


Frustrating

by MTL17



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 100,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As she spends more and more time with her Rebekah finds no other word so perfectly describes Elena Gilbert. This story takes place over episodes 17, 18, and 19 of Season 4. Mostly Elena Gilbert/Rebekah Mikaelson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

For well over 24 hours Rebekah found herself debating who was more frustrating, the old self-righteous Elena Gilbert or this new emotionless version. If Rebekah had known it would be such a close call she may have not gone against her better judgement and teamed up with the younger vampire, or simply broke her neck right after she broke Damon's. The latter was still an option, but Rebekah didn't consider it nearly as much as she had expected as after all she hated being alone and more to the point this new Elena was intriguing. That was one of the main reasons she was so very frustrating.

In many ways Elena was still the whiny brat she had always been, but... talking to her now was weirdly easy. They... for the lack of a better term, 'clicked'. Instead of the awkward silence and occasional bitchy comments that Rebekah had been expecting, that she experienced with most people, the two girls exchanged long discussions about all sorts of, mostly trivial, topics. Sure, there were occasional bitchy comments, but there was no malice behind the words, and they almost seemed playful compared with what Rebekah was used too. And perhaps that was only because Elena wasn't capable of true cruelty in her current state, but that didn't matter to Rebekah because this type of camaraderie was actually kind of nice.

Of course just when Rebekah thought they were developing something of a rapport Elena would give her a little smile or look at her longer than necessary and all of a sudden... Rebekah would be feeling frustrated again.

Over and over again Rebekah reminded herself it didn't mean anything. Elena was still with Damon, something she'd made very clear by cosying on up to him to a sickening degree all through yesterday, right up until she had distracted him while Rebekah broke his neck. Which of course had been just business, Damon was already back on his feet and once they had the cure Rebekah had no doubt Elena would jump back into his arms, he would instantly forgive her and that would be that. Until then Elena seemed determined to flirt with everyone who crossed her path from the people they enquired about Katherine, to the humans they drank from, to even Rebekah. So obviously it shouldn't be a big deal, but for Rebekah it was.

Rebekah had always resented the way everyone in Mystic Falls revolved around Elena Gilbert. They practically treated her like the sun shone out of her arse. It was like she could do no wrong, and like she was the most beautiful girl in the world and Rebekah never ever saw it. Because Elena wasn't all that. Pretty, yes, but nothing special. Certainly not worth all the fuss that was made over her. And yet... everyone's life did seem to revolve around Elena Gilbert, including Rebekah's own which had always frustrated the blonde. And, most frustratingly of all, there were moments Rebekah found herself attracted to this infuriating girl, now more than ever before. Rebekah even felt she finally understood what all the fuss was about, even though Elena was just screwing with her. Or at least that's what Rebekah thought, until shortly after they entered their motel room.

"Finally, I was beginning to think you'd never let us stop." Elena quipped, obviously fake yawning as she carelessly threw her travelling bag to the floor and then stretched her arms out.

"Do I need to remind you that we've got your boyfriend, or should that be boyfriends, following close behind us? And still a lot of ground to cover, so I don't see anything wrong with skipping a few nights sleep." Rebekah complained, prepared to point out that as an Original she could survive without sleep for days if needs be as long as she had plenty to eat. However before she'd even finish her last sentence Elena was removing her jacket, very swiftly followed by her top which caused Rebekah to lose her train of thought.

"Whatever." Elena mumbled, kicking off her shoes and then pushing down her pants so she was standing in the middle of their room in her underwear. Rebekah hadn't even shut the door yet for God sakes. Then she started moving, slowly reaching behind her to unhook her bra as she dismissively told the blonde, "I'm going to take a shower."

With that Elena did this little spin, holding her unhooked bra to her chest so no part of her was really revealed, Rebekah barely having a chance to notice this as her eyes immediately darted up to spot the infuriating smirk on Elena's face. Which would have been the ultimate proof that Elena was just being a tease if the other girl had only shut the door, but she didn't. Rebekah kept waiting for it, more listening than watching thanks to the angle, but all she heard was the sound of the shower being finally turned on.

Rebekah just stood there like an idiot for what felt like an eternity. Then she finally shut the door to the room and took a brief look around. She could have easily afforded the best room in town but instead they had chosen somewhere more discreet, which unfortunately meant cheap and run down. They even got a single room with a double bed to make it less likely they would be found. Or at least that's what Elena had said they should do with that flirty smile of hers and Rebekah had agreed, still convinced nothing was going to happen between them. But now that open shower door seemed like an invitation and considering the boring surroundings it was just too tempting not to at least investigate.

So, very much against her better judgement, Rebekah cautiously walked into the shower, first noticing Elena's underwear lying just inside the door, then a now completely naked Elena slowly rubbing whatever cheap haircare products came provided in the room. The shower itself had a door which Elena had left wide open, further suggesting this was some kind of invitation and allowing Rebekah an unobstructed view of the other girl's body, her eyes slowly travelling down Elena's back to those long legs and just above it a nicely rounded behind.

Rebekah wasn't sure how long she stood there like a fool but it had to be at least a couple of minutes of watching those brunette locks being washed before without turning around Elena conversationally mentioned, "Hey, could you remind me to pick up some decent shampoo? Maybe a towel? If we have to do this again tomorrow night, of course."

"Huh? Oh, yeah... sure." Rebekah mumbled, still taken aback at how bold this girl was being.

There was a brief pause, then Elena slowly turned around, keeping her eyes closed for an extra few seconds before opening them to find Rebekah still standing there like a moron, the powerful Original vampire left stunned by the sight of her naked body. It was so exhilarating Elena considered telling Rebekah to leave, because the way the Original would look at her combined with this current look would be enough for Elena to get herself off.

But as that wouldn't be much fun Elena instead asked, "So... are you really just going to stand there?"

For a moment Rebekah glared at her in a way which looked way too cute to be threatening. Then to Elena's delight rather than give her some sanctimonious speech about how she wasn't feeling herself Rebekah quickly stripped off her clothes and got into the shower with her.

Elena smirked and opened her mouth but she quickly forgot whatever it was she was going to say as Rebekah kissed her, the stronger girl slamming her back first against the shower wall and shoving her tongue into her mouth just as roughly. Without hesitation Elena kissed back, Rebekah's age allowing her to easily over power Elena's tongue with her own. As she already knew this would be the case Elena was more than happy to let Rebekah have her way with her mouth. She was hoping Rebekah would continue to have her way with her, the dangerous Original who had taken her human life taking her body without another word.

Unfortunately it was not to be, eventually Rebekah pulling back, frowning and mumbling, "Why?"

"Why not?" Elena said dismissively, not hiding her disappointment at having to provide an explanation when it should have been so obvious.

After all they were both here, alone with nothing to do, and Damon had got stuck on the ridiculous idea that having sex with her in her current state would be wrong. Besides, he had plotted against her and it wasn't like they were even officially boyfriend/girlfriend. And even if he hadn't and they were it wasn't like she would care, all this would be was just sex. Simply a means to an end. So, why not?

Fortunately Rebekah needed no further encouragement, the older girl once again pushing Elena back against the shower wall and kissing her roughly. This time around Rebekah grinded into her body, soft wet flesh sliding against soft wet flesh in a way which made the whole experience so much more enjoyable than when the blonde had been standing still. Elena was only too happy to grind back against Rebekah so that the two girls were practically dry humping each other, the kiss becoming increasingly violent as the seconds ticked by. Then without warning Rebekah broke the kiss and super speeded down to Elena's neck.

Elena smirked as she felt Rebekah's fangs against her soft skin, her mind immediately flashing back to her time with Damon. She wouldn't have thought it possible but biting into his flesh and drinking from him while he fucked her had been just as erotic as him biting into her. He was the first she had done that too, although he wasn't the first to drink from her during sex and he certainly wouldn't be the last.

Sadly Rebekah didn't bite down hard enough to pierce the skin, but the tease was very enjoyable and the Original made it up to her by slowly reaching out and grabbing her breasts in both hands. The downside was Rebekah forcefully pushed her backwards against the wall, preventing Elena from being able to continue the grinding in the process. However the feeling of having her tits massaged with the exact right amount of roughness had Elena quickly forgetting all about it, the younger vampire simply enjoying the moment.

For a while there Rebekah had been completely lost in kissing a girl for the first time in over a century. Partly because pretty much every other time it had happened the other girl had started out so hesitant, and most had remained that way, while this girl kissed her back with shameless desire. Partly because Rebekah had never imagined she would ever kiss this particular girl, and crossing that line was so very intoxicating. However then she had to break the kiss and realise just how badly she wanted this girl. Just how badly she wanted Elena Gilbert.

It was embarrassing. Horrifying. Frustrating.

Rebekah had looked down her nose at those fools falling all over themselves for this girl who she had convinced herself was nothing special and now here she was no better than any of them. She was just like everybody else now, practically already another notch on Elena's bedpost. Just someone else who wanted her and would fall over herself to please her. Which made Rebekah want to tear this annoying girl into pieces, something she could have done in mere seconds without breaking a sweat, but nowhere near as much as she desperately wanted to fuck her.

So Rebekah kissed, sucked and gently nipped at Elena's neck for a few long minutes before moving her mouth down to where her hands had been caressing the two perky little hills of flesh which Elena had been hiding in her ugly clothing. Rebekah kissed her way up the right hill and took it's tip into her mouth, sucking on it gently for a few minutes before repeating the process with the left. Back and forth she went, quickly adding her tongue and teeth into the mix by using the former to slide all around and flick Elena's nipples while Rebekah used the latter to add a little more roughness into the proceedings.

The licking and particularly the sucking became increasingly rough too until Elena let out a soft moan of, "Lower... please lower..."

If only it had sounded like a demand Rebekah could have got into Elena's face, taken more control, taunted the annoying girl, made her go 'lower' first. But it didn't. It sounded like Elena was begging for it, and while Rebekah suspected that the younger vampire was manipulating her hearing those words fuelled her own desire and Rebekah felt like she almost had no choice but to fall to her knees and press her face in between the legs of the formerly oh so righteous Elena Gilbert, stick out her tongue and give the other girl's sex a long slow lick.

That lick had Elena crying out in pleasure in a way which sounded a little exaggerated to Rebekah but totally wasn't. Elena was just initially a little taken aback because she had forgotten how good this felt. Or more accurately she had repressed it. Just like she always did.

Someone once whispered in Elena's ear that men could become quite skilful at using their cock but when it came to their mouths, tongues and fingers all they could ever be was adequate. Satisfactory. Passable. While even the most innocent girls are natural pussy pleasers, and with a little practice a woman can drive another crazy with just the simplest of touches. The former part of the analogy was pretty accurate when it came to the Salvatores, while the latter seemed to be true for Rebekah.

Part of Elena briefly hoped that the first lick was a fluke which had more to do with memories of a certain curly haired brunette then of any skill Rebekah might possess. That way Elena could mock the other girl's sloppy and probably rusty technique before teaching her how to do it properly, or more likely simply remind her. After all considering how long Rebekah had been trying and failing to find someone to love her it was hard for Elena to believe the blonde had never tried satisfying that particular curiosity. Especially considering the way she looked at Elena sometimes when she didn't think she was looking. She had also caught Rebekah's eyes lingering on Caroline and a few others, and after the way she had reacted to a little flirting Elena was even more convinced this wasn't something new to the Original.

Seemingly confirming this the follow up licks were perfectly placed and timed, Elena soon moaning uncontrollably as Rebekah quickly proved herself a skilled pussy pleaser who clearly hadn't lost her touch. Or perhaps she had been practising with someone. April Young? They had briefly been close. Or maybe there was something Caroline wasn't telling her? Doubtful, but the thought of the goody-goody blonde spreading her thighs for her rival, or dropping to her knees for her, was far from unpleasant. Not that Elena truly dwelled on the idea, or on the mild disappointment of not being able to criticise Rebekah on her technique, when her old curly haired 'friend' was being proven oh so right about women and their tongues.

For her part Rebekah was mostly concentrated on the task at hand, so to speak. After she got over the initial thrill of Elena's predictably sweet flavour Rebekah did briefly sulk about the fact that this pretty much sealed it, she was just another person in her life who wanted Elena Gilbert. However despite all the jokes she had made at Elena's expense the truth was that now Rebekah was one of the few who'd had actually got to fuck this girl... which in a way actually made things worse as Rebekah found she was proud of that.

Another thing that briefly echoed through Rebekah's mind was the memories of all her previous female conquests. The big dresses she'd have to get through to fuck them. The way they would get incredibly embarrassed when she made them moan. How most denied they had liked it later, some even making the mistake of calling her a disgusting deviant or worse. Granted there were a few who had been more bold but surprisingly, or perhaps not given the circumstances, none of them had been quite so open as Elena. None of them quite so shameless in the way they moaned their appreciation and humped back against her, every little sound and movement encouraging Rebekah to become more focused on what she was doing.

Eventually Rebekah's thoughts seemed to all melt away as just like everyone else her world began to revolve around Elena Gilbert. As annoying as that was it was something of a blessing as Rebekah rarely liked to dwell on her own thoughts at the best of times which didn't really include going down on a girl she had told anyone who would listen that she hated. More importantly it allowed her to simply enjoy the tasty treat before her, Rebekah hungrily lapping at the hot hole before her for several long minutes. Then, once Elena's pussy had her full attention, Rebekah really started to go to town on it.

That involved varying the speed of her licks, constantly switching between fast and slow while making sure her tongue pressed against Elena's entrance at the beginning of each lick. She also began sliding her tongue over Elena's clit and every other lick, gently at first but with increasing pressure, each touch making Elena moan extra loudly. The only time Rebekah would take a break from this was to press her upstairs lips against Elena's downstairs lips, mostly just gently kissing the soft flesh she found there, although she occasionally sucked certain parts of it every so often, mostly as a promise of things to come.

As one of those parts was the brunette's clit it wasn't long before Elena was softly pleading, "Please, more, mmmmmmmm, harder... harder... oh Rebekah, mmmmmm, fuck me! Please fuck me. Fuck my cunt with your tongue! OOOOOOOHHHHHH YESSSSSSS!"

Elena had been hesitant to use dirty words in the past, even if she knew it would get her lovers to give her what she wanted. Luckily she was no longer held back by such a misguided idea of modesty, luckier still her assumption that Rebekah would be just like her former lovers in this respect proved 100% correct. All it took was a few carefully chosen words in the correct tone of voice and the stronger girl was slamming her tongue into Elena's welcoming pussy, almost making Elena cum on the spot. It was the same story when Rebekah began tongue fucking her, Elena barely able to keep the smile off her face as she quickly found herself hurtling towards orgasm.

It was really quite funny. Elena had always felt so helpless all those other times another girl had gone down on her. So powerless. So weak. So pathetic. But now she felt powerful, strong and most importantly in control.

What was this called? Topping from the bottom? Yes, that sounded about right. After all this whole thing was her idea and she had manipulated the strong Original vampire into doing exactly what she wanted every step of the way. Elena had played Rebekah like a fiddle, and that fact was almost as intoxicating as the pleasure she was receiving. Almost.

Or not at all actually, because nothing compared to an orgasm. Especially not a good, hard orgasm which another girl's mouth and tongue were currently giving Elena with these. Which sadly caused bittersweet memories to briefly echoed through Elena's brain but even if her emotions had been on they probably wouldn't have spoiled her mood, especially as a second orgasm quickly rocked her body followed by a third, Elena's mind becoming blissfully blank as she allowed the pleasure to overwhelm her until it became her entire world.

Rebekah had loved Elena's pussy juice from the second it had hit her taste-buds. She had tried to downplay it, tried to concentrate on other things, but it really was quite delightful. The best she'd had in a good long while. Perhaps, although it pained her to even consider it, the best. And yet it was nothing on the liquid heaven which was Elena's girl cum, Rebekah immediately becoming ravenous for more the second she tasted it. Which wasn't a problem as Elena's first climax caused the brunette's cum to more or less literally shoot into the blonde's mouth and down her throat, however unfortunately the climax was over and there was no more cum for Rebekah to swallow. Luckily there was an easy remedy for this, make Elena cum again.

So Rebekah did, again and again, the Original calling upon every trick she had learned to make Elena cum as often and as powerfully as possible. At first that just involved hammering her tongue in and out of Elena's welcoming love hole, curling it upwards with every thrust to make sure she hit the younger girl's G-spot. When her tongue eventually became a little tired Rebekah replaced it with two fingers, curling them upwards at the exact same speed and then switching back when Elena was about to cum. Which didn't always work, partly because Rebekah began attaching her mouth to Elena's clit and sucking down on it as hard as she could to make the other vampire cum faster and ideally harder, and partly because there was a certain thrill to making the frustrating brunette clench down so roughly on her fingers when she came. Besides, Rebekah would be able to clean the cum off her fingers later. Hopefully her face as well, as that was becoming thoroughly coated in Elena's cream despite her best efforts, even though again there was a certain thrill to it.

The whole thing was so thrilling that Rebekah didn't even bother reaching down to take care of herself as she normally did in situations like this. No, she was perfectly content with just burying her face as deep as it would go into Elena's pussy and becoming completely lost in eating this delicious treat.

Just before she did Rebekah had a troubling thought. What if this was some kind of trick? What if Elena was getting ready to use her legs, one of which was currently over her shoulder to break her neck? Maybe use the hand which was frantically grabbing onto her hair to do it? Or maybe Damon was behind her right now, or about to creep up on her, white oaks stake in hand and ready to end her once and for all while Elena looked on with approval? Or perhaps it would be one of her brothers ready to dagger her and stick her back in a box again? There were so many possibilities and Rebekah was almost positive she wouldn't be able to detect them coming, not in her current state of total pussy eating lust. And yet she couldn't stop herself, and even the worst fate imaginable almost seemed worth it just to spend another few seconds in between Elena Gilbert's thighs.

That thought would horrify and embarrass Rebekah a short time later, but for those few glorious moments it was true and, even worse, it made her blissfully happy. Then all of a sudden Elena pulled her upwards, the suddenness taking Rebekah off guard and allowing the weaker girl to pull her to her feet.

Before Rebekah could protest Elena was kissing and rubbing up against her again, even switching their position so it was the blonde who had her back against the wall, and Rebekah could no longer complain. Because more than anything right now, even more than Elena's pussy, Rebekah wanted the other girl to return the favour. And for a glorious moment it seemed like Elena would do it with no fuss, Rebekah practically trembling with need as she felt the brunette pressing her index finger against her pussy and slowly sliding that digit up and down her centre. Then Elena broke the kiss, moved the finger up to her lips like she was going to suck on it, then grinned wickedly and pressed her finger against Rebekah's lips.

Rebekah momentarily glared but took the finger into her mouth and sucked it clean without complaint, the whole time keeping eye contact with Elena even as the annoying brunette grinned triumphantly at her. Then to Rebekah's horror Elena removed her fingers, turned off the water which the blonde had barely noticed was still going, and then turned and walked out of the shower.

"Thanks, I needed that." Elena said dismissively as she used her vampire speed to quickly dry herself and leave the room.

For a moment Rebekah stood perfectly still fuming with frustration. Then she used her own super speed to dry herself just as quickly before she went after the most frustrating girl she had ever known.

Elena hadn't gotten far and luckily wasn't suddenly acting like nothing had happened, the infuriating brunette lying on the bed with a challenging look on her face. Clearly Elena was having a lot of fun playing the tease, but Rebekah refused to be left high and dry.

In the blink of an eye Rebekah was on top of Elena and they were kissing again, perhaps even more roughly than before if that was possible. For a few moments Rebekah grinded on top of Elena, the friction so good that the Original consider just continuing to do this until she came. In the end the only thing that stopped her was that she had a few better ideas. Apparently so did Elena as all of a sudden the younger vampire flipped them over and after a few more seconds of snogging, in which Elena's tongue actually gained control of the kiss, the brunette pulled away and smirked cheekily.

Then Elena zipped over to her bag and retrieved a large strap-on dildo which she proceeded to pull up her thighs and securely fasten around her waist. Thanks to Elena's super speed Rebekah was momentarily confused by the blurry sight before her and didn't fully realise what was going on until a fully equipped Elena was standing before her. Then she laughed.

"My, my, aren't we full of surprises." Rebekah grinned, "Tell me, is that for Demon's benefit, or Stefan's?"

"Katherine's." Elena said softly, almost casually.

Trying and failing to hide her surprise Rebekah studied Elena's face for even a hint of a lie, more than half expecting Elena to burst out laughing and offer up some excuse like she was holding the toy for a friend. Instead Elena remained deadly serious which despite herself Rebekah found intriguing.

"Really?" Rebekah questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Really." Elena confirmed, slowly walking towards Rebekah with a small smile briefly crossing her face, "If you let me use this on you, I'll tell you all about it."

Looking down at the dildo Rebekah considered this. Under the circumstances it was important for her to know exactly what Katherine was to Elena, and as long as it was true this could be useful information for later to use against the Salvatore brothers, or her own family, or most likely Elena herself. Besides, the fake cock currently strapped around Elena's waist was not completely unappealing.

"All the sordid details?" Rebekah asked, as she looked back up into Elena's smirking face.

"Every bit of it." Elena promised.

The two vampires then stared each other for a few long seconds, then the Original slowly spread her legs just enough to make it clear that this was a silent invitation.

"Flip over." Elena ordered, although to Rebekah it sounded more like the words of a petulant child than a dominating top.

"Like I would ever turn my back on you again." Rebekah scowled, tensions rising as both girls were quickly reminded of when Elena literally stabbed Rebekah in the back. It was honestly something of a mood killer and as Rebekah was in need of some attention she decided to make a temporary peace offering which involved her spreading her legs wider and grumbling, "Now, are you going to stand there all night or are you going to fuck me?"

Smirking with that frustratingly cheeky smile again Elena slowly walked over, got onto the bed and crawled in between Rebekah's legs. She then positioned her cock so it was resting against Rebekah's entrance, however instead of pushing inside Elena chose to slide the toy up and down the blonde's pussy lips. Because of course she did. Elena just had to be annoying, especially now Rebekah almost found herself liking her. Not that she would ever say such a thing out loud of course.

Another thing Rebekah had no intention of doing was giving Elena the satisfaction of hearing her beg. Even threatening her would have been a victory for the other girl, something Elena was making perfectly clear with that annoying smirk on her face. Which of course was a look which just wouldn't go away, Rebekah questioning her decision to remain in this position as she was forced to look at that triumphant smirk as Elena finally pushed the head of the strap-on into the older vampire's cunt.

The big toy entered with an almost embarrassing amount of ease, Rebekah not realising just how wet she was until Elena buried her strap-on inside her. In what felt like no time at all every inch of that large dildo was filling Rebekah's sex, stretching her out in ways some of her lesser lovers could only dream of. Then, after a few wonderful moments to enjoy the fullness she was feeling, the dildo was slowly pulled half way out of her pussy and then pushed all the way back inside her needy hole, Rebekah unable to stifle her moans of pleasure as Elena began slowly yet steadily fucking her.

Fucking her. She was fucking her! The self-righteous Elena Gilbert, the good girl who everyone was so obsessed with, was now fucking her with a strap-on dildo. And doing a pretty good job of it, something which Rebekah failed to keep to herself as pure and wholesome Elena Gilbert slowly forced moan after moan from her with every slow but effective thrust.

While Rebekah was once again failing to show any type of restraint Elena had nothing to restrain. She didn't care about anything, including the fact that she was fucking the super powerful original vampire. Well, perhaps there was a tiny feeling of pride, or something which could have been mistaken for it, but Elena forced herself not to dwell on it. The last thing she needed was to return to emotional Elena, that scared little girl who had gone through so much heartbreak she could barely function.

Besides, she'd had much more convincing arguments for allowing her emotions to return, and the shadows of emotions she was feeling was more than enough to enjoy fucking Rebekah.

Certainly there was a lot of enjoyment to be had, the Original vampire on her back with her legs spread, allowing Elena to pump her pussy with that thick cock. Elena's thrusts were mostly short and shallow but from the sounds of it they were getting the job done, the far stronger girl becoming a moaning wreck underneath her. Rebekah even closed her eyes to allow the pleasure to watch over her. Perhaps also to block the sight of Elena above her, but that of course only made the whole experience even more enjoyable for Elena.

Becoming adventurous, and deciding she had the hang of the steady thrusting, Elena let go of the bed sheets and began sliding her hands over Rebekah's body. At first she used only one hand and avoided the other girl's more private places, mostly to build anticipation as opposed to anything resembling nervousness, which again was a emotion Elena couldn't really feel but she still had a sense of self-preservation. After all Rebekah was physically stronger and could rip her head off if she wanted too. Yet here the mighty Original vampire was, purring like a little kitten as Elena's hands began gently cupping her breasts, carefully tweaking the nipples which reminded her of a pair she used to suck on nightly.

Those memories reminded Elena of the deal she had with Rebekah, so after a little more gentle chest massaging Elena slowly leaned down so she could whisper in the other vampire's ear, "So, do you want to hear it?"

"What?" Rebekah moaned in confusion.

Elena smirked triumphantly at this, the fucking she was giving the more powerful vampire clearly causing Rebekah to become lost in pleasure. This revelation, and Elena's smirk, caused Rebekah to glare angrily but before she could shout angrily and possibly spoil the mood Elena huskily whispered, "About my dirty little secret?"

It was now Rebekah's turn to smirk, "Oh, I think I can guess, what with you being a wanton little tramp for the Salvatores and all. Mmmmmm, I should've known it wasn't just them you spread your legs for."

"Look who's talking." Elena said, smiling wickedly as she slid a hand up one of Rebekah's spread legs.

Quick as a flash Rebekah wrapped her legs around Elena's waist and began squeezing down almost hard enough to break the younger vampire's bones. This unsurprisingly caused Elena to let out a cry of pain which in turn made Rebekah laugh cruelly, "Tell me Elena, have you fucked Caroline too? That witch Bonnie? No wait, it's just vampires isn't it. Only vampires make the self-righteous goody two shoes Elena Gilbert wet."

Trying not to show how much pain she was in Elena forced out through gritted teeth, "Bonnie... and Caroline... wouldn't be able to handle it."

"You mean they wouldn't be able to give you what you want." Rebekah chuckled, loosening her grip around Elena's waist so the girl could go back to fucking her which she did without hesitation, "They're too much like you. The old you at least. They're too good, wholesome and self-righteous. Mmmmmmm, you need someone with a little monster in them. Someone who's not afraid to treat you like a little slut."

"You're right." Elena agreed, suddenly grabbing hold of Rebekah's legs, pushing them up onto her shoulders and then leaning forward so she was practically bending the other girl in half, "But I'm not the only one."

With that Elena instantly began slamming her strap-on in and out of Rebekah's cunt so fast and hard it would have probably been painful if she was human. It might have even been unpleasant if Elena hadn't just spent a significant chunk of time stretching Rebekah's pussy out as thanks to her supernatural healing ability the blonde's fuck hole was always super tight to begin with, although thankfully not to virgin status like some sad vampires who got turned with their cherries intact. As it was though all Rebekah felt was intense pleasure which almost immediately had her writhing with pleasure underneath the frustrating brunette.

The only drawback wasn't the speed of the fucking or her flexible body being bent in half. No, what was bothersome to Rebekah was the fact that Elena's face was centimetres from her own, forcing her to bear witness to the younger vampire's self-satisfied smirk of triumph, like the infuriating girl had won some type of victory over her. Like Elena wasn't perfectly aware of the fact that Rebekah could have flipped them over, pinned the weaker vampire to the bed and use that big dildo to slam fuck the annoying girl's cunt so hard she wouldn't even be able to remember the names of her precious Salvatores. Or something far less pleasant, at least for Elena. However if she was honest with herself the last thing Rebekah wanted to do was stop this.

Rebekah would sooner plunge a white oak stake deep into her own heart than admit it out loud but Elena was fucking her incredibly well. Far better than most of her former lovers, Damon and Stefan included, although Rebekah contributed a big part of that to being a bottom again for the first time in centuries. Also, even though this was something else Rebekah would never admit, it was really quite thrilling to have pure and wholesome little Elena Gilbert fucking her so hard, roughly and God help her skilfully.

So Rebekah endured the look on Elena's face as she fucked her to climax, the older vampire using every ounce of self-restraint she had to try and keep her moans, groans, cries and screams of pleasure as quiet and infrequent as possible. She failed dismally, Rebekah eventually switching to trying to deafen Elena as her pussy was pounded relentlessly by that big strap on dildo until the blonde covered it with her cum. Rebekah had ended up doing that several times as Elena continued roughly fucking, the older girl having absolutely no problem with that as the ecstasy flooding her body was too good for her to worry about silly little things like pride and dignity.

Meanwhile Elena was being overwhelmed by pride at being able to turn this Original vampire into a quivering mess beneath her. It was almost enough to make her want to turn her emotions back on, just so she could truly appreciate the moment. Except the old, the weak and emotional her, probably wouldn't be able to appreciate this like she now could. Worse still she might actually stop, and Elena couldn't imagine anything worse.

After all even if one was to forget about the incredible mental stimulation of fucking the only female Original vampire in such a dominating way there was still the matter of the little nub on the inside of the harness which was rubbing against Elena's clit. The little nub Elena had hilariously found a little weird at first but had quickly grown to appreciate it as she had settled into fucking Rebekah. Now Elena couldn't get enough of the feeling of that little thing rubbing against her clit with every thrust, this physical stimulation combining with the mental stimulation of dominating Rebekah until Elena came. She actually came just from fucking another girl like this.

Granted it wasn't the type of mind melting ecstasy Elena had known from being fucked by Katherine, Damon or even Stefan, that kind of brain destroying pleasure she was now giving Rebekah, however with another girl writhing beneath her was an extremely satisfying orgasm the type of which Elena had never known before. Immediately she wanted more, unnecessarily giving her yet more motivation to continue pounding Rebekah's pussy as hard as she could, both girls becoming lost in their passionate fucking.

Elena wasn't so sure just how long she fucked Rebekah in that position. It could've been minutes, it could've been hours, and she really didn't care. But suddenly she got this flash of Katherine fucking her in all sorts of different positions, something she had apparently passed on to Damon, and she got the urge to do the same. So without warning she pulled out, flipped Rebekah over, held her in the air with one hand and slammed back into the other girl's cunt so she could restart the fucking. Probably out of instinct more than anything Rebekah placed her hands and knees out and down onto the bed, the Original staying in that position and not complaining as Elena went back to work making them both cum.

Again time passed, Elena's supernatural stamina finally beginning to run out while it seemed like the Original vampire's would never end. That infuriated Elena somewhat. Then she thought as an excuse to take a little break, and in doing so perhaps fuck Rebekah in an even yet more dominating way.

Rebekah was glad she hadn't stopped Elena from switching their positions, ironically for one of the reasons she had refused to get into this position in the first place. Not the turning her back on Elena part, that Rebekah still wasn't crazy about but she was fairly confident the little backstabber wouldn't try anything under the circumstances, and more importantly didn't have the means to try anything. Submitting to Elena, even if just in a small way like this, however proved to be quite thrilling. Orgasmically thrilling. So it was quite disappointing when Elena pulled out of her, but to be fair the teen had only recently become a vampire and couldn't be expected to have anything close to Rebekah's stamina.

That didn't stop Rebekah from opening her mouth to mock Elena for her lack of staying power, but before a word could leave her lips the blonde felt what could only be the cum coated strap on against her arse hole. She only just had time to realise what it was before Elena used her supernatural strength to slam the dildo through Rebekah's back hole and deep into the blonde's bowels.

"AAAAAHHHHH GAWWWWD, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Rebekah snapped angrily.

"Returning the favour. You know, from the shower?" Elena smirked before adding, "I mean, personally nothing makes me cum harder than a nice hard ass fucking, but if you don't think you can take it all you have to do is say so. Say, 'I'm not as tough as Elena Gilbert when she was a weak, pathetic little human' and beg me to go back to fucking your pussy and I will. I promise."

"Maybe it's not so much a matter of not being tough, so much as it's a matter of not being a perverted slut. Which I'm not." Rebekah quipped.

"Maybe you're not, but are you seriously telling me in all your years of living you've never once been ass fucked? And never once enjoyed it?" Elena questioned, the couple of seconds of silence speaking volumes, "Because if that's the case I'm happy to show you just how much fun a little ass fucking can be. Show you why us perverted sluts love it so much. Why we can't get enough. And I'll even promise not to tell, not that anyone would believe me anyway."

There was a long silence as Rebekah thought about it. Elena was trying to manipulate her and doing a poor job of hiding it, if she was even trying at all. So naturally Rebekah should do now what she probably should have done in the first place and turn the tables on the frustrating brunette. Unfortunately Elena would no doubt enjoy that, and while Rebekah would take some satisfaction out of it or by simply kicking Elena's arse the truth of the matter was that Rebekah had been enjoying submitting to the far weaker vampire.

So after a few long seconds Rebekah somewhat reluctantly gave in, "All right then, go ahead and make me a perverted slut like you, if you can. But if you tell anyone I'll rip your limbs off like a child with a spider."

"I'll bear that in mind." Elena smirked, "Now, would you like me to get you something to help ease the pain? A little lubricant maybe? Katherine didn't used to bother, but if you-"

"Just shut up and fuck me!" Rebekah snapped, digging her nails into the bed sheets as she prepared herself for what was about to happen.

"As you wish." Elena grinned before slamming forwards, this time using all her strength so that every inch of her strap on shot up Rebekah's back passage in one hard thrust.

Compared to some of the agonies Rebekah had known over the centuries this was almost nothing. The only reason Rebekah had cried so loudly at the initial penetration was surprise, the Original vampire able to force herself to make only the softest of cries this time as the rest of the dildo forced its way through her back door and as deep as it could go into her behind. The sound of Elena's thighs smacking into Rebekah's arse cheeks was louder than the tiny sound which fell from the blonde's lips, those sounds quickly being repeated as the younger girl began bum fucking the mighty original vampire at a slow but steady pace.

The man made cock sliding through her colon was thoroughly coated in her own cum and pussy cream, making the initial anal penetration and arse fucking at the very least bearable. However if Rebekah was really honest it was more than that, and as Elena continued fucking her arse just as skilfully as she had fucked her pussy it wasn't long before Rebekah was holding back a completely different type of sound. The type of which she had not been good at suppressing, especially as her rectum relaxed around the large invader inside it until Rebekah literally couldn't control herself.

Hearing Rebekah Mikaelson, one of the most powerful if emotionally imbalanced beings Elena had ever known, left out a pleasure filled moan for her for the first time had been super sexy and empowering. Hearing Rebekah moan in pleasure as she fucked her ass with a strap-on dildo was so hot and ego boosting that Elena's emotional switch was almost flipped. She could feel it inside of her, and overwhelming pressure which threatened to open up the floodgates. And she almost let it, just so she could truly appreciate this moment. But again Elena figured that she was appreciating the moment just fine, and with some effort pushed those emotions away and refocused on exactly what she was doing.

That included focusing on where her hips were softly banging against Rebekah's ass cheeks over and over again, Elena spreading those cheeks so she could get a better look at her cock stretching the other girl's ass hole out. Katherine had done this to her all the time and Elena had always found it embarrassing. To have that forbidden hole exposed like that, Katherine making various lewd comments about it which made Elena blush with shame. Now she finally saw what Katherine had. How it was weird and twisted but so very hot. How obscene yet beautiful. How it made her feel overwhelmingly powerful and dominant to abuse another girl's ass hole in such a perverted way, especially a girl as powerful as Rebekah.

The only downside was that this whole thing brought back vivid memories of being in the exact same position Rebekah was now in. On all fours like a little bitch, her ass cheeks being spread to provide Katherine a better view of her strap-on pumping in and out of her ass hole, making Elena feel overwhelmingly weak, submissive and above all else slutty. Katherine had a knack for making her feel that way, but there was just something about being butt fucked. Fucked up the ass. Of being sodomised, her most private hole being literally misused for another woman's pleasure. Another woman who was more powerful than her. Stronger. Smarter. Better. Or at least that's what Elena had always thought, especially when Katherine had her strap-on deep inside her ass. Now as a better version of herself Elena thought differently, although butt fucking Rebekah made her own butt hole twitch and pucker in memories which were both good and bad, wonderful and wicked, orgasmic and embarrassing.

Shaking off those memories Elena began squeezing and caressing the firm flesh of Rebekah's butt, even considering smacking it although Elena didn't want to risk enraging the Original. Not when Rebekah was still coherent enough to do something about it, like stop Elena from fucking her ass which was just not acceptable to the younger vampire right now. Not when she was having so much fun ass fucking the more powerful girl, Elena concentrating on the feelings of dominance sodomising Rebekah was giving her to help keep the memories of Katherine away. Ironically when it came time to dominate Rebekah even more it was those memories which helped Elena get what she wanted.

"Spread your cheeks." Elena murmured, the words pretty much falling out of her mouth of their own accord.

"Fuck you." Rebekah moaned, clearly too lost in the pleasure she was feeling to think of a more witty comeback.

Resisting the urge to call her on it Elena instead offered, "Spread your cheeks and I'll finish telling you about me and Katherine."

Rebekah thought about this for a few long seconds. Technically Elena owed her that story anyway. That was their agreement when it came to Elena getting to fuck her with a strap-on. However Rebekah was feeling overwhelmingly horny and she found she really wanted to hear the story, ideally without having to put effort into literally torturing it out of Elena. And again, she was really getting off on this whole submission thing. So slowly, reluctantly, and being glad she wasn't in a position to see Elena's face, Rebekah slowly reached back and pulled apart her arse cheeks.

"Good girl." Elena said mockingly as she enjoyed the sight of the woman who had killed her in such a submissive position.

Rebekah tolerated this for a few moments then growled, "Well?"

"Well?" Elena parroted in a deliberately whiny tone.

"We had a deal." Rebekah reminded the other girl in a warning tone.

Elena smirked, then after a few seconds casually began telling her most shameful secret, "It pretty much started the day I met her. She said she was watching me, before that, but it wasn't until that first night... that was when she woke me up in the middle of the night, slipped into my bed, and fucked me. She didn't even say a word. Not that first time. She just smirked at me, her eyes daring me to scream, to call for help, to beg for mercy, to tell her no. But I didn't. Not because I was scared that she would hurt me, or whoever heard me, but because I knew why she was there. What she wanted. What she was going to do. And the truth is I didn't want to stop her. I told myself I didn't have a choice. I had to give her what she wanted. That she could kill everyone I knew without breaking a sweat and then just hold me down and fuck me, but that just made me want her more. And knowing that, knowing deep down that was the truth, made me hate myself. Because even though I fell in love with two mass murdering vampires I couldn't accept the fact that I'm fucked up. But the great thing about having no emotions is now I don't care. I don't care that I willingly spread my legs that first time and practically begged Katherine to fuck me while my boyfriend was standing guard. That I begged her all those other times she fucked me. That even when I knew she was going to sacrifice me, and after she tried, I kept spreading my legs and begging for it! And why shouldn't I? It was great sex. The best. In fact, the only thing that comes close is fucking your tight little ass. So, let's see if we can make this better shall we? Beg."

Glaring behind her Rebekah murmured in disbelief, "You can't be serious?"

"Why not? You must want to cum by now. I always did. And since it's now you in the role of ass slut, I think it is only appropriate that you should beg for me to fuck you." Elena beamed happily.

Restraining the urge to lash out at the other girl Rebekah simply replied with a firm, "No."

"No?" Elena queried.

"Yeah, no. That thing you could never say to Katherine." Rebekah spat.

"Well, if you don't want to beg, I guess I can't make you." Elena smirked, before beginning to increase the pace of the butt fucking "Oh wait, I can. Mmmm yeah, I'll make you beg for me like the slut you are."

Rebekah literally growled with rage. Who the hell did this bitch think she was? Wait, Rebekah knew the answer to that. This was Elena Gilbert who believed the world revolved around her, now more than ever. And the worst part of it was she was kind of right, everyone in her life revolving around her like some kind of Sun and making such a big fuss about her. Even the most important people in Rebekah's life, her own brothers, treated Elena that way. So Elena's audacity wasn't that big a surprise considering how large her ego had to be, but that didn't leave it any less infuriating. Especially as instead of offering up any real protest Rebekah's response was to moan like a little bitch in heat.

The analogy became even more vivid as the sound of Elena's thighs smacking off her butt cheeks began to echo around the room almost as loudly as Rebekah's cries and even screams of pleasure, the Original vampire unable to stop this embarrassing behaviour no matter how hard she tried. Elena was just fucking her arse so good. So hard. So skilfully.

At this stage most men would pound into her bottom until they blew their loads without a second thought to whether Rebekah would cum or not. Which sadly included many men Rebekah had loved. Elena however showed skill beyond her years, using timing and precision as well as raw power to bugger Rebekah to the edge of orgasm and then keep her there with ease. Even when Rebekah started hammering herself back against the anal invading thrusts Elena's timing was perfect, slowing down just enough to keep the blonde on that infernal edge, somehow making the brunette even more frustrating in the Original's eyes.

When it became clear her only option was to beg Rebekah dug her nails into the bed sheets and gritted her teeth. After all the least she could do was put up a fight and not beg right away, especially as the now torturers pleasure had its perks, both mentally and physically. Mentally because Rebekah was able to stop herself from going crazy by imagining herself torturing Elena into giving her what she wanted, something which obviously wasn't a real option as it would involve stopping the heavenly buggering Rebekah was now receiving. As for physically, well duh, Elena's strap-on was brutally battering sensitive places deep within Rebekah's bowels which were causing the stronger girl's entire body to tremble with joy.

Eventually Rebekah could hold back no longer and through gritted teeth groaned, "Fuck me."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Elena pushed.

Tearing the fabric beneath her in frustration Rebekah snapped, "FUCK ME! Please fuck me, ohhhhhhh Gawwwwwwd Elena. Fuck me! Fuck my arse! Bum me! Bugger me! Fuck me up the ass! Ooooooh Gawwwwd pound my bottom! Oh Elena! Fuck me! Ass fuck me, mmmmmm, please ass fuck me, oooooooh, I'm begging you fuck my ass! Fuck me in the bottom! ohhhhhhh Gawwwwwwd Elena! Yes, that's it, fuck me... oooooooohhhhhh Gawwwwwwd Elena fuck me! Fuck me up the butt! Butt fuck me, bum me, bugger me, oooooohhhhhhh Gawwwwwwd just please fuck my arse! Just fuck it! Please Elena, please fuckkkkkkkk meeeeee oooooohhhhhhh Ellllleeeeennnnnaaaaaa!"

Almost the second Elena started really giving it to her Rebekah came good and hard, the following orgasms causing the Original vampire to forget all about dignity and self-respect as her mind melted away and all that was left was an overwhelming need for pleasure. And she got it, Rebekah beginning to slam back against the younger vampire almost hard enough to knock her over as her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she screamed almost hysterically.

It was maybe the hardest physical thing Elena had ever done, which was saying a lot considering her cheerleading past and everything she'd done to stay alive lately, however the brunette managed to not only prevent herself from being knocked over by the blonde but also continue fucking Rebekah's ass with every ounce of her supernatural strength.

In doing so Elena begrudgingly found herself respecting Katherine more and more, or at least as much as she could get her emotions off. She also found herself respecting the men in her life a little more because as it turned out being the fucker was a lot of work. Even with her supernatural abilities Elena found herself sweating furiously while seemingly every muscle in her body ached with everything around the crotch area being the worst. Plus keeping Rebekah on the edge for so long and then pounding her butt to climax after climax, every inch of the blonde's already incredibly tight back passage clamping down on the strap-on dildo every time the older vampire came, it was all so exhausting.

Of course Elena had it a tougher than any of them. She was fucking someone stronger than herself, and being able to hold on. Oh wait, that's right, both Damon and Stefan had fucked Rebekah. Silly her. That meant they at least knew full well how difficult this was. And who knows, maybe unlike herself they weren't able to keep up. Elena would have two ask them about it. Also ask them, or Rebekah, whether she'd let them fuck her up the ass too. Probably... she was a big slut after all. Not that Elena minded, or could judge considering her own track record.

Anyway since she was competing with both Salvatore brothers Elena decided to go for style points. That involved doing things that she had been hesitant to do when Rebekah wasn't a screaming wreck, like slap the other girl's ass and pulling on her hair. The former was difficult without missing a thrust but Elena managed it, the sound barely audible over Rebekah's screams and the constant smacking of flesh on flesh as she continued pounding the blonde's butt, yet thanks to her vampire hearing Elena heard every wonderfully satisfying blow. She also got to enjoy watching those firm cheeks jiggle ever so slowly from the strike, although again the effect was minimal, and hopefully unnoticeable by the dangerous Original, thanks to the continuously rough ass fucking. Of course, as with the hair pulling, it was all about adding to Elena's own enjoyment. Her feeling, if that was the right word, of power.

The old Elena had spent so long feeling weak, feeble, powerless to stop the monsters, and even her friends, in her life from using her as nothing more than means to an end. That had been what she always was to Katherine. A body to sacrifice. A bargaining chip. A submissive little fuck toy who would never dare say no to her, would always do what she wanted no matter how perverted it was. And Katherine had loved every second of it, revelled in her strength, power and dominance while making Elena feel feeble, weak and submissive. Now Elena was strong, powerful and dominant... and Rebekah, someone even stronger than Katherine, was the one who was weak, feeble and submissive. It didn't matter how physically strong Rebekah was, because right now she was just a fuck hole for Elena's pleasure. A slut, a whore, a piece of ass... her bitch. Elena had been Katherine's bitch, now Rebekah was hers. Now Rebekah was her weak, submissive little bitch and Elena was the powerful, dominant Alpha female who was getting to ass fuck an Original vampire.

Overwhelmed by these thoughts Elena became just as lost in the butt fucking as Rebekah, the two girls mindlessly turning the thrusting into something so violent it was like they were literally trying to wreck Rebekah's rectum. Of course these bowel destroying thrusts, along with the orgasms she received from the clit stimulator and the mental ecstasy as result of fucking Rebekah up the ass, took the last of Elena's strength and the younger vampire inevitably came crashing down in a heap of sweaty exhaustion, the force of her fall knocking Rebekah down so the both of them landed in a gasping pile on the bed.

If they were human they might have slipped into unconsciousness. As it was their strength quickly return to their bodies, or at least enough of it for Elena to roll off of Rebekah and onto her back before sighing, "That was fun. I can cum harder from being the one getting fucked, but... I can see the appeal."

"Well, don't get used to it." Rebekah mumbled into the sheets.

Ignoring the comment Elena used her vampire speed to get into a kneeling position besides Rebekah so she could admire the damage the dildo had done to the blonde's butt hole. Her eyebrows raised slightly before she mentioned almost conversationally, "You know, I think I might be a better butt fucker than Katherine ever was. I certainly don't remember my ass gaping that much. Which I always thought was gross, but I don't know, it's kind of hot to wreck your ass."

"Elena." Rebekah growled warningly.

"Katherine used to tease me about it you know. Poor little Elena, ass fucked so good she'll be lucky if her little hole ever recovers." Elena murmured, deliberately trying to antagonise Rebekah at this point, before sort of switching gears as she moved around to kneel almost directly above the blonde's face, "Do you know what else Katherine used to do after butt sex? Make me clean her cock with my mouth. Made sure I knew what a slut I was for doing it. That I was a pathetic little ass to mouth slut with no self-respect, and you know what? I loved every minute of it. I used to cry myself to sleep because I was so very ashamed of the fact that I loved it when Katherine fucked me up the ass and made me suck her strap-on clean. But you're not like the old me, are you Rebekah? You're not some uptight bitch, too ashamed to admit she's a perverted little slut. You're not afraid to be the slut you really are, so how about you be a good girl and suck my cock?"

Rebekah glared at Elena for a few long seconds, then in the blink of an eye the younger vampire's back was slammed against the wall on the far side of the room with a hand around her throat. In the middle of grabbing Elena and forcing her backwards Rebekah used her free hand to unstrap the dildo from around the other girl's waist, pressing the tip of the toy against Elena's lips the second they had reached their destination.

"Tempting, but I have a better idea." Rebekah said, squeezing down on Elena's throat hard enough to make the brunette's mouth open, allowing the blonde to shove the dildo down the infuriating girl's gullet.

Given that Elena started gently sucking on the dildo almost immediately, pausing only to give Rebekah one of those infuriating smiles, it was a safe assumption that the brunette slut had thought of this 'better idea' too. In fact Rebekah suspected that at least part of Elena wanted to do this, and regardless whether she was being manipulated into it or not Rebekah had no intention of disappointing her.

While still using one hand to hold Elena in place Rebekah used the other hand to pump the strap-on which had just been deep inside her ass in and out of Elena's mouth. Gently at first, the toy reaching the back of Elena's mouth but no further. Then Rebekah simultaneously picked up the pace of the face fucking while pushing the head of the dildo into Elena's throat, the Original vampire not stopping until the fake balls were banging roughly against the much younger girl's chin and Elena was choking violently on the dick that was being slammed in and out of her throat. Rebekah's left-hand squeezing Elena's throat wasn't helping the brunette, but Rebekah was getting a kick out of feeling the cock moving into the soft skin, a sensation which was actually new to the centuries-old vampire. Not quite as satisfying as the desperate look in Elena's eyes that she finally realised she had bitten off more than she could chew.

Of course suffocation wasn't lethal to a vampire. Rebekah could keep this up indefinitely and Elena would simply lose and regain consciousness. But Rebekah's arms got tired and she didn't feel quite like killing Elena right now, especially not when the other girl was fresh off giving her so many satisfying orgasms. Besides, 'Elena's job' was now well and truly done, so with a big smirk on her face Rebekah pulled the strap-on from Elena's throat and gave the younger vampire a chance to gasp for breath.

Then Rebekah quipped, "Well, I think that's thoroughly cleaned now, wouldn't you say Elena? And I definitely think you got all of my arse juice, especially considering how eagerly you were sucking it down. Which I've got to admit, was kind of hot. I kind of got off watching you suck my arse juice off your cock like the perverted little slut you are, almost as much as you got off on it. And you did get off on it, didn't you Elena? You got off on sucking a cock which had just been up your own arse, didn't you?"

"Not as much as I got off fucking your ass." Elena smirked.

There was a long silence and then Rebekah smiled sweetly. Then she broke Elena's neck.

It wasn't nearly satisfying as Rebekah had used to imagine it would be. Partly because she knew it was only temporary and Elena would soon wake up like nothing had happened. Also while it had briefly seemed like the best possible comeback it seemed a little lacklustre in hindsight. Maybe even petty. But worst of all as she watched Elena's lifeless body slide down to the floor Rebekah found herself missing their banter already.

On the bright side Rebekah felt good. Sure her pussy and arse were still a little sore but they and her entire body were also buzzing with the satisfying afterglow of good sex. Really, really good sex. And while Elena would no doubt use what had just happened against her it was worth it. Besides, once they were both rested, one way or another, there was no reason the really, really good sex shouldn't continue. Ok, so the cure, absolutely, but Elena had been right. She had been pushing them too hard and they deserved a nice little 'lie in' tomorrow morning before heading off. And perhaps there would be other opportunities to take breaks. Yes, Rebekah would make sure this happened again, and next time she was going to take all of her frustrations out on everyone's favourite vampire Elena Gilbert.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

When Elena awoke her first thought was ‘where am I?’ Her second was ‘what's going on?’ Both were more or less answered pretty quickly as she remembered hooking up with Rebekah, both figuratively and literally, how unsurprisingly that had led to the Original vampire snapping her neck. What was a surprise was instead of storming off in a huff Rebekah had restrained her in some kind of... device. Elena didn't recognise it exactly, but from the way her hands were cuffed in front of her she got the idea that her old self would have blushed furiously while the new and improved version just smirked.

"You're awake, finally." Rebekah said somewhere from behind Elena, "I was beginning to think you would sleep the whole day away."

"In that case you better untie me. We do after all have a lot of ground to cover." Elena said in mock seriousness, "Unless, you had something else in mind first."

Rebekah smiled softly, "Well, maybe there was one thing I thought might be fun."

"AHHHHH!" Elena cried out, a sudden pain taking her by surprise.

Luckily it was only a brief sting to her butt, Elena finding out why thanks to Rebekah slowly walking into her line of sight, the blonde revealing that she had a familiar looking riding crop in her hand and was wearing nothing but the strap-on dildo Elena had used on her last night.

"Make that two things." Rebekah said thoughtfully as she played with her new toy, "You really do come prepared, don't you Elena? Your rope was a little flimsy though, so I took the liberty of getting the man at the front desk to go get me something better. Unfortunately I don't think that thing will be able to restrain you, but I suggest you let it at least while I have my fun."

Smiling wickedly up at her friend/enemy Elena quipped, "Ok, but make it quick. I don't want to waste too much time with another lousy lay when we've got a cure to find."

Clearly seeing what Elena was doing Rebekah tried not to react too much, and pretty much failed, "Lousy? Really? Well, you just wait Elena. I'll have you begging me for mercy in no time."

It was horribly unoriginal, Rebekah pretty much cringing at herself as soon as she said it, however luckily Elena didn't get the chance to mock her. No, she was too busy crying out in pain as Rebekah brought the riding crop down against her back, the blonde covering it with blows as she slowly walked around so she was once again behind Elena.

When she reached her destination Rebekah stopped and watched mournfully as Elena's wounds healed away to almost nothing, the sadistic blonde comforting herself with the knowledge that at least she had momentarily cause the brunette pain. More importantly she had caused her humiliation, albeit to a lesser degree thanks to Elena's emotions being turned off right now, but even then they would return with a vengeance when Elena ultimately turned her emotions back on. Then Rebekah would have the last laugh.

Of course that pain and humiliation was nothing compared to what Rebekah was about to put Elena through, the Original vampire taking a second just to savour the moment and once again enjoy the sight of Elena Gilbert helpless before her. Then she brought the riding crop hard down onto Elena's flesh, watching with glee as the brunette's butt cheeks quickly turned from pink to red under the savage beating she gave it. Then Rebekah stopped and watched the flesh heel just so she could do it all over again.

Naturally Rebekah was wasting her time trying to humiliate Elena as now she was beyond shame. In fact being restrained in some kind of BDSM device and being spanked by another girl was a tremendous turn on, Elena not so much having to stop herself from breaking free as she had to stop herself from begging for more.

Elena wanted more of the pain and perverted pleasure she felt from every strike to her well-toned ass, the brunette able to feel Rebekah repeatedly damaging her butt cheeks only to repair themselves after a brief respite. She imagined that was really frustrating to the Original given the way that, much to her delight, the spanking got even more vicious if that was possible.

Again Rebekah was no Katherine, the second rate spanking making Elena long for the brutal treatment of her doppelgänger. However it was a very nice warm-up to Rebekah fucking her, Elena more than ready to be fucked in either one of her holes by the time the blonde through the crop away and move closer to her. Of course Elena had an idea of which she would choose. As it turned out she guessed right.

Elena felt both of her ass cheeks being spread and then something wet land on her ass hole. Considering the sound which had proceeded it that liquid was obviously Rebekah's spit, Elena both grateful and not for the act of kindness. From there Rebekah quickly pressed the strap-on against Elena's puckered rosebud and then slammed forwards with her supernatural strength, every single inch of the dildo shooting straight up the brunette's back passage until the head of the toy was as deep as it could go into Elena's bowels.

The sound of Rebekah's thighs smacking off Elena's butt cheeks was drowned out by the loud cry escaping from the much younger girl's lips. Not that Elena had even tried to stifle it. That would have been a lost cause as even a gentle anal penetration made her cry out in pain, which of course was something Elena had only experienced a few times when Katherine was feeling generous and/or like she wanted to take her time. Elena had certainly expected no such mercy from Rebekah, yet in a way she had which greatly amused the young vampire.

"You lubed the dick?" Elena laughed.

"Just to make it easier for me to fuck your sweet ass." Rebekah lied.

"Really?" Elena drawled, not sounding the slightest bit convinced, "Because to me it looks like you're humanity is showing. Or maybe you've fallen in love with me? Is that it Rebekah? Are you really so pathetic and clingy that you really will fall for anyone who shows you the slightest bit affection? Even if it's only a one night stand?"

"Don't flatter yourself bitch." Rebekah growled, "All you are to me is a fuck hole."

"Then prove it." Elena challenged, "Fuck me! Fuck my ass! Fuck my slutty little ass hole as hard as you can bitch! Make my butt hole your personal fuck hole! Do it! Fuck me you bitch, fuckkkkkkkkkkk, oh fuck me, ooooohhhhhhhh Gawwwwwwd yesssssss!"

Probably more to interrupt her than anything else Rebekah gave Elena a brutally hard thrust, followed by a couple of thrusts which were almost just as hard before settling into something of a rhythm. It was still much harder than the human version of her could have taken but it clearly wasn't close to what Rebekah was capable of and managed to be just hard enough to hurt Elena without it being unbearable. More to the point this moderately hard pace along with the angles Rebekah was thrusting at and the way the blonde was rotating her hips seemed to cause Elena's rectum to relax and loosen in record time.

This was another mercy that Elena hadn't been expecting from Rebekah. Like with the spit and the fact that Rebekah had lubricated the strap-on somewhat disappointed Elena. After all her old self might have been ashamed to admit it but she got off on certain types of physical and mental abuse, and nothing was quite as wonderfully humiliating and painful as taking a cock up her ass. And the idea of someone like Rebekah who hated her guts taking the opportunity to cause as much pain and humiliation from butt fucking her had been an incredible turn on. However it was difficult for Elena to be too disappointed considering the intoxicating pleasure Rebekah quickly rewarded her as a result of the Original vampire skilfully fucking her ass.

Besides, it wasn't like she didn't feel somewhat humiliated from being forced to take a dick in her ass by another girl. Sure that girl was a centuries-old vampire who was much stronger than her, but that only enhanced Elena's enjoyment, the young vampire closing her eyes and for fun imagining that Rebekah was literally trying to turn her into her bitch. And focusing on the fact that at least temporarily she pretty much was Rebekah's bitch.

That particular thought crossed Rebekah's mind too and unsurprisingly the blonde liked it just as much as Elena. Probably more. After all as thrilling as it had been to submit to the weaker vampire last night it had nothing on turning the tables on her and being the one to fuck this uppity little trollop up her arse.

Of course while nearly every fibre of Rebekah's being was itching to literally take out all of her frustrations out on Elena's arse she held back for a variety of reasons. For one she wasn't a monster. Or at least while some might class her as such she wasn't without compassion, and while she could get off on hurting her lovers to a certain extent she preferred giving them pleasure during sex. Besides, whether it was deliberate or not Elena had showed her a similar mercy when the roles were reversed, even if it was just too fuck her pussy so that the dildo would be nice and wet. Finally it seemed like ashamed to damage such a nice behind.

Rebekah had spent a lot of time not noticing Elena's beauty. Or more accurately she had been telling herself Elena was nothing special and scolding herself every time her treacherous eyes lingered for more than two seconds on the brunette's pretty face or any other part of her firm little body. As a result Rebekah hadn't noticed that Elena's bottom was quite so delectable, well-toned and firm yet rounded and full. It felt delightful against her thighs, those cheeks providing quite a surprising amount of jiggle with every thrust. And that hole was a dream.

True Rebekah had never buggered a vampire who didn't have a tight back hole, at least at first, but there seemed to be something extra exquisitely tight about Elena's arse. Which was probably Rebekah's imagination, simply a side effect of her enjoying this perhaps a little too much, but the Original supposed there was the chance that since in life Elena Gilbert had been one of the most stuck up, morally self-righteous, holier than thou tight arses in the history of the world somehow that literally turned her into a tight arse. Yes, Rebekah found that very amusing. Especially with the added thought maybe every time the old Elena was her usual frustrating self her arse tightened even further, which kind of explained why someone of Rebekah's incredible strength would find it even remotely challenging to sodomise this girl.

It would probably be different if she was using her full strength but Rebekah was still holding back. Not because the other girl's rectum needed loosening as given the way Elena was moaning like an anal whore she was more than ready for a rough rogering. However Rebekah was enjoying being the one to cause Elena some frustration for once, the blonde grinning almost non-stop as the brunette clawed at her restraints and let out various sounds of annoyance as the slow bum fucking continued.

One of those sounds consisted of a nearly constant whine from Elena which became increasingly desperate as time went on, "Harder you bitch! HARDER! Fuckkkkkkkk, oh shit, harder! Fuck my ass harder! Ooooooohhhhhhh Gawwwwwd fuck it hard! Pound me, mmmmmmm, pound my butt you stupid skank! Tear me open and pound me hard! Ohhhhhhhh shit, drill my ass! Drill my ass hole you fucking bitch! Treat my butt hole like your personal fuck hole! Treat me like your personal fuck hole! FUCK ME! At least try and fuck me half as good as Stefan did. Mmmmmm, or Damon. Ohhhhhhhh, or half as good as I fucked you. Oooooooohhhhhhh yessssssss, try and fuck my ass half as good as I fucked yours you bitch, ohhhhhhhh for the love of God fuck me! Fuck me you weak, pathetic, clingy, blonde whore! Fuck me hard and make me cum!"

To Elena's incredible dismay Rebekah ignored her and continued to do so for what felt like an eternity. It was so frustrating Elena could feel her pesky emotions threatening to turn on without her consent. Luckily she was able to keep them and herself under control, Elena calmly waiting a little while longer before begging again.

That process was repeated over and over again until Rebekah finally offered, "You wanna cum bitch?"

"Yeeeeesssssssss!" Elena moaned, too desperate to cum to say anything else.

"Then repeat after me, Elena Gilbert is a bitch." Rebekah ordered.

Elena rolled her eyes but obediently replied, "Elena Gilbert is a bitch."

"Elena Gilbert is a fucking bitch." Rebekah said.

"Elena Gilbert is a fucking bitch." Elena parroted.

"Elena Gilbert is a stuck up, holier than thou, not all that, dumb fucking bitch." Rebekah said.

"Elena Gilbert is a stuck up, holier than thou, not all that, dumb fucking bitch." Elena parroted.

"Elena Gilbert is Rebekah Mikaelson's bitch." Rebekah said.

"Elena Gilbert is Rebekah Mikaelson's bitch." Elena parroted.

"Now keep saying that last bit." Rebekah growled.

"Elena Gilbert is Rebekah Mikaelson's bitch, Elena Gilbert is Rebekah Mikaelson's bitch, Elena Gilbert is Rebekah Mikaelson's bitch." Elena parroted until she was no longer able to when Rebekah finally gave her what she wanted.

There was no true build-up to the change in pace. One minute Rebekah was fucking her ass at the same infuriatingly slow and mildly forceful pace and then all of a sudden the sound of flesh on flesh was echoing throughout the room and the dildo was jackhammering in and out of Elena's ass hole at vampire super speed.

It was enough to make Elena cum almost instantly, the young vampire going wild as climax rocked her body. Without even trying she tour herself from her restraints like they were made of paper instead of metal, the cuffs remaining on Elena's hands as she switched between flailing her arms around and grabbing so tightly to the metal frame beneath her that it bent under her super strong grip. Of course Elena was barely aware of this as her cum squirted from her cunt, that poor neglected hole clamping around nothing while her abused butt hole clung to the dildo invading it.

Oh how Elena had missed this. She had missed this so very much. Katherine hadn't fucked her in months and while her old self would have never admitted it she had been literally aching for a butt fucking. Damon had done a pretty good job but ever since he had learned about the sire-bond he had refused to fuck her, and truth be told it just wasn't quite the same when it was a man that loved her as opposed to another woman who was literally just using her as a fuck toy.

Rebekah might have been a pale imitation of Katherine in almost every way but as pathetic as she was Elena seriously doubted the Original had fallen for her. No, it was most likely Rebekah still hated her. Perhaps not as much as before, but enough that she was willing to use Elena's butt hole as a fuck hole for her pleasure. Never mind this was Rebekah having her revenge, Elena pretending that instead of being mad about last night the blonde had restrained her and forced herself upon her, that the evil vampire might just kill her when she was done or perhaps in the middle of the ass fucking, she, poor innocent little Elena Gilbert helpless to stop the big bad Original from now brutally sodomising her.

Of course it was hard for Elena to pretend she wasn't loving every minute of this, though didn't really matter as though she became lost in her fantasies and then she became totally lost, her mind perhaps literally turning to mush as Rebekah pounded her butt through climax after climax.

Elena wasn't the only one who became lost in her own head or who found herself climaxing repeatedly. Rebekah fought valiantly against both but inevitably she succumbed to the first one and then the other.

It was the orgasms first, the stimulator bashing her clit combining with the sheer mental pleasure of sodomising Elena Gilbert to ensure there was little Rebekah could do to hold back when the rough arse pounding finally got underway. Hell, she could probably cum just from hearing Elena's squeals of pleasure and knowing she was the cause of that pleasure. No, she could have cum from knowing she was making Elena squeal in orgasmic pleasure from taking a dick deep inside her tight but clearly incredibly slutty bottom. Yes, bum fucking Elena Gilbert and making her cum from it was definitely enough to make Rebekah cum. As was the repeated slapping of her thighs against Elena's backside and the sight of Elena Gilbert bent over in front of her, her dildo barely visible as it slammed in and out of the other girl's most private hole. Combining all these things meant Rebekah's first orgasm was extremely hard, as was the ones that followed it, one blissful sensation working the blonde's body after another until it felt like endless waves of ecstasy.

The exquisite pleasure wasn't quite as mind destroying being on the receiving end of a fucking however the feeling of power and dominance pretty much even things out, and the fact that she was doing this to Elena Gilbert pushed it over the edge as being some of the best sex Rebekah had ever had. It was certainly her favourite ever arse fuck, either giving or receiving, and while part of Rebekah tried to remind herself she shouldn't be enjoying this so much and this wasn't even the same Elena Gilbert she knew and despised it just didn't matter to her.

All that truly mattered to Rebekah at that moment was her own pleasure and being able to arse fuck Elena Gilbert. Soon after that it was just the last thing, Rebekah taking all of her frustrations out on Elena's bottom. At first just the frustrations she had with Elena, all of them flashing through her mind over and over again, but eventually it was every frustration she had in general, Rebekah becoming completely lost to her thoughts as she used her Original vampire strength to slam Elena's shitter so hard it was a miracle that she didn't literally wreck the other girl's rectum.

She certainly did that metaphorically speaking, both girls becoming completely lost in the vicious sodomy until Elena pretty much passed out and Rebekah's incredible stamina finally gave out and she collapsed momentarily exhausted down onto the body of her 'victim'.

Fortunately her exhaustion didn't last long, Rebekah feeling her supernatural healing kick in which quickly jolted her fully awake. She still chose to relax on top of Elena's back for a while, enjoying the afterglow of the really dirty and forbidden sex while the younger vampire breathed in heavy gasps and her blood pumped quickly through her veins. It was far too tempting to resist especially when she was in perfect position to sink her fangs into the other girl's neck and taste the delicious liquid underneath, Rebekah forcing herself to only take a little as she had further plans for Elena.

Getting ready to set those plans into motion Rebekah removed her mouth from Elena's neck and retracted her fangs, noting with delight that the brunette let out a unintelligible cry of dissatisfaction when she did so. Clearly Elena was enjoying the experience almost as much as Rebekah, which to be fair was unsurprising given that apparently even the self-righteous version of Elena Gilbert was a perverted slut. Rebekah smirked and wondered just how much of a perverted slut this version of Elena was. Then she quickly lifted herself up and pushed away from the other vampire, the strap-on dildo swiftly exiting Elena's ass leaving behind a extremely sore looking and gaping crater which was all that was left of Elena's back hole.

Taking perverse pleasure in admiring her handiwork Rebekah just stared at Elena's well fucked bottom for a good long while before eventually grabbing a handful of brunette locks, yanking them upwards and calmly asking, "Was it good for you Elena?"

Yes was a smart answer to that. It would have also been the truth as Elena had loved every second of it. But it was far more fun to smirk and reply, "Katherine fucked me better."

"Is that so?" Rebekah softly growled, twisting Elena's hair so she could get a soft cry of pain from the other girl as she slowly walked around so they were more or less facing each other.

"Uh-huh. I mean don't get me wrong, I've had worse, but I've definitely had better." Elena said, trying to keep a straight face as she continued to antagonise the Original, "Like Damon. And definitely Katherine. But you were better than Stefan, then again he was always holding back. Always way too gentle and sweet when deep down I always wanted him to just fuck me like a whore. You know, the way I imagine he fucked you."

"Oh, I'm sure I got the better Stefan." Rebekah said, suddenly yanking Elena's head, practically snapping her neck again in the process. The force caused Elena to cry out, Rebekah quickly capitalising by pushing her strap-on into the younger girl's open mouth, the Original vampire then leaving it there while she casually continued talking like nothing had happened, "But I'm not done with you yet, so you'll just have to wait a little longer before grading me."

Elena considered spitting out the dildo so she could give Rebekah another scathing remark, however she got the distinct impression she should tread lightly. The other vampire had just got off on butt fucking her and could easily decide she didn't need her to find the cure, which was technically true, which could lead to the Original breaking her neck again or possibly even tearing her head from her shoulders. As she wouldn't survive the latter, and the former would be inconvenient, Elena decided to play nicely for now.

That meant sucking the strap-on cock which had just been inside her ass, something Elena was only too happy to do. Sure, it was gross and humiliating, but even her old self had loved this and the new and improved version of her lacked poor little Elena's shame.

Not even Rebekah's taunting could put her off, "Mmmmmm yes, that's it Elena, suck that cock! Suck it you little cock sucker! Show me that mouth is good for something! Oh yeah, Katherine clearly trained you well. Mmmmmm, I hate that bitch but clearly she did a good job of turning you into an anal whore. Now I want to see if she trained your mouth to take cock as good as your arse hole does. Come on, yes, that's it, oh fuck... fuck yes, take it down your throat! Take every single inch of that big dick down your throat you fucking whore! Oh Fuck!"

The fact that the older vampire sounded impressed did not go unnoticed, Elena somewhat grateful for the dildo buried in her throat because it prevented her from back talking Rebekah. She still smirked around the dick, but she figured the blonde would ignore that. She figured wrong.

"You like that Elena? You like having a dick stuffed all the way down your throat? Choking you? Well here, let me help!" Rebekah growled, grabbing the back of Elena's head and beginning to thrust her hips back and forth so that she was fucking the other girl's mouth, "Let me help you choke on my dick! Yessssssss, fuck, choke for me! Choke for me Elena! I want you to gasp for breath as I use your mouth the same way I used your arse hole you filthy little slut! Oh my God, you really do make such a great fuck hole! Mmmmmmm, Katherine must've loved using this whore mouth of yours Elena. I know I am."

Rebekah was right, Katherine had loved using Elena's mouth as a fuck hole and had face fucked her nearly every time they were together. Of course that meant Elena knew exactly how to relax her throat muscles to make it easier on herself to take this kind of abuse, and make it easier for the other woman to fuck her throat. It still hurt and made Elena feel faint but it was nothing compared to what she had gone through when she was still human,

and once again Rebekah was proving while she could be brutal she wasn't quite on Katherine's level.

Out doing Katherine was the furthest thing from Rebekah's mind. In fact the blonde was solely focused on using Elena Gilbert's mouth as a cunt, Rebekah especially loving it when the infuriating girl looked up at her with those pretty brown eyes while she pounded her throat with her big cock. Like with the bum fucking this was beyond thrilling, especially given all those times Rebekah would have just loved to shut Elena up somehow and now finally she had found the perfect solution. Yes, Rebekah smirked, every time Elena mouthed off from now on she would simply shut the other girl up by fucking her mouth just like this. There again having that mouth so close to her now very horny cunt had Rebekah thinking maybe there was a better way.

Wanting to explore that way Rebekah pulled the now thoroughly cleaned cock from Elena's throat, unstrapped the dildo from around her waist, removed the other girl's remaining restraints and pulled her up and into her arms for a kiss. She used her vampire super speed to do all this in about two seconds, it only taking about two more to super speed Elena into the shower, Rebekah slowing down at the end just enough so that when she slammed the annoying brunette against the shower wall it didn't do any serious damage to the wall or her apparently very willing sex partner.

Elena certainly hadn't been shy about kissing her back, and the way the younger vampire grinded against her was almost enough to make Rebekah forget that she hated her guts. Then again maybe Rebekah needed to revise her feelings about Elena Gilbert. After all while she could still be frustrating it wasn't as bad as it was before, and she did make a spectacular fuck toy. So maybe she should give her the chance to be something more than an irritation.

Rebekah did just that when she finally convinced herself to pull away from Elena's eager mouth and tongue, "We've established you're a great cock sucker, but how are you at eating pussy?"

Elena smirked, "Why don't you find out?"

"Maybe I will." Rebekah said thoughtfully, before letting go of Elena, stepping back, grabbing a washcloth and holding it out, "After you're done washing me. Come on, chop-chop. I just butt fucked a dirty anal slut and I feel absolutely covered in her filth. You get the stench of her off of me and maybe I'll give you the privilege of munching my muffin."

The Original was expecting an allegedly witty comeback. Instead Elena smirked, took the washcloth, turned on the shower and got to work. Probably because the little slut was starving for some pussy, Rebekah told herself as Elena started scrubbing her body, that infuriating smirk not leaving her face.

"Come on, you can do better than that." Rebekah scolded even though Elena was doing a pretty good job already, "Do it nice and slow, I want to enjoy this. And make sure you wash every inch of me. Like I said, I just butt banged a real skanky whore. I need a thorough cleaning."

It almost physically hurt but Elena continued to bite her tongue as she slowly washed Rebekah's body, concentrating on the non-fun parts like arms and legs before graduating to her back and then her front. By the time she was deliberately ignoring the older vampire's tits Rebekah had shut up, thus making the experience far more enjoyable for Elena. She especially liked washing the other girl's face, Elena unable to resist moving into kiss her frienemy right on her oh so tempting lips, Rebekah kissing back with surprising tenderness.

As they continued enjoying possibly the nicest kiss they'd ever had Elena slowly and sensuously washed Rebekah's pretty blonde hair, digging her fingers just hard enough into the other girl's scalp to gently massage. Elena was even able to gently scrub Rebekah's butt, although truthfully that quickly devolved into simple groping as the kiss inevitably heated up. It was the same story with Rebekah's boobs, although Elena did pull away to try and give them the attention they deserved.

That led to Rebekah ordering, "Lick me. Now!"

Needing no further encouragement Elena dropped to her knees and buried her face in Rebekah's cunt. Partly because further encouragement might have been unpleasant but mostly because the not that long ago satisfied Elena was raring to go thanks to her supernatural stamina and the chance to taste her second ever pussy.

In her most deluded moments the old Elena had told herself she didn't like girls. That just because she eagerly pressed her own face into Katherine's cunt it didn't mean she would enjoy going down on a girl who didn't look exactly like her. That because of the whole doppelgänger thing eating Katherine's pussy didn't count. It was just masturbation or something. Of course she'd never been able to fully convince herself of that and spend far more time salivating over the idea of being forced to her knees so she could lick the pussies of female celebrities, faceless women, and yes, even girls she knew like Bonnie, Caroline and Rebekah.

So since this was literally a dream come true in more ways than one Elena wanted to take time to enjoy this. Really savour going down on a girl who wasn't Katherine. It proved difficult because from the first slow lick Elena got an incredible urge to slam her tongue into Rebekah's cunt and fuck her hard until she came in her mouth. Why? Because Rebekah's pussy cream was just as yummy as Katherine's, if not more. Which was pretty much what Elena had imagined and maybe normally it would have been easier to handle but she was just now realising how much she had missed eating pussy.

Luckily to keep herself emotion free Elena's whole life had become all about self-control. It was perhaps a hilarious contradiction to her new carefree attitude, but that had become something of a recurring theme in the nightmare that had become her life. At least right now she could forget all about that and concentrate on controlling herself, delivering slow lick after slow lick to Rebekah's pussy, always starting at the bottom of the other girl's downstairs lips and working her way up to the top. Sometimes she would touch Rebekah's clit but mostly she tried to avoid it, hoping to tease the Original for as long as possible so they could both enjoy this gentle tongue work.

While patients normally wasn't one of her virtues Rebekah was more than happy with the gentle pussy licking because she also wanted to savour this. Enjoy every single moment of having a girl's tongue lapping away at her cunt because fuck, Rebekah had missed this. She had missed this so fucking much.

Even centuries-old male vampires where rarely any good at cunnilingus despite having plenty of time to learn while the younger generation seemed even worse. And don't get her started on humans. But women though, women where rarely anything less than spectacular at eating pussy. Whether they be young or old, experienced or inexperienced, human or vampire, they were all at the very least competent if not brilliant, Elena quickly proving herself perhaps surprisingly to be more than competent. Then again Elena was proving to be full of surprises.

Sighing contentedly Rebekah tilted her head backwards and closed her eyes in a mirror of what she had done upon feeling the first swipe of Elena's tongue against her twat. This time round she not only kept her eyes closed for a while but in the same motion she grabbed a handful of dark brown hair and gently pushed Elena deeper into her cunt. Immediately getting the message Elena licked her a little harder and faster, touching Rebekah's clit with every other swipe of her tongue and occasionally lingering on it. Yet she didn't get overexcited and push things too far, supposedly innocent Elena Gilbert further outing herself as a perfect pussy pleaser.

Rebekah let out another contented sigh in between her moans of pleasure and once again wished she'd have more female lovers. Unfortunately Rebekah had never been good with women. She'd never been good with men either, or any civil contact really, but she'd been particularly bad with women. Maybe it was because sex between women had always been so forbidden, or she had grown up with four brothers two of which were constantly around pretty much all her life, or she had stumbled across too many backstabbing nitwits like Elena here, but no matter how good the sex was it always seemed more trouble than it was worth. Perhaps now girl on girl had become less scandalous she would rethink that.

Then Rebekah decided she would definitely have to rethink it when Elena pushed her tongue inside her just as she was about to ask her too, quickly prompting the blonde to cry out, "Ohhhhhhh God yesssssss, fuck me you filthy little trollope! Fuck me with your tongue! Mmmmmm fuck, Katherine really did train you to be the perfect slut, didn't she? An amazing cock sucker, an outstanding pussy licker, and an arse that's open for business. Oooooooh mmmmmm ahhhhhh Gooooddddd, but, ahhhhhh, but no matter what she said or did the level of enthusiasm can't be taught or compelled into you Elena, mmmmmm, no, it's got to be there already, ohhhhhh, just underneath the surface. Mmmmm, etched into your fucking soul. Ooooooohhhhh this is so precious. Mmmmmm, you're a wanton whore Elena. The true definition of a slut, oooooooohhhhhhh Goddddddd, more so than anyone I've ever met in my long, long life, mmmmmmm, and that's why you eat pussy soooooooo gooooooodddddd!"

While Rebekah blathered on about what a whore Elena was and how she was making her pussy feel so good the younger vampire concentrated on the whole 'true definition of a slut' thing. Elena was pretty sure it was just meant to be another insult from the blonde bitch, however Rebekah had a point. Whether she truly understood it or not was debatable, but she had a point.

Elena used to be obsessed with being a good girl. Despite all the crap she went through becoming a vampire hadn't change that, and then things only got worse and she still try to be good and her reward was losing her entire family. Meanwhile Katherine was selfish and always survived, her doppelgänger whispering in Elena's ear if she was smart she would do the same. She also told her how much fun it was to be bad. To do whatever you wanted. To enjoy sex with whoever she wanted, whenever she wanted unburdened by commitment or any foolish hangups about what was right and wrong.

It was only when she had turned her emotions of Elena had realised Katherine was right about everything, yet she hadn't truly appreciated just how right she was until right now. Which was funny really, because now it was also clear. She was a slut. She loved pussy and cock, tits and ass, fucking and sucking, and just about every form of debauchery available to her. And instead of being ashamed of that Elena should embrace it. Embrace the wanton whore she truly was.

As if she needed more motivation to do this Rebekah's cum soon began pouring down her throat, Elena's eyes rolling in her head as she tasted liquid heaven. Girl cum, guy cum, they were all heavenly to her and Elena drank hungrily, getting every drop at first with practised ease. Then Rebekah came a second time while grinding against her face, making it difficult for Elena to swallow all the other girl's cum. Then Rebekah started shoving her face exactly where she needed it, Elena unable to break away and thus losing some of the precious cum. Still it covered her face which hopefully meant Elena would be able to retrieve it later.

The thought of it had Elena reaching down for some satisfaction of her own but Rebekah stopped her with an animalistic like snarl, "NO! Mmmmm, don't, ooooooohhhhhhh, don't touch yourself. If you do, mmmmmm fuck, I'll pop your fucking head like a zit!"

For a couple of long seconds Elena tested Rebekah's patients by hesitating. The Original had killed for less... which, truth be told, she wasn't proud of, but at least it was mostly in the case of her enemies. Unfortunately sometimes it felt like she only had enemies, and despite their current alliance Elena definitely qualified. However despite how serious she sounded Rebekah had no intention of going through with her threat, not when her greedy body was so desperate for more of the amazing pleasure Elena had been giving her.

Luckily Elena didn't know her threat was idle and after a few seconds she pulled her hands away from herself and got back to pleasuring the older vampire, something which made Rebekah grin in triumph, "Mmmmmm, good girl. Ohhhhhhh yes, right there, ooooooohhhhhhhh fuck me with that little dyke tongue. Ohhhhhhh fuck, yesssssss, fuck me you slut, fuck me with your tongue, fuck me with your mouth, fuck me with your fingers, ooooooh fuck me! YEEEESSSSSS, get those fingers inside me you pussy craving slut, oooooohhhhhhhh yeeeeessssss!"

Rebekah was delighted to find Elena's wicked little fingers didn't lose their touch once they reach the most important part of her body. She had doubted they would, had imagined what they would feel like inside her throughout making Elena clean her, but the reality put what she had imagined to shame.

Perhaps the best part was there was no hesitation, no fumbling awkwardness, no asking if this was ok, just a knowing finger sliding inside her pussy, Rebekah crying out joyfully as she was again penetrated and fucked by annoying little Elena Gilbert. The twit even sucked on her clit while thrusting in and out of her, Elena using just the right amount of pressure which had Rebekah cumming in what had to be record time. The fact that she curled her finger helped, and then added a second finger and began repeating the process.

Without needing to be asked Elena eventually started to switch between fingers and tongue, fucking Rebekah with one and then the other, constantly keeping the Original guessing. And the younger girl kept swallowing her cum and pussy juices, fingering and tongue fucking her, solely concentrating on Rebekah's pleasure even as her own need for satisfaction became unbearably frustrating. It was the last fact which made Rebekah's final climaxes so extra wonderfully delectable, and it was a fact she had no intention of allowing to change any time soon.

After keeping Elena in between her legs for a couple of hours the mighty Original vampire yanked the beautiful brunette up and into her arms for a very long and passionate kiss, Rebekah thoroughly enjoying the taste of herself on her frienemy's lips as it made the afterglow extra delicious.

Then Rebekah pulled back and told the other girl, "That was fun. Now, you can have a minute or two to finish yourself off... or you can follow me and maybe I'll give you another 'lousy lay' tonight. Or maybe around lunch, depending on my mood. The choice is yours."

With that Rebekah turned and walked out of the shower, the whole time trying to pretend like she didn't care either way. She totally failed when she heard footsteps behind her, a small smile crossing Rebekah's face and then pretty much staying there as the two girls wordlessly got dressed and checked out of the motel room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Even with Damon's helpful information Rebekah hadn't expected tracking down Katherine would be easy, and it wasn't. The girl had five hundred years worth of experience running and hiding from her least favourite brother, and at times her favourite brother, so there was every chance this would turn out to be a fruitless endeavour. That Katherine would use the cure in some nefarious way before Elena and herself could catch up to her. Or despite their head start someone else would beat them to it. Or Katherine would just keep running, Rebekah helplessly trailing behind her for years. Decades. Centuries.

At the start of this endeavour waiting so long to get her hands on the cure had seemed unbearable, and then beyond unbearable when she teamed up with Elena. Then ironically because she was in a team with Elena suddenly years seemed highly tolerable. Possibly even decades and centuries, just so long as Elena's talented little tongue and forever tight fuck holes were available to Rebekah at all times.

However, for better or for worse, it didn't come to that. In fact it only took a week of searching in between rounds of really hot sex to find the bitch and, after a brief tussle, sit her down in the nearest available seating area for a little chitchat.

"Where's the cure?" Elena asked calmly.

Katherine smirked, "What? No, 'I'm here to avenge my annoying little brother' speech."

Unfazed Elena replied, "People die, we move on."

Rebekah spared her a glance. Even after spending a few days constantly by this new Elena's side it was jarring to hear her sound so emotionless and detached.

It even took Katherine off-guard for a moment, the bitch staring at her doppelgänger for a few seconds before subtly smirking and then as if she was finishing Elena's sentence, "After turning off our humanity switch."

"So sad for the boys though, their special snowflake of human frailty, gone." Katherine then continued after a pause, even having the audacity to start getting up as she added, "Well, if we're going to be a while I'll go grab us some menus."

Katherine also made the mistake of pressing her hands on the table to push herself upwards, not even having the sense to immediately launch into super speed, although Rebekah had no doubt that was the ultimate intention. Before she had the chance Rebekah capitalised on the brunette's mistake and jammed the fork into the oh so easy target in front of her, namely Katherine's left hand.

Rebekah took a moment to enjoy Katherine's sadly stifled cry of pain and then calmly told her, "You're not going anywhere."

"I forgot how charming you were." Katherine spat.

"I'm surprised you remember me at all, seeing as you were so busy wedging yourself in between my brothers." Rebekah snarked back.

Clearly unamused Elena said, "Every minute you two waste with your yapping is another minute for Stefan and Damon to find us."

Seeing her current ally's point Rebekah grabbed hold of Katherine's chin and yanked it towards her before repeating Elena's earlier question, "Where's the cure?"

Katherine smirked, "Sorry, I'm on vervain."

"Oh, I get to torture it out of you, fun." Rebekah said, letting go of Katherine, for now.

"Why do you two want the cure anyway?" Katherine asked.

"The question is, why do you want it?" Rebekah countered, "Let me guess, to kill Niklaus."

"I've spent the last five hundred years running from your big brother. I have no intention of even being in sniffing distance of him." Katherine said before smiling, "But, seeing as it can be used against him, I'm sure he is just itching to get his hands on it. I give him the cure, he gives me my freedom.

Elena faked sighed dramatically, "You poor victim. Where's the part in your plan where you screw us over and somebody dies."

"I have no reason to screw you over." Katherine said, and then when Elena let out a half-hearted laugh, "I know you don't believe me, but it is the truth. People change. I'm not the girl you think I am."

Rebekah forced the laugh and then used her super speed to grab Katherine's phone and toss it to Elena.

"I don't have it on me." Katherine protested, trying to avoid any more searching.

"I didn't think you did, but maybe there's something in that which will help us find it." Rebekah said as Elena look through the phone.

Checking Katherine's planner Elena noticed a simple note, meet Em, which begged the question, "Who's Em?"

Katherine hesitated and then simply said, "A friend."

"It says here you're meeting at two." Elena said, waiting for Katherine to volunteer more information. Unsurprisingly she didn't, so Elena added, "Fine, I'll just have to meet Em myself."

After mulling it over for a few seconds Rebekah said, "Mmmm, splitting up? Bad idea. Way too horror movie cliché for my taste. Especially when we can just stay here and torture the information out of her. Or for this mysterious Em to show up. You know, whichever comes first."

Elena raised an eyebrow, and smirked, "What's the matter Rebekah? Don't think you'd be able to handle Katherine by yourself?"

"Hardly." Rebekah scoffed, "I mean sure, Katherine is a slippery little fish, but we both know if I let you wander off you'll probably end up getting your pretty little neck snapped or something worse."

In an eerily simultaneous move the doppelgängers frowned, tilted their heads slightly and then asked, "Why do you care?"

Then Elena smirked, "You're not becoming attached are you. Because I warned you-"

"No!" Rebekah interrupted a little too forcefully, the blonde inwardly cursing herself before trying to casually add, "No, it's just that you're no use to me wandering off and probably getting yourself in danger again. Not that I care, it's just that... well, it would be a waste of time. This bitch knows where the cure is and we should be concentrating on torturing that information out of her."

"She'll never tell us because the second she does we don't need her any more, and we'll kill her. Or at least that's what she believes, no matter how much we insist otherwise." Elena snapped angrily, a glance at Katherine telling her she was right. Then a thought occurred to her, "But... if she doesn't show up at two, chances are this Em will come looking for her. Question is... where would be the first place they would look?"

Katherine glared at her smirking doppelgänger, but knowing this was the best chance for a continuing and non-pain filled existence admitted, "I know a place."

*

A few mild threats and an unpleasant car ride later they were in Katherine's latest hideout, which Rebekah had to admit was pretty good. It was so painfully mundane and ordinary, the type of suburb house which someone like Katherine wouldn't be caught dead in if she had any kind of choice. Unfortunately that basically meant Rebekah quickly found herself very bored.

"Are you sure we can't torture her?" Rebekah whined, "You know, to pass the time."

"I told you, it's an unnecessary distraction." Elena said insistently, "We have to stay vigilant for when this Em shows up."

There was a long moment of silence, and then against her better judgement Katherine turned to Rebekah and said, "You're fucking her, aren't you?"

Rebekah turned to the other girl and frowned, "What?"

Inwardly Rebekah cringed as she had waited a second too long and replied in a tone which wouldn't have convinced a five-year-old much less a master manipulator like Katherine Pierce.

"I should have known from the start." Katherine laughed, and then added when the blonde glared at her, "Awww, don't feel too bad Rebekah? Our Elena has a way with weak willed vampires who think they're tougher than they really are."

Her eyes darkening Rebekah grabbed Katherine by the throat, "I'd watch your mouth if I were you love, or you just might find out how tough I really am."

"Hey, no judgement." Katherine wheezed, "In case she hasn't told you I certainly couldn't resist her. She is hot, and an amazing fuck, after all. But in case you didn't get the memo, she's toxic. People around her tender die, especially people she loves. Why do you think I ran? Because of Klaus? He hasn't caught up to me in years, not until I started fucking Elena Gilbert. So as good as a lay as she is I had to quit cold turkey to save my own skin. I suggest you do the same."

"Oh please, like you ever gave a damn about me." Elena laughed.

"I never said I did. That wasn't the problem." Katherine smirked, "The problem was you were falling in love with me, and as your love is the kiss of death I thought I get the hell out of dodge."

Rebekah gave Elena a look, "Now can we torture her?"

Katherine laughed, "So eager to defend her. Maybe it's already too late for you Rebekah."

Gritting her teeth Rebekah explained, "Elena!"

Frowning at the scene in front of her Elena said, "I... I think she wants to be tortured."

"Why?" Rebekah frowned.

"I don't know, but it would probably be a bad idea to give her what she wants." Elena said before smiling, "But you know what might be better? A little humiliation."

Perking up at this Rebekah asked, "Like?"

"Like... a spanking." Elena said, before elaborating, "Katherine used to spank me when I was naughty. Not to hurt me, but to show she had power over me. That she could do whatever she wants, including treating me like a naughty child. I'm guessing she would hate the same treatment."

Rebekah stared at Katherine, looking thoughtful for a moment, "It's not peeling the flesh from her bones, but it could be fun."

"Oh, it will." Elena promised, smiling at her doppelgänger and patting her knee, "Come on Katherine, you know the drill."

Clearly gritting her teeth Katherine glared at her for a few long moments but Elena just smiled cheerfully back, fully aware she had the upper hand right now. Because sure Katherine could kick her ass, and had bested both the Salvatore brothers at once but she was no match for Rebekah and when the other option was agonising torture of course Katherine would choose the humiliation. So Elena kept smiling, that happy expression only becoming more gleeful and perhaps a little smug when the mighty Katherine Pierce slowly got up, walked over to her and then after a brief hesitation bent down to place herself over the younger brunette's knee.

"Wait!" Rebekah snapped before turning to Elena, "I don't usually bother with this type of thing, but surely it should be a bare bottom spanking, shouldn't it?"

"Yes, it should." Elena beamed, and then when the other brunette didn't immediately comply she smacked her butt and said, "That means turn around and pull your pants down bitch. Slowly! Oh yeah, slowly pull your pants down. Show us that spank-able ass."

Elena struggled not to grin widely as Katherine gave her another death glare, the type which would have terrified her old self but just amused the new version of her. Then Katherine turned around and gave Elena a sight that she couldn't imagine any version of her not enjoying. Well, technically it was two sights, namely Katherine's well-toned backside in those tightfitting black pants and the sight of the stronger vampire having to reach behind herself and slowly push down her tightfitting pants to reveal that backside in all it's glory.

Of course Rebekah wasn't impressed, "No panties, what a shock."

Elena smirked, "Where you expecting them?"

"No, hence my lack of shock." Rebekah said flatly.

"Can we get this over with please?" Katherine huffed.

"Eager are we?" Rebekah teased.

"Beyond words." Katherine deadpanned.

"You are, aren't you?" Elena stated huskily as she reached out to slide a finger along Katherine's pussy lips, causing the other girl to let out an involuntary moan. Elena then took a look at her finger and smiled, "You're totally getting off on exposing your cute little ass to us. Showing off the butt I'm about to spank."

"Only because I know you won't be able to resist tonguing my cunt you dirty little slut." Katherine snapped.

"You're probably right." Elena admitted, briefly pausing to slide her finger into her mouth and suck it clean, "But first I'm going to beat the hell out of your ass."

Frowning Rebekah butted in, "And why, pray tell, you get to spank her first?"

Returning the frown Elena questioned, "I thought you won't into this sort of thing?"

Rebekah shrugged, "Normally I'm not, but as you know I do have a thing for delectable arses."

"True... but if you let me go first maybe I'll let you spank mine." Elena offered, quickly adding before Rebekah could say something about how she could just take her ass and do whatever she wanted with it, "Or maybe I could spend an entire night between your legs. Or sucking on your toes. Or whatever else you want. I'm sure you could come up with something."

Perhaps it was Elena's imagination but she could have sworn Rebekah blushed at the suggestion. Or maybe it was Elena trying to seal the deal by placing a hand on top of Rebekah's as if she was asking a favour from a long-time lover instead of just a fuck buddy who had been her enemy not that long ago.

Either way Rebekah softly mumbled an approval and then quickly switch back to her old self to address Katherine, "What are you still waiting for bitch? Bend over, and lay your skanky arse across Elena's knee right the fuck now!"

Katherine grumbled in response, but nothing coherent. Or at least nothing Elena picked up on given that she was enjoying the sight of Katherine bending over her knee for a spanking. Elena also really loved the feeling of Katherine over her knee and the soft but well-toned flesh of the other girl's ass cheeks, the younger vampire unable to resist trying to drag this out a little longer by groping the ass of this powerful undead monster which had caused her so much pain and suffering.

After what felt like an eternity to all three girls Elena started spanking that powerful undead monster which caused her so much pain and suffering. Gently at first, almost playful, Elena taking great joy in Katherine's humiliation. Then, ever so slowly, Elena increased the force and the frequency behind her blows until she was using so much superhuman speed and strength Katherine's cheeks quickly turned red and then black and blue.

Every single blow from the gentle ones at the beginning to the brutal ones towards the end was so wonderfully satisfying for Elena. In fact just groping Katherine's ass had been a thrill because she was clearly in control of her doppelgänger, Elena loving every moment of this shift in power dynamic and looking forward to the moments to come.

Katherine was also looking forward to the moments that followed, mostly because she doubted Elena would do anything more unpleasant than this. Perhaps if Elena still had her humanity she would take more traditional revenge, but this version of her seemed more interested in fucking her which was a very good thing because Katherine had no interest in being seriously tortured or even killed by her doppelgänger, or anyone else for that matter. Fucking Elena Gilbert though, that was a guilty pleasure Katherine very much loved to indulge in.

To distract herself from her current situation Katherine had first tried to imagine she was somewhere else, doing anything but this. When that hadn't worked she imagined things were as they should be, Elena bent over HER knee, the younger brunette's skirt and laughably virgin white panties around her ankles, her exposed ass slowly turning cute little pink colour and then an angry red as Katherine put the cheap copy of her in her place. That image distracted Katherine from the pain and humiliation of being spanked by Elena for quite a while, and when the pain increased she simply switched images.

Over the next few minutes Katherine imagined eating Elena's sweet little pussy, suffocating the other girl with her cunt or ass, and pounding each of the weaker vampire's fuck holes with a strap-on. She partly remembered these things happening before which made the images oh so more vivid, however Katherine mostly saw it as an image of the future where she would severely punish Elena for the indignity she was currently suffering. An indignity which became increasingly difficult to pretend it wasn't happening, Katherine unable to even concentrate on the pleasant thought of fucking Elena in the future thanks to the spanking becoming so rough.

Unfortunately for Katherine things only got worse, "Oh come on Elena, is that really the best you can do?"

Elena looked up at Rebekah and smirked, "Well, I'm not a strong as you."

Returning the smirk Rebekah asked, "Is that an invitation?"

"Kinda." Elena shrugged, giving a somewhat exaggerated sigh before continuing, "I mean, I've wanted to give Katherine a taste of her own medicine for soooooo very long and I really do hate to give that up, but honestly I feel like I could do this all night long and never really hurt the bitch. You on the other hand... you could probably make her squirm."

While she recognised she was being manipulated Rebekah didn't care, "You're damn right I could. And I will, seeing as how you've realised you're not up to the task."

"I wouldn't go that far. I did make her cheeks nice and rosy after all. Isn't that right Katherine?" Elena taunted her mirror image, smacking Katherine's butt one last time with an extra hard strike, "No, don't answer that. Just go stand with your back to Rebekah so she can see how well I spanked your ass."

Katherine blushed almost as red as her ass and slowly got up to waddle over to where Rebekah was now sitting. She then softly smirked as she felt her super healing kicking in, making her ass good as new by the time she reached the annoying blonde and presented her with her once again flawless backside.

"Can't say I'm impressed." Rebekah said dryly, and then when Elena looked a little disappointed found herself adding for some reason, "But I suppose it wasn't too dreadful, given it was your first time and all."

"Are you going to kiss her ass all night or spank mine?" Katherine snapped impatiently.

"Oooooh, someone really is gagging for it, aren't they love?" Rebekah mocked.

"Hardly." Katherine scoffed, "I just want this over with."

"Really?" Elena grinned, "Then why were you soaking my thigh?"

Katherine smiled back, "I was imagining all the fun I'd have with you once we drop this blonde third wheel."

"I don't know..." Rebekah murmured, her hand shooting up and around to gently rub Katherine's cunt, "You seem awfully wet, just like Elena after a spanking. That bitch loves it when I beat her arse, and you two are basically the same person, right?"

"Wrong! We are not the same!" The brunettes snapped simultaneously.

After spending some time with both now Rebekah was becoming increasingly aware of the subtle differences between them, but she couldn't help tease them, "We'll see. For now shut up and bend over my knee slut. It's time for you to receive a REAL spanking."

Katherine considered turning to Elena and saying something petty like 'you heard her slut, bend over', but that would have just been postponing the inevitable. More importantly she was too humiliated and worried about what was about to happen to think of a more witty comeback, Katherine deciding to just do as she was told and then brace for impact.

Unfortunately like Elena before her Rebekah chose to drag the whole process out by groping her ass for a good long while, Katherine trying to concentrate on the Original's now obvious attraction to her. Her brothers had always been easy to read but the only female Original vampire had rarely shown any interest in her, although it now seemed she did indeed have a thing for her. Or at least the lesser version of her, Katherine unable to resist grinning and opening her mouth to say something about all this.

Before she got the chance Rebekah brought her hand down hard on her ass, causing an intense pain to rush through Katherine's body. In terms of pain and humiliation she'd had worse, but this was definitely the hardest spank she had ever received and it was quickly followed by another, and another, and another, Katherine gritting her teeth to not immediately start blubbering because of this intense butt beating.

Rebekah had kept up that hard, intense pace long enough to watch Katherine's pretty little arse cheeks turn pink and then red before she finally gave the younger girl a break by going right back to the groping. Then, maybe after about a minute of caressing those firm buns, Katherine's arse slowly began returning to normal. When it was once again a light pink Rebekah started the hard spanking again, this time beating Katherine's backside a darker shade of red and then repeating the process, the other vampire's bottom eventually turning colour Rebekah struggled to describe from the assault of her hand.

If she had been spanking a human there was no way she would have been this rough. To do so would have been torture, and when it came to inflicting torture this was not Rebekah's first choice. She had treated Elena to a similar spanking, but even then she had somewhat taken it easy on her. Or at least when she cut out the groping altogether and started just concentrating on the spanking she hadn't been at the brunette's bum quite that long and quite that hard. Or at least she didn't think she did.

The truth was for whatever reason Rebekah was quickly finding a kinship with Elena, the Original feeling like she could maybe find a true friend in this version of the girl, she has found so frustrating. But Katherine Pierce had never been Rebekah's friend. She had been an annoyance at best, and an enemy at worst, Rebekah quickly starting to take her previous frustrations out on this bitch and rejoicing in beating her arse until the other powerful vampire began squealing in pain. Then she spanked her some more.

Of course watching those supple cheeks jiggle from the impact of the blows, and the flesh become so sore looking, and Katherine Pierce scream in agony turned Rebekah on. Maybe she could have ignored it if it was just the two of them, but Elena was watching them the whole time smiling happily and looking at Rebekah in a way which made the blonde's entire body tingle.

So after having at least a little fun Rebekah abruptly stopped the spanking and then, after enjoying the sound of Katherine's faint sobs, sighed softly, "Soooooo, that was fun. Now, shall we get the real torture under way? Or would you rather get on your knees and lick my pussy?"

Rebekah was trying to hide her preference but her tone of voice made it very clear, that fact making Elena smile before insisting, "Oh, I think you should take advantage of this unique situation and have Katherine lick you. It would be unfair on her not too, considering what a pussy slut she is, and I swear you won't regret it because she has an amazing tongue."

Reaching down and roughly grabbing Katherine by the hair so she could yank her upwards until they were face to face Rebekah questioned, "Is that right slut? Are you a cunt hungry dyke who is just dying to use her amazing tongue to fuck me?"

"Yes." Katherine grinned truthfully, very much liking the idea of tongue fucking the blonde, "I love eating pussy. Just give me a chance. I assure you I'm way better at it than your little girlfriend here."

"Only because you have more practice." Elena quickly quipped.

Rebekah ignored her ally and just smiled in amusement, "Well, with an offer like that how can I refuse."

The blonde then lent in as if she was going to kiss the other girl, Katherine smirking and closing her eyes in clear preparation for it. Then at the last minute Rebekah pushed her away, deliberately using enough strength to make sure the other powerful vampire went flying across the room, although not too far that she would break something or be given the chance to escape.

"No need for foreplay, love. Beating your skanky arse has more than got me in the mood." Rebekah casually explained as she undid her fly and then pushed her hands and panties down her thighs, "Just get to licking. Let's see if you're as good as your annoying twin claimed."

Katherine fought the urge to state the obvious, although she did allow herself a second to silently grumble it, that being prissy little Elena Gilbert wasn't her twin, she was a copy. Technically Katherine herself was a copy of the original version, but that original version was long since dead and given her current attitude it was obvious Elena was nothing but Katherine-lite these days. So, at least Elena had embraced her destiny, Katherine thought to herself.

That last thought actually brought a smile to Katherine's face as she reluctantly crawled forward until her face was less than an inch away from Rebekah's cunt. She then stuck out her tongue and started licking, Katherine still acting reluctant although it was mostly an act at this point. After all, if the choices were torture, another humiliating spanking or eating pussy Katherine would happily eat pussy. Besides, Katherine would never willingly admit it but the only female Original vampire was quite striking, and up close her very wet sex smelt quite lovely.

It tasted even better, so much so Katherine briefly forgot her reluctance completely and began eagerly lapping Rebekah's pussy, leading the blonde to laugh, "Woa, steady there love. There's no rush. Take your time. It isn't every day a total whore like you gets the pleasure of licking a cunt as exquisite as mine, mmmmmm, so you should savour this privilege I'm giving you."

"Yeah, because you spreading your legs is such a rare occurrence." Elena scoffed, unwittingly taking the words right out of Katherine's mouth.

"I'm not exactly spreading my legs now, am I?" Rebekah shot back, genuinely a little unsure if this position counted, but before Elena could jump on that she added, "Besides, I don't normally fuck women. I guess there's just something about your face which makes it such a perfect fuck pad it's practically irresistible."

Elena smirked, "You think I'm irresistible?"

"Only now I know what a rug munching whore you really are." Rebekah said, moaning as Katherine went back to her job, "Mmmmmm, both of you are. Ohhhhhh, that's it Katherine, nice and slow. Lick me nice and slow you bitch! Mmmmmm, show me you can be just as good a muff diver as Elena."

Unable to resist Katherine briefly pulled away from Rebekah's cunt for a quick forced laugh, "No one could be as good a muff diver as Elena, because no one else is that big of a slut."

"True..." Rebekah agreed, swiftly grabbing Katherine by the hair and shoving her face back into her wet centre, "But given you seem to be almost as big of a slut, I'm sure you'll be fine. Mmmmm, you just need to try and oh, you'd better, oh, because, ohhhhhhh Katherine!"

Thanks to some well-timed tongue work the Original vampire forgot all about her threat. In fact the room fell pretty silent after that, except for Rebekah's constant moans, groans, cries and even whimpers of pleasure and later the sound of Katherine gently slurping up the yummy juices which had begun flowing like a river out of the other girl's cunt.

It hadn't been all that long ago she had eaten Elena's pussy yet at the moment it felt like an eternity, Katherine very quickly finding herself becoming lost in the joy of going down on another girl. A girl who was even more old and powerful then she was, Katherine getting a kick out of being able to make this Original vampire whimper in pleasure for her just from using her tongue on her most sensitive of areas. Another Original made momentarily submissive to her thanks to her skilled mouth and tongue, the reality of that thrilling Katherine to no end.

Elena was also thrilled by her current reality. It was funny, the old her would have probably been horrified by the sight, even more than the spanking. Hell, her old self hadn't been able to watch porn without blushing and the new awesome version of her had been too busy with other things to give it a try. Now Elena was thinking she definitely should considering how much she was loving the sight of one girl on her knees eating another's pussy. Then again the fact that it was right there in front of her definitely added to her enjoyment, so maybe she should compel herself some entertainment. After all she was sure the world would be a better place if more people had regular sex in their lives.

There again exactly who she was watching have sex was a big part of her enjoyment, Elena having no doubt watching two strangers going at it would have nothing on watching Katherine munching on Rebekah's muffin. Watching these two dangerous vampires who were far older and stronger than herself having sex in front of her, their current position allowing Elena to watch as Katherine's freshly spanked ass wiggled invitingly as it return to its former glory while Rebekah moaned happily, her eyes locked on the brunette giving her head.

Deciding to give the blonde something else to look at, and more importantly to join in the fun herself, Elena marched up to Rebekah and planted a kiss right on her frienemy's lips. Unsurprisingly Rebekah was quick to respond, but before they could really get into anything Elena stepped back with a wicked grin on her face. Then, sure she had her blonde lover's attention, Elena slowly stripped herself of her clothes, totally getting off on the fact that despite what Katherine was doing to her Rebekah was staring at her the whole time. Then she returned to Rebekah's side, pretending to go in for a kiss only to pull away at the last second. This of course displeased Rebekah, but it was short lived, Elena making it up to her by kissing her after removing her jacket, shirt and bra, allowing the brunette access to the blonde's tits.

After a long make-up section Elena moved her mouth downwards so she could lick and suck on the blonde's nipples as well as massage them with her fingers, leading Rebekah to tighten her grip on both the brunettes' hair and moan, "Mmmmmm, that's it you sluts, fuck me! Fuck me good! Oh, soooooo gooooooodddddd! You're right Elena, this is so much more fun than torturing the bitch. Mmmmm, she licks my pussy sooooo good, mmmmmm, but then again I have become very accustomed to seeing your pretty little face buried in my cunt. And I also enjoy it pressed up against my chest, mmmmmm, but more so in between my cheeks. Ohhhhhh fuck, so how about you really make yourself useful and get on your knees and lick my arse?"

Elena lifted her head and forced herself to frown briefly before smiling, "Sure."

Without another word Elena slowly walked round until she was pressing her body into Rebekah's back so she could kiss the other vampire's neck, briefly teasing her current ally with her fangs. This caused Rebekah to briefly moan and then growl, "I said on your knees bitch! I wanna feel your tongue up my arse!"

"Just a second." Elena promised before beginning to slide her lips over Rebekah's shoulders and then slowly down her back, mostly focusing on her spine, with a few exceptions.

One of those exceptions was a spot Elena had once driven a dagger into, knocking the mighty Original unconscious for a few weeks. It would have been longer had the dagger not been removed, Elena once again contemplating how different things could have been if it hadn't, yet unlike every other time she thought that instead of slipping into depression she carried on kissing down Rebekah's back until finally she reached the blonde's butt. Once she was comfortably on her knees Elena literally began kissing the ass of the girl who had killed her, first covering Rebekah's butt cheeks in gentle pecks before spreading them so she could slide her tongue over the other vampire's back hole.

Which of course was greeted by approval from Rebekah, "Finally! Mmmmmm, that's it Elena you little slut, lick my arse! Lick my fucking arse hole you dirty little whore! Mmmmmm ooooooohhhhhh yeeeesssssss, lick it, tongue my shit hole you nasty fucking bitch! Mmmmm, get that tongue of yours up my arse while your evil twin tongues my twat! Ohhhhhhh fuck, come on you little backstabber, eat my fucking arse! Eat it! I want both of you sluts to eat my fucking fuck holes till I cum! Make me cum you identical bitches! Make me fucking cum!"

Rebekah said a whole lot more, verbally assaulting the doppelgängers nearly the entire time they worshipped her holes, calling them every foul name under the sun while almost simultaneously praising their oral techniques. Through it all Rebekah completely ignored the fact that Elena had chosen to press her lips to the exact spot she had stabbed her, excluding calling Elena a backstabber which was both technically true and something Rebekah had called Elena throughout their encounters. Before then, even. But the truth was Rebekah didn't dwell on that memory as it filled her with anger which was counter-productive to her current situation. It also hurt her far deeper than it should, something Rebekah definitely didn't want to dwell on.

Luckily for Rebekah having two tongues licking her pussy and arse respectively was very distracting, especially when it was too identical girls doing it, a perverted thrill the Original had never received before. Honestly Rebekah had mostly preferred 'normal' sex with one man in the privacy of a bed for most of her existence, but over a thousand years of life the blonde vampire had indulged in just about every kink known to man. This was wonderfully new, especially when the doppelgängers would do something, anything, the same.

It started off with simple things, a simultaneous lick, a certain way the brunettes used their tongues, wrapping their lips around Rebekah's fuck holes so they could add sucking into the mix, even biting with exactly the right amount of pressure. Then Katherine was reaching up and taking over where Elena had left off on giving Rebekah's tits a good seeing too, those wicked digits cupping the soft flesh of the blonde's boobs and then tweaking her nipples. Elena had the same idea shortly afterwards, the doppelgängers briefly fighting each other for the older vampire's tits before Katherine surprisingly surrendered, if only so she could shove a finger into Rebekah's cunt. Again Elena followed suit, Rebekah letting out a extra loud cry as her current ally pushed a finger into her bottom so both the identical girls were finger fucking her at the same time.

Whether this was a part of the whole doppelgängers thing or simply a by-product of Katherine training Elena to be her personal pussy pleaser Rebekah didn't know and she didn't care. All she knew was that the two brunettes effortlessly drove her to amazing orgasm after amazing orgasm until the poor blonde couldn't talk coherently.

The first time Rebekah came it was a result of Katherine adding another finger into the mix, the wicked brunette leaving them both inside the blonde up to the knuckle so she could enjoy having the only female Original quivering on her digits. For her second Katherine replaced her fingers with her mouth and eagerly swallowed the Original's cum, the flavour so heavenly she greedily gulped down every other orgasm Rebekah had while Elena was busy switching between fingering the blonde's bottom and literally trying to shove her tongue up it until Rebekah could take no more.

"That's enough bitches!" Rebekah growled, yanking the other two girls away from her fuck holes and pulling them up off their knees.

She did this by tightening her grip in their pretty dark brown hair and yanking the doppelgängers upwards, almost hard enough to yank the hair from their scalps and yet the perverted sluts cried out in mostly pleasure before simultaneously smirking at her once they were at eye level.

Rebekah returned the smirk and said, "Well, that was very... adequate. Then again I'd expect nothing less from two well-seasoned whores."

"Pot, kettle." Katherine murmured bitterly, cursing herself when she saw anger flashing in Rebekah's eyes.

Luckily, or perhaps not, it was only brief and was quickly replaced by another smirk, "You know Katherine, I already know what a total slut Elena is for the taste of my pussy and arse, but I'm curious, is that yet another trait you share? Did you also love the taste of my pussy? Or perhaps I should be asking how much you loved it?"

Unable to resist Katherine gave a catty smile and shot back, "I've had better."

"With the amount of pussy you must have eaten, I don't doubt it." Rebekah said dryly, "But you still gobbled my cunt with way too much enthusiasm to be faking, so I'm guessing you loved it. And since you two share everything from looks, to boyfriends, to your bodies, why don't you share my sweet flavours?"

Although Rebekah voiced it as a question she made it very clear it was a demand from the way she forced the other two girls heads together. Not that Elena was complaining, the younger brunette even getting in a quick smile just before her lips were pressed against Katherine's. Of course Katherine was far from hesitant to kiss back, the doppelgängers wasting no time in becoming lost in a passionate lip lock. Not that it was just their lips for long, Katherine and Elena simultaneously opening their mouths and thrusting their tongues forward so that they could share the taste of Rebekah's pussy and ass, and perhaps more importantly just enjoy the sweet taboo of kissing each other.

For her part Rebekah was pretty quick to step back and just watch the two identical looking women make out for several long minutes. Then she helped provide commentary, "Oh God yes, that's it you bitches! Fucking kiss each other! Mmmmmm fuck, I've seen some sick and twisted things in my time, but... fuck. That's soooooooo nasty. You're both so nasty. Nasty little narcissistic sluts who are so self-obsessed and slutty that they actually get off on kissing each other!"

"Mmmmm, you should see us fuck each other." Elena suggested once she had broken the kiss and shot Rebekah a sexy little smile.

"Maybe I should." Rebekah said as she returned the sexy little smile, partly because she noticed something out of the corner of her eye, "Katherine seems to like the idea, don't you bitch?"

"Uh-huh." Katherine practically moaned, "Elena is a frightful bore but, as you know, she has a delicious little pussy and a really cute whimper. Mmmmm, just give me five minutes and I'll have her begging for mercy."

Under different circumstances that last sentence probably wouldn't have made Elena's pussy tingle with delight and anticipation. Probably. However while she was used to Katherine having her way with her, and that last sentence had her body literally aching to submit to the older girl, Elena was determined to maintain some semblance of control.

So she pointed out, "Or you could let me further humiliate Katherine by riding her face."

Seeing Katherine's smile falter Rebekah beamed, "Oooooh, I love the sound of that. Let's do it. Katherine, get down on your back so that your bitch can mount you."

For a few long seconds Katherine remained where she was, her smile slowly turning into a glare which unfortunately didn't faze the other vampires, then she gave a little shrug and then as nonchalantly as possible murmured, "Whatever, I'll still have her begging for me."

"Maybe." Elena said teasingly, "Or maybe you'll be a good little pussy licker and get me off so I can have an excuse to return the favour."

"Please, like you could ever resist a chance to shove your tongue up my cunt." Katherine scoffed as she got down on her back.

"Maybe not the old me." Elena agreed as she slowly lowered herself down onto Katherine's face, "But you might be surprised what the new me is capable of."

Katherine opened her pretty mouth but before she could continue their bickering Elena silenced her by shoving herself the rest of the way down so that her crotch was roughly pressing the other brunette's head against the carpet. Somewhat surprisingly Katherine didn't hesitate from switching from complaining to slowly sliding her tongue out of her open mouth and along Elena's pussy lips, the older vampire then repeating the process with increasingly frequent licks which had Elena letting out animalistic cries which probably would have exposed her as something other than human if there had been any clueless mortals around to hear.

Elena did her best to get as much enjoyment out of this as possible but unfortunately it only seemed to take about a minute for Katherine's talented tongue to bring her to the edge of orgasm just from literally licking her pussy. It wasn't even a particularly rough pace for her, and Katherine effortlessly began to keep her on that edge as Elena quickly began to crave the heavenly feeling of that talented tongue in her cunt. She almost begged for it out of instinct, but she was determined not to give the bitch the satisfaction. Or at least not so soon.

As the pleasure became torturously good Elena cursed the fact that she was so wound up before starting this. That Rebekah had forced her to eat her ass hole, watch her get her delicious blonde pussy licked by her doppelgänger and share the Original's flavours with Katherine. She even regretted arranging a spanking for her bitchy double, Elena wishing she had done this first instead so she would have plenty of time riding Katherine's face before the urge to cum became overwhelming. Then again constantly fucking Rebekah for the better part of a week had increased her sex drive and Katherine was always so good at eating pussy it was probably inevitable that she would be aching to cum so quickly.

Of course Katherine had known just how worked up Elena was. Her supernatural senses could smell it in the air, coming face to face with Elena's cunt had only confirmed what she already knew. After all Elena was a slutty little whore who got really hot just from Katherine looking at her the right way so after all that had happened so far it wasn't surprising Elena was ready to cum after only a few well timed licks. And even if she hadn't been, if Elena was half the stuck up prude she pretended to be Katherine still would have her struggling not to beg in no time because she was just flat-out amazing in bed, or on the floor in this case.

And make no mistake, Elena would beg for her, she was just being very stubborn about it, the younger vampire instead continuously cursing, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, oooooooohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkk mmmmmmmm, oh Katherine, mmmmmmmm, I almost forgot what a great pussy licker you are. Mmmmmmmm, I fucking despise you, but you lick my pussy sooooooooo gooooooodddddddd mmmmmmmm aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk yessssssss! Eat me! Eat me you bitch! Shove that well practised tongue inside me you whore! Ohhhhhhhhh, fuck me like a lesbian slut! Do it! Fuck me with your tongue and make me cum. Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooodddddddd, fuck me with your fucking tongue and make me cum right the fuck now or I swear you'll regret it!"

Normally Katherine would have laughed if little Elena Gilbert threatened her, or gave her a order or a command, during sex and maybe outside of it if Elena was lucky. But she was having to make a few exceptions today, and honestly Katherine was beginning to crave Elena's sweet girl cum almost as much as the other brunette was obviously desperate to cum. Elena's voice was so whiny most of her commands, orders and threats sounded like begging for mercy anyway, and regardless of what it was Katherine was tired of hearing it.

So with pretty much no warning, apart from the obvious begging for it and that her mouth was so close to the target, Katherine slammed her tongue as deep as it would go to Elena's cunt, causing her bitch to let out a deafening cry which would probably be heard by her precious Salvatores. Katherine almost hoped that was the case given that Elena almost immediately came in her mouth, the older brunette briefly removing her tongue so she could swallow the heavenly liquid before she once again penetrated Elena's pussy and began to tongue fuck the other girl.

For a few moments Katherine had power over Elena again, the older vampire effortlessly making her fuck toy cum in her mouth and all over her face again and again, the other brunette easily being reduced to a whimpering/screaming wreck. Then Elena used her super speed to suddenly spice things up by spinning around and burying her face in Katherine's cunt, the infuriating girl making her cum almost as effortlessly as she made her cum, the two of them quickly becoming lost in a heated 69 which felt like it would never end.

There was no way Rebekah would have spent eternity watching two people having sex in front of her. It didn't matter how hot they were or that there was an extra enjoyable perversion from those two people being identical, she would never want to just watch. Participating was a different story, Rebekah genuinely tempted to say 'sod the cure' and stayed here fucking these two gorgeous women until the end of days.

On that note, while watching the doppelgängers passionately fucking each other to multiple orgasm was thrilling beyond accurate description, ultimately Rebekah ached to once again be a part of the fun. There was a number of ways she could achieve that, Rebekah toying with quite a few before she finally decided to slowly retrieve the strap-on from out of her bag and pull it up her thighs. Once it was securely around her waist Rebekah casually walked over to the two brunettes and yanked Elena up by the hair.

Elena let out a cute little cry of pain thanks to the hair pulling, which quickly dissolved into a moan of pleasure thanks to Katherine continuing the tongue fucking, then she focused on the dildo which was directly in her face. She almost looking wary of it, Elena looking up at her Rebekah questioningly, her current ally perhaps worried she would be forced back to the role of a bottom by the Original vampire. That was the only explanation Rebekah could think of given Elena had been such an eager slut for her over the past week.

If that was the case Elena needn't have worried, Rebekah had something else in mind, "Go and see if Katherine has a strap-on you can use so we can fuck her together."

The smile that crossed Elena's face was perhaps the most wicked and joy filled smile Rebekah had ever seen and it actually made the blonde's heart beat faster and heat to spread through her body. Honestly it was embarrassing but fortunately Elena was too busy zooming away at super speed to find Katherine's toy collection, and Katherine seemed too busy licking her lips of any leftover cum and girl cream.

Feeling enraged by her body's reaction Rebekah used her own super speed to yank Katherine up by her hair, press her strap-on to the other girl's lips and angrily growl, "Open up bitch! You're not done using that mouth for its main purpose. Haha, that's it, suck my cock! Suck it you fucking cock sucker. Mmmmmm, you better get it nice and wet because I'm about a second away from slamming this dick up every single fuck-able hole on your body. Ohhhhh yeah, your mouth, pussy, AND ARSE, are all going to be mine tonight! All mine, and Elena Gilbert's!"

Elena smirked upon hearing these words, not just because Rebekah was painting a wonderful picture of Katherine's immediate future but because the deadly Original was practically treating her like an equal. Under other circumstances Elena might have dismissed it but the evidence was piling up that the emotional blonde was once again becoming attached to someone who showed her the slightest bit of affection. It was sad really, but it may prove useful. Hell, it already was proving useful in the short term, Elena returning to find Katherine on her knees with Rebekah's strap-on cock in her mouth.

Unsurprisingly Katherine's strap-on wasn't difficult to find, the bitch always seem to have a variety of sex toys lying around and this time was no exception. In fact, as much as it was still possible, Elena was impressed with Katherine's collection. However one thing stuck out, namely the strap-on Katherine had used to rob Elena of her anal cherry. Or at least she was pretty sure it was the same strap-on, Elena recalling vividly being ordered to strap an identical toy around the waist of her mirror image before Katherine had bent her over and slowly stuffed every inch of it into her virgin ass.

It was a memory which has haunted Elena for years now, especially during the frequent times Katherine either did something bad or butt fucked her again. Now Elena just felt a shiver of submissive delight, followed by a shudder of a different kind at the knowledge she now had the chance to return the favour. Not that she had any intention of rushing straight into anal before further humiliating Katherine a little more, Elena delighted to find that Rebekah was helping with that.

When she returned Elena just watched Katherine bobbing her head up and down on the first few inches of Rebekah's strap-on dick, noisily sucking and slurping the toy cock in a way which had to be intended to arouse the other two vampires and not just her normal attitude of self-preservation. Pleased by that idea Elena used her supernatural speed to quickly strap the dildo around her waist and then she strolled proudly over the two other girls and pressed her newly acquired cock against Katherine's already cock filled mouth.

"Don't hog that slutty mouth! I want to get my cock sucked too." Elena grinned, hoping she could get away with the comment as long as it was playful.

That seem to be the case, Rebekah pulling her cock out of Katherine's mouth and protesting, "I wasn't hogging her whore mouth, I was just waiting for your lazy arse. Now you're back by all means, her mouth is yours."

Grinning happily, and a little wickedly, Elena grabbed Katherine's hair with one hand, her dildo by the other and pressed her cock against that now empty mouth which quickly opened for her and swallowed her strap-on, Elena following that up with gleeful taunting, "Ooooooh that's it bitch, suck my cock. Show me just what a nasty little cock sucker you can be. Mmmmmm, give me the same sloppy wet blow job you were giving Rebekah. Show me you're willing to be just as much of a slut for me as you were for her. In fact, I want you to do better. I want you to take every inch of this cock down your whore throat and show me exactly why Damon was in love with your skanky ass for so long!"

Katherine was impressed, Elena never used to be able to mention the Salvatores during sex. Normally she would blush just at the mention of them. Or if Katherine talk dirty to her. Or opened her mouth. Or did just about anything really as Elena was so easy to embarrass. Of course this was an Elena with her humanity switched off which made her basically a rip-off of Katherine and when it came to sex Katherine was as near to shameless as you could get. Not that having too sexually submit wasn't humiliating, it was, but Katherine was a lot better at hiding it than most and could even enjoy it to some degree.

Giving head wasn't particularly pleasant, especially when the cock currently in her mouth was made of rubber or some unappetising material, but thinking about this man-made dick fucking her cunt was a very pleasant idea indeed. It was enough to motivate Katherine to start bobbing her head on Elena's strap-on pretty much the second it was offered to her, the five hundred-year-old vampire even following the younger brunette's command of taking the dildo down her throat until her lips were wrapped around the base, Katherine sucking noisily on Elena's cock the entire time.

For a while this seem to be enough for Elena, then she impressed Katherine again by grabbing hold of the other brunette's hair and began fucking her mouth. Shortly after that she began picking up the pace, eventually brutalising Katherine's throat much in the same way the older vampire had done to her even when Elena was human. Ironically while she was there, on her knees in front of her enemy violently choking and gagging on her own strap-on dildo which was now being used against her, Katherine had never been more proud of Elena. It was proof that at least on some level Elena had learned something from all those nights of being Katherine's bitch, and perhaps in a way Elena's pitiful attempt at payback could be enjoyable for them both.

"Now who's hogging that slutty mouth." Rebekah said dryly.

"You want her? Go ahead, have her." Elena offered with a grin.

"Oh, don't mind if I do." Rebekah smiled back at her ally before grabbing her enemy by the head and shoving her cock back into that slutty mouth.

Back and forth Elena and Rebekah exchanged Katherine's mouth like it was a piece of meat, or more accurately a whore's cunt, the two of them brutalising her mouth for what felt like an eternity. Katherine enjoyed the whole thing way too much, mostly telling herself it was only because she was looking forward to what came next more anything else, but either way her pussy burned for attention. And attention is what it would soon get.

"So, shall we fuck her now?" Elena finally asked in an almost casual tone.

"Let's." Rebekah smirked, "Any requests on how?"

"Oh I could think of a lot, but there is one in particular I think we might both enjoy." Elena beamed, before pulling her dildo out of Katherine's mouth and then taking a seat in the middle of the floor and smirking wickedly at her still slightly choking doppelgänger, "Come ride me bitch."

Happy to move on from the throat fucking Katherine didn't hesitate in obeying, but she did take her time, returned Elena smirk and taunt her, "I must say I'm a little disappointed, but not surprised that you're all talk. Why even bother pretending, we both know you'd rather lay back and just get fucked like the slut that you are. So how about you just hand over that strap-on and we can really have some fun."

Elena pretended to think about it for a second and then said, "Tempting... but I'd rather see you bouncing up and down on my cock. Then after you've got used to taking my cock inside you Rebekah can join us for a little DP action. If that's alright with her?"

Rebekah was grinning even before Elena turned to her and asked her that, the blonde happily replying, "Oh I'm very ok with that."

"Fine." Katherine growled, straddling Elena's waist and lining the dildo up with the entrance to her pussy, "But just so you know, I'm going to severely punish you now."

Last time Katherine said those words her tone was full of playfulness. On the surface this was the same, but there was an undertone of menace which hadn't been there before which could mean anything from Katherine treating Elena to multiple gang bangs to tearing Damien's heart out and presenting it to her. If she could still feel genuine emotion Elena might have been afraid. Then again the way Katherine moaned as she slowly pushed the strap-on inside herself suggested that she wasn't too upset about submitting to Elena, not if it meant more pleasure.

Deciding to point this out Elena smirked, "Oh don't pretend you're not loving this."

Momentarily Katherine spared her a look which could have been mild anger or simple annoyance and then the older brunette closed her eyes and concentrated on lowering herself down on the cock. Or perhaps more accurately Katherine seemed to concentrate on the pleasure of having the large chunk of rubber filling her womanhood, the evil vampire doing little to hide her moans of pleasure as she did so.

Certainly when she had been in this position Elena had concentrated on the pleasure, although that had more to do with not wanting to focus on Katherine's smirking face and the fact that she was cheating on Stefan with her evil mirror image who was responsible for so much suffering. Who had tried to kill her. Who had killed her friend Caroline and turned her into a vampire. Who had killed her brother Jeromy. Well, now Elena didn't care about that. All she cared about right now was that Katherine was taking her cock inside her, Elena finally turning the tables on her tormentor and giving her a taste of her own medicine, even if it was of the pleasant variety.

Drilling this point home Elena smacked Katherine's ass and yelled, "Ride it Katherine! Ride my dick like a bitch in heat!"

For a moment Katherine just looked at her with what looked like amusement on her face. Then, surprisingly without a bitchy comeback, the five hundred-year-old vampire lifted herself up slowly and then lowered herself back down, repeating the motion in a steady rhythm to officially begin the fucking. The older vampire officially beginning to ride the cock of the younger vampire. The evil girl officially beginning to ride the dick of the 'good' girl. Katherine Pierce officially beginning to ride Elena Gilbert's strap-on dildo, some combination of that echoing in Elena's head as she lay back and enjoyed the show.

Rebekah was enjoying the show too, possibly even more than Elena was given she was again treated to the unique sight of two girls who looked identical going at it. And this time the similarities between them were even more clear as instead of those pretty faces buried in each other's cunts Rebekah could clearly see one smirking wickedly while the other's face was awash with pleasure, the blonde getting off so much on this she happily watched the two brunettes fuck for quite some time.

Of course a growing part of her was eager to get into the action, that part multiplying once Rebekah moved round so she could see Katherine's oh so fuck-able behind. The behind which was identical to the one she had been relentlessly fucking over the past week, and yet she had never touched this behind before, that thought thrilling Rebekah to a surprising degree. As was the fact that she was about to remedy that, and in doing so arse fuck both doppelgängers within the same week. Hell, given the savage bum fucking she had given Elena earlier she could officially sodomise both doppelgängers within the same day, Rebekah literally licking her lips at the wonderfully twisted idea.

"Stop bouncing bitch! It's time for me to fuck your slutty little bottom." Rebekah practically growled, moving into position behind Katherine and unnecessarily pressing one of her hands down on the brunette's back, her supernatural strength keeping her prey in place.

"Here, let me help you." Elena grin, reaching out and grabbing a hold of Katherine's butt cheeks so she could pull them apart and expose the other girl's fuck holes.

"Thank you Elena." Rebekah beamed before turning her attention to the girl she was about to sodomise, "This new Elena is so helpful, don't you think Katherine? Not like the old, whiny self-righteous version."

"This version seems plenty whiny to me." Katherine grumbled.

"Mmmm, maybe a bit, but at least she's better company." Rebekah said, pressing her dildo against Katherine's back door, "And right now, so are you..."

From the sound of it Katherine tried to give an allegedly witty retort but before she could even get a coherent word out Rebekah had brutally slammed forward with a great deal of her supernatural might, tearing open the other girl's anal ring and forcing the strap-on dildo deep into the bitch's bowels. So naturally Katherine's attempt at talking turned into a scream of pain, although Rebekah highly doubted this was her first time taking it up the arse, so chances are it was more of a cry of surprise than of pain. Either way Rebekah enjoyed it, almost as much as watching her cock violating Katherine's back door, the blonde just enjoying the sight of that stretched shit hole for a few moments before giving another thrust to achieve full anal penetration.

Most of the dildo had been forced into Katherine's backside on the first powerful thrust so there wasn't much more to add, although it did make Katherine cry out again, this time her tone definitely more of pleasure than of pain. It was more or less the same story when Rebekah began thrusting in and out of the brunette's bum hole, officially beginning the arse fucking. Sure there was still an undertone of pain for a while, but it didn't take long for the infamous Katherine Pierce to start moaning in pure pleasure like the total anal whore she clearly was.

"That's it you doe eyed little bitch, moan for me." Elena said, throwing the words Katherine had used on her during their first time together, and many times after that, back at her. Then, upon seeing Rebekah frowning at her, Elena quickly corrected herself, "Moan for us. Mmmmm yeah, moan like a whore. Moan like the whore you are for me and Rebekah as we pound your skanky fuck holes, make them even looser and sluttier than they already are and make you our little dyke bitch."

Trying to hide just how much she was loving this Katherine smirked and moaned, "Ohhhhhh Elena, mmmmmm, we both know no matter what you two sluts do to me you, oooooooooh God, you will always be my bitch. Mmmmmm fuck, you will always be my little dyke bitch Elena. My pussy pleasing little whore! My ass licking little slut! My own personal anal slave! Ooooooohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk, oh fuck oh fuck, I own you Elena! ME! Not Stefan, not Damon, and sure as hell not this Original slut, ooooooooh Gawwwwwwwd, and you know it bitch!"

"Maybe." Elena grinned wickedly, "But right now you're our bitch-"

"And it's time we treat you like it!" Rebekah interrupted with a growl.

Katherine opened her mouth to point out they had been doing that anyway, although it was understandable they were confused given the lousy job they were doing at topping her. However before she could even get a word out Rebekah pulled her strap-on almost completely out of the younger girl's ass, no doubt deliberately making sure the bulbous head of the dildo was once again stretching Katherine's back hole. Then after the briefest of pauses Rebekah slammed every inch of the fake cock back into the brunette's butt with what felt like all her vampire strength, causing Katherine to let out a long cry of pain and pleasure.

Over and over and over Rebekah repeated this process, long dicking Katherine's ass so fast and hard all conversation was momentarily forgotten. Katherine also forgot about keeping up the pretence of not enjoying this as she got off on even the pain of being so roughly butt fucked. Then of course whatever pain there had been quickly faded and Katherine was moaning, grinning, whimpering and screaming in pure pleasure.

The very worst of it was that Katherine was so blissfully happy her tongue betrayed her and she whimpered, "Oh God fuck me! Aaaaahhhhh Goooooddddd fuck me hard! Fuck my ass! Ohhhhhhhhh Gooooodddddd, fuck my slutty ass!"

This course the other two girls to burst out laughing, which in turn led to Katherine awaking from her haze and blushing in humiliation, which led to Elena exclaiming, "Awww, Katherine, I don't think I've ever seen you blush before. It's cute."

"That's because she knows she's beaten." Rebekah grinned, "We've fucked her into submission and she knows it. Mmmmmm yeah, this!" Thrust. "Little!" Thrust. "Bitch!" Thrust. "Realises we've made her our desperate to be fucked dyke slut! Mmmmmmm, our lesbian bitch! The meat in our sandwich!"

"Ooooooh yeah, that's what she is, she's the meat in our fucking sandwich!" Elena beamed, "Our all girl sandwich! Mmmmmm, that's right Katherine, you're just a piece of meat now. Just a piece of fucking meat. After all the shit you've done to me you've become a slab of meat sandwiched between me and Rebekah, both us using your fuck holes for our pleasure, mmmmmmmm, both of us pounding your pussy and ass at the same time like the slut you are! Ohhhhhh God yes, come on dyke slut, take it in both holes like a bitch. Be the meat in our dyke sandwich, our fuck hole, mmmmmmm, our bitch! Be our slutty sandwich and moan for us like a fucking lezzie whore!"

Gritting her teeth so she could ignore any further comments Katherine closed her eyes and briefly tried to imagine she was being double fucked by two well hung studs. When that didn't work she tried to put faces to them or imagine there were other girls, faceless or otherwise, but just like when she had been going down on Rebekah honestly who was fucking her was more of a turn on than almost anything she could imagine. So she opened her eyes again just in time to see an extra wicked grin on Elena's face before the other brunette started thrusting up into her cunt, the additional stimulation making Katherine cum almost immediately.

For all of her fake reluctance Katherine had expected she would receive a series of powerful orgasms from being double penetrated by Elena and Rebekah. In fact the pleasure had quickly reached a point that she had once again not wanted to be interrupted by anyone, once again hopefully they would all stay away so she could cum. Hell, it wasn't long before she wanted to be left alone with these two women she hated just so they would keep fucking her like this, Katherine feeling like she could happily spend all day sandwiched between Elena Gilbert and Rebekah Mikaelson of all people.

Then Katherine finally came and she lost her damn mind. She was still vaguely aware of her surroundings, but it felt like her first climax had been so powerful her soul had been sent to the other side and she was watching what was left of her writhing ecstasy between her two enemies. Or perhaps she was in the heaven she no doubt didn't deserve given the sensations rocking her body, easily as good as any she ever had if not better, which was really saying something given the pleasure she had indulged in over her five hundred years of existence.

Katherine also liked to pretend she was in complete control herself despite the fact that she was mindlessly screaming, "FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME!"

Luckily the other two vampires had given up on verbal torment in favour of concentrating on fucking her to orgasm after orgasm, all three girls' supernatural stamina being pushed to the test as they became lost in the double fucking.

In fact things kind of got a little blurry for Katherine for a little while, the next thing she was really conscious of was a sudden horrible emptiness in her ass as Rebekah collapsed with exhaustion. Then all of a sudden she was being flipped over onto her back by a grinning Elena who briefly continued fucking her cunt before switching holes, Katherine crying out as her pussy now felt empty and her backside felt as though it was going to burst from being widely filled and stretched. And fucked. Oh, how Elena fucked her ass.

Clearly still holding a grudge from all those times Katherine had dominated her Elena quickly established a steady rhythm and then increased it until she was pounding the older brunette's ass with every ounce of her strength. Which admittedly wasn't as much as Rebekah's strength, or a number of vampires and other creatures older and more skilled than little Elena Gilbert, but what the younger doppelgänger lacked in skill and power she made up for with enthusiasm. And despite herself Katherine felt her body quiver when Elena gave her a wicked grin, the older girl getting a closer look given that they were currently face to face, her legs on the other brunette's shoulders so she was literally getting bent in half while being butt fucked.

Elena took full advantage of this position to gently growl in Katherine's face, "Take it bitch! Take it! Take my cock up your slutty little ass! Be my little anal slut like I was yours for all those years! Mmmmmmmm, take it up the ass and cum like a bitch! Cum like the bitch you are! Cum like a slutty little bitch whore who ruins people’s lives and loves to cum with a dick in her ass like a total slut! Oooooohhhhhh Gawwwwwd yeeeeesssssss, you're my bitch Katherine, and now, I own your ass! I own you! You're mine! All fucking mine!"

For what felt like an eternity Elena continued fucking Katherine's ass in that position, the younger brunette revelling in being able to see the look on her tormenter's face as she dominated the far older and stronger vampire. It didn't qualify as revenge, not really, but Elena hadn't come looking for vengeance, and yet this was almost better, a fact she was sure her older emotional self wouldn't have ever admitted, but it was true.

There was just something so satisfying about watching Katherine Pierce squirm beneath her, the more powerful vampire shuddering from climax after climax as Elena brutalised her most private hole. And that look of contempt, mixed with pure ecstasy and a whole lot of frustration gave Elena almost as strong a high as her own climaxes racing through her body thanks to the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit and the sheer perverted heaven that was ass fucking her doppelgänger.

Best of all was the impressed look on Katherine's face. It was fleeting, Katherine obviously doing her best to hide it, but Elena was almost positive the older girl felt on some twisted level a sense of pride that the younger girl was making her cum so hard by turning the tables on her and fucking her up the ass. She definitely saw a look of pride on Rebekah's face, the blonde completely captivated by the doppelgänger on doppelgänger sodomy happening right in front of her eyes.

Wanting to put on an even better show for her partner in crime, and more importantly butt fuck Katherine in another position, Elena suddenly pushed the other girl's legs off her shoulders and pulled her strap-on out of the older brunette's ass. In the same movement she flipped Katherine onto her front, pulled her up onto all fours, guided the dildo back to its target and slammed forward with all her might, burying the fake cock back inside Katherine's bowels for the first powerful thrust and then immediately restarting the ass fucking.

Rebekah continued to watch the two doppelgängers engaging in passionate arse sex for a long time, loving the new position as it meant she got the added bonus of hearing Elena's thighs smacking into Katherine's arse cheeks echoing throughout the room. Also there was just something so primal about watching one person pounding into another from behind, Elena literally forcing Katherine into the 'bitch' role. Not that Katherine truly seem to mind given how loudly she was screaming in pleasure, and how frequently her cum was squirting from her cunt, and the blissful look on her face. Of course it couldn't compare to the blissful look on Elena's face as she finally got to give Katherine a taste of her own medicine, the younger brunette brutally sodomising the other girl and looking so sexy doing it.

Briefly Rebekah wondered if Elena had looked that happy fucking her up the arse. She had seemed pretty happy to take it. True, Rebekah had mostly buggered Elena from behind, only allowing her to ride her dildo a few times facing away from her so she could still watch the other girl's bum hole wrapped around her cock, but the brunette had sounded pretty happy. She had cum just as hard as Katherine now was, but Rebekah found herself regretting not sodomising the other girl face to face. Or at least pounded her pussy face to face. Something so she could enjoy how blissful Elena looked. Not that Rebekah cared about Elena's happiness, or how beautiful she looked during sex, it was just that... it was enjoyable to watch. That was all.

Wanting to shake herself out of her thoughts Rebekah decided to re-join the fun by slowly crawling over to the rectum ramming brunettes, shove her strap-on in Katherine's open mouth and order, "Suck it bitch! Suck your arse off my fucking dick!"

"Yessssss, suck it!" Elena growled, yanking Katherine's hair back, "Suck it like the little ass to mouth whore you are! Ohhhhhh fuck yes, do it, mmmmmmm, that's so fucking hot!"

Clearly overcome by pleasure Katherine didn't hesitate to clamp her mouth down on the head of the strap-on dildo Rebekah had used to bum her and began passionately slurping her own arse cream off of it. Then Katherine began bobbing her head up and down Rebekah's shaft, the blonde able to hear the faint sound of gagging from her enemy as the dildo hit the back of her mouth while her ally continued sodomising her. Katherine then escalated things again by allowing the toy cock to slide down her throat, her constant gagging and Elena's attempts to distract her barely even phasing the bitch.

Feeling annoyed by that fact Rebekah pushed Elena's hand off Katherine's head and replaced it with her own so she could begin using the other girl's mouth like a cunt (or arse hole). Harder and harder she moved her hips back and forth until Rebekah was fucking Katherine's throat with the same enthusiasm Elena was using to bum fuck the bitch, the two vampires spit roasting the third so brutally that if Katherine had been human she probably wouldn't have survived. As it was all three of them came over and over again, Elena and Rebekah hollering joyfully the entire time.

It was the strangest thing but in that moment Rebekah felt like she had never known a greater kinship with anyone before than she did with Elena Gilbert of all people, not even her own brothers. One of whom suddenly appeared in the room with them, somewhat ruining the moment. Although the two other men who also appeared almost made up for it.

Smiling wickedly Rebekah greeted them, "Hello Elijah. Damon, Stefan."

Elijah seemed dumbfounded at the sight before him while Damon and Stefan just looked annoyed, but Rebekah's favourite reaction was Elena's as the girl once again impressed her by turning to them, smiling and asking, "Hi boys, is there something we can do for you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

So, the bad news was Elijah had the cure and instead of being a good brother and handing it over he was holding it hostage until Rebekah proved herself worthy of it. And the good news was... Elijah had the cure and instead of being a good brother and handing it over he was holding it hostage until Rebekah proved herself worthy of it.

Rebekah detested it when her hypocrite of a brother, or anyone for that matter, criticised and judged her, and the idea of having to prove herself to him or anyone was infuriating. But telling Elijah exactly what she thought of his pompous arse and his absurd test would only result in her losing the cure for good, and Rebekah hated to lose. So she had agreed. She was going to live one day as a human to prove to her overbearing sibling she was 'worthy' and then she would win. She would have the cure. She would be able to take the cure. Which was still what she wanted, honestly, but... it was complicated.

The truth was Rebekah was no longer in any hurry to take the cure. She still wanted the option and hated the idea of someone else taking it and thus robbing her of her chance to be human again, but there was a complication. A complication she couldn't have possibly seen coming. A beautiful complication which was currently walking alongside her and complaining.

"You're going to fail. You should be locking yourself inside all day, not shopping for prom." Elena huffed angrily.

"Name me a more human experience than senior prom?" Rebekah challenged.

Elena thought for a minute and then smirked, "Death."

Trying and failing to hide how annoyed she was at that response Rebekah snapped back, "Why should I listen to you? You don't even have your humanity."

Ignoring her Elena quipped, "You realise you won't be able to even compel yourself a date, right?"

"Yes, and the last time I checked you're living in my house because I'm the only one who can tolerate you, so you don't have to be so rude." Rebekah huffed.

There were precious few people who could get away with talking to Rebekah like that and it was beyond frustrating that Elena Gilbert had somehow become one of them. But here they were, Rebekah trying to hide the fact that her feelings had been hurt with the idea of physically hurting Elena barely even a fleeting thought. Of course the worst part might be exactly why she was so discouraged, and the fact that not only had Elena hit a nerve but the bitch probably knew it, even though she didn't immediately gloat about it.

"Then I want to come with you." Elena suddenly turned to look at her, breaking Rebekah from her thoughts, "Yeah... I'll keep an eye on you to make sure you pass Elijah's test. Soon as you down the cure, it will be gone for good. No one will be able to use it on me."

Elena then turned back to continue walking, Rebekah knowing she should leave the conversation there but she just couldn't help blurt out, "Did... did you just ask me to prom?"

Stopping in her tracks Elena slowly turned around and then with a smile which told Rebekah she knew exactly what she was doing earlier the brunette slowly approached her and asked, "Is that what you want?"

Knowing she had to choose her words carefully Rebekah offered, "It would annoy your friends, amuse my brothers, and most importantly piss off Stefan and Damon, and since you're mad at them I figured you'd be up for it. And you're right, it would be pretty sad to go dateless to the prom. And, well... we have been shagging for over two weeks now, so..."

"Oh my God, you're actually serious." Elena laughed, and then seeing the hurt look on the older vampire who could effortlessly tear her apart she added, "You do remember that having my humanity off means I'm incapable of love, right?"

"Yes, and yet I have lost count of the number of lovers who have used and betrayed me, all the while having their humanity fully intact." Rebekah argued before taking a calming breath, "Look, I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend-"

"But you want me to be." Elena interrupted.

"No, I..." Rebekah unconvincingly started, and then when Elena gave her a look she huffed, "Oh sod it, yes, yes alright, I want you to be my bloody girlfriend. But it's not because I'm under any illusions that you could ever love me. It's because, for reasons I'll never fully understand, you make me happy. So I just want to get as much enjoyment out of this as I can before you get your humanity back and run screaming back to your precious Salvatores."

That, finally, hit a nerve, Elena practically growling, "I am not getting my humanity back."

Rebekah smiled, "I've heard that before, from many, many vampires much worse than you, but in the end they always turn their humanity back on. Or it's forced upon them. Or they die."

"Then I'll die." Elena huffed.

"Maybe. Maybe your darling boys will save you from me, just like they promised. Or maybe you'll just get bored and leave. Point is I know this is going to end, probably sooner rather than later, so why don't we enjoy it while it lasts?" Rebekah questioned, pausing briefly to let that sink in before adding, "Look, I know you're using me. I know the second it suits you you'll betray me. I know you don't give a damn about me, and I'd be insulted if you started pretending you did. I know exactly what I'm getting with you, which is more than most of my relationships. And... I know it's beyond sad, and I hate myself for it, but I don't want to compel myself a date. I... I want to go to prom with you."

As she trailed off Rebekah lowered her head slightly and looked down, which created quite the sight for Elena. The only female Original vampire was clearly annoyed as usual, but she was also embarrassed, and nervous, and even vulnerable. In fact Elena didn't think she'd ever seen Rebekah more vulnerable, not even when she was daggered.

The temptation to mock her was almost overwhelming, but there was a fine line between playful banter and breaking the super strong monster's sensitive little heart. Besides, even if such mockery didn't result in immediate violence Rebekah was an ally Elena couldn't afford to lose right now, so she should at least let the other girl down gently. Then again the more Elena actually thought about it the more beneficial it seemed to indulge Rebekah's pitiful desires.

In fact, it didn't make much sense not too. After all Elena was mad at Damon and wanted to punish him. And this, this would be even worse than finding her in a threesome with Rebekah and Katherine, Elena struggling not to smile as she imagined the look on his face. It was just a pity they were more or less officially broken up now or it would have hurt him even worse.

Meanwhile Rebekah might be easier to manipulate if they were in a relationship, and if she rejected the Original it could very easily end badly for her, no matter how nicely she tried to sugar coat the rejection. And, well, it wasn't like she was the old Elena who was hesitant to even admit her attraction to other women, the idea of dating one never crossing her mind without her blushing like a fool.

So, after thinking about it long and hard, Elena gave a little smile and playfully queried, "Now it sounds like you're asking me out."

Unsure what to make of this Rebekah held her ground, "I am."

Deliberately looking thoughtful for a moment Elena then asked, "Hypothetically, if and when whatever it is that's going on between us ends, would you seek retribution?"

"No. I would never hurt you... not again." Rebekah promised, then because she knew how it sounded followed up by sincerely adding, "You have my word that, if and when we part ways, I will not do anything to harm you or anyone you care about."

Elena raised an eyebrow and then enquired, "Would you help me keep my humanity off?"

"Of course. Whatever it takes." Rebekah answered without hesitation.

Deliberately getting so close to Rebekah she was almost pressed up against her in the middle of the crowded street Elena asked, "Would you buy me things?"

Noticing the playful tone in Elena's voice Rebekah's heart skipped a beat and she smiled, "I would acquire whatever you want. Take you anywhere you want. Help you do whatever you want."

Elena smirked and pressed herself against the other girl, "Would you let me butt fuck you again?"

"Don't push it." Rebekah smiled, wrapping her arms around Elena.

Smiling back Elena welcomed the embrace and then after a pause murmured, "Ok."

"Ok?" Rebekah repeated, trying and failing not to sound too excited.

"Ok, as long as you remember I'll never love you, I'll be your girlfriend and go to prom with you." Elena said before kissing Rebekah right there in the middle of the street. They stayed like that for a few long minutes, their lips just gently caressing each other the entire time, then Elena broke the kiss, disentangled herself from her new girlfriend and turned to walk away while casually adding, "Besides, you're right... it will drive Damon and Stefan crazy."

Rebekah blinked a few times and then hurried after her girlfriend, the blonde quickly forcing the happy smile off of her face so as not to push her good fortune. Still there was a noticeable spring to her step, Rebekah unable to hide how embarrassingly happy she was feeling at having Elena freaking Gilbert as her girlfriend. The thought echoed in her mind as she and the girl she hated not that long ago traveled from store to store looking for the perfect dress for the occasion, until perhaps inevitably in a town like Mystic Falls they came face to face with people they knew.

Not that Rebekah knew them that well as they were friends of friends, or more accurately ex-friends of her girlfriend, namely Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes. The former was a pretty powerful witch and would be somewhat a threat if things went bad, the latter was a newbie vampire who was no threat whatsoever but killing her would upset her least favourite brother and probably result in her being daggered again, or worse, so Rebekah wasn't particularly in the mood to antagonise either one. Elena on the other hand...

"Hey Bonnie, heard you got your mind wiped, that sucks." Elena said more than somewhat dismissively as her eyes locked onto what Caroline was wearing, "Pretty dress Caroline."

"I know, you helped me pick it out months ago, when we were friends... before you tried to kill me." Caroline said bitterly.

Unfazed Elena casually said, "I thought it looked familiar."

Turning to the store manager Caroline called out, "Can you press this for me? I'll pick it up later."

Caroline then turned to Elena, glared at her and huffed, "Bonnie."

With that Caroline turned and headed towards the changing rooms, Bonnie only briefly hesitating before following behind her.

Well, that could have gone worse, Rebekah thought as she watched the other two girls disappear from sight.

"You know, I've always wanted to have sex in a changing room." Elena said casually before heading in the same direction as her former friends.

Of course, Rebekah thought, rolling her eyes as she followed Elena.

This was what she got for falling for another unsuitable candidate. Although truth be told Elena's numerous/obvious flaws was one of the many things Rebekah had very quickly grown to like about the dangerous younger vampire, the blonde even smiling a little when the brunette grabbed the first dress that came within reaching distance on her way to the changing rooms so she would have a plausible excuse. She didn't even bother checking it was in her size, not that it was good enough for the other girl. In fact it would looked downright unflattering on her, but then Rebekah was sure she knew that. Or at least she hoped she did.

Regardless Rebekah did spend a few seconds selecting something which wasn't entirely terrible, and in her size thank you very much, before following Elena who seemed to be busy compelling her way through the staff. By the time she had seemingly got to all of them Rebekah had reached the line for the changing rooms, Elena smiling warmly before grabbing her hand and pulling her forwards next to the room where Caroline was currently changing out of her dress while bitching to Bonnie about Elena, something Rebekah could have heard even without supernatural hearing.

Once they were inside the tiny room which was barely big enough for one Elena tossed the dress aside, pushed Rebekah up against the wall and kissed her. And not the gentle kind she used to give her previous boyfriends in public, no, this was Elena forcefully pushing her tongue into Rebekah's mouth and starting the kind of kiss which had previously only ended with multiple orgasms for them both.

Elena certainly hadn't been lying about always wanting to have sex with someone in a changing room, but it was one of those deep, dark fantasies she had never imagined herself actually doing. Part of her used to wish Katherine would 'force' her too, perhaps even when Caroline was nearby like she was now, but her doppelgänger had preferred to fuck Elena in her own bed. Or her bathroom. Or any other room in her own house, or somewhere on the Salvatores property, but sadly never in a changing room.

The old version of her could have never asked for this, not even from Katherine who probably would have been happy to oblige, but now here she was pushing Rebekah Mikaelson firmly against the flimsy wall of the tiny room and shoving her tongue down the other girl's throat in this very public place. What made it even sweeter was that the little curtain meant to maintain their modesty was still wide open, Elena smiling wickedly into the kiss as her super hearing let her pick up the reaction of every girl who walked past. Some let out scandalised gasps but most either didn't notice or merely silently judged her and Rebekah for acting like such sluts.

Well they hadn't seen anything yet, Elena thought to herself as she roughly grinded against Rebekah, the brunette first sticking her thigh in between the blonde's legs so she could better rub the other vampire's most sensitive spot. Then she allowed her fingers to take over, Elena shoving her hand down Rebekah's pants and begining to slide two digits up and down the older girl's pussy lips. Unsurprisingly this made Rebekah first gasp then moan into the kiss but she offered no resistance and her cunt was as welcoming as ever when Elena pushed those two fingers as deep as they could go into the other girl.

It was then they were interrupted by familiar voices exclaiming, "Oh my God!"

Breaking the kiss Elena turned to look at her former best friends and nonchalantly greet them, "Hey Caroline, hey Bonnie."

Rebekah smirked at the dumbfounded expressions on Caroline's and Bonnie's faces and then opened her mouth to say something snarky. However before she got a word out Elena began to fuck her, those wicked fingers beginning to slam in and out of her twat which caused her to close her eyes, tilt her head back and let out a long moan of pleasure.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked in disbelief.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Elena smirked.

"Do you have no shame?" Caroline said in disbelief, appalled by her ex-friend's behaviour.

"What, I'm just thanking Rebekah for all she's done for me lately. Unlike some people she has actually been considerate of what I want." Elena quipped, curling her fingers inside of her ally to hit Rebekah's G-spot at the end of a few of her sentences as a way of emphasising her point, "In fact, Rebekah is my date to the prom. How about you Caroline? I mean, we've secretly always thought Bonnie would end up going alone, but you... I'm sure you could find someone. Hey, how about Klaus? We all know he has a thing for you, so why don't you just go ahead and fuck him already. And who knows, if you're really enthusiastic, or just give him a really good blow job, maybe he'll let Tyler come back. Although you might be happier with Klaus."

If it wasn't for the fact Rebekah was right there Caroline would have slapped the taste out of Elena's mouth. As she was Caroline had to settle for smiling and verbally shooting back, "It seems you're the only one interested in The Originals, which makes sense considering both you and them are psychos. Actually it's perfect. No really, I hope you two are very happy together."

Elena paused to rub Rebekah's clit with her thumb, making them more powerful vampire cry out in pleasure, then gave her retort, "Oh we're pretty happy. Do you know why? It's because we're getting laid. I suggest you compel yourself a date and do the same."

"No thanks, I'm fine with going with Bonnie." Caroline said without thinking.

"That could work." Elena smirked.

"What? Ewww, no." Caroline exclaimed, before quickly turning to her friend, "Bonnie, I didn't mean..."

"It's ok Caroline, I know what you meant." Bonnie said, before turning to Elena, "Look, just... just try and be a little less reckless. This little stunt is putting a lot of people in danger. What if someone had tried to stop you?"

"Not my problem." Elena shrugged.

Sighing Bonnie turned to Caroline, "We need to get everyone out of here for their own safety. You compel everybody to leave and I'll close up the store."

"I'm on it." Caroline said, pausing only to glare at Elena before using her vampire speed to zoom around the modest sized store.

Bonnie then started walking away when Elena called out, "Why don't you join us?"

Turning around and looking at her best friend wide-eyed Bonnie exclaimed, "What?"

"What?" Rebekah also exclaimed weakly, although she was again robbed of her concentration by Elena increasing the pace of the finger fucking.

"I said, why don't you join us?" Elena repeated, "I was serious about you two needing to get laid, and if you're not going to fuck each other I'd be happy to do it. You are my friends after all."

Bonnie didn't like the way Elena said that last part. Not that she liked anything Elena had just said, but... the point was she should be glaring at the other brunette right now, which was exactly what Bonnie made herself do, along with retorting, "Pass."

"Are you sure? I'm really good at making another girl cum." Elena said, using her vampire speed to slam her fingers in and out of Rebekah's cunt so fast that the other girl came almost instantly, "See?"

For some reason Bonnie just stood there and watched Rebekah cum, the Original letting out a high-pitched scream before relaxing and then grinning wickedly, "Mmmmmmm, you should see what she can do with her tongue."

"Or maybe given that look in your eyes you'd rather get down on your knees and lick our pussies." Elena said, pulling her hand out of Rebekah's pants and then brought her cum covered fingers up to her lips, "Not that there's anything wrong with that, especially considering how delicious Rebekah tastes."

Her mouth falling open slightly Bonnie watched as Elena took those wet fingers into her mouth and slowly sucked them with a long drawn-out moan, that perverted image seeming to last forever even though it was probably only a few seconds before Caroline appeared by her side and grumbled, "Let’s go Bon."

"Are you sure?" Rebekah queried, figuring she might as well get in on the action, "I know for a fact that Elena would just love to fuck you both, and I'd certainly be up for giving you a good seeing too. Especially you Caroline. I'd really love to bugger you."

Caroline frowned, "Bugger?"

"Butt fuck. She wants to butt fuck you Caroline." Elena delighted in explaining before glancing at Rebekah, "Oh, dibs on her anal cherry. Assuming she still has it, I definitely want to be the one taking it."

For a few long seconds Caroline and Bonnie said nothing, both clearly too repulsed to comment, then what felt like a lifetime later Caroline mumbled, "Ewww, gross."

"Just... just go back to fucking each other." Bonnie said weakly, as a glaring Caroline reached out and pulled the curtain to the room before the two of them headed to the door.

This caused the two remaining vampires to explode in a fit of giggles, Rebekah quietly wondering if Elena had been serious. She had, sadly, been lying about knowing for sure, but based on what happened with Katherine it wouldn't be that surprising if this new Elena was open to it. And Rebekah had to admit she thought it would be fun, especially as she hadn't been lying about her desire for Caroline.

Bonnie was hot, but she couldn't recall a single one-on-one interaction between them. Caroline on the other hand Rebekah had butted heads with on numerous occasions, mostly over trivial things and even though she'd never admit it out loud she had developed something of a crush on the other blonde. She'd certainly loved to put her in her place once and for all with a nice little round of buggery, Rebekah proving her superiority by shoving a nice big strap-on dildo up Caroline's arse and sodomising her so hard she'd never again be able to sit down without thinking about her. And if Elena wanted to 'butt fuck' Caroline too, all the better. Rebekah might even allow Elena the privilege of popping Caroline's anal cherry, seeing as she had called dibs and all. Oh, and then they could DP her just like they had DP'ed Katherine. That would be fun.

Interrupting her thoughts Elena grabbed her and, with the help of vampire speed and strength, positioned herself with her back against the wall and then shoved Rebekah to her knees. Before Rebekah could complain Elena had removed any obstacle to the treasure in between her legs and was shoving her head forwards, Rebekah smiling as her face crashed into an area she had become very intimately familiar with over the past couple of weeks.

"Lick me. Lick my pussy." Elena growled, "I just made you cum, now it's my turn."

Elena was going to say more, a lot more, but her words became an incoherent moan as Rebekah obediently started to lick her pussy with slow, gentle strokes of her tongue. Hell, her thoughts became incoherent, Elena slipping into the type of blissful dream-like state she pretty much always did when receiving a skilled pussy licking. And oh God, did Rebekah Mikaelson know how to lick pussy, the blonde making her squirm with every well timed swipe of that talented little tongue.

The fact that it was Rebekah Mikaelson, the most powerful female vampire in the world, on her knees before her helped Elena stay in that dream-like state. As did the fact that she had been the one to force this powerful being to her knees, Elena feeling totally in control of the stronger girl which was almost as intoxicating as the skilled licks to her womanhood.

Ultimately though it wasn't enough and Elena mostly came back to reality. Sure, her whole body felt like it was tingling with pleasure, especially her juice dripping cunt, but it just wasn't the same. It just wasn't enough. She wanted more. And as time went on she felt like she needed more until every little lick felt equally torturous as it did wonderful. But Elena liked a little pain with her pleasure and was in no mood to surrender the wonderful control she was feeling by begging for more. Besides, it gave her a chance to indulge in a forbidden fantasy like never before, namely the one where she was fucking Caroline and/or Bonnie.

While everybody had always considered her old self to be innocent Elena had been constantly having very, very wicked thoughts about almost everybody around her, and some of the most shameful ones featured her best friends. It used to make Elena feel so guilty because surely it was a violation of their friendship, but now she was loving the image of having Bonnie and/or Caroline on their knees and looking at her like eager to please puppies. With Rebekah's blonde head in between her legs Elena could easily imagine it was Caroline licking her, Bonnie patiently waiting her turn to taste her as Caroline started eagerly lapping away at her cunt, Elena dipping her head back and letting out a long loud moan as this image consumed her.

She could see it more clearly than any other fantasy she'd had before, Elena celebrating that fact by grabbing of Rebekah's hair and in between moans ordering her, "Lick me! Lick me lick me lick me lick me lick meeeeeeeeee oooooooohhhhhh fuck! Lick my pussy! Lick my pussy you slut! Mmmmmmm oooooooooh lick me like a cunt craving lesbian slut. Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, lick me like the cunt craving lesbian slut you are! Ah fuck, eat my pussy! EAT IT! ooooooooohhhhhhhhh fuck Caroline, I mean Rebekah, AAAAAAAHHHHHH, fuck yeeeeeeeeeeessssssss!"

Rebekah attempted to punish Elena for calling her by the wrong name by moving her mouth down to the other girl's right thigh and sinking her fangs in deep. Of course Elena seemed to enjoy that almost as much as the pussy licking, which truth be told wasn't uncommon for vampires. It was certainly a rush to feed off each other during sex, Elena's blood never tasting more sweet, and Rebekah had sampled it a lot over the past two weeks. However it paled in comparison to Elena's pussy juice so it wasn't long before Rebekah return to tonguing the other girl's twat like nothing had happened.

If it had been anyone else, including most of her previous lovers, Rebekah might not have been so forgiving. In fact things might have ended very badly, maybe even before Rebekah had finished having sex with them. But the embarrassing truth was Elena seemed to have an almost supernatural power over her, Rebekah unable to bear the thought of hurting this girl that she had hated only a short time ago. Of course spankings didn't count, Rebekah deciding that was the best way to punish Elena for such an indignity.

Then again, Rebekah couldn't be too upset considering she was guilty of doing the exact same thing Elena seemed to be doing, namely thinking about how much fun it could be to fuck the uptight girls they had just encountered. True, Rebekah was mostly fantasising about having sex with them and Elena at the same time, but she had no proof her new girlfriend wasn't doing the exact same thing, so there was no need to totally overreact. Which really was mature thinking for her, and a sign that maybe a relationship with a emotionless Elena Gilbert wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Smiling happily at the thought Rebekah increased the speed and force of her licks and then gently wrapped her lips around Elena's pussy lips and started sucking. After all, given the increasingly frantic nature of Elena's orders, which were sounding a lot like begging now, it couldn't be clearer the other girl was desperate to cum. Or at least desperate to be tongue fucked, either way Rebekah was definitely ready to step up her game which clearly delighted her girlfriend.

"Oooooohhhhhh Gooooooodddddddddddd fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck meeeeeeeee, oh shit!" Elena cried out, grinding her cunt into Rebekah's pretty face, "Fuck me Rebekah, fuck me with your tongue. Ooooooooohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk, get your tongue inside me you dyke bitch! Fucking eat me! Eat my fucking pussy! Ohhhhhhhhh Gooooodddddd fuck me. FUCK ME! Please Rebekah, I'm begging you, fuck me with your tongue. Tongue fuck me. Oh please, mmmmmmm pleaseeeeeee oooooooh AAAAAAAHHHHHHH FUCK!"

Elena tried to avoid begging for as long as she could, trying to keep her voice demanding when she could no longer keep quiet, but inevitably she surrendered to the needs of her body. More importantly Elena surrendered to Rebekah, the older vampire rewarding her for this by first pressing her tongue against her entrance, as she had done a few times before in the build-up to this, and then finally gave the young girl what she so desperately wanted. Namely her tongue in her twat, Elena crying out joyfully as she was penetrated and then fucked by the instrument Rebekah had been using to torture her for what now felt like an eternity.

It didn't feel like it would take another eternity to make her cum, Elena practically feeling like she was on the edge already just from a few well-timed thrusts, the brunette welcoming the increased amount of pleasure which flooded her body. Of course she knew she wouldn't be allowed to cum so quickly. No, Rebekah would want to torture her a little first, if this could in fact be called torture. And oh how Elena wanted Rebekah to keep 'torturing' her with deep, hard thrusts of her tongue.

Much to Elena's delight she got it, Rebekah tongue fucking her to near orgasm after near orgasm until it almost felt like it was literally painful. At that point the brunette let out an animalistic-like growl and pushed the blonde's head as deep in between her legs as she could go while switching between thrusting her own hips back and forth or up and down, depending what exactly Rebekah was doing with her mouth and tongue. It was mostly the former, but a few times, Rebekah switched to sucking her cunt and thus giving Elena the perfect chance to have a little variety. Not that it mattered, Rebekah skilfully kept her on the edge for as long as she damn well wanted.

Ultimately Elena couldn't stop herself pleading, "Please make me cum! Please? Please Rebekah, fuck me and make me fucking cum! Pleaseeeeeeee ooooooooohhhhhhhh Goooooooodddddd yeeeeeesssssss, ooooooooohhhhhh fuuuuuccccckkkkkkkk!"

Ironically that's all it took to make Rebekah give her what she wanted, Elena briefly smiling at the weakness of her 'girlfriend' while hating herself for her own, then she couldn't care less. Not about who got the upper hand from the begging, not about keeping Rebekah as an ally, not about getting rid of the cure, and certainly not about finding a stupid dress for prom. No, Elena Gilbert couldn't even begin to pretend to care about those things, not when such intense pleasure was melting her brain and turning her into a happy puddle of goo.

Rebekah also didn't care about any of that stuff because of the girl cum flooding her mouth. Elena's girl cum. Her girlfriend Elena's girl cum was flowing directly into her mouth and down her throat, Rebekah eagerly swallowing every drop of that first orgasm and immediately then getting to work on tongue fucking the brunette to another hard climax, which unsurprisingly didn't take long.

During that second orgasm Elena started using her supernatural speed to fuck Rebekah's face so hard it hurt, in a good way, and the blonde was just about to retaliate by speeding up the movement of her lips and tongue. Just in time Rebekah remembered she couldn't use her powers, and although she was tempted to break that promise just for the sake of fucking Elena extra hard she knew it would mean losing the cure. More importantly it could end her relationship with Elena and Rebekah was willing to do whatever it took to ensure this new relationship lasted as long as possible.

So Rebekah forced herself to stick to tongue fucking Elena as hard as a human could, which to be fair was more than enough to make the brunette cum multiple times. Elena continued to 'help' but Rebekah like to think it was her skilled mouth and tongue still doing most of the work, and Elena certainly didn't seem to be complaining. Not that she was in any condition too, although Rebekah did so love the hysterical cries of pleasure coming from her former rival turned lover.

One other side-effect which really was unfortunate was that without her vampire speed there was no way Rebekah could swallow all of Elena's cum. On the bright side pretty much everything that escaped her hungry mouth ended up covering her face, allowing Rebekah the chance to get it later. Besides, it felt wonderfully primal to have another girl cumming in her face, Rebekah liking to think of it as Elena marking her as hers to solidify their relationship as girlfriends. It also gave Rebekah the excuse to switch out her tongue for her fingers, the blonde delighting in feeling the brunette clenching around her digits with each orgasm as she sucked Elena's clit and for a while became truly lost in making the other girl cum over and over again.

Throughout this Elena's screams, which were loud enough in the first place, became deafening to the point that the humans outside had to hear them, which was mortifying to anyone who wasn't a psycho. Partly because it was incredibly slutty and just plain rude to the people around them, but they were also creating a dangerous environment. What if some good Samaritan walked in here and got themselves turned into an afternoon snack just because they were trying to be nice? No, Caroline couldn't let that happen, and neither could Bonnie, so they had stayed... the difference being Bonnie was guarding the magical barrier at the front entrance while Caroline was still inside to make sure nobody stumbled across her former friend and the psychotic Original vampire.

Caroline told herself over and over again she was just trying to do the right thing and it was horrifying to have to listen to Elena and Rebekah having sex, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't fully believe the lie. Because while this was so beyond embarrassing the very worst part of it was she was actually becoming a little turned on by it. Not that was the real reason she stayed. God no. It was just that... Caroline wasn't even sure anymore. No, she had been trying to do the right thing, she had to believe that, but now... she wasn't sure she would noticed if someone else crossed her field of vision, not when she was transfixed on Rebekah's head in between Elena's legs.

She hadn't meant to watch, really she hadn't, but she had listened to them going at it throughout evacuating the store, and when she heard Elena calling out her name Caroline couldn't help but march over to the changing rooms to give her ex-friend a piece of her mind. Only she found there was a crack in the curtains where she hadn't closed them properly, and as a result Caroline had a near perfect view of Rebekah going down on Elena, the sight of her former best friend having lesbian sex with the dangerous Original vampire something Caroline just couldn't take her eyes off of.

At first Caroline wasn't even sure why she was so transfixed, then as her brain slowly started to work again she remembered Elena's offer and how it made her feel. She hated herself for it but every word Elena and Rebekah had said created an intense picture in her mind, part of Caroline practically aching to say yes and join them. It was the same part which wanted to join them now, and the same part which yearned to give into Klaus's advances, but as she could resist him surely she could resist this temptation?

Just then Elena pushed Rebekah away, opened the curtain and gave the horrified Caroline a wide smile, "I'm impressed, you didn't strike me as the type who likes to watch. Maybe you're not so boring after all."

Blushing furiously Caroline tried to explain herself, "I, I... I was just-"

"Oh please don't ruin the moment by making excuses." Elena smiled before turning to Rebekah, "Did you bring it?"

"By 'it', do you mean this?" Rebekah asked, pulling her trusty strap-on out of her handbag.

"What else would I mean?" Elena asked rhetorically before turning back to Caroline, "As for you, stay. I've always wanted to have sex in front of an audience, and while you've momentarily robbed me of a crowd I would be happy to go and get one if you leave."

That was a total lie. Or at least the second part was. Elena had no intention of going to the trouble of bringing some nobodies off the streets just to watch her have sex with Rebekah... even if it did sound fun and like something she'd likely do in the future. But for right now she was far more interested in getting Rebekah's cock inside her, Elena watching as her lover slowly stripped off the last of her clothes and then strapped on the dildo. Of course Elena also took the opportunity to remove the last of her clothing, sparing Caroline the occasional glance to ensure she hadn't ran off, not that she would bother chasing her if she did.

Honestly Caroline staying was just a bonus, although Elena was almost positive she wouldn't because of the idle threat which Caroline didn't know she didn't mean. It gave Caroline the perfect excuse to do what Elena was sure she wanted to do anyway, so really she was doing her good friend a favour. Not that it was anything compared to the favour she might end up doing her if Caroline agreed to be her little bitch, although again that could wait until after Elena had her fun being Rebekah's bitch.

"Get over here and suck my cock, bitch." Rebekah ordered, awaking Elena from her thoughts, "I want you on your knees, showing your little friend what a great cock sucker you are!"

Elena smirked and looked over at Caroline, who blushed and then spat at her in a mocking tone, "I think she means you."

"For now." Elena smiled wickedly before slowly walking over to Rebekah, glancing back halfway to catch Caroline staring at her ass.

Caroline blushed and swiftly looked away, but there could be no mistake where her eyes just were and the temptation to mock her for it was almost overwhelming. However that might lead to the blonde leaving prematurely, so Elena forced herself to remain silent and return her focus to Rebekah who she was now standing in front of.

Giving her ally a playful grin Elena then dropped to her knees to grab the dildo and stuff it into her mouth. Something she honestly prefered to do after sex, at least when the cock wasn't real, but the chance to put on a show like this was thrilling and Elena took full advantage of it. That included taking just the first few inches of the strap-on into her mouth at first and spending what felt like a long time just noisily sucking on those inches before she finally began bobbing her head up and down on the dick, taking more and more with every bob of her head.

When Elena started taking the toy cock down her throat Rebekah grabbed onto her hair and started her usual verbal encouragement, "Oh that's it Elena, be my good little cock sucker. Suck that cock like it was Damon's. Mmmmmm, deep throat it like you used to do for Stefan. Yes, suck my cock the same way you used to suck off the Salvatores you dirty little slut! Suck it! Suck. It. Yessssss, oh that's it, good girl Elena, take every inch. Take every inch of that big cock down your slutty little throat. Mmmmmm yes, you look so pretty. You look so pretty with a big cock in your throat! Doesn't she look pretty Caroline?"

The look on Caroline's face was priceless. Totally worth the risk of making her run away, but to Rebekah's delight she didn't. No, the younger blonde just stood there looking dumb while her best friend continued to slide her lips up and down Rebekah's strap-on, the only slight difference being that Caroline looked even more horrified and yet horny then before.

It was so delightful that Rebekah couldn't help adding, "And such a great cock sucker. Ha, I used to wonder why everyone made a fuss over Elena Gilbert, and now I know. It's because she gives amazing head. Mmmmmmm, in all my years of living I've never had a more enthusiastic pussy licker, and as you can see from the way she works my cock it should be no secret why the Salvatores are obsessed with her. Especially as she can take every inch in that pretty little mouth of hers. Wanna see? I bet you do, it is quite a sight after all. Go ahead Elena, show Caroline the kind of cock sucker you really are!"

Seemingly happy to oblige Elena pushed her mouth the rest of the way down Rebekah's shaft, the fact that there were only a few inches left to take not undermining the impressiveness of the act. Elena even held it there for a few long seconds, barely gagging as she held the whole dildo in her mouth and down her throat. Then she restarted the blow job, bobbing her head on the full length of the cock while making it even wetter and sloppier than before in what Rebekah was confident was an attempt to screw with Caroline rather than to please her, but it definitely achieved both.

Not enough to convince Caroline to run away, but it was perhaps touch and go there for a while, which was why Rebekah tried to keep her taunting to a minimum from there on out. It was also why she refrained from fucking Elena's pretty face, even though it was oh so tempting under the circumstances. Although truth be told it didn't take much of an excuse to make Rebekah fuck Elena, and if she couldn't fuck her mouth and she could think of two other holes which would be very welcoming to her.

With that in mind it wasn't long before Rebekah ordered, "Ok, that's enough preparation, it's time for me to fuck you."

"Damn right it is." Elena interrupted after she had spat Rebekah's cock out of her mouth, the sight of the glaring Original causing the brunette to smile widely and add, "So, how do you want me?"

Rebecca got the implication that Elena was talking about more than positioning, but rather than giving the whole thing away she just smirked and after a brief pause while she contemplated her options she ordered, "How about in your natural position, hands and knees, like a bitch."

Elena just flashed her infuriating smirk, turned around to face Caroline, placed her hands down on the floor and then wiggled her ass at Rebekah while practically purring, "Now come fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me! Mmmmm, fuck me Rebekah and make me cum."

For a few long seconds Rebekah admired the view, a view which had quickly become one of her favourites. That was really saying something, partly because Rebekah had witnessed many wonderful views and her long life, partly because up until recently she had been firmly telling herself Elena Gilbert was nothing special and now she was captivated by the other girl. It made her a teensy bit ashamed for living up to her reputation of falling in love too quickly and easily, but when faced with such a fuck-able little behind Rebekah couldn't really dwell on it for long.

Part of Elena liked being the focus of such desire. Well, actually there was no part of her that didn't, but at times like this it was problematic when it came at the expense of her own pleasure. After all, no one liked waiting, and this was not the most comfortable position to wait around in. However just as she was about to open her mouth to complain Rebekah slowly got down onto her knees behind her and then started sliding her big strap-on over her eager to be stuffed fuck holes.

Over and over again Rebekah slid that fake cock from the bottom of her clit to the top of her ass crack until Elena practically yelled in frustration, "FUCK ME! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! Come on Rebekah, slam your big cock inside me and make me cum! Fuck my pussy! Fuck my slutty little pussy... or my slutty little ass hole. Fuck my cunt, fuck my butt, which ever you want just fuck me! Fuck me like a slut! Do it! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck meeeeeeeee oooooooohhhhhhhhh fuuuuuucccccccckkkkkkkk yeeeeesssssss!"

Elena's begging ended with a scream of pleasure as Rebekah finally invaded one of her holes, pushing over half of the dildo into her welcoming cunt in one hard thrust. She then allowed her maybe half a second to get used to it before pushing further, gently this time, giving Elena a chance to savour every inch as Rebekah slowly pushed it into her, refusing to stop until the full length was inside her needy sex. Then she was given another half a second to get used to that before Rebekah began pumping her pussy with short, gentle movements of her hips, Elena moaning happily as she was taken by her girlfriend in front of her now former best friend.

After focusing on the begging and then the gentle fucking for what felt like a lot longer than it probably was Elena finally looked up to check her friend was still there, a smile crossing her face when she saw that she was. True, Caroline looked like she might run away at any second, but she had looked like that for a while now and Elena was confident she would stay. And if not, she'd already received a hell of a show and her presence was making this skilful fucking even more enjoyable.

Given how many years she'd been around whoring herself to whoever came along it would be embarrassing if Rebekah didn't know how to fuck, but she really was better than Elena could have ever imagined. The Original had the ability to make her want to cum, or at least want a hard fucking, almost right away, Rebekah stretching her out and effortlessly making her want more. This time the other girl was taking her time which Elena appreciated, because it increased the likelihood of Caroline sticking around as suddenly going into hard fucking might spook her. Also Elena wasn't in the mood to rush this. No, she was in the mood to take a nice long fucking, and plenty of build-up was more than welcome. Especially as she could see a problem when it came time for a hard fucking.

It was something Rebekah was unfortunately very aware of, the blonde grateful that the brunette was accepting of this gentle pussy pumping as it gave her time to contemplate what she would do when it came time to slam Elena's slutty little hole. Plus it would make it easier to make Elena cum, all this build-up no doubt sending the younger vampire closer to the edge of orgasm, Rebekah confident in her skills as a top that she could make that happen.

She was also confident she could make Elena cum, and cum hard, but not as hard as she could with vampire strength which was one of the many things Rebekah had promised not to use today. Which brought her to a unfortunate question which she had been contemplating now and again during the day, would Elena Gilbert be satisfied with being fucked by the strength of a human? Or now she had a taste of having sex with vampires did she need their strength and speed to be fully satisfied?

Rebekah had personally had many sexually satisfying relationships with humans, and ok, her own abilities had often heightened the experience, but if she had truly cared about the individual she was satisfied with gentle love-making. She doubted that Elena would feel the same way, given the brunette was currently incapable of love and all, but then again Rebekah could always become her new girlfriend's plaything. True, she had always preferred being the dominant one with women, and becoming of vampire's fuck toy was hardly the normal life Rebekah still yearned for, but she had to admit the idea was not completely unappealing.

Of course Rebekah's first choice, if she was going to take the cure, was finding a way to top Elena as a human, and it just so happened that this was an excellent chance to do just that. It helped tremendously that they had the added benefit of an audience, Elena clearly delighted by the fact Caroline hadn't gone anywhere, and Rebekah had to confess not only was making her job easier but she was getting a hell of a kick out of being able to put on a little show for the judgemental blonde.

Caroline was still at a loss for why she was still there. Well, that wasn't technically true, she knew why she hadn't run away, the real reason why she hadn't run away, she just refuse to believe it. She refused to believe she could actually get off on watching her best friend have lesbian sex with someone who had terrorised them for the better part of two years, Caroline desperately trying to tell herself her whole body wasn't tingling with desire at what she was seeing. But she was, the horrifying truth rooting her to the spot for what felt like an eternity.

The worst part was because her mind was so overwhelmed with questioning why she hadn't ran away over and over again every other part of her seemed to be focused on Elena being fucked by Rebekah. On the look of pleasure on both their faces, and on their sweaty bodies slapping against each other, somethings which Caroline hadn't been previously able to fully take in when they had been behind that curtain. Now the two of them were just so... close, Caroline almost wanting to reach out and touch them for some weird reason.

All of a sudden Elena looked up, focused her eyes on her, smirked wickedly and then called out, "Fuck me. Fuck me harder. Mmmmmm, come on Rebekah, harder. I know you can fuck me harder than that, so do it. Ohhhhhh mmmmmm, I promise not to tell your brother. I promise not to tell your brother if you fuck me with every ounce of your strength. Mmmmmm, and we both know Caroline isn't going to want to tell anyone about this, because if she does I'm going to tell everyone she knows all her dirty little secrets, including how wet she is right now from watching you fuck me."

That little threat hung in the air for a long moment and then Rebekah spoke up, "I can't... I don't think it would be wise to risk it."

Briefly shooting a glare back at her lover which turned into an evil grin Elena said, "Fine, then I'll do it."

"Oh God." Caroline whispered after Elena used her vampire speed and strength to knock Rebekah backwards, the brunette rolling with her to make sure the strap-on cock remained in her cunt.

Elena then started roughly bouncing up and down on that cock while obscenely screaming, "Aaaaahhhhh fuck, mmmmmm, oh shit, oh shit, aaaaaahhhhhh, that's better, that's soooooooo much better! Mmmmmm, I love riding that big hard cock! Ohhhhhhh, I love riding your big hard cock Rebekah! It feels soooooo goooooooddddddd, mmmmmmm, fuck me! Ooooooooh fuck me! Fuck me Rebekah! Mmmmmmm ooooooohhhhhh shitttt, do it! Fuck me! You wanna be a coward and not use your full strength, fine, but the least you can do is help me cum you bitch! OOOOOOHHHHHH GOOOOOOODDDDDD, that's it, fuck me, fuck my slutty little pussy with that big hard cock, ooooooohhhhhhh fuuuuuuuccccccckkkkkkkk!"

While Elena said more Caroline didn't hear any of it. She was too transfixed on watching her friend's love hole sliding up and down on a dildo. It was at lightning speed but with her enhanced vision Caroline saw it as plain as day, Elena's pussy taking a cock, the blonde now watching her best friend having sex in vivid detail. Before this it was just like soft-core porn, Caroline only really seeing some long blonde hair bobbing in between Elena's legs and then Rebekah mounting her friend like some kind of animal. But in this new position Elena was completely exposed and to her shame Caroline couldn't take her eyes off her.

She watched as her best friend came over and over again, Caroline's keen eyes picking up on every spasm of Elena's pussy around the thick shaft invading it and every little drop of cum that escaped that cock filled cunt. She also got an overall view of Elena bouncing up and down, but Caroline's eyes occasionally wandered elsewhere, like to her friend's jiggling tits and beautiful face, but her focus remained on the other girl's pussy, the blonde vampire fascinated by it in a way she could have never imagined. Although it was nothing compared to what came next.

After a number of orgasms which put what she normally experienced with Tyler to shame, which was really saying something, Elena started slowing down. Which was good, because it meant this extremely erotic nightmare was finally over. Right? Caroline wasn't so sure given the evil smile on her former friend's face, Elena once again focusing her attention on Caroline now she was no longer consumed with making herself cum.

"Mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm, I love a cock in my cunt." Elena moaned dreamily, her still partially glazed eyes focusing on Caroline while she said it.

"Slut." Caroline breathed, more as a reflex then a actual attempt to insult her former friend.

Of course it only amused Elena, "Oh Caroline, enjoying sex doesn't make me a slut. It just means I'm not a stuck up bitch who doesn't know how to have fun."

"I, I, I..." Caroline stammered, so overwhelmed with anger, and unfortunately arousal, she didn't know where to start. Eventually she went with, "I know how to have fun."

"Do you now." Elena said dryly, finally coming to a stop on Rebekah's lap.

"YES! I do." Caroline insisted firmly, before adding, "And fucking the girl who killed you in the middle of a freaking clothes store in the middle of the day makes you a slut. It makes you the biggest slut I've ever met!"

Elena just laughed, "Oh Caroline, you really need to pull the stick out... which is a really good idea, don't you think Rebekah?"

Her eyes lighting up Rebekah smiled, "Oh absolutely. Caroline needs to pull the stick out of her arse and shove something else up there."

Caroline frowned, "What are you-"

She trailed off as Elena slowly stood up, Caroline transfixed by watching inch after inch of strap-on dick reappear from her friend's cunt before finally coming out with an obscene sound. Then Caroline thought she was in trouble as a fully naked Elena just stared at her for a long moment, before giving her another wicked smile, slowly turning around and then spreading her ass cheeks.

This momentarily confused Caroline, until Elena started lowering herself down into more or less the same position she was in before. Well, it was cowgirl instead of reverse cowgirl, but the point was for a moment Caroline thought Elena was just going back to riding Rebekah's cock with her cunt, which seemed pretty random given what they had been talking about before. Then the truth of the matter hit Caroline like a ton of bricks, her eyes going wide and her mouth falling open as Elena lined up her ass hole with the strap-on.

"No way." Caroline mumbled.

She should know better by now, she thought, Caroline's eyes going wider as Elena's tiny little ass hole started to stretch for the head of the big toy. Of course the big toy now looked gigantic considering where it was going, Caroline's own ass hole clenching as she watched Elena's butt hole swallow the head of the dildo. And Elena moaned. She fucking moaned as she violated her own ass hole, Elena even letting out a giggle before she turned around to again smile evilly at Caroline.

"Something the matter Caroline?" Elena inquired.

Wrinkling up her nose in disgust Caroline softly murmured, "Ewwwwww, gross."

"It's not gross." Elena moaned as she lowered herself further down on the dildo and then giggled, "Well, maybe a little bit. But that's half the fun."

"And you claim your not a slut." Caroline quipped.

"Only in the best way." Rebekah interrupted.

Turning to her partner in crime Elena smiled down at her and then rewarded her with a kiss while Caroline desperately tried to look away, but again she was transfixed by what was before her. It was like a car crash, only instead of a car, and maybe people inside it, it was only Elena's butt hole being wrecked. Well, that and her back passage, Caroline wincing as she imagined what it would be like to have a dildo that size tearing through her ass hole and deep into her bowels. For some horrifying reason it excited her, but nowhere near as much as Elena who broke the kiss with Rebekah to let out a animalistic like squeal as The Original forcefully pushed her all the way down onto the dildo.

Even though Elena had plenty of practice taking big cocks inside her, both real and fake, the initial penetration always hurt a little, especially if it was going up her ass. Lubricant helped and in this case she had plenty in the form of her own cum and pussy cream, however thanks to her vampire healing she was pretty much a virgin back there so being forced downwards so quickly was unadvisable. However it was the kind of pain which gave her an incredible thrill, Elena's squeal mostly of pleasure as the blonde quickly and violently forced the brunette's anal walls wide apart to accept the large invader.

Giving herself no time to relax Elena started roughly pumping her ass up and down on the huge dildo, leaning forward so she could continue kissing Rebekah. It wasn't easy, but she knew from previous experience Rebekah would make it worth her while and it added to the whole intensity of the ass fuck. Plus Rebekah was nice enough to attack her skin, almost breaking it with her sharp nails, and nipping her lip and tongue. It was hard, but not hard enough, Elena sinking her fangs into Rebekah's lips and drawing blood. This got a snake like hiss from The Original, the two vampires biting into each other from here on out, mostly concentrating on each other's necks.

That added to the experience, but it was forcing Rebekah's strap-on in and out of her ass hole which was really going to get Elena off so that's what she concentrated on the most. She kept the sodomy reasonably slow at first so she could have her fun with Rebekah and more importantly work her body up to the hard butt pounding, although the second she felt like she was ready Elena pulled away from Rebekah's lips and started hammering herself up and down with every ounce of her vampire strength and speed, brutalising her bowels with every violent thrust in the process.

To send her over the edge Elena looked behind her, grinned happily to see that Caroline was still there and then cried out, "FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK MEEEEEEEE OOOOOOHHHHHH GAWWWWWWWWD! FUCK ME LIKE AN SLUT! FUCK ME LIKE AN ANAL SLUT! MMMMMMMM, CAROLINE THINKS I'M A SLUT, LET'S SHOW HER WHAT KIND OF SLUT I AM! OOOOOOOOH FUCK, OH FUCK, OH FUCKKKKKK, MMMMMMMM, TEAR MY ASS HOLE WIDE OPEN! LEAVE ME GAPING LIKE A SLUT! GAPE MY ASS HOLE AND THEN FEED IT TO ME! FEED ME MY OWN ASS! MAKE ME GO ASS TO MOUTH RIGHT AFTER YOU'VE FINISHED FUCKING ME UP THE ASS LIKE A LITTLE BITCH! OH REBEKAH, OH GOD, REBEKAH! REBEKAH! FUCK REBEKAHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH SHITTTTTT!"

With that Elena went over the edge, her body on total autopilot as she experienced the type of intense orgasm she could only feel from being 'buggered' by another girl. She was very glad for that autopilot, another thing she had Katherine to thank for, that precious gift allowing her to push herself through that climax and give herself several more, Elena becoming nothing but a mindless animal as her body shook and cum squirted out of her cunt and onto Rebekah's now thoroughly coated stomach.

Under other circumstances Rebekah might have been appalled by Elena's wanton behaviour and being covered in another girl's cum. But honestly she'd never been more content, Rebekah just laying back and watching as the girl she had fallen for ridiculously quickly brutalised her own arse hole in search of more pleasure. It was obviously her own pleasure Elena cared about but she was inadvertently making Rebekah cum too, something which felt like it had as much to do with watching Elena anally riding her strap on as much as it did the stimulator constantly rubbing her clit throughout this wonderful experience.

The only problem was Rebekah was aching to contribute, her fingers desperately itching to grab onto Elena's waist so she could start slamming up into the other girl's bottom and making them both cum harder than they already were. It was so frustrating to have the power to take control and not being allowed to use it. Then again Elena already promised not to tell her brother if Rebekah broke her promise, and from the look on her face there was no way Caroline would be able to bring herself to tell anyone about this.

So Rebekah grabbed onto Elena's hips and began thrusting her hips upwards, briefly trying to keep her promise even though she knew she was going to break it. And sure enough only a few seconds later she started using her vampire speed and strength for her own selfish pleasure, and perhaps more importantly in that moment, for Elena's. After all, surely being human meant trying to be good and please those around you. Like, perhaps most importantly, her lovers? So surely she was doing the right thing, and since she had broken the promise anyway she might as well get some good use out of it.

With that in mind Rebekah flipped Elena onto her back, placed the other girl's legs on her shoulders and savagely sodomised her with every ounce of her supernatural strength, her body moving like a blur as she forced orgasm after orgasm out of them both. By the time she collapsed in exhaustion Elena had screamed loud enough to let the whole state no she was being fucked, Rebekah guessing that Bonnie must of cast some kind of spell or something to explain why no one had investigated whatever was going on in here. Not that it really mattered to her.

Elena didn't really care either, "Mmmmmm, God Rebekah, that was sooooooo good."

Rebekah smiled down at the blissful look on her girlfriend's face, "What can I say, I know how to treat an anal slut."

With a wicked grin on her face Elena pulled Rebekah's head down so they could kiss, the two vampires still able to taste each other's blood in their mouths which made the experience more erotic for them and help regain their strength. Or at least Elena could feel her strength returning, the brunette vampire gently but firmly rolling her older lover off of her so she could slowly pull herself off the dildo which came out of her ass hole with an audible pop.

"Mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm, wanna see my gape Rebekah? Want to see what you've done to my slutty little ass hole?" Elena moaned happily.

Deciding this was another occasion where she absolutely had to break her promise Rebekah zipped over to where Caroline was standing and then moaned, "Mmmmmmm, doesn't that look hot Caroline? Isn't the way your best friend's butt hole gapes for me so cute? That loosened and slutty hole a testament to how well I fucked it? How she's mine now? How your bestist buddy is now my little anal slut."

Still desperately trying to talk away Caroline mumbled, "You two are so gross."

Elena grinned, and reached back to spread her ass cheeks, "Mmmmm, get a good look Caroline, because your next. Mmmmm, when we're through with you your ass hole is going to be gaping twice as wide as mine."

Sort of actually wanting Caroline to leave now Elena had thought that threat would for sure make the other girl run away, but it didn't. Maybe Caroline was more fun than she'd originally thought. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to get her former friend into bed with them, Elena practically buzzing with all the possibilities. One in particular had her grinning widely, until Caroline interrupted it with her whining.

"There's, there is no way I'm going to let you do that to me." Caroline mumbled.

"Sure you are." Elena said, using her super speed to get up, race over two where Caroline's dress was still lying and then bring it back to hold right in front of her former friend's face, "If you ever want to wear this you will do every little thing we say."

"You can't be-" Caroline started, but she trailed off when Elena threatened to rip the dress.

Elena could see it in the other girl's eyes. She wanted to join in the fun, she just needed a little push to do it. And whether Caroline was really so superficial that she do anything to keep that dress intact, or that she just needed an excuse to fall into line, this would definitely help Elena push her good friend into submission.

"Get on your knees." Elena ordered, grinning wide as Caroline did as she was told. Then the brunette turn to Rebekah and said, "Rebekah, honey, you know I love to clean your cock after it's been in my ass, but you know what would be really hot?"

"Making Caroline clean it instead?" Rebekah beamed.

"Exactly." Elena grinned.

Without a moments hesitation Rebekah strolled over to Caroline and pressed the dildo to the kneeling blonde's lips. Caroline looked up at her pleadingly, and then actually look to Elena for mercy. As if this wasn't her idea or something. Then, to Elena's eternal delight, goody two shoes Caroline Forbes crinkled her nose in disgust, opened her mouth wide and then wrapped her lips around the head of the strap on which had just been pounding the deepest part of Elena's bowels.

Caroline desperately tried to not think about that fact as she began sucking on the dildo but she couldn't help it. She also couldn't help inwardly screaming at herself to get up and leave. It was only a stupid dress, and while prom was only a few hours away and it was perfect for her she could definitely get another one. Not that that was why she was currently on her knees sucking an ass flavoured dildo. No, she was doing this because she was completely lost to her own perverted hormones, Caroline more horny than she could ever remember being from watching her best friend having lesbian sex.

She honestly felt like she would do anything if only someone, anyone, would fuck her and make her cum. It wouldn't take much in her current state, but her own fingers or a toy just wouldn't do. She needed to be fucked. More accurately she wanted to be fucked, specifically by these two women, both of which she hated with a passion and one of which had been her best friend for nearly her entire life, but these two factors only made it hotter.

Another thing which only made it hotter was that Caroline actually liked the taste. She liked the taste of the deepest part of her friend's butt, Caroline slurpping up every drop of Elena's anal juices from the head of the shaft before beginning to bob her head on the dildo. She even licked the lower half of the dildo when she could no longer take it into her mouth, Caroline giving the toy cock as thorough a blow job as she could, the whole time Rebekah and Elena 'encouraging' her to try harder, which again she did.

"Come on Caroline, you can do better than that." Elena pushed, "Take that cock down your throat. Mmmmm, have you never taken Tyler's dick down your throat? Is he not that big? Doesn't he satisfy you? I'm guessing not considering how eagerly you got on your knees. I think she's in need of a good fucking, don't you think Rebekah?"

"Oh absolutely." Rebekah agreed, "Mmmmmm, clean that cock good Caroline and we'll give it to you. Mmmmmmm, clean every drop of Elena's arse juice off of my dick and we'll both give you the fucking of a lifetime. Make you forget all about your silly boyfriend and want to be our little bitch. Ohhhhh yeah, our little bitch who loves to be buggered, you giving up your arse to me just like Elena just did so I can wreck your little bum hole. Mmmmmm, we're going to wreck all your little holes Caroline, ooooooooh, we're going to fuck you so good right after you've cleaned this cock like a good girl."

"CAROLINE!"

Caroline froze with horror as she heard Bonnie's voice, momentarily hoping she was mistaken before opening her eyes to look in the direction of the voice. Seeing her friend Caroline's stomach lurched and she spit out the dildo, which had been currently pushing into her throat thanks to Rebekah grabbing hold of her hair and pushing her further downwards on the toy.

When the cock was out of her mouth Caroline stammered, "I, I can explain-"

"Don't bother, just get me out of here." Bonnie snapped.

Caroline left her mouth open like she was going to try and argue but then she just grabbed Bonnie and ran off, her vampire speed meaning she moved in a blur so she could barely see or hear Elena and Rebekah beginning to laugh at her expense.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Caroline Forbes had been staring at the luxurious mansion that evil bitch Rebekah Mikaelson had compelled her way into, part of her trying to convince herself just to take the plunge and go inside while the other part of her tried to convince her to leave. Of course the latter was the easier option, and it wasn't like she needed the dress her former best friend Elena Gilbert had stolen from her, she could get another one, maybe not as perfect but she wouldn't have to put herself in danger standing up to the two evil vampires currently living in the home in front of her, but it was the principle of the thing.

That, she reminded herself constantly, was why she was doing this. No other reason. Absolutely none, despite the fact her knees felt weak as she finally tiptoed into the mansion. The door was locked, which was another red flag, but Caroline had made her choice now. All she could do was try to avoid getting caught, hence why she went as slowly and as cautiously as possible, despite the urge to run at super speed being almost overwhelming. On the bright side she didn't have to look for very long, her dress being left in clear view of the door once she got inside. The downside was that it was blatantly a trap, Elena and Rebekah not even being subtle about it as they frantically made out on the couch in front of the table Caroline's dress was on.

For a few long seconds Caroline just stared at her former best friend straddling the evil blonde, Elena and Rebekah looking so captivating as they frantically made out like the two horny teenagers only one of them really was. Then Caroline shook her head out of it, took a deep breath and against her better judgement ran as fast as her superhuman body would allow her too. Of course, it wasn't fast enough.

"Caroline, so glad you could join us." Elena grinned once her hand closed around Caroline's wrist, "Ready to be my personal pussy licker?"

Frustrated that she hadn't even been able to grab the dress before getting caught Caroline scowled at her former friend and practically spat, "Screw you bitch!"

Then Caroline took an unadvised swing at Elena with her free hand, before she got anywhere near the brunette's face her hand was caught, this time by Rebekah, "That's the plan love. But first, I think a little breaking in is in order."

Before Caroline could protest there was a blur of really tacky furniture and she found herself chained up in some area of the home, probably the basement although she was a little foggy on that as she had pretty much been blinded by a powerful mixture of anger and fear. Now the latter was forgotten in favour of an overwhelming dose of the former, Caroline helplessly trying to break the chains as Elena slowly approached her with a pair of scissors.

"Elena! ELENA! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL... wait, please no, please, no, no, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOO!" Caroline cried as Elena cut into her beautiful shirt, before scowling at her former BFF, "Do you have any idea how much that cost?"

"Do you have any idea how much I don't care?" Elena quipped back, not pausing her actions for even a second.

In Rebekah's opinion Caroline was overreacting. Sure, the shirt was nice by Caroline's standards, and certainly the skirt was really cute, but they were both probably knockoffs. Or stolen. Not that Rebekah would blame her, they were vampires after all. Then again, like the boring old Elena, Caroline Forbes was a goody two shoes who probably wouldn't dream of doing something so 'evil' as stealing. And honestly, Elena was doing Caroline a favour, because as much as the younger blonde looked good in that outfit she looked even better with the outfit lying in tatters on the floor. Especially when Caroline's bra and panties were cut to shreds and fell to the floor, leaving the 18-year-old deliciously exposed in a way which had Rebekah tingling with anticipation.

Clearly feeling the same amount of anticipation Elena stood back to admire her handiwork once Caroline was completely naked. Unfortunately Caroline had to keep whining and complaining throughout this process, the dumb blonde unwittingly making things worse for herself with every vile word which escaped from her annoying mouth. Not that Rebekah expected anything less, and of course, there was a way around that inconvenience.

Casually strolling up to her girlfriend Rebekah slid her arms around Elena's waist from behind, briefly kissed the side of her neck and murmured in her ear, "Are you sure I can't get something to shut this slut up? Like I said, that way we wouldn't have to listen to her whine, and I think she'd look so cute with the ball-gag in her mouth."

"And like I said, I want to hear this bitch scream." Elena said firmly, turning in Rebekah's arms and then giving the pouting Original a quick peck on the lips before pulling away from her.

Elena then grabbed one of the long wooden canes from a table full of other such goodies, dipped it in a bucket right next to Caroline and then held the cane up to her face to show her former friend it was now dripping liquid, Elena smiling wickedly, "You'll like this Caroline, it's a cane covered in vervain."

Trying to hide the fact that she was shivering in both fear and disgust Caroline narrowed her eyes, "What would I like about that?"

"Don't you get it. It's a CANE covered in VERVAIN!" Elena exclaimed with exaggerated excitement, before clarifying, "That rhymes. You were always into silly things like that, leaving me and Bonnie to agree how stupid it was. How stupid you were. Face it Caroline, you've always been the weak link of the group. The idiot. The fool. And now, I finally get to punish you for it."

With that Elena bought the cane down as hard as she could on Caroline's ass, causing the other baby vampire to cry out in pain. Elena broke eye contact with the blonde and quickly stepped round while lifting the cane up again so when she gave her former friend another blow she was able to look at her handiwork. She became pretty consumed with that for the next few minutes, only looking at Rebekah a few times with a cheeky smile, Rebekah only too happy to return it.

Rebekah never thought she'd see goody two shoes Elena Gilbert like this, acting like a dominatrix out of a cheesy porno film, but oh how delicious it was, especially as it wasn't really goody two shoes Elena Gilbert. It was Rebekah's Elena Gilbert, the only female Original totally getting off on watching her humanity-less girlfriend mercilessly beat the butt of one of her now former friends. And the look of horror mixed with pain on Caroline's face, oh how Rebekah wanted to stuff her fingers inside her own cunt and get herself off. She wouldn't though. It would be absurd to waste an orgasm like that when it was all but guaranteed at least one of the two hot girls in front of her would be using their mouth and tongue to get her off soon enough. It was only a matter of time.

Elena could smell, see and practically taste her girlfriend's arousal, the young vampire finding that she got a kick out of thinking of Rebekah Mikaelson as her girlfriend. Not in the painfully emotional way she felt about Stefan or even Matt becoming her boyfriend, but in a satisfying knowledge that she had such a powerful creature pretty much totally under control. All she had to do was bat her eyes and the Original would probably do just about anything for her. And ok, the fact she was now dating a girl was kind of a thrill, although nowhere near as much as beating Caroline's butt.

Refocusing on that task Elena watched with glee as Caroline's tight little ass sizzled from the vervain which now covered it, the brunette constantly re-dipping her cane in the liquid and even rubbing it against the blonde's backside to maximise her former friend's pain. In a sense the spanking itself was more adding insult to injury, but Elena made sure to slowly build up the force behind the blows until she was using every ounce of her super strength to cane Caroline's butt so she was at least causing the other vampire some damage with the now very enthusiastic strikes.

She certainly got plenty of screams out of her former friend, each ear piercing cry the sweetest music to Elena's ears. Rebekah seemed to enjoying the show too. Not that it really mattered, it was just an added bonus. And speaking of added bonuses, Elena walked around so she could look into Caroline's eyes as she deliver the next couple of strikes, smirking wickedly as she enjoyed the pained expression on the other girls face. Then after a while Caroline opened her eyes, which the blonde had closed as some kind of coping mechanism, and glared at Elena. Which in turn caused Elena to smirk wickedly again, and redouble her efforts.

After a few minutes of that Elena gave her cane an extra long dip in the vervain and then with another smirk brought the hardened piece of wood down on Caroline's left tit. Then her right. Then the left again, and so on, Elena beating Caroline's boobs with the same enthusiasm she had shown the blonde's bottom. Maybe more, considering from this angle she could watch the other vampire's flesh become discoloured and she could look at the expression on Caroline's face as she did this. And the way her body tensed up, Caroline desperately trying to escape from those chains even though she should have learned by now it was impossible, oh it was an intoxicating sight Elena would never forget.

Caroline would never forget this too. She would never forget and she would never forgive, but she would have her revenge. She was going to kill this bitch, or at least turn the tables on her and do this exact thing to her or something even more humiliating. Caroline didn't care if Elena wasn't really herself for not, she was determined to make the other girl suffer for this, Caroline spending most of her time during the butt and boob beatings fantasising about how she would get her own back on her former friend.

It was better than concentrating on the pain, or worse acknowledging that some part of her was enjoying it. Some teeny tiny twisted part of her. A vampire part. After all, she was the most level-headed vampire she had ever met, pretty much every one of them including Elena turning out to be murderous psychopaths, so was almost relieved that the worst thing she had become was simply a massive pervert. Not that she accepted these feelings were entirely hers, as it would stand to reason that Rebekah had compelled her into liking being brutally spanked and then being compelled to forget that she had been compelled, as the other two girls seemed to want to make her as nasty as they were.

To further prove that Caroline found herself wondering if she should get out of this by promising to eat Elena's pussy. After all, it was something she had been thinking about since even before the incident in the shop, and anything had to be better than the agony she was currently feeling. However as Caroline was sure that was some kind of trickery, and she really didn't want to give Elena the satisfaction, she kept her mouth shut. At least until, after putting the cane in the vervain for a long time, Elena started bringing that agonising weapon down onto Caroline's exposed pussy.

Caroline had been tortured before, and been in more fights than she could have ever imagined at one stage in her life, so she thought she knew pain. However this was far worse than anything she'd ever experienced, Caroline screaming hysterically as she redoubled her efforts to escape. When all that got her was a cruel laugh from the other vampires Caroline went limp in her chains and just started bawling for mercy, although her words were pretty much incoherent. Then just as she thought she would do anything if Elena would just stop the brunette offered her a brief reprieve, Caroline trembling as she feared what the sadistic girl would do to her next.

Closing the distance between them Elena lifted her head up, licked away Caroline's tears like they were the sweetest of treats and then purred, "You want me to stop?"

Feeling emotionally and physically drained Caroline could only nod slowly.

"Awwww, but I've only just started." Elena pouted, "Don't you want to see what else I have planned for you?"

"No, please." Caroline whimpered, before saying what she realised Elena wanted to hear, "I'll do anything."

"Anything?" Elena teased, playing with the word as if it was foreign to her, "Will you eat my pussy?"

There was a brief pause and then Caroline closed her eyes and slowly nodded again.

"Say it." Elena demanded.

"I'll eat your pussy!" Caroline whimpered, "I'll eat your pussy soooooo good."

Grinning wickedly Elena asked, "Will you eat Rebekah's pussy?"

"Yes." Caroline nodded, "I'll eat you both out, tongue you until you cum in my mouth and all over my face ohhhhhhhh Gawwwwwwd!"

Reaching in between Caroline's legs Elena started rubbing the other girl's swiftly moistening cunt, grinning as she moaned in Caroline's face, "Oh Caroline, you're making me so wet... and I'm not the only one you little dyke slut."

For a moment Caroline closed her eyes and whimpered, then she heard Rebekah speak up, "Ask her if she's ready to give us her slutty fuck holes!"

"Oh yeah, are you ready for that Caroline?" Elena practically purred, "Are you ready for your little lesbian pussy to feel its first girl cock inside it? Are you ready to bend over and give me your anal cherry? Are you ready to be the meat in an all-girl sandwich, me and Rebekah pounding your pussy and ass at the same time with our strap-ons? Well, are you?"

Again Caroline tried to get away with nodding, but a look from Elena quickly had her mumbling, "Yes. Yes you can... you can do all those things to me. Please, take my pussy, take... take my ass. Fuck me however you want."

"Oooooh, I like the sound of that." Elena asked, laughing before she shoved her tongue down Caroline's throat.

"Me too." Rebekah added, trying to get her girlfriend's attention by coming up behind her and kissing her neck.

Although the plan was for Caroline to be the filling in their little all-girl sandwich Elena revelled in the position for a few long moments, Rebekah's boobs pressing into her back while Caroline's tits pressed against her own, one girl's lips pressed against her sensitive neck and another pressed against hers, oh it was wonderful. But it would be a lot better if herself and Rebekah weren't still wearing their clothes, so after orally dominating Caroline for a little bit Elena broke that kiss and attempted to do the same thing to Rebekah while removing the now very much unwanted obstacles to their fun, Elena not caring that some of the expensive fabric got ripped along the way.

Once they were both naked Elena tried to pull away but Rebekah was having none of it, the stronger vampire holding her firmly against her as she continued exploring her mouth with her tongue. Elena was reluctant to complain, partly because the stronger girl was susceptible to mood swings and partly because she really, really liked kissing Rebekah, but they did have a slut to fuck. So as soon as she got the chance Elena bit down hard on Rebekah's lower lip, distracting the Original long enough to pull her lips away from hers.

She wasn't quick enough to get away entirely though, Rebekah holding her firmly and pulling her in this time to ask, "Can't we just forget this Trollope and go upstairs and fuck? Or we could do it in front of her again? I know you'd love that?"

Unable to suppress the urge to laugh entirely Elena passed it off as a playful chuckle followed by an equally playful little smile. Inwardly she was wondering how a creature so old and powerful like Rebekah Mikaelson could still be such an insecure teenage girl, one who was acting so obviously lovesick after such a short time. It was sad really, but it allowed Elena to sink her claws into the ancient being and manipulate her into doing whatever she wanted.

"But we already did that silly." Elena laughed, "And I really want to play with my new toy. I mean, our new toy."

Rebekah pouted, "Just so long as you're not getting bored of me already."

"Never." Elena promised, seeing that she might be in trouble, "You could never be boring Rebekah."

"Well, that's true." Rebekah smiled.

"I'll tell you what." Elena said, getting closer, "You help me play with our new toy, and I will fulfil whatever perverted desire you want. Just name it, it's yours."

Rebekah gave her a smitten smile in return, and gently kissed her for a few seconds before letting go completely. Wasting no time Elena super speed it over to Caroline and shoved her tongue down the other girl's throat, surprised that Caroline started kissing her back pretty quickly for someone claiming they weren't interested. Then again maybe Caroline was still worried Elena was going to hurt her again, when there was no need for that. They were clearly on to mutually enjoyable things, and Elena tried to prove that with a long kiss before she undid Caroline's chains and let her fall to the floor.

Then Elena ordered, "Well, don't just sit there looking stupid... eat me."

Caroline glared at her former friend, but the triumphant grin crossed Elena's face had her blushing and casting her gaze downwards. Then she focused on Elena's pussy, oddly captivated by it for a few seconds. As up until now she had always considered herself straight Caroline hadn't given much thought to the female form. She had seen Elena naked countless times growing up, especially after they both joined their school's cheerleading squad, and subjectively speaking knew that Elena was beautiful. But until she caught her with Rebekah the truth was Caroline had never really appreciated how hot she was.

In all that time together Caroline had certainly never got a good look at Elena's cunt, and would have never considered it or her own beautiful, but for whatever reason in that moment she did. More importantly she found herself drawn to it, Caroline closing her eyes and leaning forward like she was about to have a romantic first kiss. In a way that was true, but instead of some hunky guy who had wined and dined her she was pressing her lips against the pussy of her best friend turned psychotic vampire who had clearly got off on torturing her. Either that or Elena got this wet from kissing her/the anticipation of fucking her.

Either way it was oddly flattering, and despite spending the past few hours reminding herself she was 100% heterosexual Caroline couldn't deny that she didn't mind opening her mouth, sticking out her tongue and sliding it over Elena's pussy lips. In fact after half a dozen or so licks Caroline found herself growing to really like the taste of pussy. Or at least Elena's pussy, Caroline doing her best not to overanalyse that in favour of concentrating on the task at hand, getting as much of the yummy liquid pouring out of the hole in front of her into her belly as possible.

To that end she began licking more enthusiastically, zoning in on Elena's clit to make sure her former friend juiced up nice and fast. She also took that clit into her mouth for a gentle sucking before then wrapping her upstairs lips around Elena's downstairs lips, ensuring the fruits of her labour flowed directly down her throat as she grabbed onto the brunette's butt and pushed the other vampire's cunt deeper into her face. Caroline also pushed her face firmly into that yummy cunt, desperately switching between these techniques to make as much juice as possible flow freely and maybe even just to please this arrogant bitch.

Caroline definitely wanted to shut her up that's for sure, Elena happily providing commentary from pretty much the moment the slightly taller girl started licking her pussy, "Mmmmmmm oooooooh fuck, that's it Caroline, ohhhhhhhhh lick me! Lick my pussy, ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh fuck! Me and, ooooooooh, me and Bonnie always thought there was a little dyke in you. That, ohhhhhhh Gooooooodddddd, that you'd totally dyke out in college or something, mmmmmmmmmm, and now look at you, eating my cunt like your life depends on it. Which it just might, but let's be real here, this was inevitable. One way or another you were going to end up in between my legs eating my cunt, mmmmmmmmm, I just always figured you'd be the one begging me to let you do it. And then, when I gave you a taste of my sweetness, you'd totally become addicted. Ooooooohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, acting like a total junkie when you don't get your fix of pussy, mmmmmmmm, totally stalking me and offering me anything I want if I just let you get another taste of my cunt again. Aaaaaaahhhhhhh fuck, mmmmmmm, that's probably gonna happen now, isn't it? Mmmmmmm yeah, you're going to be so addicted to my pussy you're going to be begging me for it all the time, ooooooohhhhhhhhh, and maybe if you do a good job now, and beg me AND Rebekah properly for the privilege we'll let you."

Elena added a sexy wink at Rebekah with that last line which caused the ancient vampire to smile like a lovesick fool. Before that she had been looking annoyed and jealous, which were not good for Elena's health so Elena quickly decided to slip in that wink and the comment about begging Rebekah for permission. In reality if Caroline came to her and begged for the privilege of eating her pussy Elena would let her. Sure, she would torture and tease her about it, but she wouldn't pass up the opportunity to once again feel this powerful dominance over her former friend.

Not that the pussy licking itself was terrible. It couldn't compare to the skilled tongue work from Rebekah that Elena had become very used too, but there was a certain eagerness and frantic curiosity which Caroline bought to the table. However the thing that Elena was really getting off on was taking her prudish/boring best friend and turning her into her personal rug muncher. In fact Elena wanted that to be Caroline's permanent position from now on. Because while she enjoyed submitting to Rebekah it wasn't completely fulfilling. But having Rebekah as her Dom and Caroline as her Sub, oh that sounded delicious.

She could picture it now, a cute little collar around Caroline's neck, her former blonde friend wearing nothing else as she grovelled before Elena, begging for the privilege of eating her pussy. Elena would be wearing the same thing, except Caroline's collar would come with a little tag with 'Property of Elena Gilbert' on it while her own collar's tag would have 'Property of Rebekah Mikaelson', proving that Caroline was the sex slave of a sex slave. Oh the idea was so wonderfully wicked Elena closed her eyes to better picture it, while reaching down and grabbing onto Caroline's hair to pull the young blonde deeper into her cunt.

Instead of putting her off this only seem to push Caroline to lick her out more enthusiastically, allowing Elena's fantasy to become even more wicked. Like perhaps she would have Bonnie there too, wearing the exact same thing as Caroline and either begging to be given the privilege of eating her pussy instead or to know the joy of eating her mistress's ass. Oh yes, Elena would have her friends fighting over the privilege of licking her pussy, the winner no doubt showing just as much eagerness as Caroline now was while the one of the loser would have to make do with licking Elena's ass hole. Which, although kind of humiliating, wasn't really that bad, Elena doing that favour for Rebekah quite a few times now and the Original had even 'tossed her salad' in return.

Which gave Elena an idea, "Ohhhhhhhh Rebekah, please eat my ass as Caroline eats my pussy. Mmmmmmm, Caroline may be a secret lesbo but I've been spoilt with your tongue. Oooooooooh, help me get off baby, help me cover this slut's face in cum by sticking your tongue up my ass! Oooooooohhhhhhhh Gooooooooodddddddddd yeeeeeeesssssssss, mmmmmmmm, lick me back there just like that, ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Rebekah, you're so good to me."

You've got that right, Rebekah thought dryly as she pulled Elena's ass cheeks even further apart so she could have better access to the brunette's bum hole. Of course it did occur to her to say that out loud, and maybe playfully scold Elena for her rudeness, but that would require Rebekah to remove her tongue from her girlfriend's arse hole, so it didn't seem worth it. Especially after she and moved as fast as she could without her supernatural speed to get behind Elena, get on her knees, spread the other girl's arse cheeks and start lapping away at Elena's little back hole. Besides, that would have meant displeasing Elena, something which was now unbearable for the ancient blonde.

The irony was not lost on Rebekah, but the fact that just over a week ago she had hated this girl with every fibre of her being just proved how unpredictable and exciting the world could be. Not to mention the fact that it made nearly non-stop lesbian sex between them that much hotter, especially when something kinky like a rim job. And sure, this was one of many things Rebekah preferred to receive than to give, but she couldn't deny it was thrilling to be on her knees with her face buried in between the cheeks of a newbie vampire she could easily snap like a twig.

Seemingly just as Rebekah had settled into giving Elena a long drawn-out arse licking she heard her girlfriend moan, "Oooooooohhhhhhhh Caroline, I hate to cut short this, the first of many times you lick pussy, but I really need to cum, mmmmmmmm, and I know you must be aching to feel me cum in your pretty face. Ohhhhhhhhhh, and I know you want me to cum in that mouth of yours, you swallowing as much as you can like the little dyke whore you are until you can swallow anymore and you have to let the rest cover your face, aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh shit, mmmmmmmm, and all you have to do to get what you so desperately want is to shove your tongue inside me. Oooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, come on slut, fuck me with your dyke tongue while my girlfriend licks my ass hole! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk yesssssssssss, get that tongue up my cunt, tongue fuck me, OH CAROLINE! CAROLINE! CAROLINNNNNEEEEEEE!"

Hearing her girlfriend cry out somebody else's name like that really pissed Rebekah off. Not that it was a common occurrence, and certainly understandable under the circumstances, circumstances which Rebekah had agreed to, even if she knew she had been manipulated into it. But she couldn't help being jealous of Caroline in that moment, and that moment only, as the other blonde pushed her tongue inside the brunette and got to know the joy of tongue fucking Elena Gilbert for first time. And shortly after that Caroline got to know the joy of having Elena Gilbert cum in her mouth and all over her face for the first time.

To make sure she at least contributed to that in a very noticeable way Rebekah did her best to push her tongue as far as it would go up Elena's backside. Unfortunately even after a week of constant anal sex, and years of being Katherine Pierce's plaything, Elena's behind was virgin tight and thus Rebekah wasn't able to get very far. At least not with her tongue. However, knowing how much Elena liked having her arse penetrated by all sorts of things, Rebekah took a moment to spit on one of her fingers and then shoved that finger as deep as it would go into the other girl's tight little back passage, Rebekah smiling with pride as it was that, and not Caroline's tongue, which triggered Elena's orgasm.

Rebekah started anally fingering Elena shortly afterwards, contributing to get more climaxes, Caroline really getting off at the fact that she could feel that things were moving inside Elena through the thin wall separating the brunette's holes. Of course Caroline didn't dwell on it, not when she was so busy hammering her tongue in and out of another girl's pussy for the first time in her life, only stopping when Elena let out an extra loud scream of pleasure and came in her mouth again.

Caroline had really grown to love the taste of pussy, but girl cum... oh, to the young blonde vampire that was like tasting human blood for the first time. It was beyond wonderful and seemed to nourish her in nearly exactly the same way as what her undead body naturally craved, Caroline immediately using every ounce of her supernatural speed to swallow every single drop. Well, it was the first time, but once she started to make Elena cum it became so easy to send her over the edge again and again and again, and it was just so much of it, Elena fulfilling her promise to cover Caroline's face in her cum.

Suddenly Caroline was jarked away from Elena's pussy, the young blonde vampire who had been so convinced was completely straight only a few hours ago actually finding herself whimpering in disappointment as she was denied anymore girl cum and cunt cream. Then Elena lent down and kissed her, Caroline actually turned on by the fact that her former friend was tasting her own juices on her tongue and clearly loving it. In fact she was so turned on Caroline kissed back without any hesitation, the two friends turned enemies turned who knows what making out for a couple of minutes which felt like hours.

During those few minutes Rebekah continued fingering Elena's ass hole, causing the brunette to grin into the kiss. Clearly her girlfriend didn't want to be forgotten, although luckily for her the brunette had no intention of making that happen, something Elena made clear which the case with Caroline and told her former friend, "Oh Caroline, I was so right about you. You were just a little dyke waiting for her first taste of pussy. Mmmmmmm, and now you have it I bet you want your second. Oh yes, I bet you want to taste some Original vampire cunt. Well don't worry my dear friend, I'm sure my girlfriend would be willing to satisfy your cunt cravings, isn't that right Rebekah?"

"Oh, I'm not sure an army of horny girls could truly satisfy a cunt craving dyke the likes of Caroline." Rebekah taunted as she finally pulled her finger out of Elena's ass and got to her feet, "But my cunt could do with a licking, and this is one addiction I don't mind enabling. In fact, I would downright encourage it."

"Me too." Elena beamed at her girlfriend, before turning her attention to her ex-friend, "You hear that Caroline? Isn't my girlfriend generous? Isn't she just the best for letting a lezzie slut like you lick her sweet little pussy? Mmmmmmm, take it from me, you're going to love it. So what are you waiting for? Tuck in!"

With that Elena dragged Caroline by her hair the few steps it took to get to Rebekah and then shoved her former friend's face into her girlfriend's pussy, Caroline immediately sticking out her tongue and beginning to eagerly lap away at the sweet smelling treat in front of her. She didn't do this because she was scared for her life or the lives of anyone she cared about, or even just to get this over with. No, Caroline Forbes was now eating pussy because she wanted to, the young vampire unable to give enough of the Original's yummy flavour as she rapidly licked the other girl's cunt.

"Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhh, she's doing it!" Rebekah grinned happily, her eyes locked on to the blonde head in between her legs, "The little slut is eating my pussy!"

"Did you really doubt she would?" Elena grinned wickedly, stepping into her girlfriend's personal space.

"Of course not, all the girls in this town are total sluts." Rebekah returned the wicked grin, and then pushed the finger which had just been inside Elena's ass into Elena's mouth, the other girl quickly parting her lips and eagerly sucking that finger clean, "Total fucking sluts with no sense of shame or decency, the most depraved whores I've ever met in my long, long life."

Immediately after those taunting words Rebekah used her super speed to pull her finger out of Elena's mouth and pulled the two of them together for a kiss in the blink of an eye, Elena kissing back just as quickly so that the two vampires practically devour each other on the spot, while another remained on her knees devouring Rebekah in a completely different and yet also enjoyable way. Oh it was such a turn on for Elena to be kissing her lover while that lover received head from someone else, in that moment the brunette wishing that she'd had more threesomes when her humanity was intact. Oh well, now she was free of those little emotions she could finally begin to enjoy herself.

For example, kissing Rebekah Mikaelson. The old boring Elena would have probably never actually gone through with kissing Rebekah, unless she was forced into it, the brunette grinning into the kiss as she remembered a few particularly steamy dreams where Rebekah had snapped and made Elena her bitch just like Katherine had done. Now Elena got to live that fantasy out, sort of. Sure, she had to indulge this love fool's delusion that they could ever be something resembling normal couple, but it was so totally worth it for the mind blowing sex.

Wanting to become a more active participant in this particular round of mind blowing sex Elena pulled away from Rebekah's mouth and then quickly dropped her lips down to her girlfriend's neck before Rebekah could complain. She then spent a few minutes kissing, sucking and nipping at the soft flesh she found there, at one point biting hard enough to break the skin and drink some of her fellow vampire's blood. It was nowhere near as satisfying as human blood, but it still quell her ever present hunger somewhat and more importantly it was still intensely erotic, Rebekah clearly agreeing as she pressed her firmly to her neck and moaned with joy.

After a few minutes of that Elena moved lower to Rebekah's tits, wasting no time in going back and forth between them, licking and sucking the other girl's already painfully hard nipples. She gradually increased the forces of her licks and sucks, and added more biting to the mix, but as Rebekah's nipples couldn't get any harder Elena didn't plan on spending long on the older girl's boobs, instead wanting to return the favour and shove her tongue up Rebekah's ass. However she didn't even get the chance to explain this, Rebekah holding her firmly to her chest and given her superior strength all Elena could do was continue worshipping the chest of her partner in crime.

"Oh no, don't either of you dare move!" Rebekah moaned happily, sliding a hand down to grab onto Caroline's hair to help keep her in place, "Mmmmmmmm, don't either of you dare move until I tell you otherwise. Oooooooooooh yes, just keep doing what you're doing Elena, mmmmmmmmm, lick and suck my tits just like that while your best friend eats my pussy like the little rug munching tart that she is. Ohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeeeesssssssss, eat me, eat my pussy you little dyke whore, mmmmmmmmm aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuck, you two girlie just concentrate on making me feel good and maybe I'll return the favour."

Of course there was no maybe about it. Rebekah was revved up and ready to fuck these girls like the sluts they were. Ok, so these days she didn't really need much of an excuse to fuck Elena Gilbert, but then again it probably wouldn't have taken much to get her to fuck the old Elena. The point was Rebekah was going to fuck Elena and more importantly Caroline. Because she fucked Elena nearly on an hourly basis, and her precious Elena wanted her to fuck Caroline so that was what she was going to do. Specifically she was going to strap on a big cock and fuck her into total submission. Both herself and Elena were going to strap-on fuck Caroline Forbes in all her accessible holes and turn her into a submissive lesbian slut.

Before that Rebekah was going to thoroughly feed Caroline her cunt, make sure she developed a taste for it because from now on she was going to be in between Rebekah's legs a lot. Not that there was really any effort put into forcing her into it. Sure, Rebekah grabbed onto her hair just in case, but not once did Caroline show any sign of stopping, and the hand on her head convinced her to press her face forwards so she could wrap her mouth around the Original's pussy lips and suck them in between licks, which in turn made Rebekah close her eyes and smile dreamily.

That intensified what she was feeling, Rebekah's world revolving around the soft mouths and tongues worshipping her body and nothing else. At least until Elena pressed a hand to her side and then slid it around to her arse. After years of being stabbed in the back, with the old Elena being one of the most recent offenders, Rebekah was briefly nervous when she felt that hand sliding over her flesh, but then she grinned happily as it seemed to only be her girlfriend grabbing her backside during sex. It turned out not to be quite so innocent as Elena first slid her fingers downwards to make sure they collected some of the Original vampire's pussy cream which had escaped Caroline's hungry mouth and use it as lubricant so she could push her middle finger deep into Rebekah's bottom.

Rebekah opened her eyes wide and cried out as she was anally penetrated, "OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH, YOU LITTLE SLUT! Oooooooooh Caroline, your best friend just shoved her finger up my arse! Mmmmmmmm, and it feels good. Sooooooooooo goooooooooooddddddddd mmmmmmmmmmmmm, finger me Elena! Finger fuck my tight little ass hole while your best friend makes me cum in her mouth! Ohhhhhhhhhh Caroline, make me cum in your mouth! Mmmmmmmm, make me cum in your nasty little dyke mouth by shoving your lezzie tongue deep inside of my cunt and fucking me with it! Fuck me, tongue fuck me you slut, OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!"

Eager to obey her new mistress Caroline slammed her tongue inside Rebekah's pussy nearly instantly. After getting so worked up from the spanking, and watching Elena received the same treatment, and from her girlfriend's contributions it wasn't really surprising that Rebekah came almost instantly, the Original not holding back as she tightened her grip on Caroline's head and rode her new bitch's face through one orgasm and onto another, Rebekah just using Caroline like the fuck toy she now was.

Caroline was still aware of Elena's finger when it was originally pushed into Rebekah's ass, and then she could feel it moving around inside the Original through the thin wall separating her pussy and ass. Both times Caroline blushed a little, but she was too consumed with eating pussy to really care. Hell, she was too consumed by lesbian lust to even care what a total slut she was being, and once the cream that she was beginning to crave hit her taste buds, once another girl came in her mouth and all over her face for the second time in her life, oh Caroline didn't care about anything except swallowing as much precious girl cum as possible.

Unfortunately that wasn't a lot. Rebekah was nowhere near as accommodating as Elena had been, which was a shame as if anything the older woman tasted even better than the younger one. But Rebekah moved around a lot when she came, and shoved Caroline's face deeper into her pussy, and she was a little distracted from kneeling on the ground for so long, and well, Caroline's inexperience just caught up with her. She felt she could do better, would do better in the future, but for now she clearly didn't do enough to please Rebekah who pushed her away like garbage in favour of another make out session with Elena, Caroline just watching as Rebekah pulled Elena's finger out of her own ass and then sucked it clean before sharing the perverted taste with the brunette.

In the few minutes or so that Elena and Rebekah seemed completely lost in each other Caroline considered running. In the blink of an eye she could be half way across town and safe from anymore lesbian debauchery. But she was painfully horny and wanted the other two girls to fuck her. Besides, she just couldn't look away, the sight before her both redhot and kind of cute. It was kind of funny, to think of Elena and Rebekah as cute together considering their history, but it was true.

As much as she enjoyed kissing her girlfriend Elena still had work to do, so eventually she broke the kiss, dashed over to Caroline at vampire speed, grabbed her face and began licking, taking great pleasure in making her former friend squirm before she gave her a brief kiss. After breaking that kiss Elena grinned and asked, "So Caroline, ready to get fucked?"

Blushing slightly Caroline nodded, "Yes."

Grinning wickedly Elena retrieved her harness, strapped it firmly to her body and then returned in a matter of seconds, pressing her newly acquired cock against Caroline's lips and ordering, "In that case, suck my cock. Get it nice and wet, because in a second I'm going to slam it inside you and fuck you hard and deep."

Even though Elena said more, a lot more, Caroline chose to ignore her completely in favour of concentrating on the task at hand. Namely wrapping her lips around the head of the dildo and then beginning to bob up and down on it, sucking just as passionately as if it were real. Maybe more so because if this new Elena had proven anything it was that she could be a sadistic bitch, and was totally capable of doing some serious damage given half the chance. Then again considering how wet Caroline's pussy was the blonde had little worry about that, although a little extra wetness couldn't hurt.

What Caroline didn't know at first was that Elena had other plans, "Mmmmmmm, that's it Caroline, suck my cock! Suck it! Oooooooh, suck it cock sucker, mmmmmmm, get it nice and ready for your tight little virgin ass!"

Caroline choked on the dildo and then spit it out of her mouth, "What?"

"You heard me!" Elena growled, pushing her cock back into Caroline's mouth and holding it there until the other girl started sucking again, "I told you I was going to fuck your ass. We both are, but I called dibs so I could go first, right Rebekah?"

"That's right darling." Rebekah smiled at her girlfriend before scowling at Caroline, "Both of us are going to violate your little bottom, so I suggest you make it easier on yourself and make my girlfriend's cock as slippery wet as possible, otherwise it's really going to hurt when she tears your ass hole apart."

There was a minutes silence, then Caroline frantically started sucking the toy cock before shoving it down her throat, Elena and Rebekah cruelly laughing at this for a few moments, and then the brunette grabbed her former friend and carried her upstairs to the bedroom in the blink of an eye. Then she told her, "Bend over Caroline, your ass is mine."

As Rebekah appeared by Elena's side as she was talking Caroline could only whimper, lower her head and crawl onto the bed, positioning herself in the centre of it before softly begging, "Please, be gentle."

"Maybe if you relax, I'll think about it." Elena said coldly as she positioned herself behind Caroline, pulling apart one of her ass cheeks with one hand while using the other to press her cock against her former friend's virgin ass hole.

Rebekah felt a twinge of jealousy, which she pushed aside in favour of encouraging her girl, "Come on Elena, enough stalling. Take that bitch's virgin hole. Pop her little anal cherry and make her your bitch. Our bitch. Mmmmmmmm yeah, rob sweet little Caroline of her anal virginity and make her our submissive little bitch!"

As Rebekah continue to offer up encouragement Elena slowly pushed forwards, watching as her strap-on slowly stretched her former friend's ass hole wider and wider until finally it slipped inside, meaning she had officially taken goody two shoes Caroline Forbes' anal cherry. As if that fact and the sight wasn't enough Caroline let out the cutest little cry followed by a really pathetic sounding whimper, which in turn caused an evil grin to cross Elena's face.

"Well, there goes her anal cherry." Rebekah quipped.

"Yeah, it's mine now!" Elena grinned, "You hear that Caroline? Your anal cherry is mine now and it always will be! Mmmmmmm, your anal cherry is mine, your ass is mine, and very soon every single part of you is going to be mine. Mmmmmmm yeah, whimper for me. Whimper as much as you want while I take your tight little ass!"

This exchange unsurprisingly had Caroline whimpering again, which was the whole idea of Elena's taunting, the wicked brunette relishing these whimpers for a few moments before she pushed forwards, shoving an extra couple of inches up the blonde's butt and making Caroline whimper again. This process was repeated over and over, Elena very slowly stuffing her former best friend's ass with strap-on dick, her eyes fixed to where that dildo was disappearing into Caroline's forbidden hole.

It felt like a lifetime since she'd taken Rebekah's ass, and as much as Elena revelled in getting her own ass fucked on an almost hourly basis by her stronger lover nearly every time she fantasised about turning the tables on the blonde and giving her butt a fucking. It was now a different blonde who's butt she was fucking, one who had entered her dreams more than once in the past, but she couldn't help think of doing this to Rebekah. That would be so hot, and she had no doubt her eager to please lover would allow her to do it, but as much as she wanted to top The Original if she did Elena was worried it would take away from her enjoyment from being Rebekah's bitch somewhat. Of course she had topped Rebekah before but The Original had turned the tables on her almost immediately and ever since Elena had been Rebekah's little bitch, a role in which she relished.

Here it seemed was the perfect outlet for her dominant desires. After all, this way she could still remain Rebekah's bitch, she was simply acquiring a bitch of her own. Then Caroline would become a bitch's bitch, the other woman so embarrassingly submissive that she would become the submissive plaything of someone who allowed herself to be someone else's submissive plaything. Only it would be worse for Caroline, because at least Elena was submitting to an Original vampire who was all but unstoppable. Caroline was giving up her virgin ass hole to a vampire even younger and weaker than her. Oh, what humiliation the other girl must be feeling.

While Elena got off on dishing out that humiliation Caroline was the one who had to wallow in it, the worst part of it being that again her treacherous body seemed to be enjoying what was forced upon her. After all, it was one thing to like eating pussy, but to actually feel so much twisted pleasure as she was robbed of her anal virginity by a girl she hated made Caroline feel like the biggest slut on earth. And it only got worse shortly after Elena stuffed the last few inches of that dildo into Caroline's butt, the young blonde whimpering as the other two vampires continued taunting her.

"That's it Caroline, take it! Take it! Take every, last, inch, up, your, slutty, little, ass!" Elena called out gleefully as she punctuated the last few words with some semi-hard thrusts, the last of which completed the anal penetration, "Mmmmmmm, that's it, take it you slut! Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, take this big dick up your tight little ass! Oooooooooh yessssssssss, take it like a slut."

"An anal slut." Rebekah chimed in, "Mmmmmmm, fuck her up the arse like an anal slut. Oh Elena, it looks so good. Your big cock look so good in that little anal slut's arse, mmmmmmmm, stretch her out real good love. Stretch her shitter so it's easier for me to fuck that slutty little bottom of hers!"

"Yeah baby, you want me to stretch her slutty ass out? Make it nice and loose for you to fuck?" Elena grinned.

"Oh God yes, stretch that slutty arse!" Rebekah said gleefully, "Stretch it out real good. But make sure to enjoy yourself, she is your friend after all. You should get to enjoy her virgin arse."

"Oh don't worry, I will." Elena promised, tightening her grip on Caroline's hips and beginning to pump her own back and forth, "Mmmmmmmm, I'm going to have so much fun stretching this ass! Ohhhhhhhhh, do you hear me Caroline? I'm going to have so much fun fucking you up the ass, and getting your little back hole loose and ready for my girlfriend's dick!"

Caroline's head was already lowered in shame, but as the shell of one of her oldest friends officially started to fuck her up the ass while the younger vampire and the only female Original vampire provided commentary to her anal violation Caroline found herself burying her face in the bed sheets to hide her tears of utter humiliation. Again, the worst of it was that a really twisted part of the young blonde was getting off on it, and thanks to Elena at least having the decency to start off slow Caroline's back passage quickly got used to being stretched beyond its intended size and relaxed, meaning that the pain gradually turned to discomfort, and then all that was left was pleasure.

There was pleasure even when there was pain, and the pain itself couldn't compare with some of the things Caroline had suffered through as a vampire. Hell, even at its worst the pain had been a shadow of the painful spanking Elena had given her earlier. However once it went away entirely Caroline was left with only pleasure which quickly grew inside her until it was overwhelming, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop herself from moaning in pleasure into the sheets. And of course, no matter how hard she tried, normal humans were probably hearing these moans from the other side of town, so there was no way Elena and Rebekah didn't hear them, just as there was no way that the other two girls weren't going to make fun of her.

"Ohhhhhhhhh yesssssssss, that's it, that's exactly it! Mmmmmmm, that's it Caroline, moan for me. Moan for me Caroline. Moan for me while I'm fucking you up the ass!" Elena taunted gleefully, "Oooooooooh, you look so good with a dick in your ass. You look so fucking good with my big dick in your tight little ass. Doesn't she look good Rebekah?"

"Never better." Rebekah grinned, finally taking her eyes off that stretching hole so she could walk round and address Caroline directly, "I have to say Caroline, you're not normally my type. Too skanky and desperate. Mmmmmmmm, but you do look really cute with a cock up your arse. Oh yes, you do look good with my girlfriend's cock sliding in and out of your arse, your back door taking every inch of that strap-on, proudly showing off what a slut you really are. Mmmmmmm, I can't wait until it's my cock fucking that arse! Ohhhhhhhhh yes, I can't wait until my girlfriend is done with you so I can fuck you up the arse like the cheap little whore you are!"

"You won't have to wait long Rebekah." Elena promised her girlfriend, "Remember, I said you could have this whore when I'm done with her, and from the looks of it is about ready to cum for me. Then you'll have your turn."

"Cum? Already?" Rebekah pretended to be surprised as she deliberately looked underneath Caroline to the other blonde's cunt, "Oh my, I think you're right. I think this little anal whore is ready to cum for you already. Mmmmmm, fuck her harder! Fuck her harder Elena and let me have my turn pounding that slutty little arse!"

Caroline told herself she didn't really want to cum. That deep down she was still a nice normal girl who wasn't getting off on being sodomised by another girl. However evidence to the contrary became slightly overwhelming, as did the feeling of pure ecstasy when Elena finally picked up the pace and began pounding her butt just like she promised. Then Caroline came, and it was pure heaven. Intense feelings of pure ecstasy which were even stronger than what she was experiencing before flooded her body and in that moment nothing mattered anymore. Not her relationship with Tyler, not her dignity, not even her own life. All Caroline wanted to be was Elena's anal whore. Her butt slut. Her bitch. Oh yes, she wanted to be Elena's bitch. The pet of these two evil vampires, theirs to use in whatever sadistic way they wanted.

"Please..." Caroline whimpered, crying out in pain as Elena reached down and yanked her hair.

"Please what bitch?" Elena growled.

"Please..." Caroline whimpered, closing her eyes as she followed up with, "Make me cum. Make me cum, make me cum, make me cum, make me cum, make me cum! Oh my God, I'll do anything if you just let me cum. I'll be your whore! Ohhhhhhhhh I'll be your slut, mmmmmmmmmm, I'll be your slave, ooooooooooh I'll be your bitch, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk, I'll be anything you want me to be, do anything you want, just please, please, please, please, PLEASSSSSSEEEEEE... make me cum."

"Oh Caroline, all you had to do was ask." Elena grinned wickedly before gleefully increasing the pace of the sodomy.

Seeing that Caroline was too far gone to notice her lack of presence Rebekah took a few moments to dash off, grab herself a strap-on and rush back. She then equipped it while watching her beloved Elena Gilbert relentlessly arse fuck the stuck up Caroline Forbes, the Original practically giddy at this ultra-perverted sight which she could have never imagined herself watching. Even when she considered both these women her enemies she hadn't had the forethought to compel them into committing such an act, which was a pity because Rebekah realised she really liked the idea of the old Elena bum fucking her best friend. Or being bum fucked by her, Rebekah briefly indulging in those fantasies before refocusing on the amazing sight before her.

As she admired the blissful happiness on Elena's pretty face Rebekah decided it was for the best she hadn't forced such a twisted act on them, because now one of them was actively helping her it was so much better than if they were both apologising to each other the whole time. In fact, she wasn't even technically helping right now. No, she was just watching Elena bum fucking Caroline through climax after climax, Rebekah enthusiastically rubbing lubricant into her dildo so she could bash the other end of the toy against her clit and get off physically as well as mentally from watching the two younger girls' friendship, and Caroline's arse hole, get well and truly destroyed.

After who knows how many orgasms for both the former friends Elena yanked her dildo out of Caroline's arse, allowing both the dominant girls to see just how well and truly the submissive girl's arse had been destroyed. Rebekah wasn't disappointed, the Original licking her lips as she studied the arse cheeks which had been turned light red and the arse hole which remained gaping open even though there was no longer a cock inside it. Of course vampire healing kicked in after a few long seconds and those cheeks slowly began returning to their usual milky hugh while that arse hole slowly began to close.

Not wanting Caroline to get off so easily Rebekah took advantage of that still loosened back door, taking Elena's place behind Caroline and slam every inch of her strap-on up the other blonde's backside. Caroline, who had pretty much collapsed into the bed sheets in exhaustion after being sodomised to all those climaxes, lifted her head up and screamed hysterically as she once again found herself being fucked up the arse, Rebekah grinning with pride as she noted that the scream was mostly of pleasure, as were the ones that followed it as the Original started to brutally pound the younger vampire's pooper right from the get go.

For a few brief moments Elena was impressed. She had worried Rebekah would take it easy on Caroline because of this whole deal with Elijah, which was becoming really irritating, but no, Rebekah seem to be destroying Caroline's ass hole without a second thought, ramming it over and over again with what had to be every ounce of her supernatural strength. And, thanks to the skilled anal stretching Elena had given her, Caroline was hammering herself back against the bowel wrecking thrusts and begging for more like the shameless slut Elena planned on turning her former friend into.

"Fuck me! Ohhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooodddddddddd fuck me God damn you!" Caroline cried out angrily, "Fuck my ass! Mmmmmmm, please fuck my ass as hard as you can and make me cum!"

"You want it love, you're going to have to earn it!" Rebekah said, suddenly rolling back until she and Caroline were in the reverse cowgirl position, "Now, start bouncing bitch! And while you're at it, tell me some of those lovely things you were telling Elena. Mmmmmmmm yes, tell me exactly what you are and what you are willing to do if I let you cum with a dick up your arse."

Caroline whimpered pathetically, "I'm your bitch and I'll do anything if you let me cum with a dick up my ass. Mmmmmmmmm, I'm your slut and I'll do anything if you let me cum with a big dick up my ass. Ooooooooooh I'm your slutty whore and I'll do anything if you let me cum with your big dick up my ass. Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh fuck, I'm your slutty whore bitch and I'll do anything if you let me cum with your big fucking dick up my ass! I'll do anything, anything, just please let me cum! Let me cum with your big fucking strap-on dick up my slutty little dyke ass! OH FUCK!"

While Elena was somewhat impressed by the fact that Rebekah's dildo never left Caroline's butt and the submissive blonde was already so broken that she immediately started bouncing up and down on the dominant blonde's cock the truth was that Elena kind of disproved of this change in positions. Sure, it didn't really change anything, Elena could easily get to Caroline's cunt and it wouldn't take that much to get to her mouth, and it surely was even more humiliating for Caroline to have to anally ride that dildo. However there was just something so overwhelmingly erotic about watching the 1000-year-old vampire reassert her dominance by pounding into a much younger vampire, Elena's body trembling as she remembered when that younger vampire was her.

Elena especially remembered the first time, being all tied up and helpless while the powerful Original had her way with her, the brunette briefly considering slipping her hand underneath the harness and playing with herself at the pleasant memory. Or even better relive it by removing her strap-on, bending over and begging Rebekah to butt fuck her instead of Caroline, something Elena had no doubt that the lovesick fool would do. However that would undermine Caroline's submissive slut training, and even after everything she had already done to her friend Elena wanted to humiliate and dominate Caroline even more, and there was an easy way for them to do that right now.

In a flash Elena grabbed hold of Caroline's pretty blonde hair, yanked her head downwards and then shoved the dildo she had just used to rob one of her oldest friends of her anal cherry into that friend's face. Caroline even cried out at this treatment, allowing Elena to shove the ass cream-coated cock into her former friend's mouth, after giving her a few super quick slaps to the face first of course. Elena did all this without pulling Caroline off Rebekah's strap-on, although it did cause the submissive blonde so much shock that she stopped bouncing on the dominant blonde's dick. Which was unfortunate, but the look of surprise slowly turning to horror on Caroline's face more than made up for it.

"Suck it Caroline! Suck your ass off my cock!" Elena giggled evilly, "Mmmmmmmm yeah, this is the dildo which robbed you of your anal cherry, and now it's in your mouth you filthy slut! Oh yeah, suck those juices. Suck those juices right off my cock like a good girl."

Caroline's first instinct was to spit out the dildo. Then maybe scream, cry, and perhaps even attack the bitches putting her through this degradation. Not necessarily in that order. But Elena had a vice like grip on her hair, the type which made Caroline think that her former best friend would tear her hair out if she tried something like that. So she simply kept the cock in her mouth and gagged at the taste of her own ass, Caroline's stomach lurching as she remembered just how deep the head of this dick had been inside her, pounding the deepest parts of her ass, the dildo nothing short of a weapon Elena was using to turn her into her bitch.

It was working too, because no matter what happened in this moment Caroline was 100% Elena's bitch. Well, 100% Elena's and Rebekah's bitch. How else could anyone describe it? Rebekah's 'cock' was balls deep inside Caroline's butt while Elena's 'cock' was inside Caroline's mouth after robbing her of her anal virginity, the other vampires misusing her body for their own selfish pleasure. The fact Caroline was getting off too seemed irrelevant except for how utterly ashamed Caroline felt about it, the young blonde even finding a certain amount of enjoyment in humiliating herself even further by beginning to suck Elena's strap-on.

She told herself she was just doing it to appease the women who clearly had the upper hand on her, that she was just trying to save her own skin, that she was just waiting for her opportunity to get away. But it rang false, especially in her own orgasm weary mind, because even as her ass was aching for a break she began bouncing up and down on Rebekah's shaft, not because the other vampires were yelling abuse at her but because she wanted more. She wanted more of this incredible pleasure which surpassed anything else she'd ever felt by a million miles, Caroline whimpering around the ass flavoured cock in her mouth as she began to really get into taking two cocks at the same time.

Which didn't go unnoticed by Elena, "Oh yeah, you love it don't you Caroline? Mmmmmmmm, you love the taste of your own ass you dirty little whore! Ohhhhhhhh yes, mmmmmmm, take it all! Take every single inch of this ass flavoured cock down your throat like a good little ATM whore! That's an order!"

The words continue to make Caroline whimper but she did as she was told, taking inch after inch of butt flavoured dildo down her throat until every drop of anal cream was removed from that cock and every inch of strap-on dick was stuffing her windpipe. That was when Elena started using her as a face pussy, the girl who had once been her closest friend joyfully pumping that huge dildo in and out of Caroline's throat slowly at first, but eventually so hard that Caroline thought she was about to pass out. Then all of a sudden Elena switched holes, pulling her head up and off the cock before shoving it into Caroline's cunt, the blonde screaming out as for the first time in her life her pussy and ass was stuffed with cock at the same time.

Elena took a few moments to admire the look of utter shock on Caroline's face, and then a few more moments to admire the sight of her cock stuffing Caroline's cunt, then she began to fuck her former best friend while constantly switching between these two magnificent sights. Well, truth be told her eyes may have lingered on Caroline's cute little titties on a few occasions, but mostly she kept her eyes locked onto where dick was pumping out of her friend's pussy and the look on Caroline's face as she took her first double penetration. Or second, depending on whether or not you counted the spit-roasting.

Personally Elena didn't because no matter how hard she fucked Caroline's mouth she wouldn't make Caroline cum, but by fucking her pussy and ass at the same time she and Rebekah would be giving Caroline the type of orgasms which would make the former friend submissive to her forever. After all, Elena had recently inflicted this on Katherine, and still she felt submissive towards the older vampire who had taken her anal virginity, Elena's mind briefly flirting with submissive thoughts which almost put her off her thrusting. Almost.

Then Elena concentrated on what was important, namely pounding Caroline's fuck holes until the other vampire felt like she was in heaven. To that end Elena grabbed Caroline's legs, which somehow had headed up wrapped around her waist, and pushed them onto her shoulders, ensuring that with every thrust all of Elena's and Caroline's weight would end up impaling the younger blonde's butt on the older blonde's cock. It also heightened the dominance and submission between them, Elena sure that no human, or at least no human girl, could bend another up like a pretzel and still fuck them so effortlessly.

Once the pounding became overwhelmingly hard Caroline screamed, "FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK MEEEEEEEEEE OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKK! FUCK ME LIKE A SLUT! FUCK MY PUSSY, FUCK MY ASS, OOOOOOOOOH, JUST FUCK ME! OHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD, I'M YOUR BITCH! I'M YOUR SLUT, I'M YOUR WHORE, BUT MOST OF ALL I AM YOUR BITCH! YOU BOTH OWN ME! I AM YOUR PROPERTY I AM YOUR FUCK HOLE I AM YOUR FUCKING BITCH AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

With that Caroline came, over and over again, each climax more powerful than last Elena was sure her vampire healing would have to fix her hearing after Caroline blew out her eardrums from all the screaming. The girl sandwiched in the middle also shook like a leaf and squirted hard on Elena's dildo, and when it was finally Caroline gave this look, this look of amazement, wonder and utter submissiveness which told Elena from now on Caroline Forbes would be nothing but her submissive little bitch. And oh how Elena was going to take full advantage of that.

Meanwhile Rebekah was previously forced to be a bystander while Elena used both her own dildo and the Original's dildo to make their new little slut cum over and over and over again. It was really hot, and Rebekah came from her clit being constantly stimulated. In fact her entire body was pretty much stimulated from all the grinding on top of her that was going on, although she could have probably got off just from watching as the stuck up Caroline Forbes was taken down a peg and reduced to the shameless whore Rebekah always knew she should have been. She could also just get off on watching Elena get off, Rebekah smiling dreamily as she watched her beautiful girlfriend enjoy herself.

Some part of her acknowledged she was being pathetic, but Rebekah just couldn't help herself. She fell in love easily, and Elena Gilbert had completely and utterly stolen her heart. She would give her anything, and that certainly included sluts to play with. Just so long as Elena never treated them as anything close to an equal, the desire to put Caroline in her place pushing Rebekah to thrust upwards into the other blonde's bottom at the same time Elena was slamming into Caroline's cunt. Of course it wasn't enough. Not even close.

Rebekah was itching to use every ounce of her supernatural strength to show Caroline, and Elena, who was boss. To do that meant breaking her deal with Elijah, so Rebekah resisted for as long as she possibly could. But ultimately, hadn't she broke in this deal already for pretty much the same reasons? Not that it really counted as the whole point of the deal was to act 'better' than she normally acted, and what could be 'better' than making someone cum? Surely nothing, so when Elena finally ran out of steam and collapsed on top of Caroline, and technically Rebekah, the Original seized the moment.

With her supernatural strength Rebekah effortlessly flipped their bodies so that Elena was lying on her back with Caroline on top of her, the two former friends still connected by Elena's dildo in Caroline's cunt. Meanwhile Rebekah was behind Caroline with her dildo still buried in the other blonde's behind, the 1000 year old vampire brutalising the 18-year-old girl's bottom with every ounce of her strength and in the process making herself and the other girls cum several more times, Rebekah and remaining cold and emotionless throughout as she anally abused her new lesbian slut.

Perhaps minutes, perhaps hours later, Rebekah pulled her strap-on out of Caroline's back hole when she finally felt she couldn't continue and grinned wickedly at the gaped wide open hole she left in her wake before ordering, "Come clean your mess bitch! Mmmmmmm, I want a nice long, thorough blow job and I want it now. Clean your skanky arse right off my cock or I won't bugger you again."

Caroline had collapsed on top of Elena a long time ago, and even with the vampire healing she remained delirious for the next few minutes as she slowly came down from her high. In her confused state she was just able to understand that she would receive that kind of heavenly sensations again if she didn't do it she was told, meaning that Caroline scrambled off Elena at full speed and then stuffed Rebekah's cock into her mouth, much to the amusement of the other vampires.

"Wow, look at her go!" Elena giggled, "Care must really love the taste of her own ass."

"Clearly." Rebekah grinned, "Mmmmmmmm yeah, get every drop you whore! Clean my cock of every drop of your skanky arse! Ohhhhhhhhh yes, I always knew deep down you were a little slut just waiting for someone to put you in your place."

On some level Caroline knew she should be offended by those words and what she was being 'forced' to do, but in that moment she felt that this was her proper place. She was showing her mistress the proper respect after giving her so many amazing orgasms. Plus it didn't hurt that she really did love the taste of her own ass. That fact was horrifying and disturbing, but then again so were vampires, and again Caroline was grateful that the most horrifying and disgusting thing about her was her sexual preferences. Because as much as she'd been forced into this debauchery, she knew deep down her enjoyment was all her own, something which became even more clear when she was given another cock to suck.

"Don't forget about me." Elena grinned wickedly, appearing besides Rebekah in a flash, "Don't forget to clean my cock of your slutty little pussy! Mmmmmmm yeah, suck my dildo clean! Oh, but don't forget about Rebekah. Her dick look so lonely dripping with your saliva and ass juice, you should... yes, that's it exactly! Go back and forth between our cocks you little cock sucking slut!"

Anticipating Elena's order Caroline had switched to sucking Rebekah's cock while grabbing onto the brunette's strap-on and began to mimic jerking it off like the girls in those porno movies she had secretly watched to learn about sex a few years back. Just like those girls she went back and forth, eventually even deep throating one then the other so those cocks were as clean as possible. Then Caroline just kept sucking while looking up to her new owners for approval, Rebekah and Elena happy to give it to her in the form of more verbal abuse until they wanted something else from her.

"That was pretty good slut, now kiss our feet." Elena ordered.

"Oh yes, kiss our feet! Kiss our feet as a way to prove you now accept your proper place." Rebekah grinned.

Slowly taking the cock which was currently in her mouth out and letting go of them Caroline stared at these two women who had just completely and utterly dominated/degraded her. The two monstrous vampires who she was so very afraid of, for good reason. The former friend and the enemy who had given her more pleasure than she could have ever imagine. Then Caroline lowered her head down and pressed her lips to first Elena's feet, then Rebekah's, Caroline frantically going back and forth while confessing her undying love and devotion to her new mistresses, her heart filled with joy that she had been given the honour of being their bitch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Rebekah Mikaelson couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy. In fact, she wasn't sure if she had ever been this happy. The reasons for this were numerous, but ironically the most important one was Elena Gilbert. Specifically the fact that Elena Gilbert was her date to prom, the two of them the centre of attention during this extremely human experience, which in turn made Rebekah feel more human than she had in years. And really, who needed a sodding cure when she had this woman in her arms, both of them dressed to impress and the talk of the entire party.

Of course no matter how hard she tried to block it out Rebekah could hear most of it, and knew there was a lot of catty/homophobic bull-shit, but for every comment she could see just as much jealousy from just about everyone in the room. Some were jealous of their expensive clothes and/or the attention they were receiving, others secretly wanted to be in Elena's place or hers and some were even envious of their happiness. Rebekah couldn't blame them for that, even though she knew deep down that Elena was playing into it, hanging off of her and whispering into her ear.

Elena was probably looking to shock her friends and all the people who thought they knew her. Boy crazy Elena Gilbert dancing with a girl, sitting with a girl, kissing a girl. Rebekah particularly enjoyed that last one, although she had to admit, she enjoyed the rest of it. She had always had a flair for the dramatic, her entire family did, but this was quite the little scandal Rebekah had found herself in. It was easily the most fun and the biggest which didn't include bloodshed.

But of course there was someone there to rain on her parade, "She'll never love you, you know that right?"

Turning around Rebekah sighed at the witch in front of her, "What?"

"Elena. Without her humanity she's incapable of it." Bonnie Bennett pointed out, "Of course, if you really cared about her you would compel her to turn her humanity back on. That way she can get over Jeremy-"

"Oh, like you're doing such a good job." Elena interrupted, "Tell me Bonnie, just how many times a day do you visit his grave?"

Bonnie closed her eyes, took a breath and opened them again before she continued like she hadn't been interrupted, "She can grieve properly, like a normal person, then maybe when all this is over she'll choose you."

"Yeah right." Elena laughed, before leaning into Rebekah's ear, "You remember the old Elena, don't you Rebekah? The one that hated you? The one you killed? The one that was so in love with Damon, or Stefan depending on what time of day it was? Do you really think she could ever love you?"

"You know I'm right." Bonnie said softly.

There was a long silence, then Rebekah focused on Bonnie and pointed out, "Since when do you care about me?"

"I don't, but at least I'm not pretending like her." Bonnie said.

"Oh, it's no act. I do like her." Elena smirked.

"But you don't love her." Bonnie pointed out.

Elena shrugged, "Love is fleeting. It makes you weak and stupid. I think Rebekah likes the alternative, don't you baby?"

The two of them just stared at each other for a second, then Rebekah turned back to Bonnie, "Elena has treated me better like this than anyone."

"Wow, that's really sad." Bonnie quipped.

"Do you have a bloody point." Rebekah growled.

Bonnie sighed, and turned to Elena, "Where's Caroline?"

"And the truth comes out." Elena giggled, "See sweetie, the big bad Witch is just trying to tear us apart."

"Well, we'll just have to return the favour then." Rebekah grinned evilly.

"I'm not afraid if you." Bonnie said.

"You should be." Elena practically purred.

Gritting her teeth Bonnie pointed out, "That, is Caroline's dress, she isn't answering my calls, and after earlier I just... what did you bitches do? Where is she?"

Rebekah shrugged, "She's a little tied up at the moment."

"With a butt-plug up her ass." Elena added with a giggle.

Rebekah joined her girlfriend in her laughter as they watched a horrifying looking Bonnie Bennett turned to leaving in a hurry, Elena dragging The Original back out on the dancefloor for more scandalous close quarters dancing which might as well have ended with them fucking each other right there in the middle of prom. Oh yes, this was going to be quite a night for Rebekah, one which made her indecently happy. And if Bonnie was smart, she'd be just as happy by the end of the night.

*

Bonnie wasn't sure what to believe. She knew she couldn't trust Rebekah, or sadly Elena at this point, and this could easily be a trap, but if it was there was nothing she could do but walk into it. Caroline wasn't returning her calls and she tried a locator spell three different times only to get the same results, that her best friend Caroline was trapped in Rebekah's mansion. She couldn't just leave her there to become the plaything of the psychotic vampires. So Bonnie cast one last spell to doublecheck there was only one person in the mansion, then she cautiously made her way inside.

The fact that the front door was unlocked was even more suspicious, but at least Bonnie's magic guided her straight to Caroline, where things were worse than she had suspected. Not only was Caroline gagged, blindfolded and tied to a bed, but she was completely naked, several long seconds ticking by as Bonnie stared in disbelief at her best friend trussed up like a fetish porn star or something. Then Bonnie became aware of something deep down inside her which terrified her. It also made the witch feel incredibly guilty, so she quickly freed Caroline's wrists and feet with a flick of her hand.

"Caroline, are you ok?" Bonnie asked softly, immediately hating herself for it because she knew the answer to that, and even worse following it up with, "Did they hurt you?"

Obviously Caroline wasn't ok, and of course those evil bitches had abused her. If it wasn't for vampire healing Bonnie would have probably seen marks covering the blonde's beautiful body, and the air definitely smelt of sex, Bonnie's stomach churning and yet somehow fluttering at the thought of her best friend being forced into lesbian sex by their former best friend and a 1000 year old vampire. It only got worse when Caroline removed her gag and blindfold, took one look at Bonnie and burst into tears, the witch scurrying over to the young vampire and cradling her in her arms.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." Bonnie cooed gently, stroking Caroline's hair, "I swear, I'll make them pay. Whatever they did to you, I'll make sure they regret it. But for now, we've got to get out of here, ok?"

"No." Caroline sniffled slightly, before lifting her head so she was face to face with Bonnie, "Not ok."

Bonnie frowned and opened her mouth to ask what Caroline was talking about, but before she could get the words out the other girl grabbed her face and kissed her hard. Her best friend, a girl she couldn't remember not knowing, forcefully pressed her lips against hers and shoved her tongue directly into her mouth, Bonnie so shocked that she just let it happen. Caroline even pressed her down against the bed sheets and still she did nothing. Worst of all, when she did finally do something, it wasn't push Caroline away. Oh no, she began kissing her back, something which Bonnie told herself was her body simply reacting of its own accord, although she couldn't quite believe it.

What could have been minutes or hours later Caroline broke the lip lock and started kissing the soft, vulnerable flesh of Bonnie's neck, finally prompting the witch to stammer, "Ca, Caroline! What are you doing?"

"Something I've secretly always wanted to do!" Caroline admitted with a grin against Bonnie's neck.

For a few moments Bonnie's mind raced, then she moaned, "Mmmmmmmmm, Caroline stop, ohhhhhhhhhh, you're not yourself. Rebekah, ohhhhhhhh, Rebekah must have compelled you to-"

"No she didn't! I want this! I want you!" Caroline said firmly once she had brought her face level with Bonnie's again, the blonde using her super speed to do that in the blink of an eye, and then again to slide her hand up the brunette's dress to rest against her panties, then Caroline grinned, "And I see I'm not the only one."

Blushing furiously Bonnie averted her gaze, "We... we can't. Not here, not now."

"Yes we can." Caroline pushed, undressing her friend in a second with her supernatural speed and then laying Bonnie back down so she could get on top of her.

Caroline used that same speed to quickly press a couple of kisses to her friend's chest, up one boob and then take a nipple into her mouth. After switching from licking and sucking on it for about a minute or so Caroline moved to the other nipple, the vampire repeating the process over and over again while to her delight the which seemed speechless. Then Bonnie opened her mouth again but Caroline beat her to the punch by biting down almost hard enough to break the skin, causing her friend to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

This process repeated a few times, Caroline constantly doing something to distract Bonnie. Mainly it was sucking and biting extra hard on Bonnie's nipples, one time succeeding in breaking the skin and the vampire eagerly lapping at the tiny bit of blood which escaped as a result before force-feeding her friend so the wound would heal itself. Ultimately though Bonnie found her voice again and started complaining about how they couldn't do this here, that she still wasn't convinced Caroline really wanted to do it, and yet never saying that she didn't want it. That helped a lot, especially considering despite the fact she hadn't been compelled to do this Caroline didn't feel she could stop herself from kissing her way down Bonnie's flat stomach, and not just because her Mistresses had ordered her to do this.

When Caroline settled in between her legs Bonnie whimpered, "Caroline, we can't do this. Think of your boyfriend!"

"He isn't here." Caroline shrugged, "He isn't anywhere near here. And even if he was, I'd rather fuck you."

With that Caroline lowered her head, stuck out her tongue and slid it over Bonnie's pussy lips, making her best friend moan loudly in pleasure. That moan was like the sweetest music to Caroline's ears, the vampire promising herself it wouldn't be the last time she heard the sound. And it wasn't, Caroline making Bonnie moan a lot over the next few minutes, each one louder than the last as she settled into a steady pussy licking, her tongue lapping at the treat in front of her as her taste buds were introduced to one of the best tastes ever, namely cunt cream. Oh Caroline would be forever grateful to her Mistresses for introducing her to the joys of cunt cream.

If it was possible Bonnie might have even tasted better than Elena and Rebekah, and Caroline hadn't thought anything could be better than those pussies. Or maybe it was just because, at least in this moment, Bonnie was her conquest. Oh yes, throughout her 'seduction' Caroline had been very aware that she was being conquered by Rebekah and more importantly Elena, the two other girls making her feel like a total slut. Caroline wondered if that was how Bonnie felt now. She hoped so, as there was nothing in the world quite like it. And she definitely promised herself this wouldn't be the last time she was in between Bonnie's legs.

Bonnie couldn't believe this was actually happening to her. Couldn't believe that one of her best friends was now licking her pussy. One of her female best friends was licking her pussy, and it felt good. So incredibly good, the way her body reacted to the female touch telling Bonnie she wasn't as straight as she had always believed. And sure, she had the occasional gay thought, but the thousands of magazines that Caroline brought, and she sometimes purchased as a guilty pleasure, told her that was normal and didn't mean anything. Besides, her two best female friends had grown into such beautiful young women it seemed only natural she would be a little attracted to them, just as it felt normal to be a tiny bit drawn to the other hot women surrounding her.

However up until now Bonnie had never seriously considered being with another woman, and she certainly never considered making a move on such a close female friend like Caroline Forbes. Mostly because it would ruin their friendship, although as long as Bonnie had known her Caroline had been completely boy crazy so naturally she had never thought that she would be into something like this. And now the boy crazy blonde was seducing her! Eating her pussy like a greedy lesbian slut! Oh God, what had Elena done to her?

Elena! Just the thought of her name caused Bonnie to open her eyes wide and whimper. When did she close her eyes? Bonnie wasn't sure, she was probably overwhelmed by the pleasure she was feeling, which was weird because Caroline was still just gently lapping away at her pussy lips with a determination which none of her previous boyfriends had come close to, and yet these simple licks were making her feel this way? How was that possible? And how was Bonnie allowing herself to become so distracted when she should be focusing on the person responsible for this, the now evil vampire who had manipulated her best friend into fucking her... and was responsible for the wonderful pleasure she was now receiving.

Bonnie knew she should be putting a stop to this. This was wrong. Lesbianism and experimentation was fine for some girls, but no matter how good it felt it wasn't her. Besides, mentally she was still in a relationship with Jeremy, and she wasn't a slut who had sex with just anyone at a drop of a hat. Most importantly she couldn't let emotionless Elena win. And yet she just couldn't convince herself to push Caroline away, or to render her helpless with a spell, or anything except lay back and moan, groan, whimper and cry out as Caroline continued licking her cunt with surprising skill.

Caroline still couldn't believe how good pussy tasted. Part of her wondered if Bonnie had enchanted her cunt to taste extra sweet or perhaps even Mistress Rebekah had compelled her to think the witch's pussy tasted like liquid heaven or something like that, because she found the taste more addictive with every single lick. Whatever the explanation, she was just glad to find herself in between another girl's legs sampling her most precious gift. And this wasn't just any girl, this was her other best friend Bonnie Bennett, and if Caroline played her cards right she could be regularly going down on both her childhood best friend's, eating their little pussies and sexually pleasing them in every way possible.

She had never thought of such a twisted idea before catching her Mistresses together, but now it was all she could think of, Caroline desperately wanting to help Bonnie transition from broken-hearted heterosexual to raving homosexual who got to indulge in wonderful sexual acts with her two best friends. And whoever else Mistress Elena wanted them to fuck. Oh Mistress Elena, just the thought of her name, and Mistress Rebekah's name, cause Caroline to quiver in delight. She so desperately wanted to please them, to help them put Bonnie in her place and turn her into a sub willing to please the dominant Alpha females that were Elena Gilbert and Rebekah Mikaelson.

In the name of that Caroline forced herself to just gently lick Bonnie's pussy for what felt like a very long time, however the second she pushed her tongue into her friend she lost control completely. She might have taken the second to enjoy the feeling of Bonnie's cunt quivering around her tongue, then Caroline started hammering her tongue in and out of her best friend, making the other girl writhed beneath her touch and cry out in pure pleasure. After half a dozen thrusts of Caroline's tongue Bonnie even reached down to grab two handfuls of blonde hair and pulled it deeper into her love box, the white girl smiling against the black girl's pussy as she continued frantically tongue fucking it.

Her Mistresses had told Caroline she lacked skill when it came to eating pussy, but what she lacked in experience she made up for in enthusiasm. As such maybe it was for the best she started pounding Bonnie's pussy the second she got her tongue inside it. Truthfully she didn't regret it as it caused Bonnie's honey to become even more plentiful, and it wasn't long before Caroline's mouth was filled with the cum of her other best friend, her eyelids fluttering as she struggled to swallow everything Bonnie had to give her. Oh how she wanted to tongue fuck Bonnie and drink her cum all night long, however that wasn't the plan, and if Caroline didn't follow the plan she wouldn't get rewarded. More to the point it would displease Mistress Elena and Mistress Rebekah, and Caroline couldn't bear the thought of displeasing her Mistresses.

Bonnie was completely overwhelmed by the force of her orgasms. She hadn't even cum more than once during sex before, and these climaxes were more powerful so that when they ganged up on her she thought she would literally explode. Which should have been an absurd thought, but with everything else she'd experienced lately it didn't seem that far-fetched. Which was scary, but she was happy to meet her maker if it meant she could experience more of this wonderful ecstasy. Unfortunately just as that thought when through her mind Caroline pulled away from her completely and zipped off using her super speed, leaving Bonnie with barely enough time to whimper before she returned.

Instead of returning to what she had been doing Caroline pushed her ass up and slipped something underneath it, Bonnie shock to realise her best friend was attaching a strap-on to her, Caroline even spitting onto her hand and rubbing it into the shaft before finally looking at her, "Trust me."

Bonnie wasn't entirely sure whether that was a statement or a question, but either way Caroline swiftly got on top of her, lined up the dildo with the entrance to her pussy and then pushed herself downwards, the beautiful blonde moaning as her little cunt not only took the head of that large toy but quickly swallowed the rest of it until Caroline was sitting on her lap with every inch of that fake cock inside her. She didn't exactly take it with ease, Caroline's face twisting with pain and pleasure as she was no doubt stretched obscenely wide, but that expression melted into one of pure pleasure shortly after Caroline took the entire length inside her and then started bouncing up and down on Bonnie's strap-on.

Her strap-on? Technically it wasn't hers, Bonnie had no idea where Caroline had even retrieve this object from, however she didn't think it was a coincidence that the dildo perfectly matched her dark skin tone, the attention to detail on the toy almost making it look like Bonnie had grown a real penis. Was that possible? Could she do a spell and temporally turn her cunt into a cock and know what it was really like to be inside another girl? And why was she thinking such things? She was straight, and in love with a man she was determined to get back, and... God there was such an obscene beauty to watching Caroline's pale little body against her, bouncing on top of her, that white pussy taking every inch of her black cock, Bonnie honestly not knowing whether she should look at the happy look on Caroline's face, her stretched cunt or her little white titties bouncing up and down with each thrust.

Bonnie was captivated for a few long moments, then she heard a horribly familiar voice. Specifically, Elena's voice, "See Rebekah, I knew our little slut could do it."

Slowly following her girlfriend into the room Rebekah huffed, "Well, they're not my friends. But I have to admit, I'm surprised Bonnie turned out to be so easy. And that Caroline didn't fuck up."

Elena shrugged, "Bonnie just loves a little attention. She's so used to being ignored in favour of me and Caroline that she'll normally take what she can get. Why do you think she settled for my brother?"

"HEY!" Bonnie protested as what was left of her friend laughed softly.

"Oh please Bonnie, you know you can do better." Elena pointed out, before turning back to Rebekah, "And as for Caroline, she knows her place now and just wants to please us, don't you Care?"

"Oh yes Mistress Elena." Caroline said eagerly, looking over her shoulder, "I'm your bitch."

"WHAT! You're, you're her what? Mistress Elena? What? I... I..." Bonnie stammered, before exclaiming, "What the hell is going on?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Rebekah queried, "Elena and I have turned Caroline into our little dyke slut. And you're next."

"But we're not going to force you." Elena added quickly before Bonnie could start throwing her powers around, "We're not going to have too, you'll beg to be our little lesbian bitch of your own free will."

As she was in a state of shock it took a few seconds for Bonnie to say anything, and when the words finally came out they didn't sound nearly as confident as she wanted them too, "Oh... and why the hell would I do that?"

"Because we'll give you Caroline, as a gift." Rebekah promised, before beginning to explain, "Elena tells me that you fancy her quite a bit, but you're not really aware of it. That's why we came up with this plan, to show you how much you want this little bitch, and as far as I'm concerned you can have her. You can be little cunt munching dykes together for all I care, as long as you'll submit to us and do whatever we say. Which doesn't sound too bad, does it? Just think, three yummy pussies to eat instead of one, and if you're really good we'll give you the same treat we're about to give Caroline here."

"And what treat is that Caroline?" Elena grinned.

With a dreamy smile on her face Caroline explained, "Mistress Elena and Mistress Rebekah are going to use you to make me air tight. Oh God, mmmmmmmmmm, my wonderful Mistresses are going to strap on some nice big dildos and take turns with my ass and mouth, spit roast me while I keep riding you so that each and every one of my holes are stuffed with cock."

Again Bonnie was shocked into silence for a few long seconds, not just by the words but by the way Caroline touched herself and seemed so enthusiastic for such an unspeakable act, then the Witch finally told her friend, "Caroline, listen very carefully to me, you're not yourself-"

"Wrong!" Caroline interrupted, "This IS the real me Bon. I'm a slut, and I'm so grateful for Mistress Elena and Mistress Rebekah teaching me that."

"Listen to yourself!" Bonnie protested, "You're being compelled!"

"Actually I only had Rebekah compel Caroline not to leave and not to warn you. Everything else she did of her own volition." Elena explained.

"I don't believe you." Bonnie spat.

"That's fair." Elena shrugged, "You don't trust us, and you shouldn't. Not yet. But if you don't give us a chance to earn that trust, I'm going to go outside and kill the first person I see. Do you really want that blood on your hands Bonnie? Especially when all I'm asking is you stay still and get a close-up view at the perks of being one of our pets."

Rebekah allowed that to sink in, then she added, "Besides, do you really want to rob Caroline here of her reward?"

Realising what was expected of her Caroline looked her friend in the eye and shamelessly begged, "Oh please Bonnie, please don't deny me my reward. I wanted so bad. Mmmmmmmm, I love being DP'ed and spit roasted by Mistress Elena and Mistress Rebekah, but I want to know what it's like to be air tight. Ooooooooh yesssssssssss, please don't go yet. If you go, only two of my holes will be fucked, mmmmmmmmmm, and I want all three of my holes filled and pounded like the total slut I am! Ohhhhhhhhhh please Bonnie, please, please, please, please, let me have my reward. Let me be fucked by three cocks at once while your cum is drying on my face."

Unable, or at least unwilling, to believe what she was hearing Bonnie parted her lips to insist Caroline was being compelled. Or Rebekah had forced her to turn off her humanity, leaving her a shell of her former self, just like Elena. However for whatever reason, and she really, really didn't want to explore why, Bonnie didn't do that. Nor did she use her magic to attack the minds of these three vampires and then grab her clothes and leave. And possibly taking what was left of Caroline with her. Instead she just laid there as Caroline grinded on her cock, patiently waiting for her Mistresses to join them.

Elena was first, a Katherine-like smirk on her face as she slowly stripped herself naked, retrieved a strap-on and pulled it up her thighs before kneeling behind Caroline while addressing Bonnie, "You know Bon, growing up you two were always so important to me. We were always so close, but now we'll be closer than ever before. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Fuck you!" Bonnie spat, her eyes tearing up even as her heart hammered with excitement.

"Oh Bonnie... that's the idea." Elena mocked while she pulled the plug out of the blonde's butt and then spread one of Caroline's ass cheeks with one hand while using the other hand to guide her dildo against her bitch's still slightly open back hole, "But first, I'm going to fuck Caroline. I'm going to fuck her right up her tight little ass! Oooooooooooh yeah, time to make a sandwich!"

Elena quickly explained that seemingly ridiculous phrase not by words but by actions, specifically by grinning wickedly again and slamming forward, the first few inches of her strap-on easily penetrating Caroline's loosened butt hole and sliding deep into her bottom. It was tempting to use all her strength to see whether she could get every inch in one go up Caroline's ass, and to see whether the perverted slut would actually enjoy that, but as she had only taken Caroline's anal cherry a few hours ago Elena decided to take pity on her former friend. Besides, she was genuinely trying to entice Bonnie to join them of her own free will, and having Caroline screaming in pain would be counter-productive.

Instead Caroline squealed and pleasure, then begged, "Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh Gooooooooodddddddddd yeeeeeeeeessssssssss, make me a sandwich! Mmmmmmmmmm, turn me into a sandwich, oooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, make me the meat in an all-girl sandwich! Ohhhhhhhhh fuck, I love being double stuffed by two hot girls, mmmmmmmmmm, my slutty holes getting filled with rubber cock, the other girls totally making me their bitch! And that's what's happening now Bonnie! Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, no matter what happens in this moment I'm your bitch! I'm yours, and Mistress Elena's. Ohhhhhhhhhh please Mistress Elena, please fill my whore ass with your cock! I want it so bad, I... I AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Happy to oblige Elena pushed inch after inch of strap-on dildo up her friend's ass, Elena's eyes locked onto where that large toy was stretching/entering that usually tiny hole. God, she had become such a sick and twisted pervert. And she loved it, Elena finding another huge bonus to anally penetrating Caroline slowly as she thoroughly enjoyed stuffing inch after inch of dildo into the blonde's butt hole. In fact, she enjoyed it so much she was actually a little disappointed when her thighs bumped against her bitch's butt cheeks, announcing Elena had buried every single inch of her cock in Caroline's ass.

"See Bonnie? Now we're closer than we've ever been." Elena grinned while laying down on Caroline's back so she could get a close up look at the expression on her black friend's face, "Mmmmmmmm yeeeeeeessssssssss, the three of us are pressed together in a sexy sandwich, you and me the pieces of bread while slutty little Careline here is the piece of meat, mmmmmmmm, isn't this special? Because honestly, I've never felt... closer to you than I do right now."

"You three have certainly never looked better." Rebekah chuckled softly, "But what would make it even better is if you got on with it and fucked that little tramp. Come on, fuck Caroline in both her cunt and arse at the same time, just the way she likes."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm fuck me! Fuck both my holes!" Caroline cried out eagerly, "Please fuck my pussy and ass at the same time like the nasty little slut I am! Mmmmmmmmm, I love it so much, please double fuck me nice and hard, so we can really get this all-girl sandwich underway."

"You see Bonnie?" Elena grinned, "She's so eager for it."

"Yeah she is." Rebekah laughed.

After sharing that laugh with her girlfriend Elena straightened herself back up, gripped firmly onto Caroline's waist and then began officially butt fucking the submissive blonde. For all the reasons she slowly penetrated Caroline's ass in the first place Elena slowly slid her strap-on in and out of the other girl's widely stretched back hole, the wicked brunette grinning in delight as she became captivated by that obscene sight for several minutes, the whole world fading away as she became obsessed with using Caroline's most private hole as a fuck hole.

In that moment Elena could almost feel her humanity turning itself on, because how could she be unemotional right now? She was in a DP with her two oldest female friends. She was butt fucking Caroline Forbes, who was riding a dildo strapped around the waist of Bonnie Bennett. They were a sandwich, with Elena and Bonnie as the pieces of bread and Caroline as the piece of meat in the middle. She and Bonnie were DP'ing Caroline, and Elena didn't think she'd ever been happier or more sexually fulfilled, proving perhaps in the state she was in it wasn't as simple as turning off all her emotions. Perhaps it was simply turning off her humanity? Elena didn't know, and in this wonderful moment, she didn't care.

The only thing Elena cared about was remembering this moment forever, and with a little help maybe that would be possible, "Rebekah sweetie, would you mind taking a few pictures? Cause I don't know about you, but I think this is a real Kodak moment."

"Sure thing love." Rebekah grinned, not really understanding the reference but ignoring it in favour of retrieving the camera and then starting to take pictures.

At first Elena and Caroline posed while Bonnie gave it a sideways glance. The two white girls almost looked like they were in the middle of normal best friend things instead of a DP, unless female friendship had changed dramatically since the last time Rebekah had come close to it, while the black girl had the same dumbfounded look of pleasure on her face since Rebekah had first walked in. Then Elena and Caroline returned to concentrating on the fucking, Rebekah sure to get some close up shots of the expressions on their faces, the dildos pumping in and out of Caroline's fuck holes, and of course a few faraway shots where you could see all three friends piled up together in this classic group sex position.

Rebekah took more than enough shots for anyone in their right mind to be satisfied. Ok, so Elena wasn't in her right mind, but she was confident enough she would be satisfied, so Rebekah used her vampire speed to strip herself naked, strapped on a dildo and pressed herself up against Elena from behind. At first she kissed the back of Elena's neck and grinded her boobs into her girlfriend's back and the cock against Elena's arse, Rebekah briefly considering to chuck the plan aside and stuff her strap-on dick into Elena's arse hole. Now that would be quite the little foursome.

However before she could suggest it Elena purred, "Want a turn, love?"

Amused by Elena's attempt to mimic her accent Rebekah smiled against her girlfriend's neck and softly murmured, "I'd rather fuck your arse, but alright."

"Ok then." Elena said softly, slowly pulling her dildo out of Caroline's ass hole and then gently but forcefully freed herself from Rebekah's grasp, "She's all yours. Or at least, her ass hole is."

For a moment Rebekah considered protesting that it was Elena who she really wanted. That Caroline was fun and all, as was Elena's idea of turning her two former friends into their personal lesbian sluts, but she'd rather have Elena Gilbert all to herself with no one else. Then her eyes locked onto Caroline's bum hole, gaping wide and twitching from the abuse it had just taken, Rebekah licking her lips and shuffling forward automatically. By the time she had her dildo pressing against her target Caroline's vampire healing had begun to kick in, her arse hole slowly closing which inspired Rebekah to slam forward with every ounce of her strength, burying the entire length of the dildo up the other blonde's butt and making Caroline let out a deafening squeal.

That squeal was mostly of pleasure, but just in case Caroline was going to offer up any form of complaint Elena stuffed her strap-on into Caroline's mouth. To be fair this had been the plan anyway, minus Rebekah perhaps entering Caroline's arse a little roughly, but the submissive blonde didn't seem to mind. On the contrary, Caroline sucked greedily at the dick covered in her own ass cream, eventually taking every inch down her throat with Elena's loving encouragement while Rebekah gleefully sodomised the little tart. This officially meant that Caroline was no longer being DP'ed, she was now being made air tight, the massive whore taking a cock in all three available fuck holes, something which couldn't go unaddressed.

"Oh fuck me, that's so hot!" Elena moaned dreamily, "Care, you look so hot with three cocks inside you! Mmmmmmmmm, I'm so proud of you! Ooooooooooh, I am so proud of my little lesbian slut for taking three strap-on dildos inside her! Oh Caroline, you were a boring friend, but you make an excellent submissive dyke bitch!"

"Yeah she does." Rebekah agreed as Caroline had her mouth full at the moment, "Mmmmmmmmm, Caroline is taking it in her pussy, arse and mouth like a good little whore, and Bonnie is next."

Broken from her dreamlike state Elena grinned, "Oooooooohhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeessssssssss, mmmmmmmm just think Bonnie, when you submit to me and Rebekah we can start doing this all the time! You and Caroline taking it in turns to get all your holes fucked, mmmmmmmmmm, me and Rebekah using all those fuck holes for our pleasure, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh shit, and if you're good will even let you fuck Caroline's ass during one of these triple stuffing sessions. Mmmmmmmmm, I bet that would be so hot. You and me sharing Caroline's ass and mouth while Rebekah uses her cunt, ooooooooooh, or me on the bottom so you and Rebekah can stuff Caroline's mouth and butt, ohhhhhhhhhhhh maybe even me or Rebekah going in the middle! Oooooooohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, I think it would be fun to get all my holes stuffed!"

"I bet you would look so good love." Rebekah moaned, "But let's concentrate on fucking are broken bitch for now. She's clearly loving it."

Rebekah was right. Caroline had thought nothing could be more heavenly than being fucked up the ass, but she had been proven wrong. Then she had thought the height of sexual pleasure was having her pussy and ass taken at the same time, but somehow it was even better to take it in all three of her holes. Sure, she couldn't feel physical pleasure from having her mouth filled with rubber cock, but it added an incredible mental thrill which her imagination could have never done justice to on the rare occasion she had imagined being gang banged by a bunch of muscular men. Of course this was better than taking on a football team or boy band, this was three women with strap-on cocks which would never go soft, the two that were in the dominant position being vampires with supernatural strength.

For what felt like an eternity Caroline didn't get the benefit of that strength but she definitely got the benefit of the stamina, Rebekah and Elena constantly swapping over as they took turns with her ass and mouth. This meant Caroline was constantly cleaning her own ass from a cock, something which the broken blonde loved, especially when whoever was using her mouth pushed their way into her throat and began thrusting in, Elena and Rebekah eventually fucking her face with the same force that they fucked her ass hole with. The only downside was she soon became desperate to cum, and as there was a cock constantly in her mouth it was difficult for her to beg for the privilege of cumming.

Difficult, but not impossible, Caroline eventually crying out during one of the switches, "FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD! PLEASE MAKE ME CUM! I NEED TO CUM! I NEED TO CUM SOOOOOOOO BAD! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE POUND ALL OF MY HOLES AND AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK! OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD! FUCKKKKKKKKKKK MEEEEEEEEEE MMMMMMMMMMM AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFF!"

In the blink of an eye Caroline went from having a horrifically empty ass to an ass full of cock, Elena slamming every single inch of her dildo back up Caroline's butt and beginning to sodomise her like never before. It literally felt like Elena was trying to ruin her rectum forever, and it felt like such an indignity would be worth it for the orgasm she was about to receive, Caroline still thinking that moments later as she let out a deafening scream and squirted all over Bonnie's cock. Seconds later Rebekah's ass flavoured cock was stuffing her throat, somehow making her second orgasm even more powerful than the first. Then Rebekah fucked her mouth with the same force Elena was fucking her ass, Caroline struggling to remain conscious as she was well and truly fucked.

"FUCK HER BONNIE!" Elena demanded at the top of her lungs, "POUND OUR BEST FRIEND'S NASTY LITTLE CUNT WHILE I DESTROY CAROLINE'S SLUTTY LITTLE ASS HOLE! FUCK HER! FUCK HER FUCK HER FUCK HER FUCK HER FUCK HER OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS! THAT'S IT BON, FUCK HER! LET'S ALL FUCK OUR DEAR FRIEND CAROLINE LIKE THE LITTLE SLUT SHE IS, OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH SHIT, MMMMMMMMMMM GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD!"

Just when Caroline didn't think it could get any better Bonnie complied with Elena's order and started thrusting upwards. Without having to look at her friend Caroline could tell Bonnie found this incredibly awkward and she didn't possess the physical strength, or the determination, to make this work. However it didn't matter, just the sensation of being officially fucked by three women at the same time, her mouth, pussy and ass being pumped/pounded by cock, two of which were strapped around the waists of her two best female friends ever Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert, oh it was enough to send Caroline into the stratosphere.

In between Caroline's powerful orgasms Elena and Rebekah continued to switch holes, moving at vampire speed so that Caroline barely missed, and Bonnie barely noticed, the change. In fairness she was caught up in the show directly in front of her, Bonnie ashamed of herself for finding it so erotic. Worse still she was a part of it, the inside of the harness rubbing against her clit and the sheer perverseness of helping to demean Caroline in this way causing her to cum indecently hard. Perhaps not as hard as when Caroline had eaten her pussy, but it was still pretty powerful.

Bonnie told herself she was doing this for Caroline, and maybe those people Elena might hurt if she didn't obey, but it was impossible for her to deny she was enjoying it. At least she could no longer see Elena's grinning face, although watching Rebekah brutally using Caroline's mouth as a pussy wasn't much better, both things making her feel scandalised and yet so very horny, the experience ultimately adding to her orgasms. Not that they could compare to the type Caroline was having, the climaxes obviously so powerful Bonnie wasn't surprised when the broken blonde collapsed seemingly unconscious when the evil vampires were finally done with her, although Elena literally pulling Caroline off of Bonnie's dildo and shoving her down next to her had something to do with it.

"Stand up." Elena ordered in a no-nonsense tone, Bonnie only pausing briefly before doing as she was told. Once she was standing in front of her former friend Elena grinned, and then in the blink of an eye used her super speed to untie the harness from around the Witch's waist and brought the toy up to Bonnie's lips, "Suck it."

Again fearing what Elena might do if she disobeyed Bonnie parted her lips, allowing her best friend to push the dildo coated with her other best friend's cum and pussy cream into her mouth. Elena gave her about a minute to savour the taste, then she started gently fucking Bonnie's mouth, the black girl trying to relax best she could as the white girl added an additional inch with every thrust, the smirking vampire eventually pushing that cock down her throat. Oh how Bonnie wanted to smack that smirk off of her former friend's face, but instead she just allowed Elena to do whatever she wanted while desperately trying to pretend Caroline's cum and pussy juice wasn't the best thing she'd ever tasted.

When it became obvious Bonnie was struggling with the last few inches Elena began taunting, "Mmmmmmm yeah, suck it Bonnie! Suck Caroline's cum right off of that cock! Ooooooooooh, you like the taste of girl cum you little dyke? Can you tell the difference between that an Caroline's equally yummy cunt cream? Well don't worry, because soon you'll be a part of an all-you-can-eat pussy buffet. Mmmmmmmm yesssssssss, you're going to have plenty of time to think about the difference when me and Rebekah are passing your mouth back and forth, and of course you'll have plenty of chances to eat Caroline's cunt... but first, I think that you need to taste some ass."

With that Elena pulled the dildo out of Bonnie's mouth and glanced down to the one still strapped between her thighs, causing Bonnie to blush and whimper, "Ewww, no! I'm not doing that!"

"You should!" Caroline said weakly, wincing as Rebekah rolled her over onto her back and thus forced her to put weight on her sore bottom, "I love the taste of ass. Mmmmmmm, going ass to mouth makes me feel like such a little slut."

"Shut up and eat my pussy bitch." Rebekah warned, undoing her harness and mounting Caroline's face, "Oooooooooh yes, get every drop of my cum out of my cunt you little lezzie slut!"

Ignoring the blondes as one greedily gobbled up the cunt offered to her and the other offered up encouragement Elena pointed out, "Relax Bonnie, I'm sure you'll love it. And if you don't, well... just think of all the innocent people you'll be saving. Or would you rather I step outside right now and kill the first family I see?"

Bonnie stared with disbelief at what was left of her friend, her eyes silently pleading for mercy even though she was sure she would get none. Sure enough Elena just stared at her blankly until Bonnie whimpered, lowered her head and then dropped to her knees. Wanting to get this over with she closed her eyes and quickly wrapped her lips around Elena's cock, Bonnie whimpering again as to her horror she found the taste was not nearly as disgusting as she would have thought. Part of her even liked it, which made Bonnie feel like the biggest slut on the planet. Or one of them at least, in that moment Rebekah reminding her of Caroline who had just done an number of unthinkable things.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddddd yessssssssssss Caroline, fuck me!" Rebekah moaned as she grinded herself down onto Caroline's pretty face, "Tongue fuck my cunt! Ooooooooooh, you really do make a marvellous rug muncher. Mmmmmmmmm, almost as good as Elena... which makes me wonder, are you positive you didn't used to dyke out with each other during sleep overs? Because I have to say, mmmmmmmmm, if Bonnie is half as good at eating pussy as you and Elena nothing will convince me you three weren't fucking like bunnies long before Elena and I got together."

"If only." Elena sighed wistfully, never taking her eyes off of the girl cleaning her cock, "But don't worry Bonnie, I promise you we're going to make up for lost time just as soon as you agree to be my bitch. Mmmmmmmm, mine and Rebekah's. Ohhhhhhhhh, you and Caroline as our little fuck toys who fulfil all our desires, mmmmmmmmmm, but first I want you to clean my cock. And you better do a good job, because as my pet you're going to be tasting Caroline's ass a lot. Ooooooooooooh yes, you're going to taste Caroline's butt all the time. On my cock, on Rebekah's, and straight from the source, your life consumed with tasting the asses and pussies of your fellow lesbian slut and your Mistresses in any way we fucking want!"

Elena love the fact that when she started talking Bonnie looked up at her but then tried to distract herself by beginning to bob her lips up and down that butt flavoured dildo. Even when she finished talking Bonnie kept sucking her cock, Elena loving the feeling of superiority and power from having the other girl on her knees before her and sucking her strap-on as if it was real. Oh it was wonderful, Elena getting to feed her best friend her other best friend's ass, her childhood companion slurping that toy cock so loudly it could be heard over Rebekah's cries of pleasure.

While her eyes were mostly locked onto her black best friend Elena did occasionally look over to where her white best friend was being smothered by her girlfriend's pussy, just thinking that sentence enough to make her smile. The two blondes looked good, and certainly seemed to be having fun, Elena appreciating that Rebekah kept her talking to a minimum so that Elena could be the one mainly providing commentary to the proceedings. Rebekah really was a surprisingly accommodating girlfriend, and Elena felt it was high time to reward her for it. First though Elena pulled her cock out of Bonnie's mouth, removed the toy from around her waist and then leaned down to shove her tongue in the other girl's mouth, tasting her best friend's ass in her other best friend's mouth in the process.

Elena then broke the kiss and whispered in Bonnie's ear, "If you really want too, you can leave now. Or you can stay and know the joy of eating pussy and getting all your holes stuffed by dildo wearing girls. Just know, the offer remains open to you if you choose to leave. Then when you're ready, all you have to do is ask nicely, ideally by returning to this house, dropping to your knees and kissing my feet while begging me for the privilege of being my bitch. If it helps, I had a talk with Rebekah and she promised me your anal cherry seeing as we are besties and all, and I promise you... WHEN I take your anal cherry, I'll be gentle. At least at first."

With that Elena straightened up, got back onto the bed, kissed a very willing Rebekah and asked, "Do you want to swap so I can eat your pussy while I feed Caroline my cunt? Or do you want to be the one cleaning the cum from my pussy?"

Unsurprisingly Rebekah quickly replied, "Ohhhhhhhhh please, give me your pussy Elena. I want your cum!"

Not needing any further encouragement Elena sat down in front of the blondes so that Rebekah could lean down and start lapping away at her pussy. Strap-on fucking was fun but it often made the wearer a little backed up with cum, the juice either staining the inside of the harness, leaking out or covering her downstairs area. This meant there was plenty of cum for first Caroline to clean from Rebekah and then Rebekah to clean from Elena, in both circumstances the giver eagerly moving onto tongue fucking afterwards and swiftly bringing the receiver to orgasm thanks to how aroused they still were from delivering the fucking.

Elena wouldn't have minded if things went the other way, but she was glad she had guessed right that Rebekah would rather give than receive as her reward. It allowed her to watch Bonnie awkwardly get to her feet and just stand there for a few minutes watching the show. And then to Elena's mild disappointment Bonnie started collecting her clothes and awkwardly getting dressed before heading to the door, Elena sad to see her friend go but confident she would be back.

She even stated, "See you soon Bonnie."

Nervously Bonnie looked back at her, then scurried out of the door, leaving the three vampires to celebrate the end of prom night with a nice long lesbian threesome.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Bonnie Bennett had spent the last few weeks haunted by memories of her lesbian foursome with her two best friends and one of the Original vampires. She would never forget that night, she was sure no one could, but she shouldn't be thinking about it so much, certainly not to the point that she was aching to touch herself. To her shame she had even given in a few times and fingered herself both to those memories and the other thing which haunted her, Elena's indecent proposal of becoming the fuck toy of her brunette best friend and Rebekah Mikaelson.

This was all so crazy. She wasn't a lesbian. Neither was Elena, or Caroline, and wasn't Rebekah supposed to be boy-crazy? How did all this happen? How had they gone from Elena turning off her humanity to talk of willing sexual slavery? And how on earth did Bonnie find such an unspeakable proposal so appealing? This was wrong. Something had to be wrong. Someone had to be doing something, but no matter how hard she tried Bonnie couldn't detect any spells on herself or Caroline, who was still swearing she was submitting of her own free will, but despite the lack of evidence to suggest anything else Bonnie refused to believe it.

Over the past few years Bonnie had wished her Grams was still here but never more than right now and she found herself standing outside Rebekah's mansion, trying to either talk herself out of this or just knock on the door already. She just couldn't take the fantasies anymore, they were too distracting. She just couldn't get anything done, so part of her hoped that if she submitted to Elena and Rebekah she would pretty much instantly regret it and break free of their attempt to control her. Also this was the best way to protect Caroline, the closest thing she had left in this world to a friend.

There were other reasons, reasons which made her blush something fierce, but the main reason she was doing this was to save Caroline. So when she finally knocked on the door and it was answered by Caroline in a at least two sizes too small French maids uniform which made her tits look really, really good Bonnie couldn't help think this was her last chance to save herself and her best friend from what was left of the third member of their little trio.

"Bonnie." Caroline beamed, "I knew you'd come. Eventually."

"Caroline, please, let's just go." Bonnie pleaded, "Elena and Rebekah are crazy, and have compelled you into this... this thing, and then made you forget. Please, just come with me now. I can protect you from them, you just have to trust me. They took away your choice Caroline, but I can give it back to you."

There was a moment's silence, and then Caroline leaned against the door and looked at the ground as she replied, "The night of senior prom I came here trying to steal my dress back from Elena, and I got beaten for it over and over again with a vervain covered cane."

"Oh Caroline, I'm so sorry-" Bonnie began.

"I loved it." Caroline interrupted, before further confessing, "It turns out that I'm a bit of a pain slut, and just a slut in general, and I know that should horrify me... but the thing is, I'm a vampire. I got turned into an undead creature which feeds off blood, and I kept waiting to lose control and truly become a monster, so if the trade-off is just becoming a giant perv than honestly it's a relief. I'd rather be a lesbian sex slave than a mass murdering psychopath, at least this way I'm on a short leash. Literally."

Caroline tugged at the little dog collar around her neck, making Bonnie blush again before she tried to reply, "But, this isn't right-"

"I'm a vampire. Nothing about me is right." Caroline said self-deprecatingly before trying to bring things up, "But for the first time since Tyler left I'm actually happy. Happier than I ever was with him. I love pleasing my Mistresses, and I'd love to do the same to you. But if you don't want to end up like me, I suggest you go."

There was a long silence, and then a familiar voice called out, "Bonnie! Great to see you. I assume you're here to accept my offer."

Quickly Caroline moved aside revealing a grinning Elena, Bonnie taking a calming breath before replying, "I, I have conditions."

"Of course you do." Elena grinned, turning and walking into what had become her home, "But let's discuss it inside... Rebekah! Bonnie's here!"

Timidly Bonnie followed Elena into Rebekah's home, the Original super speeding into the dining room just as the once three best friends entered and grinned at them, "Well, isn't this a lovely sight."

"Almost makes up for Klaus running off with the cure." Elena agreed.

"He did what?" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I don't want to talk about it." Elena glared at her friend, before brightening, "Not when you're about to get down on your knees, kiss my feet and beg to be my fuck toy."

Bonnie gulped, "I-"

"Have conditions, I know." Elena sighed, suddenly sounding board, "Get on with it then. Let's hear it."

There was a long pause and then Bonnie said, "Let Caroline go."

"I don't want to go." Caroline said quickly.

"Speak when spoken too." Rebekah snapped, slapping Caroline's ass.

Trying not to smirk Elena said, "Rebekah, be nice. Caroline, be quiet. And Bonnie... I swear to you, Caroline is here because she wants to be. She's a natural sub, and me and Rebekah just opened her eyes to that fact. We were never compelling her to be our slave."

Bonnie studies Elena's face and her words for any trace of a lie, then thought about it for what felt like an eternity, and then finally grumbled, "We... Caroline and I can leave any time we want."

"That's fair." Elena shrugged.

More silence and then Bonnie said, "You don't kill anyone."

Elena stared at her for a couple of long seconds and then offered, "We don't kill unless it's absolutely necessary."

Shaking her head Bonnie insisted, "You don't kill anyone, or I walk and take Caroline with me."

"Oh Bonnie." Elena laughed like she was talking to a child, slowly walking forward until she was face-to-face with the other girl, "I want you. I used to masturbate thinking about fucking you when I was human, and I've got off to the idea of having you as my little fuck pet several times while fucking Caroline, but as much as I want you, I don't need you. I'm perfectly happy with just Rebekah and Caroline, so if you want to leave go-ahead, but don't force Caroline to go when she doesn't want too. As for killing people, I wouldn't kill someone for no reason as it's inconvenient. No matter how well the bodies are buried all that does is draw attention. But I make no promises in regards to you, my exs, or anyone else who tries to cross me and Rebekah. We will defend ourselves, and go on the defensive if it is necessary. However, you could stick around and make sure I didn't kill anyone who doesn't deserve it."

That was the biggest reason she was here, so against her better judgement after a few more moments of silence Bonnie nodded and mumbled, "Ok."

"Ok?" Elena parroted, before smiling, "Does that mean we have a deal?"

More silence, and then reluctantly Bonnie replied, "Yes."

"Then why aren't you on your knees?" Elena asked coldly.

Yet more silence as Bonnie and Elena stared at each other, then the powerful Witch blushed, lowered her head and fell to her knees, the brunette vampire grinning wickedly as after another hesitation her dear friend leaned forward and began kissing her heels. Elena briefly looked over at Rebekah to share a triumphant chuckle before looking back down at Bonnie, who wasn't worshipping her shoes with quite the same enthusiasm as Caroline did but it was still incredibly thrilling to have her BFF grovelling before her. That was the reason she allowed to continue for a few minutes before making a slight adjustment, namely stripping herself and sitting down in a chair.

Thanks to her super speed Elena was able to make the adjustment in seconds before looking at Bonnie expectantly, "Well, carry on then. Oh, and Caroline, get over here and help Bonnie worship my feet. As for you Bon, you should be begging for the privilege of eating my pussy."

Bonnie gritted her teeth but obediently crawled forwards and began kissing Elena's bare feet. Of course Caroline got their first, but she moved aside to give Bonnie access to Elena's right foot which she kissed half a dozen times before she mumbled, "Please, can I eat your pussy? I, I want to eat your pussy."

"Louder." Elena demanded, "And you will address me as Mistress Elena."

"And me as Mistress Rebekah." Rebekah chimed in as she slowly removed her clothes, "But you can call Caroline whatever you like."

Again Bonnie second guessed her decision to submit, but found herself still kissing Elena's feet and louder than before murmuring, "Please can I eat your pussy Mistress Elena? I want to eat your pussy. I want to eat pussy Mistress Elena, please let me eat yours. Please let me be your pussy eating bitch. Please... please let me be your bitch."

"I suppose that will do." Elena said, impatient to get her pussy licked, "You may now kiss your way up my leg until you reach my cunt, then you may embrace your destiny as a cunt lapper."

Relaxing back into the chair Elena smiled as Bonnie pretty much did as she was told immediately. Well, Elena would have maybe liked a few more teasing kisses to her leg, Bonnie rushed that part, but she wasn't going to complain, not when she was feeling hot breath against her cunt. Seconds later she began to get slowly licked by her third girl tongue, and her fifth tongue in total, Elena taking great pleasure in the fact that this particular tongue belong to one of her best friends and this was a sign that she had successfully enslaved two of the most important people in her life. Oh yes, Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes were eagerly worshipping her body, and Elena didn't think she'd ever been so happy.

Briefly she wondered about her trigger, whether she really had turned all of her emotions off or not, because this felt a lot like pure happiness and yet she didn't feel any of that pesky guilt that might come with manipulating her best friends into becoming her lesbian playthings. Again she suspected it was a simple matter of turning off her conscience... sort of like Angel from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It seemed to fit, as like him she felt a lot more interesting without anything resembling remorse, and oh was she taking joy in what she was doing.

Then Bonnie started concentrating on her clit, at first lingering on it with her tongue, then flicking it and then finally taking it into her mouth and sucking on it. Particularly with that last thing Elena found it difficult to concentrate on thinking about anything else except her friend's mouth on her pleasure button, Bonnie really going to town on her clit for a few wonderful minutes. Then Elena decided that as fun as this was she couldn't allow Bonnie to make her cum too quickly, which she feared would happen if her black friend kept doing what she was doing. That wouldn't reinforce who was in charge, so reluctantly Elena pulled Bonnie from her crotch and then reached down to grab Caroline's hair and forced her to take over from Bonnie.

"Lick me Caroline, lick my pussy you little slut, oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooddddddddddd yeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssss!" Elena moaned as Caroline eagerly began lapping at her pussy, the brunette vampire becoming lost in pleasure for several minutes before she focused on Bonnie, "Look at her Bonnie. Look at her little lezzie tongue work me over! Mmmmmmmm, that's how you eat pussy. Oooooooooooh yeah, are you paying attention Bonnie? Because that's about to be you in a couple of minutes, mmmmmmmmmm, so I suggest you watch carefully so you can learn how to be a proper pussy pleaser."

Caroline had been watching Bonnie out of the corner of her eye while kissing Elena's feet and she thought the witch was doing a good job, especially for a complete newbie to pussy eating, which probably meant Elena was just toying with her. If that's what her Mistress wanted then so be it, Caroline was only too happy to help the woman who had exposed her for the slut she really was, as long as it didn't involve seriously harming Bonnie of course. And since that seem to be Elena's end goal Caroline was pretty much willing to do anything, especially if it meant licking her Mistress's yummy pussy.

Perhaps along the way Bonnie could pick up a few pointers, Caroline doing her best to do everything she learned Elena liked over the past few weeks. That included basically everything Bonnie had already been doing, but with the additions of pushing her face as deep as possible into that yummy treat and wrapping her lips around Elena's entrance and sucking it in between teasing it with her tongue. She also moaned, causing vibrations on her Mistress Elena's pussy, although that was involuntary as Caroline couldn't help moaning when one of her Mistresses' delicious liquids started flowing into her mouth and then directly down her throat.

For a while Caroline closed her eyes and simply focused on the heaven which was sucking and licking Elena's cunt cream from her love hole, then she opened her eyes to look to see if her black best friend was paying attention to the way she was pleasuring her white best friend. Sure enough Bonnie was staring intently at where her face was pressed in between Elena's legs, Caroline smiling around Elena's cunt as it seemed a sign that she truly had what she'd been fantasising about for the past few weeks, her two best friends together with her as lovers, as perhaps it should have always been with them. Or at least when they were old enough. The point was they were together now, and regardless of how they got here they were now having sex together, Bonnie patiently waiting her turn with Elena's pussy while Caroline gave it the attention it deserved.

Bonnie was left waiting quite a while, but eventually Elena pulled Caroline away from her cunt and pushed Bonnie downwards to take her place, the brunette vampire only too happy to cry out in the process, "Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk, eat me! Eat me Bonnie, eat my pussy just like that. Mmmmmmmmm, good girl, you were paying attention, weren't you? Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, you wanted to become a good little dyke for your new Mistresses, huh? Yeah you do, that's why you were staring so intently at what Caroline was doing while she was eating my little pussy. Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh, that, aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuck, and the fact that deep down you know you're a dirty little lesbian slut. Ooooooooooooh yesssssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, or at least a slut for me!"

Much to Caroline's delight Bonnie wasn't put off by Elena's words. On the contrary it just seemed to make one of her best friends lick the pussy of her other best friend more enthusiastically, at least until Elena made them swap over again. Not that Caroline complained. Oh no, sharing Elena's pussy with Bonnie had been one of her most frequent fantasies over the past few weeks, and if she was honest with herself a fantasy she'd had before her enslavement, so Caroline revelled in the chance to fulfil that fantasy now. Besides, she could never imagine herself not eager to eat Elena's yummy little pussy.

Bonnie still hated Elena, or the humanity free vampire version, but she loved her pussy. She just couldn't help herself. It tasted so good and she just couldn't get enough, Bonnie had held back for as long as she could but now she was having to go several minutes without tasting Elena's cunt by the time the bitch pushed Caroline away and pulled her back in between her legs Bonnie was ravenous, pushing her own face as deep as it would go and frantically lapping away the tasty treat in front of her.

Soon she was wrapping her lips tightly around Elena's entrance so that most of the heavenly juice flowed directly into her stomach, although she did gulp down a batch once her mouth became too full in between frantic licking and sucking sessions. Then under Elena's instruction Bonnie pushed her tongue into her friend and then started fucking her with it, at least doubling the amount of juiced she had to swallow until became too much/Elena started grinding her cunt into her face and Bonnie ended up feeling like she was being drowned in cunt cream. Yet somehow it felt like it would be worth it if she could just taste Elena's cum.

Unfortunately for the pussy drunk Witch Elena wasn't ready to cum, and in fact had a wicked alternative in mind, "Oh Rebekah, mmmmmmmmmm, I really must insist you sample this slut's mouth. She's such a great pussy licker, ooooooooooh, at least considering its her first time and all."

Rebekah smiled, "Well, I do so enjoy receiving head from your other BFF, so sure, why not. I'll take the little Witch's mouth for a test drive."

"Good." Elena beamed, quickly returning her attention to Bonnie, "You hear that Bonnie? My girlfriend wants you to eat her pussy. Ohhhhhhhh yesssssssss, and so do I, so crawl over to Rebekah and start eating your second ever pussy. Yes, that's it, good girl. Caroline, don't just sit there looking stupid, take over from Bonnie and eat my cunt! Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, eat me you little slut. Mmmmmmmmmm, eat me like Bonnie is eating my girlfriend. Oooooooooh, that's it, just like that, mmmmmmmmm, that's what I like to see, Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes on their knees eating their Mistresses' pussies like the good little lesbian bitches they now are!"

Bonnie had been reluctant to remove her mouth from Elena's cunt, but when she looked up into the vampire's eyes she could tell that it would be in her best interest and the best interest of the people around her that she do as she was told. So she meekly crawled over to where Rebekah was sitting in a nearby chair, naked as Elena and with her legs spread just waiting for Bonnie's tongue. And Bonnie gave it to her, the witch ignoring whatever Mistress Elena said as she concentrated on cautiously licking her second ever pussy.

For better or for worse Bonnie instantly loved the taste, the firm pressure on the back of her head after only a few gentle licks encouraging her to all but skip the foreplay in favour of really going to town on Rebekah's cunt. She then found herself pushing her tongue into the other girl and marvelling at the feeling of pussy walls around her. Then she massaged those walls best she could before settling into a steady tongue fucking which was met with great approval, at first from the juices which rapidly increased and flowed pretty much directly down her throat to some verbal encouragement after Elena finally stopped ranting.

Ironically Rebekah was almost nice about it, Bonnie actually paying attention to her as she told her, "Oh that's it love, tongue fuck me! Fuck me with your tongue, ooooooooohhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, harder! Harder! Mmmmmmmmmm, yeeeeeeeeeessssssss, just like that, fuck me just like that, oh Bonnie, you're so good at this. I swear, you, Caroline and Elena, or at least some combination thereof, must have been munching each other's muffins for years to be this good at eating pussy. Mmmmmmmmm, either that, or deep down you've always been a secret muff diver."

Rebekah would of course have preferred to have Elena in between her legs, and spent most of the time she was talking to Bonnie glancing over at her girlfriend who was being eaten out by Caroline, wishing she was either kneeling above Elena and feeding her some yummy cunt that way or on her own knees and showing Bonnie and Caroline how to properly please Elena Gilbert with a tongue. God, Elena was so sexy, her body glistening with sweat as she struggled not to cum before she was ready, Rebekah craving Elena's sweet cum more with every passing second that she stared at the other vampire.

While all that was true she wasn't lying to Bonnie. The girl was really fantastic, especially for a first-timer, and even though Elena was quick to once again deny having sex with her friends before all this Rebekah found it increasingly hard to believe that these three close friends hadn't been secretly dyking out since before they had learned about the supernatural. The thought made Rebekah equally hot and jealous, which was true of her current situation as well, part of The Original wanting to spend the night dominating Elena's friends with Elena and part of her wanting to throw them out so she could have her precious girlfriend all to herself.

Just then her precious girlfriend asked, "Mind if we swap? I want to be the first to cum in Bonnie's pretty little mouth."

Again, Rebekah wanted Elena to cum in her mouth, but instead of admitting that she smiled and said, "Sure, I don't mind who's mouth I cum in."

With that the vampires swapped sluts once again, and once Bonnie and Caroline were imposition Elena and Rebekah ordered them to tongue fuck them until they came. After they came they tried to continue giving orders, but it was all just gibberish to Rebekah who quickly became completely lost in the pleasure Caroline was giving her. Ok, not so lost that she was unaware of Elena crying out and practically drowning Bonnie with her cum, but honestly that just helped Rebekah cum in Caroline's mouth, both of the young girls on their knees hungrily swallowing as much as they could before continuing the tongue fucking.

Rebekah wasn't sure how long they used Caroline and Bonnie like that, or how many times she came. She did know that she and Elena constantly swapped them over, making Caroline and Bonnie crawl back and forth between them while no receiving their relief of their own, but Rebekah had no earthly idea how many times they officially swapped. However when they did finally move on to some bitch fucking she was sure that Bonnie was so desperate to cum it was a relief for her, even if she knew which hole Elena was eager to fuck.

Before moving on Elena couldn't resist kneeling down and shoving her tongue into Bonnie's mouth, the vampire moaning at both tasting herself and the witch eagerly kissing her back, the two friends making out like high school sweethearts for a few minutes before Elena broke the kiss and grinned wickedly at her best friend, "See Bonnie, you're a born rug muncher. Oh don't try to deny it, I could tell by the way you gobbled mine and Rebekah's cunts you absolutely loved it. Mmmmmmmm, but now I want to see if you're as big a slut for anal as you are for eating pussy. Mmmmmmmm yeah, that's right Bonnie, it's butt fucking time. Time for you to lose your anal cherry to me, and Rebekah was nice enough to promise to take pictures of this very special moment for us, isn't that right sweetie?"

"That's right." Rebekah grinned as she and Elena picked up Bonnie and Caroline and carried them to their bedroom in the blink of an eye and then Rebekah watched as Elena dumped Bonnie onto the bed and slapped her ass.

"Bend over bitch." Elena giggled before retrieving her harness and strapping it on herself at super speed.

"Just get it over with." Bonnie whimpered as she lifted herself up onto all fours.

"Oh don't be like that Bonnie." Elena scolded as she rubbed her cock up and down Bonnie's ass crack, "This is a special moment for us, and I won't let you ruin it with your grouchiness. Besides, you want this almost as much as I do. I can tell by the way your cunt is dripping-"

"I just..." Bonnie began before realising she didn't want to finish her sentence.

"You're just what, wet from your first time eating pussy?" Elena guessed correctly with a grin, "Yeah, I'm sure that's part of it. But I bet you've been fantasising about getting butt fucked since I told you I was going to pop your little anal cherry. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, I bet you've been fantasising about it almost as much as me, and now Bonnie, we get to live that fantasy."

Bonnie blushed and desperately tried to concentrate on relaxing as she felt her tight anal ring begin to stretch. Thankfully Elena went slowly, although Bonnie was pretty sure that was because the bitch was trying to savour this perverted moment. Not that Bonnie really cared about the reason behind it when Elena's dildo slipped past that tight anal ring and into her butt, Bonnie crying out and clutching the bed sheets as she was robbed of her anal virginity by her best friend. Her best female friend had just popped her anal cherry, Bonnie never feeling more physically and emotionally violated than she did at that moment. And that so-called best friend couldn't wait two mock her about it.

"That's two!" Elena crowed, "That's two anal cherries in just over two weeks! Mmmmmmmmm, I've taken both the anal cherries of my best friends, ohhhhhhhhh yeah, I've violated their little asses and made them my bitches!"

"Yes Mistress Elena, we're your bitches!" Caroline quickly agreed.

"Kiss arse." Rebekah mumbled as she retrieved her camera and started to take pictures, then without a hint of irony called out, "Nice work Elena, now fuck the bitch. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, bum Bonnie Bennett! Bum fuck her good and show her who's boss!"

Ignoring her former friends, and the Original vampire, Bonnie willed her ass hole to relax, which was easier said than done when it was being stretched like never before. Luckily Elena was too busy yapping to push more dildo inside her, giving Bonnie's butt hole time to get used to a strap-on cock inside it. Or at least as much as she ever would, Bonnie somewhat relieved that while she might like pussy as much as her friends she wasn't an anal whore like Elena and Caroline. It was a small comfort, but in the middle of being lesbian gang banged/anally taken Bonnie Bennett would take what she could get.

Just as Bonnie was patting herself on the back Elena pushed another inch of dildo into her butt, causing Bonnie to cry out. Bonnie had cried out when Elena had taken her anal cherry, but this was different. Horrifyingly different. See, losing her anal virginity had given her nothing but pure pain, but the additional inch gave her the tiniest feeling of pleasure. It was barely noticeable, but the fact that she did caused Bonnie overwhelming humiliation and terror, the dignified witch worried for the first time that she might actually enjoy being butt fucked.

That worry didn't go away as Elena slowly pushed the rest of the dildo up her butt and then started thrusting her hips back and forth, officially starting the anal sex Bonnie had once promised herself she would never have to endure. To her horror the agonising pain of anal penetration then quickly dissolved into a mild discomfort and increasingly powerful sensations of pleasure, Bonnie gritting her teeth and practically ripping the bed sheets in frustration as she began to enjoy the ass fucking. Then the discomfort went away completely, leaving her with nothing but pleasure, Bonnie doing everything she could think of to hide it but after just a few seconds a loud moan escaped her lips.

"Yeahhhhhhhh, that's it Bonnie, moan for me. Moan for me while I fuck you up the ass." Elena said gleefully before briefly turning her attention to Caroline, "Care, get over here and spread Bonnie's butt cheeks. Let's make this extra special for the three of us."

Doing as she was told Caroline eagerly used her super speed to get in position and then she slowly pulled Bonnie's butt cheeks apart, revealing her stretched butt hole to Elena. Oh yes, Caroline was spreading the ass cheeks of her black best friend so that her white best friend could get the best possible look of her pale cock sliding in and out of that dark little back hole, Caroline at first staring at Elena for approval but as her Mistress mostly ignored her she looked down and became captivated by the sight of Bonnie's butt hole taking Elena's dick. Then, after several minutes, her Mistress finally showed her some attention when Elena pulled her strap-on out of Bonnie's butt and then pressed it to her lips.

"Suck it Caroline!" Elena ordered, "Suck my cock straight from Bonnie's ass you ATM slut! Oooooooooh yessssssssss, that's it, go ass to mouth for me you little whore!"

Without a moment's hesitation Caroline wrapped her lips around the head of Elena's strap-on dildo and moaned with pleasure. That moan wasn't fake, over the last two weeks her Mistresses had been constantly making her go ass to mouth so she was used to this by now. Sure, it had mostly been her own ass she was tasting, but there had been a few cases of Elena and Rebekah compelling some girl into being their fuck toy/meal for the night and before they would send the girl home with a edited memory of being used to fulfil the vampires mostly perverted desires Caroline would thoroughly clean any dildo which had been used. And once or twice she had the privilege of cleaning Mistress Elena's ass off of Mistress Rebekah's cock, Caroline moaning again as she remembered that one time she had been chained up and allowed to watch Mistress Rebekah roughly taking Mistress Elena's butt.

Concentrating on the here and now Caroline slurped hungrily at the cock, making sure she got every drop of ass juice from the head before she started bobbing her lips up and down the shaft, eventually pushing the dildo down her throat in an attempt to please Mistress Elena. Luckily for her Mistress Elena was never shy about letting her know what she wanted, even if it was by first using her hand on the back of her head to press her downwards further, before inevitably giving her a little verbal encouragement.

"Mmmmmmmm yeeeeeeessssssss, suck it! Suck your best friend's butt juice off your other best friend's strap-on cock you perverted little bitch!" Elena taunted gleefully, "Ohhhhhhhhhh yes, get that ass flavoured cock down your fucking throat! I want to see every inch disappear into that big mouth of yours Care! Come on, just like I trained you. Mmmmmmmm yeah, come on Caroline, you've been really impressing me with those blow job skills of yours. Don't let all your practice fail you now. Make me proud. That's it, good girl every inch! Every inch down your whore throat! Now... back to the butt fucking."

With that Elena yanked the dildo out of Caroline's mouth, shoved it back up Bonnie's butt and restarted the sodomy. As Bonnie was still technically human, and clearly worried about casting a healing spell, her ass remained loose and slightly open during the blow job, so even though Elena was none too gentle when it came to reinserting the strap-on cock Bonnie moaned in pure pleasure, making Caroline extremely jealous of her. Also, even though the cock was now thoroughly cleaned, Caroline missed sucking on it. Luckily she didn't have to wait too long to taste Bonnie's ass again, Elena only giving half a dozen thrusts before swapping holes again.

For a little while Elena constantly switched between Bonnie's butt and Caroline's mouth, then finally she ordered the blonde, "Ok Caroline, get underneath Bonnie and push your cock inside her cunt. Mmmmmmmmm, let's really get this party started by DP'ing our bestie."

"Yes Mistress Elena." Caroline replied eagerly as she did as she was told.

It was kind of awkward sliding under Bonnie, but Mistress Elena was nice enough to stop for a minute or two to make it easier for her, and Bonnie's pussy was so wet and welcoming for her fake dick it just slipped right in. After that it was a simple matter of laying back and watching Mistress Elena work, every thrust from her impaling Bonnie's cunt on Caroline's strap-on cock while the black girl's booty was deeply penetrated by Mistress Elena's strap-on dick, Caroline wishing she could get a better view of the penetration as it must be breath-taking. Although truth be told, seeing the looks of pleasure on the faces of her friends was just as good, even if Bonnie looked a little unnerved by it. Caroline was confident that would pass though. It had for her.

Elena found it difficult not to mock Bonnie for the way she was obviously feeling, but she didn't want to push her new bitch in training too far. Not when she could remember what a crippling headache from a powerful Witch felt like, something which was unacceptable now she was so close to getting what she really wanted. Besides, it gave Elena a chance to savour this precious moment which felt like they had been building up to their entire lives. For as long as she could remember these two women had meant so much to her and she was now in the process of double fucking one of them with the other. Oh yes, Elena was now DP'ing Bonnie with Caroline just like she had DP'ed Caroline with Bonnie, solidifying that her two best friends were now her lesbian sluts.

For a few moments those pleasant thoughts echoed in Elena's head until she just couldn't help draw attention to it, "Isn't this special Bonnie? Me and Caroline inside you like you and me were inside Caroline? Two of us double teaming the other, the one in the middle getting fucked in both her pussy and ass like a total whore. And now that's you. Now you're the little whore, and I've honestly never felt closer too you. Mmmmmmmm, humanity or not, I feel really close to you and Caroline now that me and Care are sharing your slutty little fuck holes, oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhh, fucking your pussy and ass, mmmmmmmmmm, you the sexy piece of meat in this all girl sandwich. That doesn't just make you a whore Bonnie, that makes you a lezzie whore. Ohhhhhhhhhh yes, you're my little lezzie whore. Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, and don't worry, I'm going to train you to be the perfect little lezzie whore, mine to do with as I please."

Unsurprisingly Bonnie remained silent, but that was ok. There was still plenty of time to train her to be the perfect little lezzie whore. In fact Elena hoped that Bonnie continued to put up a fight, because Caroline had given in surprisingly easy. Perhaps that was because deep down Caroline was submissive and Bonnie wasn't, but Elena didn't really care. What mattered now was that it was time to step up the physical and emotional humiliation, Elena starting with the former by increasing the pace of the fucking, and then when Bonnie really started moaning for her she figuratively went in for the kill/the latter.

"You like that Bonnie?" Elena gleefully teased, "You like having my cock up your ass while Caroline fucks your cunt? Ohhhhhhhhhh yeah, those two big dildos stretching out your tight little fuck holes and turning you into the perfect little lezzie whore? Being my perfect little lezzie whore? You love it, don't you?"

"YES! Yes, alright?" Bonnie cried out in frustration, mostly because she just wanted Elena to shut up, "Mmmmmmmmm, I love it! It feels soooooooo gooooooooodddddddddd, oooooooohhhhhhh fuck me! Fuck me hard! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh Gooooooooodddddddddddd, fuck me hard and make me cum!"

"You wanna cum? You wanna cum?" Elena taunted gleefully, "Mmmmmmmmmm, well... I just don't believe you really want it. Come on Bonnie, make me believe you want to cum. Make me believe you want to cum on a couple of strap-on dildos like the perfect little lezzie whore. Mmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, make me believe you want to cum on mine and Caroline's strap-on cocks like the perfect little lezzie whore that I'm turning you into, and maybe, just maybe we'll fuck you nice and hard."

Bonnie closed her eyes, took a calming breath, and then gave up what was left of her dignity, "Fuck me! Fuck me hard! Mmmmmmmmmm, please Mistress Elena fuck my ass! Fuck it hard! Treat it like it's your personal fuck hole, to use however you like. Ooooooooooh fuck me up the ass like the perfect little anal whore. Just please fuck me. Fuck me hard! Ohhhhhhhhhh, you too Caroline, please pound my pussy and make me cum for you. I wanna cum for you both like a perfect little lezzie whore. Please fuck me like a perfect little lezzie whore. Make me cum like a perfect little lezzie whore! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk yessssssssssssssss, make me your whore! Make me your perfect little lezzie whore!"

Happy with the other girl's response, at least for now, Elena began fucking Bonnie's big black butt as hard as she dared. Which was harder than any regular man or her brother, and certainly more than what her human self could have managed, her hips becoming a blur as she used her supernatural speed and strength to drive her strap-on deep and hard into Bonnie's ass while impaling her on Caroline's strap-on. Sure, she had to be careful not to use her full strength as that may have torn Bonnie apart, but it was totally worth that moan of frustration to make her powerful friend screaming pleasure and cum from being DP'ed by her and Caroline.

As Elena made Bonnie cum over, and over, and over again, making both herself and Caroline cum in the process thanks to the stimulators on their clits and the sheer joy of being a part of this 'sandwich' it became increasingly tempting for Elena to just use her full strength. She figured her blood could probably heal any injury she caused, and in that moment any pain she would inflict would be worth it for her own selfish pleasure. But Elena reminded herself that Bonnie still had the power to incapacitate her and drag her back to the Salvatores so it was in her best interest not to give into her darker side. Besides, then she wouldn't get to make Bonnie airtight, and she so wanted to see her black best friend taking a dildo in her mouth, pussy and ass at the same time.

So eventually Elena pulled out and then called out, "Rebekah, it's your turn! Mmmmmmmmmm, come on love, fuck my friend's ass! Fuck it good!"

Rebekah was beginning to think Elena would never stop fucking Bonnie's butt and she would be left watching all night long. The vision in front of her was so captivating, and she got so many good photos from the experience, it almost seemed worth it, especially as if Elena did forget about her she was sure she could use that to leverage a one-on-one with her girlfriend. Although the realisation that things had got so out of hand that she needed to talk her supposed girlfriend into a one-on-one session was a nasty wake-up call, but before Rebekah could really dwell on it Elena was asking her to do something, and Rebekah wasn't sure she could ever deny Elena anything. At least not now the girl had stolen her heart.

So she quickly got behind Bonnie and then after taking a moment to admire how thoroughly Elena had gaped her best friend's bum hole Rebekah slowly slid her strap-on through that well stretched anal ring and deep into Bonnie's bowels. That thrust caused Bonnie to cry out in pleasure, providing Elena with the perfect opportunity to introduce her black friend to the taste of her own ass and in the process completely making the powerful witch Bonnie Bennett airtight. Oh it was a glorious sight, Rebekah soon completing her anal penetration and beginning to eagerly bang Bonnie's bottom, gently at first but increasing the pace until she had her new slut cumming again.

"That's it baby, pound that whore ass!" Elena whooped gleefully, holding out her hand for a high-five, "Show that witch who's boss!"

It felt a little geeky, but Rebekah held out her hand and accepted Elena's high-five. She would never understand the popularity of this or other recent additions to culture, but Rebekah wasn't going to dwell on it when she was having so much fun sodomising another girl into submission, this powerful Witch turning out to have a wonderfully tight arse. Not that it would be that way by the time she and Elena were done with it, Rebekah thought with an evil smile as she once again made Bonnie cum, albeit with a little help from Caroline who made herself useful for a change and pushed upwards into Bonnie's cunt. Sure, that probably just made the orgasm extra hard for Bonnie, but who was counting.

If Elena, or any of the others, were trying to count they would have had a hell of a job as Elena and Rebekah swapped places for what had to be hours, constantly forcing Bonnie to go ass to mouth while the other vampire fucked her ass. Towards the end Bonnie was actually getting pretty good at sucking cock, taking almost every inch into her mouth and down her throat as she eagerly sucked and slurped on the dildo, making Rebekah wonder if like Caroline before her Bonnie had become completely broken or she was just drunk on her multiple orgasms. It didn't matter to her much either way, but she couldn't help be a little curious.

Elena was a little curious too, but she didn't really care. That was the best thing about her current situation. She could triple fuck one of her childhood best friends with the other childhood best friend and her girlfriend and she wouldn't really have to worry about how any of them felt, because it didn't matter to her. All that mattered was with the stimulator on her clit and the sheer joy of corrupting her friends like this, especially Bonnie who was technically more powerful than her, Elena had almost as many orgasms as her with little witch slut until eventually Bonnie passed out with exhaustion.

It was tempting to keep going and fuck Bonnie's unconscious body, but even vampire strength/stamina had its limits, and Elena was pushing hers. Perhaps Rebekah was too, her girlfriend looking almost exhausted as she felt, Elena feeling oddly compelled to move towards her when she finally untangled herself from Bonnie. Predictably Rebekah quickly did the same and pulled Elena into her arms, the brunette allowing the blonde to press her lips to hers in a long drawn-out kiss. And when Rebekah finally broke it, she smiled at Elena so widely that she couldn't help return it. Then a horribly familiar face appeared beside the blonde and drove a dagger into her heart, causing Rebekah to slowly turn ghostly pale with black veins appearing all over her face.

"I'm sorry sis." Klaus said, almost sounding like he meant it, "But I can't have you sullying our name any longer with this madness."

Putting on a brave face Elena spat, "What did you do that for?"

"Just saving my sister from herself." Klaus explained conversationally as he lay his freshly daggered sister on the ground, "She really does have a terrible habit of falling in love with unworthy people."

"And you're always the one to decide whether there unworthy or not." Elena scoffed.

"But of course." Klaus smiled, "Who else? And let me tell you love, it is one agonising burden, but she's my sister. Hopefully another century or two of sleep will finally convince her to make the right choice. Or at the very least, have time to regret acting like such a slut. Although that may be too much to ask. Regardless, at least she won't be able to interfere with my plans for you."

Whether she worked out exactly what his plans were or not Caroline valiantly tried to help, if only to act as a distraction long enough for Elena to escape. Sadly she couldn't even do that, Klaus breaking her neck without even taking his eyes off of Elena. For a moment a horrifying smirk crossed his face, then realising what he had just done he dropped the blonde's lifeless body to the floor and snapped at the only other vampire left standing.

"Look what you made me do." He grumbled, in front of the younger vampire in a single second and smashing her head back against the wall the next before his evil smirk returned, "You'll pay for that, I promise you Elena. But you know, I just can't stay mad at you. Not now I'm finally getting my Hybrid army."

"No." Elena whimpered, but the next second the cure was being forced into her mouth and held there by the sadistic Original.

"Turn it back on!" Klaus ordered, not really caring if the compulsion worked or not as although a humanity-less human would be interesting he was sure that one way or another the cure would bring the old Elena back, and either way she'd be useful to him again.

Elena tried to fight but he was just too strong, Klaus forcing her teeth to break the seal and taste the cure to vampirism. It tasted foul, although she barely noticed it as she felt a rush of emotions returning to her and she felt like she was going to throw up. Every cell in her body was on fire, physical pain which mirrored the mental agony she was in over her choices over the last few weeks. And yet the last thing she was aware of as her overwhelmed mind began slipping into unconsciousness was not fear over her own plight, or thoughts of her friends or the Salvatores. It was of Rebekah.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Being daggered was never a pleasant experience. Ironically having the dagger removed from her heart was almost equally unpleasant, except for the fact that afterwards she could move and speak again. Normally she awoke to a new horror, but this time Rebekah only saw the person she loved with all her heart. Immediately she reached out for them and try to speak their name, failing on both accounts the first time although the lovely woman was nice enough to gently cradle her head to stop it from falling backwards, Rebekah rewarding her for it by trying to say her name again and this time succeeding.

"Elena." Rebekah croaked.

"It's me. I'm, I'm here." Elena said softly.

"How..." Rebekah trailed off when she looked at the dagger in Elena's hand. Her thoughts went a mile a minute for a moment and then her eyes narrowed, "You took the cure."

"I wasn't exactly given the choice." Elena murmured bitterly.

"You're human!" Rebekah snapped, trying to sit up, "You're the old Elena."

Catching the weakened Original Elena replied, "Yes to the first part, but-"

"Get away from me!" Rebekah screamed, forcefully pushing Elena away from her and then running out of the room and up the stairs.

Her body still wasn't fully recovered, but she had her supernatural speed back so she was able to reach her bedroom in a matter of seconds. The one she'd been sharing with Elena for weeks, but one she'd never be able to sleep in again knowing what she'd lost. She couldn't even stand to remain where she was for much longer, not when she could vividly remember pushing Elena up against every wall, and rested her on every surface, this room and every other in the house, Rebekah deciding this instant she needed to sell it and get the hell out of dodge.

She also needed to work out what exactly happened. In the second before she ran away she noted that they were alone, Klaus not bothering to return and put in her casket and instead leaving her paralysed body on the floor. Or he didn't have the opportunity yet, which made her nervous. Oh well, she could interrogate Elena about it, once she had packed, and really the sooner the better, Rebekah never more grateful for her super speed as it meant she could leave this haunted place quickly and never return.

Of course she should be used to this by now. She'd left hundreds, maybe thousands, of places because they all reminded her of a lover she had lost, this one particularly painful because she would forever associate that beautiful face with her Elena, and there was not one but two people and possibly more walking around with it, one approaching her right now. Although it was curious why the old Elena was bothering with her. Why would she tried to talk to her alone when it was so obvious Rebekah was upset? And why did she wake up Rebekah in the first place? She must want something. That must be it. Perhaps she wanted Rebekah's best guess at where Klaus might be after kidnapping one of her friends or something like that? Well, Rebekah didn't owe her anything. Except two wonderful weeks of happiness, and her freedom from the accursed dagger.

"Rebekah!" Elena queried as she walked into the room.

"WHAT?" Rebekah sobbed, only just realising her cheeks were stained with tears.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

"I don't know." Rebekah replied truthfully, turning her back to desperately try and hide her current state and fight back the tears, "Just, anywhere that isn't here."

"Oh..." Elena murmured, taking a calming breath before she tried to explain, "Despite everything we did to her, she saved us. She saved us all."

"What are you blathering on about?" Rebekah frowned, before a horrifying thought popped into her head and she turned back to look at Elena, "What happened?"

Taking a calming breath Elena said, "Rebekah, I need you to calm down."

In the blink of an eye Rebekah was invading Elena's personal space and allowed her fangs to protrude from her gums and her eyes to turn black, "I need you to tell me what happened!"

There was a moment's pause and then Elena tilted her head and exposed her neck, "Here it is Rebekah. The cure. It's flowing through my veins right now, and if you drink just a little bit of my blood, it might cure you. Or it might kill you. Bonnie isn't sure, but there's a good chance it's the latter, so I'll let you take it if you really want too, but I wish you wouldn't because it's a big, big risk-"

"Don't pretend to care about me!" Rebekah snapped.

"I do." Elena insisted, stepping forwards and brushing Rebekah's cheek, "I... I care-"

"Just, just tell me what happened." Rebekah said, trying to ignore how that simple gesture made her feel, "I, I promise I won't hurt you."

Elena smiled briefly and then began to explain, "Remember when Bonnie was able to stop Klaus's heart? Well she did it again, and this time we're going to bury him deep underground where he can't hurt anyone ever again."

There was a pause and then Rebekah swallowed, "That's not acceptable."

"Rebekah." Elena said soothingly, "He isn't dead. Just in the same state he put you in... over, and over, and over again."

 

"He's my brother." Rebekah argued.

"And he used that as an excuse to spend the last thousand years treating you like a pet, tracking you and literally stabbing you in the back whenever you did something he didn't like. He did that countless times, and he did it to your brothers. Used you and abused you whenever it suited him. Why does he deserve your undying loyalty?" Elena asked softly.

"Because he's all I have." Rebekah sobbed, losing her dignity at Elena's soft yet treacherous touch, "Everybody else leaves."

"Isn't Klaus the main reason for that?" Elena pointed out, "Wouldn't he have been the reason you lost me? Cause if it wasn't for Bonnie I would be spending the rest of my life as Klaus's personal blood bag, and he likely wouldn't have woken you up until long after I was dead."

"At least then I would have something." Rebekah spat, "Now I have nothing!"

"That's not true." Elena said.

After thinking about it for a moment Rebekah leaned in, aiming for Elena's neck, "You're right."

"No, wait! Rebekah, the cure could kill you!" Elena protested.

"Or it will work. Either way I wouldn't have to be alone." Rebekah murmured, getting closer to her target.

"You're not alone!" Elena squeaked, and then just as Rebekah was about to bite into her neck she added, "You have me!"

There was a long pause and then Rebekah, "No I don't."

"Yes, you do." Elena insisted.

There was another long pause and then Rebekah pulled back, "I can't be your friend. It isn't enough."

"It doesn't have to be." Elena smiled weakly, "I'm, I'm still your girlfriend. Remember?"

There was a long pause and then Rebekah let out an empty laugh, "Please, Elena Gilbert would never choose me over the Salvatores."

"Wouldn't she?" Elena questioned.

Another long silence and then Rebekah wept, "If this is a trick-"

"It's not a trick!" Elena insisted before sighing, "Look, now I'm human Damon thinks I'm going back to Stefan, my friends hope I am, but... I've moved on from him, and if I choose Damon over him again... it would tear them apart."

"So, I'm the consolation prize?" Rebekah questioned bitterly, "The free T-shirt you get when you lose?"

"Let me finish." Elena laughed softly, wrapping her arms around Rebekah's neck, "I can't choose Damon because it will destroy his relationship with his brother, and I can't choose Stefan because it will destroy his relationship with his brother. Either way it will tear them apart, and while somehow that was ok when all I really wanted was Damon, now I don't. I, I can't explain it, and I don't think she was even aware of it, but your Elena loved you. I loved you, and I still do, because when I got my humanity back I wasn't thinking about how much it hurt losing Jeremy, or fearing for my life, or even what happened to my friends or Damon or Stefan. I was worry what was going to happen to you. And when I woke up, the whole time I was Klaus's prisoner and even when my friends came to save me, all I could think about was you."

Yet another long pause, and then Rebekah asked breathlessly, "How, how can I believe this is real?"

"You just need to take a chance." Elena said softly, "I can't promise I won't hurt you, but I'm not Katherine and I swear I want to give this a try. Give us a try."

There was another pause, however this one was only a few seconds, then Rebekah broke down, desperately clutching Elena to try and hide just how hard she was crying and failing miserably as she pleaded, "Please, please don't make me choose between you and my family."

"I'm not. I'm making you choose between me and the monster who has been abusing you for centuries." Elena softly murmured into Rebekah's ear, "You'll still have your 'good' brother. And you'll have me, I promise."

Desperately wanting to get herself together, but still unable to right now, Rebekah wept, "I'd, I'd give just about anything to believe you."

"So do." Elena said softly, forcing the much stronger girl's head back so she could stare into her eyes, "How many times has he chosen power over you? Or used you for a strategic advantage? Or deciding your choice wasn't good enough and making the opposite for you?"

"Please stop." Rebekah sobbed.

"How many times did he stab you and lock you away in that box?" Elena asked.

"Please-" Rebekah wept.

"How many times did he choose you?" Elena practically growled in frustration, "How many times did he choose you, when there was something else he actually wanted?"

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Rebekah screamed, forcefully pushing Elena back against the wall.

Although she'd had worse it still hurt, if nothing else emotionally. But Elena was much more worried about Rebekah's emotional state, for both their sakes, the Original's eyes dark black and yet filled with so much pain. Then they slowly turned back to their normal colour and all Elena saw was a broken hearted girl, Rebekah falling to her knees and breaking down completely. Cautiously Elena stepped forward and embraced her, holding Rebekah close several minutes before silently pulling her to her feet and guiding her to the bed. Once at her destination Elena gently laid down, the devastated girl clinging to her nearly the entire time so she ended up holding Rebekah while she cried.

Elena wasn't sure how long Rebekah cried in her arms. It was long enough for the Original to go from loud wailing to gentle sobs and then eventually silence, the whole time Elena wondering what she could possibly say. Part of her wanted to yell and scream at Rebekah for being so upset over the prospective of losing the psychopath who had spent centuries bullying her into compliance and turning her into a victim when it suited his whims. That Klaus was unworthy of a single tear after everything he had done. That Rebekah should be thanking Elena and her friends, especially Bonnie, for finally freeing her from that monster. But he was family, and Elena understood how devastating it was to lose family better than perhaps anyone.

No matter how justified or unjustified Rebekah's reaction was Elena wished she could think of something to make it better. She wished she could list Klaus's crimes, or at least the ones she knew about, and they would somehow make a difference to Rebekah. Wished she could point out all the things Rebekah could do now without fear of Klaus's disapproval. She even wished she could tell her where Klaus was, or promised to do so in a few years, but her friends hadn't told her were they were burying him, and she wouldn't reveal the location even if she did out of fear that Rebekah would do something stupid.

Really all she could do was convince Rebekah that her feelings were true, which was really hard because ever since becoming human again Elena had been trying to sort them out and she still wasn't 100% sure this was what she wanted. She had once been that sure about Stefan, and then briefly Damon, but now her feelings were so messed up. She loved both of them, and yet... she also loved Rebekah. Maybe just as much, maybe a little more, maybe even a little less. The only thing Elena knew for sure was that this way Stefan and Damon would at least have each other, and she could save Rebekah. After everything, that was what was most important to her.

So after what felt like an eternity Elena softly stated as confidently as she could, "I love you."

After a few long seconds Rebekah replied, "I love you too."

Elena softly gulped and asked, "So, what happens now?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Rebekah questioned more than a little bitterly.

"It's up to you." Elena said, "I want to give this a genuine try with you, but you've got to promise not to hurt anyone I love in retaliation for what happened to Klaus. And you can't go looking for him. Or kill people because your frustrated, or-"

"Do anything you wouldn't approve of?" Rebekah quipped, finally raising her head from Elena's chest and looking the other girl in the eye, "I get it, you want me on my best behaviour."

Briefly lowering her head and then looking at the vampire Elena said, "I'm... I'm not saying you can't feed or even kill when you have too, I just-"

"Yes." Rebekah interrupted her, "Yes to everything. For a chance with you, I would do anything."

Elena smiled, and then reluctantly pushed, "Soooooo..."

"I promise I won't hurt your friends, or anyone else, unless it's absolutely necessary, and I promise not to go around trying to dig up my brother." Rebekah said, "God, I'm pathetic."

"You're in love." Elena quipped, unable to stop herself.

"I am." Rebekah smiled, the two girls becoming lost in each other's eyes for a few long seconds and then the blonde added, "You know we're going to fight like cats and dogs, right?"

Both girls laughed briefly before locking eyes again and once the laughter had completely died down Elena softly said, "Yeah, but the make-up sex should be fantastic."

Rebekah smirked and leaned down, "I can definitely promise you that."

With those words Rebekah completely closed the distance between them, pressing her body firmly down against Elena's as she kissed the other girl. The kiss was gentle at first, the lovers' lips instantly reuniting like they had been separated for years instead of a couple of days. Fitting perfectly with the analogy they quickly got back into a groove, making out more and more comfortably until Rebekah was having problems controlling herself. She tried adding her hands into the mix and just gently rubbing Elena's sides, but that backfired as she immediately wanted to touch more intimate areas.

As Elena didn't seem to object Rebekah allowed her hands to slide down to squeeze the other girl's arse as she pushed her tongue into Elena's mouth, this enchanting woman who was somehow still her girlfriend massaging her tongue with her own and moaning into her mouth. Elena even grinded up into her, driving Rebekah crazy. Crazy enough to slide one of her hands upwards and start squeezing Elena's right breast while still playing with her behind and bullying Elena's tongue into submission with her own.

After who knows how long making out like the horny teenagers only one of them was Rebekah broke the kiss and moved her lips to Elena's neck, pressing them to the flesh a couple of times before whispering in her girlfriend's ear, "Elena, I... I need you."

"Then take me." Elena moaned, "Take me and do whatever you want."

Rewarding the other girl for her words Rebekah kissed her again, except this one was passionate from the start and about a minute in she began to strip off Elena's clothes. As she wanted to savour every moment of this, and because she was afraid of hurting the now fragile brunette, Rebekah resisted the urge to use her super speed and took her time removing Elena's clothing and her own. Even so it didn't feel that long until she was pressing her naked body on top of the other girl's delightfully bare form, their curves fitting together so wonderfully and in a way which made them moan into each other's mouths.

That was partly due to how rough the kiss had become and partly because they began grinding against each other. For Rebekah there was the added bonus that with her heightened senses fully returned to her Elena felt so good to her. She was a predator on top of her prey, and when Rebekah finally broke the kiss to slide her lips down to Elena's neck her eyes darkened, her fangs slipped out and an animalistic groan escaped her lips. Elena's blood had tasted good, but she never had the privilege of tasting a human doppelgänger before, and now she had the chance it was hard to resist, even though she knew she had too.

Closing her eyes Elena softly warned, "Rebekah! No!"

There was a brief pause, and then thankfully Rebekah kissed her way down to her boobs. When they were both vampires Rebekah had fed off her all the time, but they just couldn't risk it now. Not when they didn't know for sure what would happen, Elena grateful that Rebekah managed to keep control and in that she was now experiencing the joys of having her girlfriend wrap her lips around her right nipple, Elena letting out a soft moan which slowly became louder.

After a few minutes of gentle sucking Rebekah moved to the left and gave it the same treatment, going back and forth for several long minutes while gradually increasing the suction and eventually adding her tongue into the mix, swirling it around each nipple in turn before flicking them. Somewhere along the way Elena reached down and stroked Rebekah's pretty blonde locks, eventually tightening her grip to push her more firmly into her tits at first, then downwards.

Rebekah responded to both by licking and sucking her nipples harder, leading to Elena whimpering, "Rebekah, please... lower. Mmmmmmmmm fuck, please go lower. Please... please go down on me. Oooooooooooh Gooooooooooodddddddddddd lick me! Lick my pussy! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooddddddddddddd Rebekah, please just fuck me! Oh God!"

Talking dirty embarrassed the hell out of Elena before she became a vampire, but when she had lost her emotions it had become a major kink for her. At first she tried to do without it, but as Rebekah didn't budge she became more graphic. That caused her to blush something fierce, but it was totally worth it when Rebekah slipped her hand between her legs. True, it wasn't exactly what she had been asking for, but Elena would totally settle for Rebekah's fingertips rubbing her pussy. If settle was the right word.

Elena would have welcomed several more minutes of that, but instead Rebekah kissed her way back to her neck and whispered, "I love you."

Smiling softly Elena opened her mouth to return those three little words, but all that came out was a long cry of pleasure as Rebekah slowly slipped a finger into her already very wet pussy and began pumping it in and out of her. It wasn't long before that finger was joined by a second and then a third, the vampire switching back and forth between kissing her neck and lips and licking and sucking her tits, driving Elena crazy. Then just as Elena thought she was going to cum Rebekah pulled her fingers from her pussy and quickly stuck them in her mouth, moaning deliberately lovely as she sucked them clean.

"Mmmmmmmmm God Elena, I love the way you taste." Rebekah confessed after she pulled her thoroughly cleaned fingers from her mouth and then added thoughtfully, "Although, your cum is pretty sweet, and nothing beats sweet little Elena Gilbert cumming in my mouth. Well, there's fucking you up the arse, but even that might be second best. Mmmmmmmmm, you remember all that, don't you Elena? Ooooooooooh yessssssssssss, you remember what a little perverted lesbian slut you were for me when you were a vampire? Because I expect the same type of deviant behaviour now you're a feeble little human, understand?"

"Yes Rebekah." Elena blushed, guessing what was expected of her, "I, I promise to be your good little slut."

"Good girl." Rebekah purred, before using her super speed to shimmy down Elena's body so her head was in between her legs.

Rebekah placed her tongue against bottom of Elena's pussy just as quickly, although she slowed her role for the actual lick so she could savour every wonderful moment of sliding her tongue over Elena's cunt. She then repeated the process over and over again, beginning to lick Elena's pussy at a slow but steady pace, really getting to enjoy the sweet liquid from the source, the flavour setting her taste buds on fire. Perhaps best of all she got to enjoy Elena moaning, groaning, whimpering and gasping in pleasure, each sound heavenly to the ancient vampire.

Thanks to her fingers Elena was already close to cumming, but Rebekah was undecided whether she wanted that so soon or not. On the one hand, like she said, there was nothing better than having sweet little Elena Gilbert cumming in her mouth, and many other things to do with this now deliciously weak human. On the other hand she really liked eating pussy, especially Elena's yummy little pussy, and she really, really loved the sounds Elena was making, especially now they were becoming increasingly frustrated, and considering how frustrating this old Elena Gilbert had been to her in the past it was about time she returned the favour.

So Rebekah spent the better part of an hour licking that cute little cunt, mostly ignoring Elena's desperate pleas for more. Of course there was only so much Rebekah could take of Elena begging, so now and again she would reward her for her patience by sliding her tongue up to linger on the other girl's clit or down to press against her entrance. Eventually Rebekah started spending entire minutes on Elena's clit, taking it into her mouth for gentle sucking and more thorough licking before finally giving her girlfriend what she truly wanted.

Her girlfriend. Elena Gilbert was still her girlfriend, that thought making Rebekah blissfully happy. She had come so close to losing her, and it was still hard to believe she hadn't. That 'boring human' Elena would still give her a chance despite everything she had done to her. It seemed to be too good to be true, but right now Rebekah didn't want to question it. She just wanted to slowly slide her tongue as deep as it would go into Elena Gilbert's pussy and then after savouring the feeling of her human again girlfriend's inner walls pulsating around her began to thrust that tongue in and out of her, rewarding her for her choice. And that was exactly what Rebekah did.

Elena cried out in relief when Rebekah's tongue finally entered her, whimpered in frustration when the vampire paused and then screamed in pure pleasure when her lover finally began tongue fucking her. She then whimpered again as Rebekah slowly decreased the speed ever so slightly to prevent her from going over the edge, which was infuriating. It felt like she had been on the edge for hours, and now she was so close she could taste it and yet Elena could do nothing about it except beg, and even that wasn't much good at this point given she could barely get a coherent sentence together. Mostly she cried out Rebekah's name, and 'please', over and over again until Elena was sick of the sound of her own voice.

Finally, after who knows how long, Rebekah took pity on her. Not by giving Elena what she actually wanted, but by slowly moving her body around so they were in the classic 69 position, Rebekah clearly telling her that if she wanted to cum she had to work for it. Elena had no problem with that, grabbing Rebekah's ass as soon as her girlfriend was in position and shoving Rebekah downwards onto her face. Elena then frantically began licking Rebekah's pussy, the cruel vampire 'rewarding' her for this by increasing the speed of her tongue thrusts ever so slowly, just not enough to make Elena cum.

Ignoring the increasing frustration she felt from all of this Elena concentrated on catching up, at first by warming Rebekah up with frantic licking. Luckily the vampire was plenty wet from everything they had been doing, so it wasn't long before Elena was moving onto sliding a hand in between Rebekah's legs and then a finger into the blonde's cunt. The cry of pleasure Rebekah let out into her pussy was almost enough to make Elena cum, as was the following cries as Elena began pumping that finger in and out of Rebekah's cunt, increasing the speed and the force and then eventually adding a second finger while the brunette began flicking the blonde's clit with her tongue.

Rebekah's response was to make Elena cum almost immediately, the weak human allowing the pleasure to wash over her and dominate her world for a few wonderful moments before she went right back to fucking the vampire. Thanks to Katherine's training it wasn't long before Elena return the favour, she and Rebekah trading orgasms for the next few minutes as they fingered and tongue fucked each other through climax after climax, only pausing to pull their fingers or tongue out of the other so they could swallow each other's cum. Of course most of it ended up covering each other's faces, not that they cared. No, they were far too busy pleasuring each other, and enjoying the ecstasy the other was giving them.

Part of Rebekah would have loved to spend the rest of the night fucking just like this. However Elena was a weak and feeble human once again, and sadly didn't have the stamina she had before, so if they continued like this much longer Elena would slip into unconsciousness, and Rebekah wasn't ready for this night to end. Or day for that matter, Rebekah noting that it was actually still daylight, but that wasn't important. What was important was while part of her wanted to stay like this a bigger part of her wanted to fuck Elena in different ways, so eventually she turned around and gave her girlfriend a long drawn out kiss.

Then in a blink of an eye Rebekah retrieved her favourite toy, strapped it around her waist and stepped into the centre of the room before telling Elena, "That was fun, but now I want to take you like a man. Mmmmmmmmm, and I want to take all your holes, starting with your pretty little mouth. So get over here and give me a blow job."

Elena gave her a seductive smile, slipped off the bed, stumbled over to her on wobbly legs and practically purred, "Anything for you Rebekah."

With that Elena dropped herself down onto her knees in front of Rebekah, grabbed the dildo by it's base and slowly slipped it into her mouth, all without losing eye contact with Rebekah. For a few long seconds she kept that eye contact as she gently sucked the head of the strap-on, then Elena closed her eyes and began slowly bobbing her head up and down as Rebekah finally allowed a wicked smile to cross her face. Knowing that she was responsible for Elena being wobbly legged was ego boosting enough, but it was hard not to smile seeing goodie two shoes Elena Gilbert kneeling before her and sucking her cock. Still Rebekah just about held back, wanting Elena to earn her approval, at least when it came to this.

In what was obviously an attempt to get that approval Elena started taking more and more of that dildo into her mouth, lightly choking and gagging as the fake cock obviously entered her throat. At the beginning of their courtship that normally used to amuse Rebekah no end, but Elena was human now and she worried she would try and push herself too far. But of course Elena had already told her how Katherine expected her to act like a total whore, so it wasn't surprising that the girl eventually forced the entire strap-on in her mouth and down her throat, which was more than enough to earn Rebekah's approval.

"That's it Elena, take it all you little Trollope!" Rebekah said softly, grabbing Elena's hair and encouraging her head up and down at a slow but steady pace, "Mmmmmmm, take it all the way down your throat. Get it nice and wet for your sweet little cunt. Oh yes, suck it just like that so I can fuck you good and hard and remind you that you're mine."

Rebekah said more, a lot more. In fact she kept up a running commentary for the next few minutes, however she barely paid attention to what it was she was saying. She was far too busy watching Elena like a hawk, expecting the stubborn girl to do something stupid like continue sucking when it became too much for her. However either because of Katherine's training, or the few weeks they'd spent with each other, or both Elena continued bobbing her head up and down on the dildo, not stopping until Rebekah finally got tired of watching and, resisting the urge to throat fuck the other girl like when she had been a vampire, the Original pulling the human off her dick and giving her a few minutes to gasp and choke.

Then when Elena looked up at her Rebekah said firmly, "That's enough of that, get on the bed on your back. I want to look into your eyes as I take you."

Elena just stared upwards for a few seconds, then she gave a little nod and stood up. Only then did Rebekah let go of her hair, allowing Elena to do as she was told moving to the centre of the bed and spreading her legs. Rebekah admired the sight for a few seconds, then she slowly crawled onto the bed, positioned herself in between Elena's legs and press the tip of her strap-on dildo to the ready and willing entrance. There was another pause and then Rebekah pushed forwards, gently entering Elena and making her let out a soft cry of pleasure.

"Open your eyes." Rebekah said firmly.

Honestly Elena wasn't even aware that she had closed her eyes, but they snapped open instantly and locked with Rebekah's. What she saw there was actually a little scary, but Elena found she couldn't look away. She'd heard Rebekah fell in love fast and hard, had even mocked her for it, but to actually experience it for herself was really captivating. And flattering. And definitely scary. And yet in this moment Elena felt like she had nothing to fear from Rebekah, that the ancient vampire responsible for countless deaths wanted nothing more than to make her feel good. God, it was so fucked up that was a turn on for her.

Luckily for Elena she was distracted from her questionable turn ons by first the feeling of Rebekah slowly sliding the strap-on into her pussy, then the feeling of that dildo begining to pump in and out of her as the other girl began fucking her, making her moan, groan, whimper and cry out in pleasure. Through it all Elena kept her eyes locked with Rebekah's, which mostly added to the enjoyment she was feeling, although it meant she missed Rebekah's latest command. Or request, or whatever you want to call it.

Elena's response was a fairly intelligent, "Huh?"

Trying and failing to hide her annoyance Rebekah repeated, "Wrap your legs around me."

Elena blushed and then quickly did as she was told, making sure to keep her hesitation to a minimum as not to dissuade Rebekah from fucking her. Fortunately it had the opposite effect, Elena wrapping her legs around Rebekah's waist, only encouraging the Original to fuck her harder, which made Elena moan more, which in turn made her girlfriend fuck her harder, and so on and so on. Of course Elena knew from experience Rebekah would want more direct encouragement, and she could tell from the look in her eyes she wanted it now. And Elena had no problem giving it to her.

"Oh God Rebekah, ooooooooooh fuck me! Fuck me Rebekah. Please fuck my pussy!" Elena begged, "Mmmmmmmm, it feel soooooooooooo gooooooooooddddddddddddd, ohhhhhhhhhhhh, I love it when you fuck me like this, ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh, but I need more. I need you to fuck me harder. Please fuck me harder and make me cum for you."

Rebekah was tempted to keep teasing Elena just so she could hear her beg for her. At the beginning of their relationship she would tease Elena for hours if she could, but now she just couldn't resist increasing the pace ever so slightly, just enough so that Elena won't be able to be coherent anymore. Then when she became slightly coherent again Rebekah would increase the pace even more, the process repeating itself over and over again until she could tell that she had the other girl on the edge of orgasm, Rebekah keeping her on that edge for a few long minutes so she could enjoy the look on Elena's face.

Then as she was worried about speeding up too much and hurting the little human Rebekah slid a hand down to between the crack of Elena's ass and after coating her fingers with the cream which escaped the brunette's pussy, the blonde pushed her index finger into Elena's ass hole. Knowing how much Elena liked butt sex, thanks to Katherine's training, it was unsurprising that succeeded in setting Elena off, the human letting out the most adorable squeal of pleasure as her holes clamped down on the vampire's finger and cock respectively as the preachy, self-righteous Elena Gilbert came for her, making Rebekah feel very proud of herself.

She felt even more proud as she fucked and fingered Elena through her orgasm and onto the next, Rebekah triggering that by slipping a second finger into the other girl's butt. After that Rebekah lost track of Elena's orgasms, partly because she leaned down to kiss her girlfriend, and partly because that wonderful kiss was the thing which pushed her over the edge. To be fair, the pressure on her clit thanks to the stimulator inside the harness and the sheer joy of fucking the old Elena Gilbert this way had done most of the legwork, but to actually have Elena kissing her back while her legs were wrapped around her and her fingers and strap-on were inside her, oh there was just no feeling like it.

Actually that wasn't true. Rebekah could think of something just as good as this. Perhaps even better, at least in ramping up the kinkiness she so enjoyed. That was of course to switch holes, but before she could seriously consider sodomising this woman she had grown to adore she had to make sure her butt was as loose and ready for her cock as possible. So she spent a good amount of time fingering Elena's ass hole, moving her fingers side to side and up and down as well as in and out to make sure Elena was loose and relaxed as she possibly could be, giving her just enough orgasms so she would be relaxed about being exhausted.

Then Rebekah removed her fingers from Elena's ass, grabbed onto her legs and gently but firmly pushed them up until they were pressed against the doppelgänger's chest, then she growled, "Keep your legs here!"

Elena quickly did as she was told, grabbing her legs and holding them in place as Rebekah slowly removed the dildo from her pussy and positioned it slightly lower, prompting Elena to cry out, "Oh God yes, fuck my ass! Fuck my tight little ass and make me your anal slut!"

"You are my anal slut!" Rebekah growled, "Now shut up and take it!"

Elena cried out in mostly pleasure as Rebekah began slowly stretching her ass hole. Too slowly as far as Elena was concerned. She might not have her endurance or self-healing anymore, but she had been taking ass fuckings from her doppelgänger for years before she was turned, so she could handle a rougher anal penetration than this. However Rebekah had told her to shut up, and Elena was not in the mood to argue, so she laid there and took it like the good little submissive anal slut she had been trained to be.

It wasn't like she minded so much. In fact she loved the sensation of having her butt hole stretching for a dildo. It just made her feel so slutty and hot. However what made her feel even more slutty and hot was her butt hole stretching wide enough to accept the head of the cock, Rebekah's strap-on sliding past her tight anal ring and into her ass, the perverted sensation making Elena moan in pleasure. Ok, there was more than an undertone of pain, but that was to be expected, and honestly even that pain was a turn on for her, as was the mixture of pain and pleasure which followed as Rebekah began sliding inch after inch of that dick deep into her ass.

Through most of the penetration Rebekah's eyes stayed locked to were her dildo was slowly disappearing into Elena's bottom, which was something Katherine had done all the time, Rebekah following suit which it made Elena feel embarrassed. In fact this whole position made her feel embarrassed as she was on display. Of course the emotionless version of herself had openly loved it in a way she could never admit before, even to herself, but she did. But after everything she had just gone through Elena felt ready to embrace her slutty side, with a little help from her girlfriend.

All of a sudden the eyes of that girlfriend travelled upwards over her wet pussy, perky boobs and finally up to her face, Rebekah locking eyes with Elena as she completed the anal penetration. That look of lust and dominance, combined with a pure submission which must've been in her own eyes, was a powerful combination and the two women just stared at each other for a few long seconds. Then Rebekah very slowly pulled her hips back, causing Elena to moan and whimper in a mixture of pleasure and disappointment, only to be followed up by a cry of pure pleasure as her lover pushed every inch of the dildo back into her butt.

Rebekah smirked as she officially began butt fucking the old Elena. Oh yes, she had the moral, self-righteous, goody two shoes Elena Gilbert naked and on her back, holding her legs up so they were out of Rebekah's way, but still allowing her to see the other girl's tits, and her strap-on dildo was pumping in and out of Elena's bum hole. She was sodomising the little tramp, and best of all the slut was actually moaning in pleasure. Moaning in pleasure from getting fucked up the arse, Elena Gilbert exposed for the slut she truly was, completely at Rebekah's mercy. And yet, the weirdest thing wasn't the fact that she truly love this girl.

No, the weirdest thing was that the old Elena loved her, or at least had chosen her, something Rebekah still found hard to believe. But right now she couldn't not. Well, right now she couldn't really concentrate on anything which didn't involve sodomising her beloved Elena, Rebekah finally breaking eye contact so she could let her eyes roam the beautiful body in front of her. After all, there was so much to see, from the look of ecstasy covering Elena's face, to her boobs which were beginning to bounce slightly, to that wet little pussy and of course the brunette's butt hole stretching for the cock pumping in and out of it.

Despite all these wonderful things one in particular grabbed Rebekah's attention, prompting her to murmur, "Let go of your legs."

Before Rebekah said that she reached out and grabbed Elena's legs so once her lover let go them so it was easy for her to place them onto her shoulders. She partly did this because she could tell this position was beginning to become uncomfortable for Elena, but mostly Rebekah did this for a deeper penetration. In the name of that she waited a few minutes and then lent forward so she was practically bending Elena in half, Elena's lips being so close to her own Rebekah just couldn't resist leaning down further and kissing the other girl for a few long minutes before pulling back and once again establishing eye contact.

By the time she did Elena was getting pretty desperate to cum, or at least receive a harder bumming, but Elena was being a good girl and not saying anything without permission, just like Rebekah had commanded her too. Part of Rebekah was very tempted to keep gently pumping Elena's arse until the other girl broke and begged for what she wanted. Given Rebekah's supernatural stamina she was confident that she could out last her girlfriend. However she knew that they both could be stubborn, especially old Elena, and Rebekah was impatient by nature, so ultimately, she decided to take pity on her lover and give her permission to speak.

"You wanna cum?" Rebekah purred, and then when Elena frantically nodded she followed up with, "Then tell me. Tell me just how badly you want it, and maybe I'll let you."

"Please Rebekah, let me cum." Elena instantly started to plead, "Please fuck my ass nice and hard and make me cum. Ooooooooooh Gooooooooooddddddddd, this feels so good. I love the feeling of your cock in my ass, mmmmmmmmm, but I want more. I want you to fuck me harder. I need you to pound my butt hole and make me cum. Please Rebekah, slam my ass hole and make it yours! Ohhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmm, remind me why I chose you. Remind me that you fuck me better than anyone else, oooooooohhhhhhh, that I'm your little dyke bitch and you fucking own me! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooddddddddd pound me, please pound my ass, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Elena was 100% sure she said a lot more than that, but as she spoke Rebekah slowly but gradually picked up the pace pushing her ever closer to her climax. It wasn't long before Elena was on the edge, Rebekah keeping her there while she babbled desperately, and mostly incoherently. Then finally she increased the pace a little more, giving Elena the ecstasy she craved. Not that it was quite as hard as when she was a vampire, Rebekah noticeably holding back as she was no doubt worried about her well-being. Still, Elena felt she could take more than this, although she was too busy screaming in pleasure to communicate that.

Rebekah smirked down at her handiwork, then after arse fucking her girlfriend through another couple of orgasms in that position she flipped them so she was on her back with a confused Elena sat on her lap. Then she slapped Elena's cute little behind and ordered, "Ride me. You want more orgasms? Work for them, my little ass slut!"

Deliriously horny Elena let out a long groan, then slowly lifted herself up and then dropped herself down. As that unsurprisingly felt amazing Elena did it again and again, abusing her own ass hole with glee as she moaned, gasped, whimpered and cried out in pleasure, slowly but surely getting back to the point she had been at before. Namely on the verge of orgasm, then going over the edge, only this time as Elena was in complete control she slammed her own back hole up and down as long and as hard as she could, using every ounce of strength to brutalise her own butt hole.

The thing which pushed her over the edge this time wasn't only extra hard thrusts, it was opening her eyes and looking down at the woman underneath her. It was locking eyes with Rebekah, the older girl with that sexy British accent smirking at her in a way which would have probably made her cum even if there hadn't been a large dildo hammering her sensitive back passage. But it was, and that combined with the look in Rebekah's eyes, and that wonderful smile, had Elena receive the most powerful climax she had yet tonight. It was quickly followed by another, and another, and another, until Elena felt exhausted.

Just as Elena thought she was going to collapse Rebekah called out, "Turn around. Let me see that cute little booty of yours bounce for me."

At that point Elena wasn't sure she had the strength to continue, let alone receive another climax, but after the incredible pleasure she had just received she couldn't at least try and obey Rebekah. And to her credit Elena managed to turn herself around without allowing the entire length of the dildo to leave her ass hole. About half of it did, and she moves super slowly thanks to her entire body aching, and when she finally started to sodomise herself again Elena whimpered in mostly pain as her sore ass desperately needed a break. However Katherine had done things like this all the time, and the twisted part of Elena which was let off the leash when she was emotionless she loved this feeling of being pushed to her limit.

Rebekah knew she was pushing her luck, but she wanted to make this fuck memorable, and Elena had made a point to confess she liked to be pushed to her limits. Ok, that was at the emotionless Elena, but that was just Elena without shame, so Rebekah was confident that her girlfriend would enjoy it. Rebekah certainly did, her eyes locked to where Elena's cute little booty was bouncing for her, the cheeks jiggling ever so slightly as the dildo disappeared and reappeared from in between those wonderful cheeks Rebekah was so fascinated with. Then after a few minutes of that she pulled them apart with her bare hands so she could get an even better look at Elena anally riding her cock.

As fascinated as Rebekah was with that ultra-perverted sight she paid attention to the rest of Elena. Specifically her breathing and all the different sounds escaping from her lips. After initial discomfort Elena did get into the swing of things again, but after a couple more orgasms it became clear she was out of steam, Rebekah momentarily considering letting Elena rest only to decide she wasn't yet done with this gorgeous girl. No, she needed to make a statement, so Rebekah sat up, pushed Elena down onto her hands and knees and started sodomising the other girl with renewed vigour.

When she had established a steady rhythm Rebekah reached out, collected a handful of Elena's hair and yanked it backwards, "Mine! You're all mine Elena! Say it!"

"I'm yours! All yours!" Elena squealed in between cries of pleasure, "I'm your slut! I'm your bitch, I'm your whore, I'm your girl, ohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk, I'll be whatever you want me to be, just make me cum! Mmmmmmmm, fuck my ass, oh God, I love it up my ass, I'm your ass slut, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooodddddddddddd, Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

With those words Rebekah let go of Elena's hair and concentrated on roughly pounding her girlfriend's butt with as much power and speed as she dared, in the process making Elena's screams so allowed every vampire in the country, if not the world, had to hear her. The darker side of Rebekah liked that. Like that she was staking her claim, and wanted Damon and Stefan to hear them and know Elena was hers, and she wasn't giving her up for anything. Mostly though she just wanted to make Elena cum, succeeding in that goal and then some, in the process achieving several climaxes of her own thanks to the stimulator on her clit and the sheer joy of arse fucking Elena Gilbert/dominating another woman in this primal way.

All too soon Elena's arms gave way, leaving her face down on the mattress, and although Rebekah continued the sodomy through a couple more orgasms when Elena seemed to pass out she removed her dildo from the now gaping butt hole and collapsed down onto her back. To her surprise the weak and feeble human then crawled between her legs and took the cock which had just been in her ass into her mouth, just like when she had been a vampire. Ok, it took Elena about a minute longer to recover, but it was still impressive, and as Elena began bobbing her head up and down that butt flavoured strap-on Rebekah smiled wickedly and began to stroke the head of her beloved.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship." Rebekah quipped, Elena looking up at her and grinning around the cock in her mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Rebekah and Elena had spent the rest of the day making love nearly non-stop. The only times they stopped were for dinner and to allow Elena to recover, and that was fine with Rebekah because all that sex worked up an appetite and when she wasn't ravishing her girlfriend she was snuggling with her, and having Elena Gilbert laying in her arms was almost as good as making love to her. Especially as this was the old Elena Gilbert, human again and amazingly choosing her, making Rebekah feel like she had a stupid grin on her face all night, or at least during the snuggling. In the early hours of the morning Elena finally passed out, leaving Rebekah to lie there like the lovesick fool she was and stared at beautiful sleeping form of her beloved until she too slipped into unconsciousness.

She awoke many hours later to the delightfully familiar sensation of having her pussy licked, Rebekah learning that apparently human Elena had no problems waking her the same way vampire Elena had. And oh was she grateful for that. Unfortunately after some fantastic but way too brief sex Elena insisted they leave their home and go in search of Elena's friends so she could apologise to them. As Rebekah feared for Elena safety she insisted on going on ahead, arguing she could be there and back in a flash and this way her friends would have some time to prepare to see her rather than Elena ambushing them. Reluctantly Elena had relented and Rebekah had kissed her and then used super speed to run over to Caroline's home.

It was there she made the most wonderful discovery. The front door was locked but after hearing familiar cries of pleasure inside Rebekah couldn't resist picking the lock and creeping inside as quietly as she could. There in the centre of the Bennett living room was a completely naked Caroline Forbes with an equally naked Bonnie Bennett kneeling behind her and from the looks of it pumping a strap-on dildo in and out of her friend. Or at least that was Rebekah's best guess, given everything she could see, and it seemed Caroline was only too happy to confirm her suspicions.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh fuck me, mmmmmmmmm, fuck me Bonnie!" Caroline moaned shamelessly, blissfully unaware she was being watched, "Oooooooooh fuck my pussy, fuck my tight little white pussy with your big black cock! Mmmmmmmmm, pound your bitch deep and hard!"

Part of Rebekah wanted to stay, but this was just too delightful an opportunity to pass up on. So as quietly as possible she left Bonnie's home, waiting until she got outside to super speed back to her love nest, snatched her lover from it and brought her back to where the fun was in a matter of seconds. She then pressed her finger to her lips, silently instructing Elena to stay quiet. Elena was clearly confused, but when she heard the same familiar cries of pleasure Rebekah had moments ago her eyes were wide and she closely followed Rebekah in a stunned silence, although Rebekah positioned herself behind Elena and quickly covered her mouth before Elena could say anything and give away their presence.

"Yessssssssss, stick your finger up my ass! Mmmmmmmm, that feels so good!" Caroline moaned happily, obviously unaware she had gained an extra viewer, or anyone had been watching in the first place, "Ohhhhhhhhh, give me more! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I can take two! I can take as many fingers as you want to give me!"

"How about my cock?" Bonnie grinned, "Will you take that up your butt?"

"Oh God yes, please Bonnie give me your cock! I want your cock up my butt so bad! Please butt fuck me like the nasty little slut I am!" Caroline cried out gleefully, "Fuck my butt, butt fuck me, fuck me in the butt, oooooooooooh, just take my slutty little ass and use it for your pleasure!"

"Prove it!" Bonnie challenged, "Spread your cheeks and show me the hole you gave up so eagerly to Elena!"

Elena blushed during the sound of her name being referenced like that, and she felt guilty about what she had done to these girls. To her best friends. The two people who had always been there for her, and in the last few weeks she had tried to kill them both and succeeded in turning both of them into depraved lesbian sluts. Or at least awoken something inside of them, because these were not the same two girls she had known all her life. Elena certainly could have never imagined she'd ever see Caroline press her face to the floor and reach back to spread her own ass cheeks so it would be easier for Bonnie to thrust a strap-on into her ass, but that was exactly what she was now seeing.

From her current position Elena didn't get a good look at the anal penetration, but the conversation her two friends had just had combined with Bonnie's movements made it pretty clear what was happening. It was the same story about a few minutes later when Bonnie buried every inch of her cock up Caroline's butt and, after giving the white girl a few seconds to relax, the black girl began pumping her hips back and forth, her best friend obviously beginning to officially butt fuck her other best friend, much to Caroline's delight.

"Ohhhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddddd yeeeeeeeeeesssssssss, fuck me! Fuck my ass! Fuck my slutty little ass! Oh Bonnie!" Caroline moaned in blissful happiness, "Mmmmmmmm, take my slutty little ass and turn it into your personal fuck hole!"

Even though Caroline said a lot more than that Elena was barely aware of it, first because she was trying to wriggle out of Rebekah's grasp and leave. Then Rebekah shoved her hand down Elena's pants and started rubbing her pussy. It shouldn't have been an excuse, but Elena was just so horny after her long night of consummating her relationship with Rebekah, and now with this sexy showing front of her she honestly didn't try that hard to get away. In fact it wasn't long before she gave up altogether and just enjoyed the unique sight of watching one of her best friends fucking the other in the butt.

As hot as that sight was it was Rebekah shoving two fingers inside of her which finally had Elena ceasing her struggles entirely, although that just created a bigger problem. Namely staying quiet enough that they wouldn't be discovered by her friends, initially Rebekah helping her with that but it wasn't long before her girlfriend switched from a gentle fingering to pounding Elena's pussy as hard as she could without using her supernatural powers. Then Rebekah took her hand off of her mouth, causing her to cry out and then Bonnie and Caroline to turn to look at them with a horrified expression on their faces and then simultaneously cried out her name.

"Please, don't stop on our account." Rebekah grinned.

There was silence for a long time, Bonnie not moving a muscle. Even though she had all her cock buried in her best friend's butt. Then a blushing Elena moaned, "Please keep going. It's so hot watching you two fuck."

If that wasn't shocking enough for the Witch Caroline whimpered, "Please Bonnie, I'm so close!"

Caroline was waiting for another couple of extremely long seconds, then Bonnie slowly pulled her hips back and then pushed them forwards, officially beginning to butt fuck her again, much to Caroline's delight. Closing her eyes Caroline let out a long cry of pleasure and then just enjoyed the sensation of being ass fucked again, then she opened her mouth to beg Bonnie to fuck her harder. She hesitated for about a minute as she didn't want to push her best friend when she wasn't ready, but then Bonnie quickly established a steady rhythm and as she didn't seem nervous at all Caroline figured it was okay to beg.

So she did, "Fuck me! Fuck me harder! Fuck my slutty little ass harder! Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Bonnie! Fuck me harder Bonnie! Fuck my ass, ass fuck me, fuck me up the ass, oooooooooh Gooooooooodddddddddd yeeeeeeeeeessssssssss, fuck me! FUCK ME! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, I want my best friend to bang my butt while my other best friend and her girlfriend watch! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss, oh Bonnie, make me your anal slut! Mmmmmmmmmm, I wanna be your dirty little ass whore and take it up my butt whenever you want! Yesssssssssssss, oh God, oh Bonnie, aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

At first Bonnie still seemed to ignore her, Caroline glancing over her shoulder nervously, afraid she had pushed things too far. However, Bonnie appeared to be grinning happily, so Caroline kept begging, even when Bonnie finally gave her what she wanted and began increasing the pace. Of course her words became increasingly nasty, even as she became increasingly incoherent, and then when Caroline couldn't utter a single word coherently Elena and Rebekah started picking up the slack, much to the submissive blonde's delight.

"Yeahhhhhhh, fuck her arse! Fuck Caroline right up her tight little arse!" Rebekah encouraged with a smirk, "Oh yes, fuck her. Mmmmmmm, fuck her arse. Fuck it hard and deep and make it yours! Oooooooh yes, you want that arse Bonnie? Take it! Ohhhhhhh yeah, take that arse and make Caroline your bitch!"

"Yesssssss, do it Bonnie!" Elena moaned, "Make Caroline yours! Mmmmmmm, fuck her ass, ohhhhhhhhh, that's so hot, oh my God, fuck her! Fuck her hard and make her cum! Ooooooooh fuck! Fuck her! Fuck me! Oh God Rebekah, fuck me! Mmmmmm, fuck me hard. Fuck me as hard as Bonnie is pounding Caroline's slutty little ass hole."

Caroline had opened her eyes a while ago, but she hadn't really focused on her audience. The fact that they had been just out of her eye line helped, but now they had moved closer and particularly seeing Elena watch her getting ass fucked by Bonnie was incredible thrill, because it was one best friend sodomising her while the other was watching, their entire childhood flashing before Caroline's eyes as Bonnie effortlessly pushed her closer and closer to orgasm. And when she finally received that wonderfully hard climax, Caroline was staring into Elena's eyes while Bonnie roughly took her ass with what had to be every ounce of her strength.

Even though she continued staring at Elena for the next few minutes, or however long it was, Caroline kind of looked right through her, the whole world melting away until there was nothing but that huge dildo slamming in and out of her ass hole. Well, that and the heavenly sensations rocking Caroline to her very core, her cum squirting from her cunt as she slammed back against Bonnie like an animal in heat. Between her second and third anally induced climax Caroline wondered if Bonnie had used a spell to compete with the likes of Elena and Rebekah, ultimately figuring she probably had and being flattered that Bonnie would do that for her.

Bonnie had done that, and truthfully it wasn't for Caroline. It was for herself, as in that moment she not only wanted to measure up to Elena and Rebekah, but she wanted to give Caroline the greatest ass fucking of her life. She wanted to butt fuck Caroline so good that she would never be satisfied again by Elena and/or Rebekah, that her best friend would always come to her when she wanted a little lesbian loving, and Caroline would beg her for it. Caroline would beg Bonnie to fuck her without being prompted. Beg to be fucked in various different nasty ways which would make them both experienced the kind of incredible orgasms Caroline was now receiving, and that Bonnie felt herself on the edge of. Most of all, Bonnie just wanted to make Caroline hers.

She felt like an idiot for not realising it sooner but Bonnie wanted Caroline. Not as a platonic best friend, but as her lesbian lover. Her girlfriend. Maybe someday her wife. Most importantly, and worst, of all... Bonnie wanted Caroline to be her bitch. Her slut, her whore, her naughty lesbian sex slave, etc. She knew that last part was wrong, and it was perverted enough to want a sexual relationship with one of her oldest friends, but Bonnie just couldn't help it. Elena, the evil vampire version, had corrupted her into wanting her very own lesbian sex slave, and no matter how wrong it was in that moment Bonnie was determined to make Caroline what evil Elena had promised her, her bitch. Oh yes, Elena had promised her Caroline Forbes as her bitch, and now Bonnie would fulfil that promise herself.

The idea of Caroline becoming hers, combined with the constant bashing against her clit from the stimulator inside the harness and the sheer joy of sodomising another girl, and a powerful vampire at that, cause Bonnie to have an amazing orgasm. Not quite as powerful as Caroline's, or, the ones she'd received when Elena, Caroline and Rebekah had made her air tight, but still pretty powerful and like the ones she was now giving Caroline it wasn't long before Bonnie was cumming over, and over, and over again.

Despite this overwhelming pleasure Bonnie pushed through her tiredness, with a little help from her magic, to continue brutalising Caroline's butt hole. Knowing the vampire's body would heal regardless of how hard she butt fucked her with that dildo Bonnie made sure to pretty much literally wreck Caroline's rectum, the little blonde butt slut screaming in pure pleasure the entire time while every so often somehow finding the strength to coherently beg for more. Which of course only pushed Bonnie to ass fuck Caroline harder, at least until she felt she was about to faint, and she only stopped then because she didn't trust Rebekah enough not to retaliate for what she did to Klaus.

There was a long pause, followed by Rebekah speaking up, "So, you clearly decided to make Caroline yours... does that mean you intend to honour the other part of our agreement?"

There was another pause, in which Caroline was clearly too embarrassed to look up while Elena looked back and forth between her friends and her girlfriend while Bonnie and Rebekah stared at each other, then Bonnie turned to Elena and softly asked, "Is that what you want?"

"I, I... I don't know." Elena stammered, and then after another pause admitted, "I, I guess more than anything, I want us to be friends again."

"I'd like that." Bonnie smiled, pulling her dildo out of Caroline's ass hole and moving to her friend, only to be distracted by the damage she had done to her other friend's most private hole.

Seeing the way Elena stared downwards at Bonnie's strap-on Caroline admitted, "I'd like us to be friends with benefits. At least some of the time, unless you guys are totally against it."

Both Bonnie and Elena blushed, but after a few seconds Bonnie admitted, "Me too."

After a second or two Elena turned to Rebekah and asked, "Any objections?"

"Absolutely not." Rebekah grinned, reaching out and gently taking Elena's hand with her own, "Just as long as you remember you're mine."

"And Caroline's mine." Bonnie said, feeling emboldened enough to add, "And I'm not going to be your bitch."

Elena nodded, smiled and slowly advanced on her friend, "That's ok with me. In fact, to make up for my recent behaviour, maybe I could be your bitch."

Bonnie stared at Elena lustfully for a few seconds, and then admitted, "You know I don't blame you, right? You weren't yourself."

"Because I made a choice." Elena pointed out, "Sure, I was devastated by Jeremy's death, but I still knowingly made a bad choice, and you both suffered because of it."

For a few seconds Bonnie thought about it, then she took a couple of steps towards Elena and said, "Well, if you really want to make it up to us, who are we to argue?"

Glancing briefly to her approaching friend's lips Elena smiled softly, "So... shall we take this to the bedroom?"

"Later." Bonnie said, "First I want you to get down on your knees and suck my cock!"

Elena didn't hesitate dropping to her knees and wrapping her lips around the strap-on cock which had just been pulled from the deepest of Caroline's ass. As she moaned softly at the taste Elena took couple of seconds to think about how weird that was. Only a couple of months ago these were her platonic life mates, and now it felt practically normal for her to be sucking the ass cream of one of them off a dildo strapped round the other's waist. Then again her life had gotten increasingly weird over the past few years, proving that this world was far more crazy than she could have ever imagined, and compared to some of the horrors she had endured becoming friends with benefits with her best friends seemed blissful.

Especially as this was Bonnie getting her revenge, the very idea of it making Elena incredibly wet, and that was before Bonnie grabbed her hair and encouraged her, "Come on Elena, I know you can do better than that. Yes, Caroline told me all about you and Rebekah. That you just loved being her little cock sucker, and I'm betting you still do. More importantly I bet you still love being her little cock cleaner, sticking that strap-on of hers straight down your throat after it's pounded one of your fuck holes, and I want you to suck my cock clean with at least half the enthusiasm you apparently show Rebekah's cock. Ohhhhhhhhh yes, suck it! Just like that, take it deep. Clean every drop of Caroline's ass off that dick you nasty little ass to mouth slut!"

Taking the encouragement to heart Elena quickly went from gently sucking the head of the dildo to slurping it greedily until she had every drop of ass juice from it. Then she started bobbing her head up and down, taking an additional inch every time until it was hitting the back of her mouth. Then after a little while lingering on that part of the cock she started pushing it into her throat. Which wasn't as easy now she was human again, but she remembered Katherine's training which eventually allowed Elena to take every inch of that dildo into her mouth and down her throat, even if she did choke and gag a bit along the way.

She then paused there for a few seconds with the entire dildo down her throat and then looked up to Bonnie for approval, who happily gave her plenty of it. Elena revelled in that verbal abuse, then she removed the dildo completely from her mouth and gasped for breath. She still wasn't used to being human again, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from giving a blow job a porn star would be proud of, Elena once again taking the strap-on into her mouth and deep within her throat, this time bobbing her head up and down the entire length of the shaft to make sure there wasn't a single drop of butt juice left on the fake dick.

Part of Bonnie never wanted the blow job to end, but there were so many other things she wanted to do, so a few minutes after Elena started sliding her mouth up and down the entire dildo she roughly pulled her friend off her cock and grinned, "Wow, and I thought Caroline was an ass to mouth loving cock sucker. Mmmmmmm, that was impressive, but how about we go upstairs and have some real fun?"

Getting off her knees Elena grinned, "Lead the way."

"Oh no, you two take off your clothes first." Bonnie ordered firmly, then when Rebekah gave her a look she shrugged, "What? It's only fair, given you two barged in on us."

"She's right." Elena quipped after looking over her shoulder at her scowling girlfriend, "It's the least we can do."

For a moment it looked like Rebekah would complain, then in a flash she was naked, the Original vampire using her super speed to make sure in a matter of seconds she was only wearing an evil smile. In stark contrast Elena chose to take her time, and while it wasn't the longest striptease she'd ever given it seem to please her audience almost as much as the blow job she had just given, her childhood friends staring at her lustfully before Bonnie mumbled something and turn to the stairs, the others quickly following her as they headed to Caroline's bedroom. Once they arrived there was a moment of awkwardness, than Elena closed the distance between herself and Bonnie and kissed her, delighting in making one friend taste the other's ass on her lips and tongue.

"So, what do you want to do with me?" Elena asked in a husky voice after she'd broken the kiss.

"Well, since you've just proven to me what a great cock sucker you are, let's see how you do with pussy." Bonnie said after a moment of thought, gently but firmly pushing Elena down to her knees, "Come on, don't be shy. I'm still all wound up from fucking Caroline, who told me all about how much you love eating pussy, but now I want to see it. I want to oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooodddddddddddddd yessssssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmm, lick me! Lick me just like that Elena, mmmmmmmm fuck!"

At this point Bonnie honestly wasn't sure what she was expecting. Sure, she knew Elena was human again, but part of her was expecting the wicked vampire of the past few weeks who was responsible for leading them down this perverted road. And just because Elena was human didn't mean things were back to normal, if they could even get anywhere near normalcy again. Not that Bonnie particularly wanted them too, as she didn't want to lose the opportunity of having sex with her friends, although she at least would like Elena back as a friend, and had nearly killed herself to get it.

Bonnie's hopes for a friends with benefits arrangement for herself and Elena was certainly looking good, and just the first lick of Elena's tongue against her twat made Bonnie feel like whatever she had gone through with Klaus was totally worth it. The next handful of licks only confirmed it, Bonnie closing her eyes and savouring every soft caress of Elena's wonderful little tongue. It was so blissful that the whole world melted away and there was nothing but pleasure. Then she was so rudely interrupted by the other half of the duo responsible for all of this. Not that she addressed her directly.

"Caroline, get over here and eat my pussy." Rebekah ordered.

"No!" Bonnie said firmly before Caroline could do as she was told, then open her eyes and then looked at Rebekah, "I think we should treat Elena like the slut she is and share her mouth."

There was a long pause and then Rebekah crossed her arms and huffed, "Fine, how about we start right now? Pass Elena back and forth like a little piece of meat, each of us enjoying a few licks before passing her to one of the others? That way all three of us get some satisfaction, and Elena gets to sample all our pussies pretty much all at once. Which was something Caroline loved, isn't that right slut?"

"Oh yes." Caroline eagerly agreed, nodding her head at Rebekah before turning her attention to Bonnie, "I loved being passed around. It made me feel like such a slut, and I loved licking Elena's and Rebekah's pussies like that. Mmmmmmm, it was almost like tasting them at the same time."

For a moment Bonnie thought about this, then somewhat reluctantly she said, "Fine, just don't hog your girlfriend's mouth all to yourself."

Rebekah grinned wickedly, "Oh I promise, I won't."

Bonnie then gently pushed Elena away, who had been licking her cunt during that conversation like a good sub, "What are you waiting for? Show us all what a eager little cunt licker you are for Rebekah Mikaelson!"

Rebekah was delighted to see that Elena didn't need much more encouragement, her girlfriend turning to her and shuffling over to her what was probably as fast as she could now she was human again. Elena then gave her an eager smile before burying her face in her cunt and immediately starting to lick, causing Rebekah in turn to let out a loud moan of pleasure and slide her fingers into Elena's luscious brown locks. Well, the second thing wasn't involuntary, but it was still a byproduct of Elena starting to lick her pussy, and if Rebekah used it as an excuse to push her girlfriend's pretty face deeper into her pussy then so be it.

Another reason this was a frequent occurrence was because it made Rebekah feel a touch more powerful. Of course she was the most powerful one here, with only Bonnie potentially providing her a challenge in a straight up fight, but that wasn't really the point. The point was that she was acting as Elena's Dom again, a role she excelled at, and after very recently topping the other two women in the room, one of whom was a total bottom, it seemed only right she was top dog for this wonderfully wicked occasion. Which, of course, was something Rebekah chose to emphasise as she encouraged Elena to lick her pussy like a good girl.

"Ooooooooooh yesssssssssss Elena, lick me! Lick my cunt while your little friends watch!" Rebekah commanded her girl, while switching her gaze back and forth between Elena and her watching friends, particularly giving the latter a wicked smirk as she continued, "Mmmmmmmm, yes that's it, just like that, embrace your inner rug muncher, ohhhhhhhhhh fuck! Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh Elena, you've become such a wonderful little rug munching dyke. Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeessssssss, I've turned you into such a talented little pussy slut, haven't I darling? Mmmmmmmm, or have you been lying to me? Did you dyke out with these submissive sluts before even Katherine got her filthy hands on you? Huh? Mmmmmmm, probably not. I'm not convinced these two have what it takes to top you."

Unsurprisingly Caroline didn't seem to be too bothered by the jab, but as it turned out Bonnie had a terrible poker face and glared at her. Not that it stopped Rebekah from taunting them, or her beloved Elena. What did give her some pause however was the impressed look in Elena's eyes which Rebekah could see from between her legs. As Rebekah couldn't stand the thought of losing Elena now she truly had her she decided to concentrate her dirty talk on Elena herself, which of course just made Elena lick her more eagerly, even lingering on her clit for ten glorious seconds. Then sadly they were rudely interrupted.

"What did I say about hogging your girlfriend?" Bonnie quipped, and then when the older woman gave her a look she quickly added, "Come on Rebekah, be fair. It's Caroline's turn."

There was a brief pause and then Rebekah reluctantly agreed, "Indeed it is."

She then let go of Elena's hair and without any verbal encouragement necessary the doppelgänger pulled her face out of Rebekah's pussy, turned around and crawled to where Caroline was now standing. Which was a shame because Rebekah would have liked to have said something, but she momentarily forgot how to talk while watching the girl she once thought of as self-righteous slowly crawling on her hands and knees, showing off that magnificent body of hers in the process. Even seeing Caroline looking so awkward and out of place in the role of top was adorably distracting, Rebekah very much enjoying the little show she was receiving.

Caroline let out a sharp cry of pleasure as Elena reached her and, after a wicked smile, slid her tongue quickly over her pussy. She then repeated the lick over and over again, strategically finding all the girl cum left over from when Bonnie had been butt fucking her earlier. That included a few long licks up and down Caroline's long legs, but whenever Elena took a break to do that she made sure to give Caroline's pussy half a dozen licks before she tried again. Then when there was no cum left to greedily swallow Elena concentrated her licks on Caroline's clit while rubbing and then sliding a finger inside her cunt.

To which Caroline was very grateful for. Not just for the fingering itself, although that was superb. No, she liked it because it was a small sign of Elena taking charge. Which was a wonderful relief, because Caroline felt completely out of her element standing there like she was some kind of top and not the submissive little lesbian slut the wonderful girl who was now on her knees for her had shown her she truly was. Oh yes, Caroline would be forever grateful to Elena Gilbert, and to a somewhat lesser extent Rebekah Mikaelson, for 'turning her out' and making her realise she was addicted to pussy.

Of course Caroline loved all aspects of lesbian sex, and while it had been unusual for Mistress Elena or Mistress Rebekah to go down on her it wasn't unheard of, so even though her current position didn't come naturally to her Caroline couldn't complain. In fact she wasn't complaining very loudly. Although she left the dirty talk to Rebekah, who was far more skilled in such things, which was causing her pussy to drip almost as much as Elena's tongue on her clit and her finger in her cunt. Well, almost. In fact definitely not, because as if she could read her mind Elena pushed a second finger into Caroline's cunt and rapidly increase the pace of the finger fucking. Although Rebekah's words had something to do with that, and the words themselves were at least a very nice bonus to what was physically happening to her.

"Oh yes, that's it love, fuck that little dyke pussy with your queer little fingers! Mmmmmm yesssssss, fuck her nice and hard!" Rebekah cried out in delight, "Yes, push her to the edge of orgasm, but don't you dare make her cum. Which I know is hard for a cum slut like you Elena, but don't worry, you'll be swallowing your best friend's cum soon enough. Both of them! Ooooooooh yes, soon you will be swallowing Caroline's cum, Bonnie's cum and most importantly my cum like the greedy little girl cum whore we all know you are, but first you need to earn it. Isn't that right Bonnie?"

"Right." Bonnie agreed, and then before Rebekah could begin her commentary again called out, "Elena! That's enough! Any more and slutty little Caroline will cum, and we're not ready for that. Not yet. Oh yes, we don't want Caroline to cum again so quickly, so get over here and eat my pussy! It's my turn with your talented little tongue."

Not needing any more encouragement Elena pulled her fingers out of Caroline's cunt and her mouth away from it, turned her attention to Bonnie and crawled over to her. This of course practically left Caroline whimpering with need. She had been so close, so fucking close to another orgasm, but she knew if she tried fucking herself straightaway she would be told off, and maybe even punished. After all, she may be standing with Bonnie and Rebekah now, but it was very clear that she was no top, nor did she want to be. But she practically needed to cum, so she patiently waited for Elena to crawl across the floor and bury her face into Bonnie's pussy, then as subtly as she could Caroline slid a hand to her twat.

She had barely touched it before Bonnie shot her head up and glared at her, "Caroline! No! Don't do oooooooh fuck. Oh, that's so good. Mmmmmmm, you're licking me sooooooooo goooooddddddd Elena, mmmmmmmm, but Caroline, you have to wait. You have to wait for permission like a good girl."

"Yes Caroline, don't you dare deny my Elena your cum." Rebekah grinned as Caroline reluctantly pulled her hand away from her pussy, "Oh yes, don't you dare deny my girlfriend Elena Gilbert the privilege of having your cum squirting down her throat and all over her pretty little face. Mmmmmm yes, do as you're told while Elena eats our cunts like the little rug munching slut she is."

Elena smiled into Bonnie's pussy, loving every word that came out of her girlfriend's pretty mouth. Particularly how she called Elena her girlfriend and how proud she sounded of that fact, which warmed the doppelgänger's heart. Also a twisted part of her loved the way that Caroline was still very much a bottom, even as she was technically topping her. Or perhaps more accurately her would be a toy. Oh yes, Caroline Forbes was a little fuck toy Bonnie and Rebekah were using to dominate Elena. Just like a strap-on, or one of the other toys that Rebekah occasionally used on her. Yes, Elena loved that idea, especially as it was so accurate.

These things only pushed Elena to lick Bonnie more enthusiastically. Then Rebekah, and then Caroline, and then Bonnie again, Elena forced to crawl back and forth between her friends and girlfriend for what felt like hours. It probably was at least one, as Elena licked pussy until her tongue was sore and her knees ached from holding all her own wait for so long, which was both heaven and hell for the now former vampire. Elena loved it because she felt so dominated, and perhaps more importantly her whole world became pussy cream, until it was like she was eating out Bonnie, Caroline and Rebekah all at the same time. However she also hated it because her body burned for attention, and to be allowed to make the other girls cum. Oh how Elena wanted to make the other girls cum.

After what felt like an eternity Bonnie whimpered, "Okay, that's enough, ohhhhhhhhh fuck, make me cum! Please Elena, make me ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooddddddddddd!"

Not needing any more encouragement, or wanting to give Rebekah the chance to talk Bonnie out of it, Elena slammed her tongue as deep as it would go into her friend's pussy and ruthlessly tongue fucked her until she got what she had been craving so badly. When Bonnie's cum hit her taste-buds Elena moaned loudly and almost came herself. Unfortunately she didn't, but she did pull her tongue out, so she could concentrate on swallowing at least the majority of the yummy girl cum and then quickly shove her tongue back inside Bonnie so she could tongue fuck her to another climax.

Because she was so close already Bonnie greedily allowed it, and then forcefully pushed Elena's head away and told her, "That was amazing. Mmmmmm, you're an amazing pussy pleaser Elena. Now remind Caroline and Rebekah of that. Yes, that's right Elena, I want you to make them cum, just as hard as you just made me cum."

Beaming happily Elena turned to Rebekah only for the Original to display surprising selflessness, "No sweetie, I think Caroline needs it more."

"Oh God, thank you so much Rebekah." Caroline whimpered before turning back to her friend, "Please Elena, please make me cum."

"Yes, that's it Elena, get over there and make that slut cum!" Rebekah grinned as she watched her girlfriend eagerly crawl over to Caroline and bury her face in her twat, "Oh yes, make her cum in your hot little mouth and all over your pretty little face. Mmmmmm, let it join Bonnie's cum so you have both your best friends' cum all over your face, and in your belly, you perverted little slut."

Clearly taking it on herself to provide commentary as Bonnie was too busy recovering and Caroline was too busy screaming in ecstasy Rebekah said a lot more, although Elena barely heard it, because she was too busy swallowing cum. It had been so easy to make Caroline cum. It was always so easy to make Caroline cum. This girl was just such a slut for lesbian sex that Elena would never cease to be amazed that Caroline, and nobody else, had figured out this girl was gay. Oh well, at least her emotional self had done a surprising amount of good, Elena enjoying the benefits as Caroline, and the other two girls, allowed Elena to make the submissive blonde cum several times in her mouth and all over her face before she was told to move on to her favourite pussy.

"STOP!" Rebekah yelled, making sure that it would get Elena's attention before she smiled, "My turn."

Rebekah was pretty sure she kept smiling as Elena slowly crawled over to her with a wicked smirk on her face, before kneeling before her and beginning to lick her now very needy cunt. Given that she was just over 1000 years old it stood to reason that Rebekah had plenty of stamina, and she was very proud of that fact, but even Original vampires had their limits. She certainly showed more patients than her brothers, or even herself on most days, by letting Caroline and Bonnie cum first, and although that was rewarding Rebekah was very much need attention herself. Which was why she let out such pitiful cry when Elena's tongue slid across her cunt again.

However she wasn't the only one in desperate need of an orgasm. No, Rebekah could smell Elena's need. She could smell it before, but she had become an expert on knowing when Elena Gilbert needed to cum. So in an act of mercy Rebekah allowed a couple of teasing licks to her pussy, then using her supernatural speed she reached down, grabbed Elena, picked her up like she was weightless, turned her around so she was upside down and then buried her face in her twat. During their short but eventful relationship Elena and Rebekah had enjoyed many positions, 69 being a very frequent one, but they'd never done it like this before. In fact, Rebekah couldn't remember doing it before with anyone, but she loved it.

Especially when, after a few seconds of clear surprise, Elena followed her lead by shoving her tongue as deep as it would going to Rebekah and fucking her hard. They continued like that for a few wonderful seconds, both obviously trying to hold back their orgasms so they could make the other cum first. It was close, but Elena's resistance wasn't what it used to be and ultimately she came hard in Rebekah's mouth, the Original desperately swallowing as much of that heavenly liquid as she could. Then and only then did she allow herself to go over the edge and cum in Elena's pretty little mouth, her girlfriend swallowing an impressive amount of girl cum considering she was upside down.

With the floodgates now open Rebekah and Elena were able to make each other climax multiple times. Each of those times they desperately tried to swallow as much as they could, but their faces became increasingly drenched in girl cum. Especially Elena's, which made Rebekah feel weirdly smug. But mostly she felt like she was in heaven. Honestly she would have been happy to continue that until both of them were unconscious. Or probably just the human. Whatever, the point was that Rebekah had completely forgotten that Bonnie and Caroline even existed until some obvious coughing and tapping on her shoulder prompted her to reluctantly lift her head and look at the now strap-on wearing duo.

"So, do you want to give this bitch a taste of her own medicine, or not?" Bonnie enquired, holding out a strap-on for the Original.

For a moment Rebekah considered running off with Elena so she could keep her all to herself, then she rolled her eyes, reluctantly lowered her girlfriend to the ground and took the strap-on from Bonnie, "Fine. Elena, be a dear and suck my cock."

In the blink of an eye Rebekah had equipped herself with the dildo, allowing Elena to respond, "With pleasure."

Elena really meant that. She had been trained by Katherine to love sucking cock, especially the strap-on variety, but during her little adventure with Rebekah she had truly fallen in love with the act, especially when performing at on this beautiful blonde. So Elena smiled happily up at Rebekah during her response and then closed her eyes, lean forward and wrapped her lips around the head of the strap-on. If it had been just the two of them she would have lingered on the head for a while, but knowing she had Caroline and Bonnie waiting their turns Elena quickly started bobbing her head on Rebekah's cock, taking it deep within her throat only minutes after first taking it into her mouth.

Enjoying the show Bonnie stayed silent for quite a while, before finally announcing, "Elena, don't forget about the rest of us."

"Mmmmmmm, yes Elena, go suck your friends' cocks so they can fuck you." Rebekah grinned with delight, "Oh yes, you know how much I love having you on your knees for me, but I don't want to hog that hot little mouth of yours. Not when there are two more big juicy cocks for you to suck. Oh yes, that's it Elena! Crawl over to Bonnie and take her big black cock in your pretty little mouth. Mmmmmmm, you look so good with a cock in your mouth. I've always thought that. Yeahhhhh, take it deep down your throat you little cock sucking slut! Fuck, you're such a dirty little cock sucker."

Unsurprisingly Rebekah continued to offer a running commentary as Elena crawled the short distance to Bonnie and took her friend's cock into her mouth. Not that Elena really minded. Sure, now she had her humanity back she blushed a little, but she loved every word out of Rebekah's mouth as it enhanced the feeling of submission she was enjoying. It also made her feel even more slutty, which was quite an achievement considering she was stuffing her mouth, and then eventually her throat, full of a big black dildo strapped around the waist of her best friend while her other best friend and girlfriend watched with obvious delight.

"That's really good Elena." Bonnie loudly interrupted the Original, "But now it's Caroline's turn."

Before Rebekah could even start her commentary again Elena took Bonnie's cock out of her mouth in search of Caroline's. This time she didn't need to crawl anywhere as Caroline had moved to stand right next to Bonnie, Rebekah doing the same shortly after so that Elena could go back and forth quickly and easily between the three other women, taking each of their dildos into her mouth and down her throat without any more prompting needed. Of course Rebekah was still happy to provide it, with Bonnie occasionally chiming in, but Elena was no longer really concentrating on anything said, her whole world becoming consumed by sucking strap-on cock.

Part of Elena would have been happy to stay like that all night, especially when she bought her hands up to start stroking the two dildos she wasn't sucking, which again enhanced her feeling of slutty submission. But despite just cumming in her girlfriend's mouth and all over her face Elena was craving some satisfaction. More accurately she was craving the feeling of these cocks stuffed into holes on her body which weren't her mouth. Oh yes, she wanted to be made air tight, her girlfriend and friends filling her cunt, mouth and ass all at the same time. Which she had no doubt would happen sooner or later, and thankfully the girl she was now dating was impatient, and thus could be relied on to make sure she wasn't waiting that long.

Although it took longer than anyone could have guessed for Rebekah to order, "Caroline, go lay down on your back. It's high time we made sweet little Elena Gilbert air tight. Don't you agree Bonnie?"

"Oh yes." Bonnie grinned, "Lay down Caroline so Elena can get on top of you. Mmmmmmm, it's time we really got this show on the road."

"You heard your friend love." Rebekah said firmly as Elena continued to bob her mouth on her dildo, "I know you love my cock, but your mouth just isn't enough to please all of us. Mmmmmm yeah, we want all your holes! So go ride Caroline so we can really start using them."

Caroline laid down and watched as Elena gave one final extra-long deep throating to Rebekah's cock before slowly getting on top of her, positioning her pussy over the dildo Caroline was wearing and pushing herself downwards. Remembering the many, many times she had done this when she had been Elena's sex slave Caroline held the base of her strap-on firmly in place as Elena pushed herself down on it and let out a long happy moan, that rubber cock easily sliding into the beautiful brunette. First the head and then the rest of the dildo quickly following, Elena sitting on her lap in what felt like seconds.

Elena gave her a wicked smile before gently starting to bounce on that dick, again reminding Caroline of all those times she had been allowed to lay there and help Mistress Rebekah making a sandwich out of Mistress Elena. Only this was no longer her Mistress Elena. This was now some weak human slut who wanted to make amends for her past mistakes, even though those mistakes had awoken the submissive side of Caroline and made her happier that she could have ever dreamt. No, Caroline didn't want to punish Elena, but she was more than happy to help give her pleasure. Especially now that meant just lying back and letting everyone else do all the work.

Again making this situation feel normal for Caroline Rebekah kneeled over Elena and ordered, "Open up slut. You should know by now that riding a cock is no excuse not to suck cock."

"I agree." Bonnie said after a bit, moving closer, "Suck that cock Elena. Mmmmmmmm, suck your girlfriend's cock, then suck mine."

Only too happy to oblige Elena went back and forth in between the two dildos that were now presented to her, Caroline watching intently with a mixture of jealousy and lust. Caroline loved being double stuffed, and while being in the middle of a DP was preferable there was definitely something to be said for having a cock in her mouth and one in her pussy. It had always been a fantasy of hers, but being on both ends of it was better than she ever dreamt. Sure, she preferred being on the receiving end, but giving certainly didn't suck, and not just because of the stimulator inside the harness rubbing her clit with every little movement Elena made.

Right now Caroline had her best friend on top of her, a dildo strapped around her waist buried in the other girl's cunt, Caroline having lesbian sex with one of her oldest friends. She was in a lesbian orgy with her two best friends and a former enemy who was hopefully going to be a powerful ally. Best of all, when Bonnie and Rebekah were done making Elena airtight, it would be Caroline's turn. She was sure of it. Oh yes, the three girls would stuff all three of her fuck holes, or at the very least two of them if Elena was too exhausted to contribute, Caroline struggling not to daydream about that while fucking Elena.

After allowing Elena to go back and forth for a few minutes Bonnie spoke up, "Well Rebekah, aren't you going to make your girl airtight?"

"Oh God yes." Rebekah grinned, scrambling to get behind Elena and then pausing, "No wait, I want to hear her beg. Oh yeah, pull your cock out of your best friends mouth Bonnie, so she can beg us to make her airtight!"

Bonnie blushed, then grinned and then yanked her dildo out of the other brunette's mouth, Elena wasting no time in breathlessly beginning to plead, "Please make me air tight! I wanna be air tight. Mmmmmmm, I want a cock in my mouth while another is in my cunt, and another is in my ass. Oh God Rebekah, please stuff my ass full of cock! I want it so badly. Mmmmmmm, fill my ass and mouth, but especially my ass. Please? You know how much I love it up the ass, especially when there's already a cock in my pussy, so please give me your cock. Or Bonnie could do it. I don't really care, I just want a cock up my ass. Please, just give it to me. Give me at least one more cock so I can feel like a total slut."

While Elena begged Rebekah pulled apart her girlfriend's ass cheeks and licked her lips at the prize before her. Despite the rigorous pounding she had given Elena's behind last night and this morning her girlfriend's arse hole practically looked virgin tight again. Okay, Rebekah had fed Elena some of her blood, but still, it was delightful how tight looking Elena was now. Rebekah couldn't wait to fuck that puckered hole. And she meant that almost literally, as while Rebekah briefly considered licking and/or fingering Elena's bum hole her legendary inpatients kicked in, the oldest woman in the room telling herself that if Elena wasn't ready for this she wouldn't be begging so eagerly for it

So Rebekah let go of one of those lovely ass cheeks, grabbed a firm hold of her dick and pressed it up against what had quickly become her favourite fuck hole. Or at least her favourite hole to fuck with a dildo. Whatever, she couldn't concentrate on that or anything else when she was truly stretching the back hole of her beloved Elena Gilbert, Rebekah watching with glee as Elena's butt hole slowly stretched for the head of her cock, eventually swallowing it with relative ease. In the process Elena proved that she didn't have to worry, the sweet little human once again proving herself an anal whore as she cried out in mostly pleasure as she was anally penetrated.

Elena followed that up with a long moan, and before she had even finished moaning she was begging again, "Ohhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooodddddddddd, fuck me! Mmmmmmmmmm fuck me with every inch of your dick Rebekah! Oh Rebekah, baby, mmmmmmmm please stuff every inch of your strap-on cock up my slutty little ass! Oh fuck! Ass fuck me like the whore I am!"

"Shut up and suck my cock!" Bonnie interrupted, pressing her strap-on against Elena's mouth again.

Not hesitating even for a second Elena wrapped her lips around the head of that cock and started bobbing her head up and down, officially beginning her first-ever time taking three cocks inside her at once. Rebekah took a moment to savour that fact, and admire just how quickly Elena went back to stuffing Bonnie's dildo into her throat, then she turned all of her attention to stuffing Elena's tightest hole. Well, she kept an ear out for intruders, and for a sign that Elena was in pain, but either seemed unlikely. Especially in the case of the latter as Elena further proved herself an anal whore by moaning in pleasure around the cock in her mouth as another slowly filled her arse.

Once she was deeply entrenched inside her lover's rectum Rebekah couldn't help but taunt, "Every inch! Ooooooooh yes, you've got every single inch of my cock up your slutty little arse Elena! Mmmmmmm, just the way you like it. Oh yeah, this is what you begged me for, and I know you're going to love being fucked in the ass, just like you beg for you fucking whore!"

With that Rebekah slowly pulled her hips back and then push them forward, gently beginning to sodomise the woman she loved. Oh yes, she began gently sodomising her beloved Elena Gilbert, the girl who had quickly turned from her most loathsome enemy to the most precious thing she had in this world, Rebekah revelling in how wonderfully perverted this all was as she butt fucked her girlfriend at a slow but steady rhythm. While Elena's two best friends took her mouth and pussy no less, Rebekah almost wishing there was someone else in the room to take pictures. Perhaps she could talk Elena into letting her compelling someone? Or perhaps Damon and Stefan would like to see first-hand their ex-girlfriend embracing her inner lesbian slut.

Despite herself Elena was having similar fantasies, and to her shame it wasn't the first time. Of course Stefan and Damon meant a lot to her, the former her first love and the latter the forbidden fruit which had driven her crazy for so long. Getting together with Damon had been addictive, but not as much as what she used to have with Katherine, which in turn look like it was going to be outdone by what she would have with Rebekah if things like this became a regular occurrence. And oh, how Elena wanted it to be, because this all felt so, so good.

Just when Elena didn't think it could get any better Rebekah broke the silence which had fallen over the room, "Hey Bonnie, fancy swapping? Because if we don't do it now I might not be able to resist making her cum, or tear myself away from this arse, and Elena does so love tasting her own bottom during sex, and I'd hate to deprive her of that."

There was a pause and then Bonnie replied, "Sure, I could go for some Elena ass."

With those words Bonnie pulled her strap-on out of Elena's mouth and walked round. Despite suggesting it Rebekah was less eager to swap holes, but sure enough she slowly pulled her dildo out of Elena's butt, giving the doppelgänger a terrible sense of emptiness for a few seconds. Then as soon as Rebekah moved away Bonnie jumped into position and shoved her cock up Elena's tailpipe. Considering they were best friends, and Bonnie had always been so sweet, Elena was surprised at the force which the black girl violated her white ass, and she was also surprised and ashamed it caused her nothing but pleasure, which was obvious from the way she cried out.

It was less surprising that she followed that up with, "Oh God yes, fuck me! Fuck my ass! Fuck my tight little white ass Bonnie! Oooooooooh, fuck my butt with your big black dick and make me your little white slut!"

Playing the race card was hot in this situation for some reason. Not that Elena got to analyse it much because Rebekah was soon shoving the cock which had just been up her butt into her mouth. Although it wasn't soon enough for Elena's liking, towards the end of her begging Elena actually glaring at her girlfriend who was just watching her with a grin on her face, although she immediately forgave Rebekah once that tasty treat was in her mouth and she was sucking ass flavoured cock. Sucking the taste of the deepest part of her ass off of the dildo strapped around the waist of her girlfriend, Elena very quickly beginning to deep throat that dildo while staring lovingly at Rebekah who grinned down at her.

Unfortunately her eagerness resulted in her ass cream going very quickly, although the upside was that she could switch to autopilot when it came to giving Rebekah a blow job and concentrate on the butt fucking she was receiving from Bonnie. Not that it was easy to ignore before, but in the time it took Bonnie to establish a rhythm Elena was already stuffing Rebekah's cock down her throat. So when she reached the base Bonnie was fucking her ass deeply and firmly, Elena incredibly impressed because her best friend was holding her own against the doppelgänger's previous ass fuckers who were centuries-old vampires.

Bonnie had made Caroline tell her in graphic detail about the blonde vampire's time as Elena's and Rebekah's sex slave. That involved quite a long talk on butt fucking, specifically how Caroline and Elena like to be butt fucked. Bonnie was using all that knowledge to her advantage now, although truth be told there was a certain amount of this which just came naturally to her. Which was weird, because butt fucking one of her best female friends while she was straddling her other best female friend, the three of them along with now perhaps a now former enemy making formally prudish Elena Gilbert airtight, was just about the most unnatural thing Bonnie could imagine. Not that she could have imagined it before this happened, but still.

Not that she concentrated on thinking such things, or really anything, as she was too busy giving Elena what she so desperately wanted, namely a brutally hard butt pounding. It was literally what Elena had asked for, and what Caroline had told her Elena loved, but Bonnie found she was surprised just how easily Elena was taking it and that her friend continued begging for more whenever there wasn't a cock in her mouth. That wasn't often, but it happened, Bonnie and Rebekah switching places over and over again for who knows how long.

All Bonnie knew was that she came multiple times thanks to the stimulator on her clit and the sheer joy of triple teaming Elena Gilbert, Caroline and Rebekah clearly cumming too although Elena perhaps received more orgasms than all three of the others combined. Bonnie was sure she hadn't cum that much while she was in the middle, and while that made her a little jealous it also proved what a total slut Elena was. Hell, Bonnie was pretty sure Elena came more than Caroline when she was the one getting triple teamed, and that was really saying something. In fact, Bonnie couldn't resist literally saying something.

So drawing attention to this she called out, "Fuck, fuck, fuckkkkkkkkkk, I can't believe this! Mmmmmmmm, I can't believe your cumming so hard, and so much, from getting all your holes stuffed. What happened to my friend, huh? Who is this whore that's replaced her? Huh? Fuck Elena, I don't think even Caroline came this much when she was in the middle, which makes you the biggest slut here! Shit, you might just be the biggest slut in the entire world! Ever! What do you think Rebekah? You've lived over 1000 years, have you ever seen a girl sluttier than this?"

Rebekah grinned, "You'd be surprised."

"Really? You've seen another girl sluttier than this?" Bonnie asked in disbelief.

Again Rebekah grinned then suddenly pulled her cock out of Elena, allowed her a few seconds to recover before gently stroking the hair out of her face and lifting her head up so she could softly ask her, "Elena, sweetheart, do you fancy a bit of double anal?"

"What?" Bonnie softly exclaimed, "You can't be serious! You, you mean..."

"Two cocks up the arse? That's exactly what I mean." Rebekah replied dryly, taking her eyes away from Elena only momentarily so she could 'school' Bonnie before turning her attention to her precious Elena, "I've seen it done a few times, and I really want to do it with you. But only on a special occasion, and this seems appropriate. And of course, only if you want too."

There was a long pause where Elena clearly hesitated, then as boldly and as loudly as she could Elena said, "I want too."

"Elena!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I, I know you're sorry about, everything, but you don't have to do this." Caroline chimed in.

"Enough is enough." Bonnie said firmly.

Taking a deep breath Elena confirmed much more confidently, "No, I seriously want to do this. It's the naughtiest thing I've ever heard, and I really want to do it for you. For Rebekah. I... Rebekah, I want to be the nastiest slut you've ever met. I want to take two cocks up my ass so I can be the biggest anal whore at least in this room, if not ever."

"You'll certainly be one of the biggest I've ever met." Rebekah grinned, before straightening up and ordering, "Caroline, pull your cock out of Elena's cunt and spread her arse cheeks. I want Elena concentrating on relaxing her arse. Mmmmmmm, and I want the best view possible of her bum hole stretching for us."

Instead of obeying right away Caroline looked Elena directly in the eye and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Please Caroline, Bonnie... do this for me. Do it because of everything I did to you, and more importantly because I want it." Elena said firmly.

"Do as she says Caroline." Bonnie pushed after a pause, watching with disbelief as the two blondes got into position, one spreading Elena's ass cheeks and the other pressing her strap-on to that already extremely stretched butt hole.

Bonnie was really nervous about this, but she couldn't take her eyes off of where Caroline was now spreading Elena's ass cheeks and Rebekah was slowly but forcefully pressing her cock against that already cock stuffed hole. Amazingly that hole which was in design to take one cock eventually stretched wide enough to take two, and even though she initially screamed like she was getting torn apart Elena then begged for more, Rebekah happily giving it to her while Caroline and Bonnie just watched in disbelief as their best friend proved herself the biggest anal slut of their little group.

Elena thought she was going to die again, only she still had Rebekah's blood in her system so when she came back a vampire again she would have to explain how her body had been ripped in too from trying to take two strap-on dildos up her butt at the same time. Unless the cure meant she couldn't get turned into a vampire again, in which case she would just crossover to the afterlife, which might actually be worth it considering how thrilling it felt to be this much of a perverted slut.

Physically speaking it was agony in the beginning, but the humiliation of having her ass so obscenely stretched, and envisioning her friends describing this is the thing that ended her, was actually an emotional pleasure the likes of which Elena had never quite felt before. Which fortunately helped her body to relax and accept this extreme misuse, helped along by the best girlfriend ever, Rebekah pushing just about half of her dildo into Elena's greedy butt and then gently beginning to pump her pooper until Elena started moaning with pleasure.

After that Rebekah began butt fucking Elena a little harder and faster, gradually picking up the pace and adding more of her dildo, and it hurt so bad her eyes watered, Elena's back passage stretching like never before, but again she loved the feeling of being so extremely stretched, and once Rebekah completed the anal penetration and Elena had both dildos up her ass the doppelgänger pretty much lost her mind. At first she let out a series of incoherent sounds, and then she desperately begged for more, her friends and girlfriend cruelly giggling at her as she did so, which only added to the wonderful humiliation she was feeling.

"FUCK ME! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH FUCK, FUCK ME HARDER!" Elena desperately screamed at the top of her lungs, "OHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSS, FUCK ME! OOOOOOOOOH FUCK, FUCK MY ASS! FUCK MY DIRTY LITTLE WHORE ASS! AH FUCK, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH SHIT, YES FUCK IT! FUCKING DESTROY MY ASS! WRECK IT! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH SHIT, FUCKING WRECK IT! FUCKING WRECK MY ASS HOLE AND MAKE ME THE BIGGEST ANAL WHORE HERE! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH GAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWDDDDDDDDDD!"

"Trust me love, we all now know you're the biggest anal whore here." Rebekah grinned wickedly, before turning her attention to the other blonde, "But just so we can be crystal clear, move aside Caroline. Myself and Bonnie are about to give Elena the arse pounding of a lifetime."

Obediently Caroline moved away, allowing Bonnie and Rebekah to start thrusting in and out of Elena's butt hole. Sometimes both at the same time, sometimes one and then the other, Elena having trouble keeping track as the mix of pain and pleasure melted her mind. She certainly had no idea when she started cumming, the sensation suddenly creeping up on her this time, but when it did she became a completely mindless wreck, her hands tearing the bed sheets beneath her hand her screams sounding so loud chances were that everyone in Mystic Falls could hear her, Elena's last coherent thought was that she hoped as many as possible would come running in see what had become of the supposedly prim and proper Elena Gilbert.

Rebekah held Elena in a vice-like grip as she shuddered and bucked under the force of the double ass fucking. Which was actually a struggle, even for her. After all, she was one of the strongest creatures walking the earth, but even she had her limits, and keeping Elena in place during a brutal butt fucking always tested her limits. And this was more brutal than any other time. Not just from speed or power, but just from how obscenely Elena's back hole and back passage was being stretched, Rebekah desperately forcing herself not to get carried away, which was almost like torture as there was nothing she wanted to do more than give Elena's arse everything she had.

That was the thing she missed most about emotionless vampire Elena. Sure, she still occasionally did it, but it hurt Elena a lot and even though she gave her her blood to heal her very quickly it pained her to have to cause the girl she loved any pain. Speaking of blood, that was the other main thing she missed, the ability to sink her fangs into Elena, especially at times like this when her blood was pumping harder than ever, Rebekah able to smell it underneath Elena skin enticing her with its unique flavour. Luckily for Rebekah she had one hell of a distraction, especially when Elena went completely berserk as her cum began violently squirting from her cunt.

Impressively Rebekah was forced to increase the already firm grip on Elena's waist, Bonnie trying to help her as for a few long seconds they stopped the sodomy with every single inch of their dildos buried in Elena's bum. Then slowly but surely Rebekah built up her speed to what it was before, and then gave Elena more, pushing her to yet more incredibly powerful orgasms. At first she was pulling Bonnie along with her, the Witch clearly having misgivings about continuing to ruin her friend's bottom, but either because it was clear that Rebekah wasn't going to stop or that Elena was loving it Bonnie eventually rejoined the fun and they gave the supposedly prim and proper Elena Gilbert what could truly be called a rectum wrecking.

Rebekah had no idea how long she and Bonnie wrecked that arse, or how much they all came. Just that she and Bonnie didn't cum nearly as much as Elena, but their orgasms were probably more satisfying thanks to the fact that they were truly and utterly dominating this wonderful girl. She also knew that when they finally pulled out of Elena's forbidden hole, shortly after Elena passed out, that hole remained obscenely stretched, perhaps even wider than the other anal whores she had done this too. Which was a fact she was proud of for a few seconds as she stared lustfully at that gaping crater. Then concern for her girlfriend took over and she bit her wrist and then pressed it against Elena's mouth.

Elena groaned as the healing flavour of vampire blood hit her tastebuds. Automatically drinking from Rebekah's wrist, a tiny smile crossing her face as she thought how this was one of the many things which would have been unthinkable a few years ago, but now was a daily occurrence. Then she opened her eyes, lifted her head and looked at her girlfriend who was looking back nervously. To put her at ease, and just because she wanted too, Elena smiled softly, lifted herself up and hugged Rebekah, the Original vampire quickly returning the embrace and whispering sweet nothings to her for a few long wonderful seconds.

Then at a familiar sound Elena pulled back and spotted Caroline kneeling in front of Bonnie and shamelessly sucking her cock clean. Elena frowned and opened her mouth to complain, but then quickly decided there was a better use for her mouth. So putting her jealousy aside Elena shoved her face in between Rebekah's legs and took her girlfriend's cock into her mouth. She then moaned as she tasted the deepest part of her own ass, savouring that taste for a few long seconds before she started bobbing her head on the dildo, eventually deep throating the entire length so she could get every drop of her own butt cream like the greedy little ATM slut she had become.

It wasn't long before she completely cleaned the cock, but that didn't stop Elena from continuing to suck it. It just meant that she was a bit more lazy about it, savouring the afterglow of the amazing sex/orgasms she'd just had. Then without warning Rebekah reached down, grabbed her and pulled her up like she was weightless into her supernaturally strong arms, briefly staring at her lovingly before giving her a deep, long kiss, the Original tasting the remnants of Elena's ass in Elena's mouth, that fact delighting the brunette almost as much as the kiss itself. Then after a few minutes of that Rebekah broke the kiss and turned Elena around so she was facing her friends who were now in a similar position.

After a moment of silence Elena announced, "Well, that was fun."

Rebekah smiled against her neck, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Did you?" Elena asked, feeling somewhat bashful.

"Oh God yes." Caroline grinned.

"Yeah." Bonnie nodded almost simultaneously, "But... can we make this more like a weekly thing, because as much as I'd love to make this a daily thing, or an hourly thing, I'm not sure I could survive that. And I really want some alone time with Caroline."

"I couldn't agree more." Rebekah said, lifting Elena into the 'bridal carrying' position, "And on that note."

The Original vampire then used her super speed to return herself and Elena back to their love nest in just less than a minute, which surprisingly didn't impress Elena who punched her in the arm and exclaimed, "Hey!"

"What?" Rebekah frowned.

"You forgot our clothes." Elena scolded.

"So we'll get them later. And it's not like anyone saw us." Rebekah pointed out, then when Elena continued glaring at her the vampire gave a soft smile and added, "Come on love, don't pout. I was just eager to have you all to myself for snuggle time. Please don't be mad. I love you."

There was a brief pause and then Elena rolled her eyes and sighed, "I love you too."

Elena then rolled over onto her side, allowing Rebekah to wrap her arms around her from behind so they were spooning. For a 1000 years old vampire who was at least partly responsible for countless death across the globe Rebekah was a big softy at heart who adored cuddling, Elena finding herself oddly charmed by that fact as the two of them rested together. Sure, thanks to the vampire blood she had just drank Elena didn't really need it, but it was so nice, and it gave her the chance to think about the future. Like who should be next to be made air tight in their perverted little group. Caroline would be more than willing, and she could probably talk Bonnie into it, but Elena couldn't help but think of someone else, and she promised herself no matter how long it took she would arrange it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Elena Gilbert was excited. The past year felt more like an eternity, but she had never been happier than she was right now. She was living in a luxurious apartment with her girlfriend, who she had pressured into using some of the vast fortune she'd squirrelled a way to pay for it instead of just compelling the right people like most vampires did, and while it wasn't as spacious as the mansion in Mystic Falls, or one of the many others Rebekah had taken her to over their summer of travelling, altogether it was fairly close to the campus of the College they were now frequenting. They'd needed compulsion for that, but only because they were so busy fighting the latest supernatural threat that getting passing grades became secondary.

Of course that couldn't continue to be the case of Elena got serious about wanting to be a doctor, but Rebekah had promised she would do everything in her power to ensure that Elena got the education she wanted. After all, Rebekah was only there because she got bored very easily without Elena around to keep her company, and although she had developed a better relationship with Bonnie and Caroline they still weren't exactly friends. Fortunately for everybody getting the love she craved mellowed Rebekah to the point where she was happy to watch Netflix and waiting for her girlfriend come home whenever Elena wasn't available. Sometimes she even went to her own classes.

Bonnie and Caroline were much more serious about college, especially Caroline who dragged them all to terrible parties in the name of getting the full college experience. Which, as she reminded them, included hooking up with a girl, only for them wasn't experimentation. There was even talk of engagement, although Bonnie had made it very clear that they were too young and she wanted to enjoy just being girlfriends for a while, and doing fun things like having sex with Elena and Rebekah as well as her beloved roommate. Elena had tactfully told Rebekah the same thing, who openly confessed she would marry Elena tomorrow if she thought that they were BOTH ready, and even though Rebekah wanted that she wasn't foolish enough to believe Elena was truly ready for it and didn't want to pressure her into anything. It was a confession which made Elena fall even more in love with her.

Not everything was sunshine and roses. Klaus, along with Elijah, had left for New Orleans, but his place was quickly taken and it felt like nearly every week there was a new threat, which wasn't easy to deal with now it was just the four of them. Matt saw her as part of the problem, Taylor was MIA, and Damon had left town half once Elena made it clear that she didn't want to be with him any more a, and Stefan had shortly followed to make sure his brother didn't cause too much havoc. Elena missed them every day, and often wondered what they were up to, which was understandable source of friction between her and Rebekah, although she only distracted her with sex. Overall things were good, and Elena was very excited about tonight, as if it all went well they would do something she'd been wanting for felt like years now.

Seeing that Rebekah was understandably nervous Elena came up behind her, making sure to make enough noise that the Original would know she was there, and then wrapped her arms around her, the much stronger girl relaxing back into her arms as she whispered into her ear, "It's not too late to back out you know?"

"No." Rebekah said firmly, turning around in Elena's arms, "It's our one year anniversary. I want to do something special for you, and I will not allow nerves to prevent me from doing it."

"But-" Elena began.

"But nothing." Rebekah said firmly, "I love you Elena Gilbert, with all my heart, but this isn't about just pleasing you anymore. Honestly it never was. Well, mostly it was, but... I want to do this. I enjoy submitting to you, and it's definitely my turn to go in the middle. I even think it will be fun. But most of all, I just want to satisfy my own stubborn pride, okay?"

"Okay." Elena laughed softly, before smiling fondly and leaning in, "I love you too. BT-DUBS."

"I know." Rebekah said smugly before closing the distance between them.

Rebekah's favourite thing in the world might just be kissing Elena Gilbert, especially when it was slow and gentle like this, the two of them acting like they had all the time in the world. Which, if they played their cards right might be true. After all, Elena hadn't seemed to age much since her 18th birthday, and none of the doppelgängers got a chance to live to a ripe old age, so maybe Elena wouldn't get any older. And if she did, Rebekah would find a way to stop it, whether that meant turning the other girl back into a vampire or using some kind of spell, because for Rebekah even forever simply wasn't enough time to be with Elena Gilbert. It was barely enough time to kiss her. Or the other fun things they did together.

Speaking, or thinking, of which Rebekah did eventually break the kiss when she heard the doorbell, grinning at her girlfriend and telling her, "I'll get it."

In a flash Rebekah was downstairs and welcoming Bonnie and Caroline into her home with a genuinely friendly smile, which was yet another thing she could have never imagined just over a year ago. And she certainly couldn't imagine, after a little small talk, she would leave them up to the bedroom she shared with Elena so they could gang bang her. To Rebekah's delight when she got to that bedroom she was greeted by the sight of a naked doppelgänger, Elena thankfully not in the mood to tease her with long boring small talk before they got to the reason they were all here today.

"Hey Caroline, hey Bonnie." Elena nonchalantly greeted without taking her eyes away from Rebekah, then waiting until after her friends returned the greeting before she told her girlfriend, "Rebekah, do a little striptease for us, then get down on your knees in front of me. I'm your girlfriend, and I think it's only right I get the first turn with your hot little mouth."

There was thankfully no objections from Bonnie or Caroline, and certainly none from Rebekah, who was only too happy to strip for the other women. She even went slower than usual, really putting the teas into striptease, wanting to remind Elena she could be patient if she wanted to be, and more importantly to rile up the other women, especially her beloved girlfriend. From the breathing around her, and the way Elena was looking at her, she succeeded. Of course Rebekah had only eyes for Elena, who she smirked at while approaching her, kneeling down in front of her and then leaning forward to lick her pussy.

"Ah, ah, ah, did I tell you to eat my pussy?" Elena scolded, "I don't think so. Mmmmm, you're going to have to earn that privilege. And you can start by kissing my feet. Oh yeah, I want the big bad original vampire Rebekah Mikaelson to grovel at my feet."

For a moment Rebekah glared up at Elena, then grinned and lowered her head down even further. This was something they'd done before, many times in fact, and although Rebekah was disappointed not to get to taste Elena's pussy right away it was thrilling to submit to her so totally by literally kissing her feet. Although Elena was the only one she would do this for, which was something she had made very clear to the two girls who were now watching, which made this an intimate act between the two girlfriends, which made Rebekah love it even more. She loved it so much that she even tried to do a good job, covering each footing kisses and even sucking the toes, if Elena gave her the chance.

Elena definitely wouldn't be this time. No, her pussy was aching for attention too much for that, and had been throughout the day as she anticipated this very special occasion. However she made sure to at least give Rebekah the chance to worship her feet so she could enjoy the look on the faces of her two best friends. Especially the look on Bonnie's face. Elena knew that Bonnie loved Caroline, as she had witnessed many confessions of love between the two over the last year, but she also knew that even if she wouldn't admit it Bonnie was jealous of her for having power over such a powerful individual. Because sure, Caroline was powerful too, but not on the same level as Rebekah, or even Bonnie, which was honestly beyond intoxicating for the doppelgänger.

Although as thrilling as it was it wasn't long before Elena said, "Okay, that's good enough. Now slowly kiss your way up my leg and start licking my pussy like the good little cunt lapper you are."

With a wicked smile Rebekah did as she was told, and even if she was perhaps a touch slower than Elena would have liked the doppelgänger didn't complain as it only added to the wonderful anticipation. More importantly it wasn't actually that long before Rebekah reached her destination and with another wicked smile stuck out her tongue and slowly slid it from the bottom of Elena's pussy all the way up to the top, making sure to linger on her clit before repeating the process. This unsurprisingly caused Elena to gasp with delight, grab onto the hair of her lover and started giving her some of the verbal encouragement that they both so enjoyed.

"Yessssss, lick me just like that, mmmmmmm, oh Rebekah." Elena moaned happily, "Yes that's it, oooooooh, tease me a little more, ohhhhhhh yeahhhhh, there's no rush. There's no rush, because you're going to be on your knees eating pussy from now until the rest of us feel like strap-on fucking your sweet little fuck holes. Mmmmmm, or maybe we'll leave you eating pussy all night long. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Yeahhhhhh, you'd love to spend the entire night on your knees munching cunt like the little pussy slut you are. Especially if it's my pussy. Oh yes, Rebekah Mikaelson is a total slut for my pussy. Mmmmmm, everyone knows she just can't get enough. Yeeeeeessssss, but if she wants to keep eating it and she's going to have to eat my friends out too. Oh yeah, what are you guys waiting for? Strip off your clothes and show me those pretty little bodies so you can feed my girlfriend your pussies."

With that encouragement Bonnie and Caroline woke up from their lust filled daze, blinking a few times before beginning to slowly strip. Elena was very glad they did it slowly, because she very much enjoyed watching their bodies being slowly revealed to her. Especially as they sparked such wonderful memories of being the focus of attention, on her knees and worshipping both their cunts, and Rebekah's of course, one by one until they teamed up on her and made her air tight. Just like they would do to her wonderful Rebekah tonight, Elena's focus inevitably drifting back to the girl who was eating her out.

It was pretty clear from the look in her eyes Rebekah wasn't impressed with Elena's attention being temporarily elsewhere, although she allowed it which was really a sign of growth for her. Of course when Elena gave her full attention to her again she rewarded her by spending about 10 glorious seconds concentrating on her clit before going back to ignoring it. Which was okay, because as Elena said she was in no hurry to cum and wanted to enjoy having The Rebekah Mikaelson on her knees in front of her and licking her pussy like a good little lesbian slut. Elena's lesbian slut. Yes, 'innocent' little Elena Gilbert had her very own lesbian slut, albeit one tonight she was sharing with her best friends, who both looked like they were eager for a turn with her girlfriend's tongue.

So with a wicked smirk Elena asked, "So, who wants a turn with our little cunt licker for the night?"

For a moment Elena's two friends looked at each other, then Bonnie spoke up, "Both of us, but I'll go first."

"Okay." Elena smiled, and then looked down at her girl and told her, "Rebekah, crawl over to Bonnie and eat her pussy."

"Yes Mistress." Rebekah replied cheekily, before doing as she was told.

Bonnie had enjoyed the show so far, but she had been looking forward to this next part all day. It wouldn't be the first time that Rebekah went down on her, as they did occasionally forget about who was a top and who was a bottom and just spend the night going down on each other, normally ending with a daisy chain. Of course even on those rare occasions Rebekah concentrated on Elena's pussy, totally hogging it while expecting others to worship her. She also had a tendency to pin one of the others down and sit on their face without returning the favour, or just finger the other. So this would be a rare treat indeed.

When she was kneeling in between her legs Rebekah quickly made it clear that just because she didn't eat pussy very often it didn't mean she didn't know how to do it. Although Bonnie couldn't help but wonder if she had been practising on the lead up to this night, because she was much better than she remembered. Although the last time this had happened Bonnie's face had been buried in Elena's cunt, so she had understandably been a bit distracted. Now she was standing proudly in front of the Original vampire, Rebekah Mikaelson submissively kneeling before her and licking her pussy. Bonnie even reached out and stroked her hair, which enhanced her feeling of power. But not as much as providing a little commentary of her own.

"Mmmmmm, that's it you little dyke, lick me." Bonnie moaned happily, "Ohhhhhh yeahhhhh, lick my pussy! Lick it just like you lick Elena's every single night, you little slut. Yessssssss, good girl. There's no rush, is there? No, mmmmmmm, we've got all night for you to dyke out on our cunts like the little pussy slut you are. Oooooooh yeahhhhhhh, the mighty Rebekah Mikaelson, on her knees and eating my cunt like a shameless little rug munching slut, oooooooohhhhhhhhh, and in a moment she is going to do the same to my girlfriend. Oh yes, you're going to submissively worship my total bottom of a girlfriend, Caroline Forbes, a girl we've all ass fucked and dominated 1000 times. Yeahhhhhh, you're about to submit to the most submissive member of our little group Rebekah, and I can just tell your both going to love it."

Even though she didn't like talking dirty quite as much as Elena and especially not Rebekah it was totally worth it to see the look on Caroline's face. Bonnie knew her girl was really looking forward with this, and Caroline didn't have a hot blonde she could practice on. Sure, Bonnie had insisted Caroline practice on her, but it just wasn't the same. Their bodies were just too different, whereas Bonnie could easily get lost in that particular fantasy when Caroline had her face buried in her pussy, or she was sitting on her face, or fucking her from behind. Not that it was a fantasy she indulged in often, but it had help for the build-up to this.

That and the fact that she was a natural bottom while Rebekah was a natural top was clearly making Caroline super nervous, so Bonnie beckoned her over to try and calm those nerves in the best way possible. Which was of course to take Caroline in her arms and gently kiss her, which seemed to work pretty well given that her girlfriend relaxed into her arms and let Bonnie have her way with her. Just like the other hot blonde kneeling before her. Oh yes, Bonnie Bennett was having her way with two gorgeous blonde white girls, Bonnie almost wishing she could see through Elena's eyes right now as it had to be quite a sight. Well, she could probably do that, but casting that kind of spell would take a great amount of concentration, and she would much rather just focus on the two beautiful blonde white women who were pleasing her.

Caroline very much appreciated the kiss and did her very best to please Bonnie by first massaging her lips and tongue with her own, and then after a few minutes reaching up with one hand to cup one of her girlfriend's tits. As that got a positive response out of her top Caroline began lazily massaging that breast, eventually bringing up her other hand so she could work on the other breast too, while happily kissing Bonnie. Well mostly. She was a little distracted by jealousy that she wasn't the hot blonde between Bonnie's legs, and nervousness about what would happen next. Luckily Caroline had the best girlfriend ever, who could still tell she was nervous when she broke the kiss and decided to help her.

"Are you ready for your turn baby?" Bonnie asked cautiously.

"I guess." Caroline replied hesitantly.

"There's nothing to worry about. I'll be here the entire time." Bonnie promised, before turning to Rebekah, "Hey slut, stop eating me and get in between Caroline's legs. Mmmmmm yeah, it's time for you to eat out my submissive little bitch."

Reluctantly Rebekah pulled back and glared up at Bonnie for a few long seconds. Then she glared at Caroline, the younger blonde struggling to remain strong for the few seconds that lasted. Then Rebekah turned her attention to Caroline's cunt, slowly leaning in and beginning to lick her pussy. Which naturally made Caroline moan softly in pleasure. In fact it felt so good that Caroline closed her eyes and spent a few long seconds just concentrating on the sensation. Then she remembered who exactly was doing this to her, and despite her best efforts Caroline just couldn't resist nervously squinting her eyes open so she could look down at the breath-taking sight of the infamous Rebekah Mikaelson in between her legs.

Honestly Caroline couldn't believe this was really happening. And Rebekah wasn't glaring up at her while doing it. Or biting her. Well, Caroline enjoyed a certain amount of biting. She was a vampire after all, and could remember having several intense orgasms while being fingered or strap-on fucked by one or both of her vampire lovers. Bonnie gently kissing her neck was a nice call back to that, although what Caroline really enjoyed was having her dominant girlfriend hold her or she took the dominant position with arguably the most powerful amongst them. Also the most dominant, even if Elena seemed to have her around her little finger. Speaking, or thinking as the case may be, of fingers Rebekah pushed a couple into Caroline, although she only got to fuck her for a few seconds before she was told to stop.

"No baby, fuck her with your mouth." Elena gently scolded, "Mmmmmm yeah, we both know you can make someone cum just with your hot little mouth and talented little tongue, so do it."

"Yeah Rebekah, no cheating." Bonnie chimed in, "You know the drill, mouth and tongue only. So get back to it slut. Oh yeah, prove to all of us what a good little rug muncher you are, by licking us til we cum, or you'll be punished. Yes, that's it, lick her clit. Harder. Harder! HARDER YOU BITCH! Mmmmmm, good. Now... my turn again. Get to it slut!"

She had been close, so close to cumming simply from the intensity of actually having Rebekah Mikaelson kneeling before her and intensely licking her clit, and the only thing which could have made it better was if the older blonde had pushed her fingers inside of her again, because Caroline really, really hadn't minded that. Of course then she was denied, but Caroline was used to that, and watching Rebekah being pulled back and forth between the pussies of Bonnie, Elena and herself was almost just as good. With a little encouragement from her childhood friends Caroline even grabbed onto Rebekah's hair and shoved her face into her pussy, and kept it there, which made this all the more thrilling.

Rebekah was rather annoyed that Caroline was being so bold. She would deny it to anyone who wasn't herself, and possibly Elena, but having someone so submissive dominating her turned Rebekah on more than she was comfortable with, perhaps proving once and for all she did indeed have a submissive side even better than all those times she had cum ridiculously hard while Elena fucked her up the arse. It was equally thrilling and frustrating to constantly be denied the pleasure of making her lovers cum, both because it made her own cunt ache for attention and her belly yearn for their cum, so much so Rebekah came close to begging for the privilege to make at least her girlfriend cum in her mouth. Luckily for her pride she was beaten to it.

"Mmmmmm yessssssssss, lick my clit! Lick my fucking clit! Ooooooooh, that feels sooooooooo goooooooooodddddddd!" Elena moaned, "Now fuck me. Stick your tongue inside me and make me cum. Do it! Tongue fuck me you little dyke! Fuck, OH FUCK, aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, ohhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooodddddddddd!"

More than happy to oblige Rebekah shoved her tongue as deep as it would go into Elena's cunt, almost instantly triggering a powerful orgasm. Using her super speed Rebekah removed her tongue, sealed her lips around Elena's entrance and swallowed every drop of cum she had to give her before shoving her tongue back inside her cunt and fucking her with it until she came. This process was repeated a few times, the only difference being that Rebekah began failing to swallow all of the girl cum, partly because Elena was just cumming so fast and hard, and partly because Rebekah just loved getting her face covered in her girlfriend's cum. Then without warning Elena pulled her face from her pussy, leaned down and roughly kissed Rebekah, in the process tasting her own cum and pussy juices on the blonde's lips and tongue.

Then Elena broke the kiss and said, "Bonnie's turn."

"No, make Caroline cum first." Bonnie ordered, "She needs it more than I do."

"Thank you Mistress Bonnie." Caroline whimpered, giving her girlfriend a gentle smile and a loving look, "I love you."

"I love you too." Bonnie said softly, returning that smile and look before sternly ordering, "Now cum in that bitch's mouth."

"Yes Mistressssssss aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk!" Caroline cried out as her pussy was invaded.

While Bonnie and Caroline had been concentrating on each other Rebekah had been slowly crawling over to the other blonde. She wanted to use her vampire speed to get there as quickly as possible, but she knew how much Elena love to see her crawling along the floor, and even now Rebekah would do anything for her girlfriend. Besides, it gave her a chance to lick her lips and savour the taste of Elena before burying her tongue into Caroline, which was still yummy but nowhere near as nice as the heaven that was Elena's flavour, in her admittedly biased opinion. The same of course went for Bonnie's flavour, even if she had thoroughly enjoyed them in the past, and perhaps even more now.

It was just as easy to make Caroline cum as it was Elena. Perhaps even more so, although Rebekah did cheat by reaching up with both hands to grab Caroline's arse and then sneak a finger into her back hole while her mouth and tongue assaulted the front hole. This of course made Caroline cum harder, so she didn't complain, and even if Bonnie or Elena figured it out they didn't bother scolding her for it. Perhaps later she would be punished, but it was hard for Rebekah to care when she was being rewarded with more girl cum then she could swallow. Then out of nowhere a hand grabbed her by the hair, pulled her out of Caroline's cunt and into another. Not that she hesitated to give it the same treatment given she knew exactly who it was.

"My turn bitch!" Bonnie yelled as she shoved Rebekah's face in between her legs, "Make me cum! Fuck me and ohhhhhhhhhh Goooooooodddddddd yeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss!"

Bonnie barely got a word out before a powerful climax rocked her body and dissolved her words into mindless cries of pleasure and swear words. That continued to be the case as for the next few minutes Rebekah switched from swallowing her cum to tongue fucking her and back again so it almost felt like one big orgasm, which would have probably knocked her unconscious if she wasn't used to getting this kind of treatment from Caroline. Although even then she was finding it a struggled to remain on her feet, the only thing keeping her up being the knowledge that her submissive girlfriend managed it and she would not fail where Caroline succeeded.

It helped that she could see an end in sight, Elena quickly retrieving three strap-ons and securing one around her waist before handing one of the others to Caroline. When Caroline had hers secure it around her waist Bonnie held out her hand to Elena, who smiled at her and happily handed her the dildo. Then Elena lent down, gently but firmly pulled Rebekah away from Bonnie's cunt and towards her and then kissed her. Watching Elena enjoying a combination of Bonnie's, Caroline's and her own cum an pussy cream help to re-energise Bonnie and she strapped on her dildo fairly quickly, and without taking her eyes from the kissing couple.

Of course it wasn't long before Elena stood up, pressed her strap-on dildo against Rebekah's lips and ordered her, "Suck it babe. Mmmmmm yeah, that's it, get it nice and ready for your slutty little fuck holes. Get it nice and ready by becoming my little cock sucker. Oh yeah, I want to see the proud Rebekah Mikaelson sucking cock like the little slut she is. That's it, take it all the way."

As soon as that dick was pressed against her lips Rebekah took it into her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down. At first it was just a few inches, but Rebekah was soon going lower and lower, eventually taking the entire length down her throat, leaving it there for a few seconds before going right back to bobbing. And the entire time she did it with the kind of passion you couldn't fake. Which either proved that she and Elena had been practising, or this was just what over 1000 years of practice could result in. It was probably a bit of both, but Bonnie wasn't about to push the issue. No, like anyone with a real one of these things, she just wanted it sucked. And while normally she'd definitely take Caroline, tonight she would settle for nothing less than the mighty Rebekah Mikaelson's lips around her dick.

So after enjoying the show for quite a while Bonnie looked at her best friend, raised an eyebrow and asked, "My turn?"

"Sure." Elena smiled at her friend, before looking down at her girlfriend and telling her, "You hear that Rebekah. Go get you some black dick."

Slowly pulling Elena's cock out of her mouth Rebekah first stared up at her girlfriend than over it Bonnie as she was contemplating this for a moment. Or possibly waiting for Elena to say more. Either way it wasn't that long before she crawled the short distance over to Bonnie, kneeled before her and took her dick into her mouth. She even sucked on it with enthusiasm. Not nearly as much enthusiasm as she had sucked Elena's dick, but a lot more than Bonnie was expecting. She even allowed Bonnie to reach down, grab her hair and gently stroke it like Rebekah was some kind of pet, Bonnie so captivated by the sight in front of her that she almost didn't notice how jealous Caroline was. Almost.

Caroline was always a little jealous of seeing Bonnie fooling around with someone else, especially if her girlfriend was either fucking another girl with a strap-on or getting ready to do it. But she was normally just as turned on, and she was definitely just as turned on watching the mighty Rebekah on her knees and taking that black dildo deep down her throat before beginning to go back and forth between Bonnie and Elena. Caroline also felt awkward standing there with a dick protruding from her crotch. She'd done that before, but it wasn't anything Caroline could ever see herself getting used too. Although she was looking forward to what came next more than usual.

"That's it baby, suck those cocks!" Elena gleefully encouraged her girlfriend, "Mmmmmm, that's so hot. Ooooooh yeah take them deep you little slut! Take them deep down your throat. Deep throat our big dicks you lesbian cock sucker! Oh yeah, suck those strap-ons. Mmmmmm, be our good little strap-on sucking slut Rebekah! Be our slut. Be a slut for all three of us. That means don't forget about Caroline you submissive little bitch! Yeah that's right, I want you to crawl over there and suck Caroline's cock. Come on Rebekah, crawl like the bitch you are. Yessssss, that's it Rebekah, crawl. Now blow Bonnie's bitch. Become a bitch's bitch. Ohhhhhh yessssss, that's so hot, mmmmmm, so fucking hot. Keep sucking that cock baby. I love you so much."

As Elena kept up her usual commentary Rebekah turned to Caroline and briefly gave her one of the stairs which normally made the younger blonde cower. However this time she managed to stay strong, which honestly impressed herself just as much as it did everyone else, Rebekah rewarding her by slowly crawling over to her and then taking her cock into her mouth the most erotic way possible, and without even a hint of reluctance. Although that may have been because Rebekah was genuinely getting into her submissive role. It seemed that way given she put just as much effort into sucking Caroline's dick as she had for the ones that Bonnie and Elena were wearing, which included taking every inch down her throat after quite a few long, slow bobs of her head.

Inevitably Rebekah went back to Elena, but from then on she went back and forth between all three women. At least until Elena asked, "So Rebekah, are you ready to be made air tight?"

"God yes." Rebekah promised after she removed her mouth from her girlfriend's dildo, then pleaded, "Please stuff all my slutty little fuck holes."

Elena smiled at those words, then briefly turned to Caroline and told her "Go laid down on the bed."

"Yes Mist, erm, Elena."Caroline blushed, rushing to do as she was told.

Ignoring her friend Elena turned her attention back to her girlfriend, "Get on top of her. I want you to ride her good, and make me and Bonnie want to share your slutty little butt."

With a smile Rebekah moved to join Caroline on the bed, the two blondes quickly getting into position so the older one was able to push herself down on the younger one's cock just a few seconds later. As she penetrated herself Rebekah closed her eyes and let out a soft moan which Caroline found so very sexy. She had always thought Rebekah was effortlessly sexy, even back when she thought she was straight, which felt like a lifetime ago now, although Caroline thought that even back then she would have found the way Rebekah then opened her eyes and looked at her to be fucking hot. Just like the way that Rebekah lowered herself down the rest of the dick.

In what felt like no time at all Rebekah was sitting on her lap, the older vampire giving them both a chance to savour the moment and allowing her to glance over at Elena and Bonnie to doublecheck they were watching. Rebekah then smiled, because of course they were. Caroline didn't need to look to know that. After all, it wasn't everyday they got to watch the female Original vampire ride a dildo, especially not one strapped around Caroline's waist. When it began Caroline certainly couldn't look away, even when she became dully aware of someone, probably Elena, joining them a few minutes later and kneeling down behind Rebekah, even though the prospect of DP'ing the far more powerful vampire greatly excited her.

"Relax baby." Elena cooed softly as she kneeled behind Rebekah and gently stroked her back, before grabbing hold of the butt-plug Rebekah had been wearing to prepare for this and slowly pulling it out of her girlfriend's ass and then replacing it with her strap-on, "I swear, it's going to feel so good. I'm going to make you feel so good."

Elena was a little surprised when Rebekah didn't offer up some of her usual dry wit. Honestly it was a little worrying, because it was a clear sign she was nervous, which caused Elena to briefly hesitate. But she knew her girlfriend had suffered much more pain and humiliation than what was about to come, so Elena inevitably pushed forwards, slowly stretching Rebekah's back hole until the head of the dildo slipped through it and into her back passage. Which unsurprisingly caused Rebekah to let out a sharp cry, Elena opening her mouth to offer up encouragement and only stopping herself at the last minute because she knew it would annoy her proud lover.

Instead Elena gave Rebekah about a minute or so to relax and then began slowly and steadily stuffing her rectum full of dildo, the blonde letting out soft gasps and even moans the entire time which made the brunette jealous. Elena knew exactly what Rebekah was going through now, and part of her couldn't help wish it was her ass slowly being filled while there was another dildo inside her pussy, that second strap-on sliding against the other through the wall of flesh which separated them. And Elena should know, she had been DP'ed almost as much as Caroline. Although Elena very much enjoyed being on this side of the harness, especially given this special occasion when Rebekah would be the piggy in the middle.

Elena had also had plenty of practice using her strap-on lately, not only pounding all of Rebekah's fuck holes whenever she got the chance but doing the same to her best friends Bonnie and Caroline too. Although she had mostly been butt fucking the three of them, partly because the back hole was her favourite hole to fuck, but mostly because she knew she would be in this position for Rebekah's first triple stuffing, all that hard work paying off as Elena had never felt more confident as she slid into her girlfriend's ass, getting sounds of pure pleasure the entire time. Even when her thighs came to rest against Rebekah's butt cheeks, announcing she had buried every inch of her strap-on in the Original vampire's tailpipe Rebekah moaned softly in pleasure and even begged for more.

"Mmmmmmm, that's it love, fuck me!" Rebekah softly moaned with her eyes closed, "Mmmmmm, that feels so good. I love having you and one of your friends inside me at the same time. Ooooooh, now make it really good and fuck me. Ohhhhhhh yes, fuck me in the arse while I'm impaled on Caroline's cock."

"Oh God baby, I've been waiting so long to hear you say that." Elena groaned, "Mmmmmm yeah, take it baby! Take these cocks in your horny little fuck holes!"

"Yes, I'm taking them! I'm taking them! Oh God, fuck me! Fuck me Elena, fuck my arse, oooooooh yesssss!" Rebekah moaned happily as Elena gave her what she asked for.

Teasing her lover Elena almost pulled the dildo completely out of Rebekah's ass before pushing the full length back in and repeating the process for a little while before shortening the thrusts and beginning to ass fuck her girlfriend with a steady rhythm. It was slightly faster than the initial thrusts, but not by much, Elena concentrating on those first few crucial minutes in loosening Rebekah's rectum up for the hard pounding to come. From the sounds of it she did a pretty good job, because Rebekah was moaning in pleasure pretty much the entire time, in between all the dirty words of course, Rebekah keeping up her usual commentary even though she was now the one getting fucked.

"Ohhhhhhhh yesssssssss, fuck me Elena! Fuck my arse! Mmmmmm yeah, fuck me up the bum. Bugger me while I ride your friend's cock. OH GOD! Oh God yes, mmmmmm, oh Elena, fuck me. Fuck me! Oh my God!" Rebekah moaned, more or less ignoring Elena's friends and repeating herself before opening her eyes and smiling wickedly at the black girl who seemed enthralled in watching her getting DP'ed, "Well Bonnie, are you going to stand there all night or are you going to join the fun? Mmmmmmm, you going to stand there all night looking stupid, or are you going to fuck me? Huh? Oooooooh, please say you're going to join the fun. I really want to find out what it's like to be made air tight."

"Yeah Bonnie, join the fun." Elena encouraged as she pulled out of Rebekah's butt, "Come here and get a piece of this hot little arse. Mmmmmm yeahhhhh, stuff your cock up her ass and get revenge for those times she ass fucked you without letting you return the favour. Then I'll feed the bitch her own ass and officially make the mighty Rebekah Michaelson air tight."

"Oh yes, make me air tight!" Rebekah pleaded, "Mmmmmmm, fill all my slutty little fuck holes and make me air tight!"

Bonnie was pretty sure her friends said more, a lot more, but she was too consumed by lust to really pay attention, especially when she moved behind Rebekah and Elena pulled the vampire's ass cheeks apart so the Witch could have easy access to that already slightly gaping ass hole. For a few seconds Bonnie just stared at that inviting sight, then she closed the distance between them, pressed her man-made meat against the powerful vampire's forbidden hole and then pushed forwards, slowly and gently pushing every single inch of her cock deep into the other girl's backside, causing Rebekah to cry out with pure pleasure and then offer up some more verbal encouragement.

"Oooooooooh fuck, that's it Bonnie, fuck me. Fuck me in the arse! Ohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk, that feels so good. Fuck me! Oh fuck." Rebekah moaned shamelessly, "Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, arse fuck me, fuck me up the arse, oh shit, fuck my arse, oh God! Oh Bonnie! Fuck! Oh fuck. Give me a taste of my own medicine."

Only too happy to oblige Bonnie began thrusting her hips back and forth, causing her big black dick to pump in and out of that tight little white ass hole. Fuck, it was so hot. Oh yes, Bonnie loved sodomising other girls, especially other white girls. Not that she'd had much variety, except a few wild nights where Rebekah and Elena had seduced one or more additional girls into their bed, but there was definitely something to be said for the contrast in skintone as she pumped them. Or they pumped her. This time was particularly enjoyable thanks to Elena spreading Rebekah's cheeks, and eventually started offering up her own verbal encouragement when Rebekah let her get a word in.

"That's it Bonnie, fuck her ass! Fuck my girlfriend's tight little ass hole, mmmmmmm, oh yeah, that's so hot. I love watching you fuck her up the butt." Elena grinned wickedly, "And from the look on your face you love it too."

"Damn right. This ass is so hot. Almost as fuck-able as Caroline's. Or yours." Bonnie taunted her friend, before turning her attention to the Original, "You hear that Rebekah? I love fucking your ass!"

"Why wouldn't you?" Rebekah moaned.

"Cocky little bitch." Bonnie laughed.

To prevent an immediate comeback Bonnie pushed Elena's hands off Rebekah's cheeks, briefly grab them herself and then gave the ancient vampire's butt a nice hard slap to emphasise her words. Even without vampire speed Bonnie was able to do that more or less while uttering those three little words, mostly because Elena was more than willing to let her take over, which was exactly what Bonnie did after the slap, pulling Rebekah's cheeks wide apart so she could continue getting the best view of her strap-on pumping in and out of that widely stretched ass hole. Which of course got a reaction out of Rebekah, but rather than saying anything, or more likely threatening or even lashing out, her former enemy just cried out in pleasure and continued to moan like the little slut all four of them now were.

For her part Elena remained kneeling in front of Bonnie/next to Rebekah, presumably so she could get a good look at her girlfriend's ass hole being fucked. For a few long minutes that was enough for her, then she slowly got to her feet and moved back so she could get a good look at the mighty Rebekah getting DP'ed by her best friends. Finally she moved round so she was standing directly in front of Rebekah's panting mouth, although just far enough away that the impaled blonde couldn't reach her. And although Bonnie liked having all of the power over Rebekah for a limited time, she correctly guess what Elena was doing and honestly, she loved it. She loved it so much a wide grin appeared on her face. Well, wider than before.

"Beg." Elena said softly, before clarifying, "Beg me to stuff your final hole and officially make you airtight. Mmmmmmm, come on baby, you know you want too. Be a good girl and beg real convincing for me. Let me know just how badly you want it. Let us all know how badly the big bad Rebekah Mikaelson wants to get all her holes filled by strap-on cocks and fucked like the naughty little dyke whore she is."

There was a brief pause as Rebekah glared at Elena, but then she smiled wickedly and did as she was told, "Please Elena, give me your cock. Ohhhhhhh fuck, I want your cock. I want your cock in my mouth, at the same time your friends' cocks are in my cunt and arse hole. Ooooooooh yeah, make me airtight baby. Make me a 3 cock slut, just like the rest of you. Make me take 3 cocks at once like a total whore! Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, fuck me Bonnie! Fuck my arse just like that, oh fuck! Bum me while your precious Elena feeds me my own arse juice! Oh yes, fuck all my holes! Please fuck all my slutty little fuck holes! Fuck me like the naughty little dyke whore I am! Oooooohhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, I wanna be fuck by 3 women at the same time, but especially you Elena. Pleasssseeeee, give me your cock!"

"I suppose that's good enough." Elena smirked as she stepped forwards and then moaned, "Oh that's it baby, suck my cock! Suck your own ass off my cock while my friends fuck your other holes. Mmmmmm, tasting all of your slutty little fuck holes. You like that, don't you? You like being a little 3 hole whore, just like the rest of us? Just like me? Huh?"

Rebekah moaned in response. She thought about verbally agreeing, but that would have meant removing her mouth from Elena's cock, and she wasn't willing to do that right now. Not while it was still covered in her own anal cream. Besides, given the smile on her face Elena seemed to get the message, Rebekah looking up lovingly at her girlfriend while she greedily cleaned every drop off of the first few inches of the dildo before beginning to bob her head up and down on it. Meanwhile Bonnie was lazily pumping her arse, clearly savouring this rare moment. As she should. It wasn't everyday she got to arse fuck the Original vampire. In fact Rebekah could only recall taking it in the arse once or twice for Bonnie, as it was only Elena that Rebekah consistently bent over for.

Despite her lack of familiarity with Rebekah's arse Bonnie was doing a fine job of sodomising her. Not only that but she was making sure every thrust pushed her further down both of those other dildos, and every time she pulled out Rebekah would automatically move backwards, sliding those other dildos out of her too, meaning she was now officially getting fucked all 3 of her holes. It was a sensation Rebekah couldn't get enough of, especially as Bonnie's cock was rubbing against Caroline's through the thin wall separating her back passage and, well, her front passage. Then Elena made it even better by gently beginning to fuck her mouth, thrusting her strap-on deep into Rebekah's throat to make sure she got every bit of her own anal juices.

Then to make it even better Bonnie and Elena swapped again, so that it was Elena who was bumming Rebekah, those skilled and knowing thrusts easily pushing her to the very edge of orgasm. Of course it couldn't be that easy, and at the last minute the two girls swapped again, which of course was Elena's idea. Over and over again Elena and Bonnie switched positions, cruelly denying Rebekah countless orgasms in the process. Although to be fair they were also guaranteeing her eventual climax would be that much more powerful, and it was certainly thrilling, and wonderfully humiliating, to constantly get a fresh batch of arse cream to clean.

However wasn't that long before the urge to cum became overwhelming, so eventually when Bonnie and Elena went to switch positions again Rebekah whimpered, "Please make me cum! Pleasssssseeeeee fuck me and make me cum! Please? I need it. I need it soooooooo bad. Please Elena, make me cum. I need you and your friends to make me cum. Fuck all my slutty little dyke holes and make me cum! Please? Oooooooooh fuck yes, slam my arse Elena! Slam my arse hard and make me cum! Mmmmmmm, what are you waiting for Bonnie? Stuff that cock in my fucking mouth! I wanna cum with all 3 of my fuck holes getting fucked! Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, fuck me like a whore! Fuck me like your own personal lesbian whore! Oooooooohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk ,mmmmmmfffffff!"

"Oh Rebekah, you are our personal lesbian whore!" Elena groaned as she thrust hard and deep into her girlfriend's ass, "Ohhhhhh yeah, fuck her Bonnie! Fuck that pretty little mouth! Mmmmmm yesssssss, fuck her! You too Caroline. Let's all fuck her together and make sure the big bad Rebekah Mikaelson cums nice and hard like the lesbian whore she is."

Doing as they were told all 3 childhood friends quickly started working together shortly after all 3 of them were back inside the Original vampire, even submissive little Caroline pounding Rebekah's pussy pretty good considering the position she was in while Bonnie and Elena completely went to town on Rebekah's mouth and arse. Oh it was glorious. Truly a first for Rebekah, and given her very long life firsts were a wonderful rarity. And this one might have been her favourite ever, Rebekah quickly becoming delirious as she was pounded from incredibly powerful climax to incredibly powerful climax until she felt like her entire being was nothing but one long quivering orgasm.

Elena also received several powerful climaxes thanks to the stimulator on her clit and the sheer joy of fucking her incredibly powerful vampire girlfriend, and she didn't need the powers she had when she was a vampire to know that Caroline and Bonnie also came from fucking Rebekah. Although she was proud to say, or think as the case may be, that none of them came as much as Rebekah, Elena more than doing her part to ensure this was a wonderful experience for all of them, but especially Rebekah so hopefully the proud older woman would allow them to do this again. Of course as amazing as it was it unfortunately had to come to an end, and when she was sure Rebekah could take no more Elena gently pulled her stubborn girlfriend off of her friends.

As Elena was gently laying Rebekah down Bonnie jumped on top of Caroline, shoving her cock into her mouth for cleaning while leaning over her to slip a finger into the blonde's cunt and another up her butt. Naturally Caroline moaned around the dildo and sucked it clean greedily as Bonnie finger banged her, Elena smiling as she remembered how not so long ago these were her straight best friends. That had changed, and so had she, and she had Rebekah to thank for it. Well, also Katherine and a dark side of herself she hadn't known existed, but in moments like this Elena like to give all the credit to this now barely conscious Original vampire who she had grown to love so dearly.

Once she had removed her strap-on Elena kissed Rebekah's cheek and then snuggled up behind her as she watched her friends continue to fuck, Bonnie soon instructing Caroline to ride her with a hole of her choosing. Again proving herself a total slut Caroline chose to impale her slutty little ass on Bonnie's dick, which weirdly provided a bit of a parallel to the first time Elena and Rebekah had put on a show for Caroline. To make it even better Elena tossed the dildo she had been wearing to Caroline so her friend could double stuff herself and remind Elena of when Bonnie had walked in on Caroline sucking Rebekah's dildo fresh from Elena's slutty ass.

In turn that triggered yet more memories, Elena thinking about how in just a few weeks she had gone from a straight girl with a boyfriend to a very kinky lesbian who had regular threesomes and foursomes with her best friends. Of course it wasn't quite that simple, Katherine had corrupted her a long time before that, a fact that she would be forever grateful to her doppelgänger, which she had already shown her and would continue to do so in future meetings. But mostly she wanted to make Rebekah happy. The Original had enjoyed a lot of misery over her long life, and some that had even been caused by Elena, but Elena promised herself she would use the rest of her life to make Rebekah happy, even if that did involve petty things like constantly being the little spoon, as even now that Rebekah was exhausted the blonde couldn't seem to help changing their positions in the blink of an eye.

Although Elena couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes and murmuring, "Typical."

"You love me." Rebekah whispered smugly, before adding softly and sincerely, "And I love you."

"Yeah." Elena smiled softly, that smile turning wicked as she added, "I do love you Rebekah, even if sometimes you can be so very frustrating."

The End.


End file.
